


The Invisible Queen and Her Seven Knights

by Roresa



Series: Welcome To The Black Rose [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Hoseok, BAMF Jeongguk, BAMF Jimin, BAMF Namjoon, BAMF Seokjin, BAMF Taehyung, BAMF Yoongi, Blood, Bloodlust, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gang AU because there's never enough of badass BTS, Gang Violence, Light Dom/sub, M/F-multi, M/M, M/M-multi, More tags will be added in the notes at the start of each chapter if required so no spoilers!, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Swearing, because he's a protective Genius, but he's totally adorable, cause when is he not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Siblings Hoseok and Teresa have built the Black Rose gang from ground up and now control the underground along with their six knights. Everything seems to be going according to plan until greed and jealousy rise in their ranks, putting the leaders in danger while opening up the Black Rose to a rising rival gang. Will they be able to protect the ones they love and maintain their legacy or will everything crumble from the inside out?- on hiatus until WTF Did I Do or the AI is finished, whichever comes first. Sorry y'all. but it's difficult to keep up with all 4 fics and school and adulting. <3 Please be patient and wait for me to come back! <3 Love you lots.





	1. A Sense Of Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've got so much great response from this story! So I was wondering if you want to read the back stories of how all the members came together and eventually joined Teresa and Hoseok? Please let me know in the comments as I've already thought them out and would love to write them, but only if people will actually read it.
> 
> Come find me on twitter: @R0RESA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **chapter now edited. No major changes to anything but some slight clues relating to the back stories may be added but mostly just made it sound better than before. But nothing you really have to re-read if you don't want too.

* * *

A loud cry pulls Teresa out of her train of thought as a group of teenagers run past her window chasing a ball. Light laughter floats in under her open window accompanied by a slight breeze as the student kick the soccer ball around. Smiling to herself, she watches the kids play until the sky starts to darken. Hues of pink start to fade into the blue as the sun sinks down. Luckily, it's still only fall, which means the temperatures are warm without becoming sweltering as in the summer but not cool enough to require thicker clothing. The days are still long with light clinging to the sky even when the sun disappears behind the horizon. Looking at her watch she sees it's already well after 5pm, with school letting out at three. Sighing, she puts down the quiz she's marking and pulls her phone out to see a missed call from Namjoon and a few texts from her brother. Seeing as how Namjoon did not leave a voicemail, she ignores all the notifications and continues with her grading, hoping to finish quickly.

Teresa Jung, 23 years old. An orphan. She lost her parents at a young age to gang related violence, leaving only her and a younger brother the only blood relatives remaining. The young teacher is deemed beautiful by many, with her long dark hair and petite frame. Even at 23 she barely looked older than 18 with her large eyes and delicate features, making it hard for her to press her authority over the teenagers she taught. She worked hard throughout school and university while maintaining her and her brother's well-being, eventually landing a job teaching at a co-ed preparatory school for the wealthy and entitled with Namjoon and her brother's support. She worked tirelessly to build up her resume so that no one could deny her credentials regardless of her appearance or background. On an average day she adores teaching the new minds of tomorrow about the wonderful world of science and unleashing their creativity during music classes. However, for some reason the students were especially bratty and difficult today and she is so ready to go home. But seeing as how nothing gets done at home she's determined to finish grading the quizzes before her distractions get the best of her.

After another 10 minutes Teresa is finally finished, her watch now reading 6pm. Regardless of how annoying her students can get it never fails to put a smile on her face to see how far some have come from the beginning of the year. Leaning back, Teresa closes her eyes to rest a few minutes before packing up her bag and heading home. She must have dozed off a little because next thing she knows, she's woken up to the smell of cinnamon and musk that can only belong to one of her favorite people. Keeping her eyes closed, she feels him come up behind her and drop sweet kisses on her neck. Letting out a quiet moan, she tilts her head, offering more of her neck to those sweet lips.

"Hoseok~"

"Mmm, you're late dear Resa. You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

Getting up, Teresa turns around and drapes her arms around her beloved brothers neck and gives him a quick hello peck that turns into something more as Hoseok pulls her closer and nips at her lips. "You could have called you know instead of driving all the way down. I was just finishing up some grading but I'm all done now so we can go home." She says between kisses. The heady scent of him wraps around her like a warm blanket, something comforting yet electric buzzing under her skin at their proximity.

"What if I don't want to move anymore? We've never had any fun at school before," Hoseok says, pulling her in tighter. Teresa tightens her arms around his neck as he teasingly rubs their noses together. Hoseok's warm breath brushes across her lips, tempting them to part slightly as she shivers in his arms at his dark tone. He tightens his arms around her waist pulling her tight against his hard body and knows he's peaked her interest when her fingers tangle in his hair. For a second it almost seems like she will give in as he feels her melt into his teasing kisses but then his phone goes off disrupting the atmosphere. With a groan they unwillingly pull apart to catch their breath while Hoseok looks at his phone. Teresa takes the time to appraise her brother while he as answers the call with a big smile.

Hoseok Jung, 22, the last remaining blood relative Teresa has left though they look nothing like each other. Even as kids, it was always the siblings against the world, no matter the circumstance. Although Teresa is older, Hoseok has always played the role of the overprotective brother. He had recently died his hair a sunset orange that sharpens his features and makes him seem older yet retains a slightly faux-innocent look. Blessed with a lithe and long body he easily towers over her but she prefers it that way if she's being honest, loving the way he can cover her up entirely with his body. To her, Hoseok's smile is one of the most beautiful things in the world, brighter than the sun itself and Teresa would do everything in her power to make sure it never leaves.. Their hearts belonged to each other and they always have each other's backs, no questions asked. They are more than two sibling brought closer due to a harsh past and painful experiences. No, their bond goes deeper than that. They are entirely codependent in every way, soulmates in both body and soul. Lover and partners, siblings and best friends. Although most would disapprove of the intensity of their relationship at the end of the day nothing anyone says about it will change anything.

While Hoseok is the most doting brother and generous lover he is also one of the most intimidating figures in the underworld. On the outside he resembles a ball of sunshine but Hoseok is far from that. Even with his young age he has earned a reputation for himself in the underworld. After defeating many of the smaller gangs a few years ago it is said he used fear to overthrow the previous empire, only to create his own, the Black Rose. Skilled not only in various martial arts but in guns as well, Hoseok is a force to be reckoned with and very rarely did people cross the Black Rose leader.

However, little did people know that it is actually Teresa who is the puppeteer behind the Black Rose. From recruiting to business transactions, Teresa is the one who makes the final decisions and sends out the final orders. However, due how innocent she looks and her gender, it was previously agreed that while Teresa would rule from behind the scenes, Hoseok would rule superficially as he is not an easy man to deny. Unfortunately, regardless of how advanced and widespread women's right has become in current society, the underworld is another story. There gender equality is laughed upon, limiting females to positions of grunt work or brothels. It truly is a man's world down there, as much as Teresa hates it. However, no one outside of the top ranking members know about Teresa's true role and that is how it would stay. For now anyway. The underworld isn't ready for a queen to take control of its king just yet.

The other six top ranking members are very close to the siblings as they are not only their most trusted advisors and closest friends, they are also their family, their lovers, the missing pieces to their puzzle of two. Together they are known as the invisible queen and her seven knights. While no one knows that Teresa is the brains behind the Black Rose, she attends every meeting and event required but never alone. To all of them it became a game of sorts. In front of the gang members Teresa is nothing more than a doll for the knights to superficially play with, otherwise known as the invisible queen due to her silent presence. She never says anything and always seems uninterested to the dealings of the underworld, more focused on the pleasure of the Knights company, following their every command in the public. For the knights, the best way to keep her safe without letting the world know she is truly in charge rather than Hoseok is for her to act as their toy. Few would dare anger the knights by touching what is theirs, including their toys, so by being visible with them she is safe to continue her rule out of immediate harms way.

While Teresa may seem like a demure female, she is in fact one of the fastest fighters around, known to the previous gang as the Flash Queen. There is no one on par with her knife and throwing skills. While Hoseok prefers to taunt his victims, Teresa goes straight for the kill. It's not that she doesn't enjoy it, but Hoseok has a much larger bloodlust than her, previously known as the Blood King. For that reason she is in charge instead of Hoseok. While both appreciate the art of violence and the messy red painting otherwise pure canvases, Hoseok craves it like sex and air, causing him too many distractions. Teresa has much more self-control and reasoning, making them the perfect couple to rule the underworld successfully for the last year and half supported by their Knights completely and faithfully.

Teresa is broken out her thoughts as Hoseok kisses her again. Soft lips meets hers in a soft press as a wet tongue teases her mouth, inquiring until her lips part only to back off and repeat. "Whatcha thinking about?" Smiling, she shakes her head, pulling him in for a deeper kiss that steals his breath. Even after all this time together, their hearts still race for each other. Teresa truly can't ever get enough of Hoseok. His scent, his taste, the tantalizing shivers of pleasure just from his voice. He truly is perfect in every way for her.

"Who called?"

"Jeongguk," Hoseok mumbles against her lips. "Apparently our princess needs to be rescued at the front gate."

After a few more lingering kisses, Teresa pulls away from the tempting lips regretfully. "Alright. Let's go home. I'm so tired and we still have a meeting in a couple hours."

Hoseok pulls away with a whine and waits until Teresa's grabs her stuff before they both walk to the front gates of the school. Hoseok pulls away to grab his bike while Teresa leans back against a tree and watches the large group of kids yelling over each other. From where she stands, Teresa has a full view of a beautiful young boy with dark wind swept hair fanning his delicate features. Guess she can't really call Jeongguk a kid anymore as he is 20 years old today. Even from a distance she can make out strong brows, sharp jaw that's begging to be bitten, and piercing doe eyes that soften when they meet hers across the short distance. Already she can tell that he is agitated from all the noise around him as they kids continue to taunt him.

Jeongguk Jeon, 20 years old. A high school student with a dark past unfitting for his personality. Abandoned by this mother as a child to his greedy father, Jeongguk grew up using his pretty face to get close and take out individuals his father didn't like. By the age of 16 he was already a well-known assassin working for his father as an assassin for hire. However, rather than being appreciated for his services to the old man, he was abused and locked up every time he showed any remorse or emotion unfitting his job until he eventually locked away all feelings. Refusing to meet with clients or seducing them when asked was not to be refused if he wanted avoid being locked in a closet. As long as the kid played along like a good robotic solider, he was safe. Well safe as being an assassin with an abusive father and boss could be.

Teresa and Hoseok were scouting out an abandoned building after a drug raid went south a few months ago and found him surround by bodies with his father's blood on his hands. Other than a few tears slipping away no emotion could be found on the boy's face. Teresa took one look at him and fell in love with the kid. Even covered in blood and surrounded by death he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, even now ,still so pure in a world surrounded by filth. She took him under her wing and taught him that it is safe and good to feel and what's right and wrong. Shortly after, Hoseok decided to test the kid's skills only to find him an excellent marksman. While Hoseok favors close contact and long, slow deaths, Jeongguk prefers to keep his distance and finish the job quickly and cleanly. Prefers to keep his distance to avoid any personal involvement when possible. Still, it didn’t take long for Jeongguk to steal Hoseok's heart. Even though he is the youngest member in the Black Rose, being one of the best assassins the Jungs have seen and their little sweetheart allowed him to steal a spot as one of the seven knights. In front of the gang, Jeongguk is the ruthless assassin with the blank face but in front of Teresa and her knights he becomes the shy and adorable kid who blushes at any and all intimate touches. The kids who complains about homework and eating his veggies one second while spitting a throats the next. It's quite the intoxicating combination.

However, even from her position a distance away she can see the tightness of his shoulders and he tries to ignore the kids yelling and laughing at him. While Jeongguk may be well loved by his new family, it's not like they can let it be known who he really is, leaving him an open target to all who assume he is an abandoned child. Especially at a school where family status is everything, for someone like Jeongguk who attends on a scholarship with no status to his name, wealthy brats can be harsh and rude. On paper, he's under Hoseok's guardianship but it doesn't do much since most of the peaceful society doesn't know who Hoseok truly is. It doesn't help that Jeongguk is quiet and shy either. He never speaks to anyone, always keeping his head down but the taunts keep coming. He refuses to wear his knight mask to intimidate anyone since he's been told its wrong, but he also refuses Teresa's help, claiming that it'll only make it worse if she interferes. It's not that he hasn't tried to make friends but it's difficult for him to talk to anyone outside his new family, especially after years on previous conditioning of public behaviour under his father's control.

 

A loud roar causes a pause in the commotion as Hoseok pulls up to the gate on his motorcycle. It’s a black and red beast that's as obnoxiously loud and stunning as its owner. It screams money as Hoseok turns off the engine and removes his helmet, shaking out the auburn strands. Jeongguk's eyes open wide with a stunning smile on his face as he watches Hoseok walk towards them. A muffled hush falls over the taunting students as Jeongguk's smiling face that stuns them as they’ve never seen him smile before considering he's new to the school. Hoseok struts over to him and offers the crowd his brilliant smile as he coos at how the younger looks like a cute bunny with his front teeth when he smiles, pulling him into his arms. When Jeongguk looks away with slightly pink cheeks Hoseok notices the curious faces of the students in front of him.

"Are these the brats my princess needs rescuing from?" Jeongguk just blushes even more and buries his face in Hoseok's chest with a slight nod. Slowly, Hoseok lifts Jeongguk's face and nuzzles his soft cheeks, making the younger catch his breath.

"What do you say we give these kids something to actually talk about, hmm?" Before Jeongguk can say anything Hoseok captures his lips in a sweet, slow kiss. Jeongguk's eyes open comically wide as the crowd gasps but the minute he feels the elder's tongue licking his lips he melts into his hold and parts his lips. Hoseok takes over the kiss and as soon as he hears Jeongguk's content sigh the kiss turns filthy as his tongue explores and tastes every corner of the younger's mouth. Jeongguk shudders out a soft moan in Hoseok's embrace and holds on tighter to the auburn's biceps as their tongues slide together in a sensual dance.

Smirking into the kiss at how pliant the younger is because of him, Hoseok directs a sharp gaze to the crowd, daring them to say anything. When all he gets are averted, blushing gazes of the students, Teresa finally pulls away from her spot and walks over to separate the two and disperse the crowd. Noticing, Hoseok releases Jeongguk's lips only to see how hazy his gaze has gotten. Gently pulling away, he puts some distance between the two until the younger regains his senses. As soon as he's able, Jeongguk turns around and greets Teresa with a soft kiss and blushing face after making sure no students linger to watch them. Laughing, she ruffles his hair, urging him to let go.

"Come on love birds, we have to get home. We're already late at it is and probably won't have time for dinner before the meeting." Pouting, both boys pull away and walk to the bike hand in hand. The bike is easily large enough to fit all three of them with both the boys being tall and lanky and Teresa being a petite little thing. All three get settled and soon they are off with their laughter blowing in the wind, heading home under the fading pink sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for the cheesy ending. :p  
> So first chapter: what did you guys think? Please give me some feedback so I can write better so you all can enjoy it more.  
> I hope you see you next time!


	2. A Sense of Discontentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is much longer than the first chapter, twice as long actually. As said before, the first few chapters may be a bit slow as characters and such need to be introduced.
> 
> **edited for grammar and flow

30 minutes later the three find themselves in front of a giant iron-wrought gate. The entire property is surround by a 12 feet walled fence with every entrance monitored by cameras and security guards privately employed by Namjoon. The whole property is under Namjoon's name as it has no association with the Black Rose. As Hoseok puts in the password to enter the gate and goes through the security measures, Teresa pulls out her phone only to see another missed call from Namjoon. Soon enough, they drive up the long drive way and pull up in front of a huge mansion. The mansion easily houses 20 rooms in total, including a massive garden that is Jeongguk and Jimin's pride, the boys' various cars and toys, and that's just on the surface. Underground, the mansion contains the training centers and gyms for the top eight members of the gang where they discuss and strategize about Rose business away from prying eyes. Only the knights and the queen are permitted access to the mansion and the training rooms as it is essential for hiding their secret. As Hoseok goes to park his bike, Jeongguk and Teresa walk to the front door only to be greeted by Namjoon.   
   
Namjoon Kim (known in the Rose as the Monster), 25, a young business tycoon. Being a certified genius he took over his family's record label at the young age of 20 after graduating at the top of his class in business and international affairs. He then expanded Kim Industries to incorporate everything from pharmaceuticals to entertainment. As one of the richest and influential men in the area, Namjoon is also the strategist for the Black Rose. His main skill is manipulation and international business relations, which allow him to have influence that reaches into even the government sectors but he also knows how to use his fists if required. Namjoon may be young but he knows how to conduct himself. Always dressed in a well-fitting suit outlining his long legs with his perfectly messy dark moss green/ grey hair, heart catching dimples, and being the embodiment of charisma, he is the perfect playboy to the media. Never seen with the same individual on his arm, he always leave the public in mystery about his personal life, earning him the title of the eternal bachelor. Privately however, not only is Namjoon in a loving relationship and has a family with seven other individuals, but is the man responsible for majority of the business transactions for the Black Rose. Working closely with Teresa, Namjoon makes sure empire runs smoothly and without unwanted outside interference.   
   
"Hello Resa, Jeongguk. Welcome home!" Namjoon greets the two with a dimpled smile. Going in for a quick hello, Teresa kisses both his dimples before going to greet the other members, leaving Jeongguk behind.   
   
"We're home Joonie!" Jeongguk smiles as he takes off his jacket and shoes. Just as he straightens up to properly greet the older man he finds himself caged against the wall by his arms. Namjoon's cologne makes his head spin and knees weak as he tightly grips the elder's vest. Wrapping a strong arm around the younger as he feels him go pliant, Namjoon runs his nose along the smooth neck just begging for him to sink his teeth into, to mark him as his.   
   
"Hello love." Namjoon's voice drops in pitch as he licks a hot trail up Jeongguk's neck to his ear. "A very loud bird told me that you had some trouble at school this afternoon. Is that true little one?" When all he receives is a choked gasp from the younger Namjoon pulls away slightly only to see the most beautiful blush on his cheeks.  
   
"I-I-I'm ok now. Hobi- ah- Hobi helped me out. I think…" Whatever he was about to say is lost as Namjoon pulls him closer by the waist until their hips brush one another. Namjoon gives a low chuckle as Jeongguk yelps at the sudden hardness pressing against him.   
   
"Well then, how about I give you a proper welcome to take your mind off it?" Without another word Namjoon captures Jeongguk's lips, licking into his warm mouth as he gasps in surprise. Pushing his tongue in he dominates the kiss, supporting himself with one hand against the wall, other holding the younger up as he pushes his thigh between Jeongguk's legs. Letting out a loud, sweet moan Jeongguk's legs collapse as he feels a heavenly pressure between his legs. He can't think with the elder's scent fogging up his brain, the feeling of Namjoon sucking on his tongue stirring something hot and heavy in the stomach. Feeling overwhelmed by sensations he lets out a loud whimper when Namjoon's lips moved back to lightly bite his neck.   
   
Namjoon feels intoxicated. The way the younger is so so pliant and soft under this hands, whimpering and moaning in his lap almost causes him to lose all reason. He is so ready to take the younger against the wall but with immense difficulty holds himself back. For all their lovers and intimacy the younger is still a virgin and Namjoon is not going to let his first time be alone and against a wall. With a sigh, the older forces himself back only to feel a rush of lust cloud his vision looking at how wrecked the younger looks. Swollen red lips, hazy eyes shining with unshed tears, flushed face as he attempts to catch his breath. He is such a stunning little thing that it's hard to believe he was so mistrustful of them just a few months ago. With a deep groan, Namjoon lets his head fall on Jeongguk's neck doing his best to calm his urges only to raise his head at the sound of a low whistle. He had forgotten they were still in the foyer.  
   
"Well, that was a wonderful show! Please don't stop on my account!" Hoseok walks over to give Namjoon a deep kiss while pulling a dazed Jeongguk into a hug. At the sound of a throat clearing behind them the three notice they have gained quite an audience. Letting out an embarrassed yelp, the youngest buries his face in Hoseok's chest as they join the rest of their family.   
   
   
   
   
Jeongguk still has his burning face buried in his hyung's chest when he hears Seokjin telling them they have an hour before they leave for the meeting. He feels someone take his hand, knowing it is Taehyung from how large and warm it is. Shy eyes meet bright eager ones as Taehyung pulls him towards him in for a proper welcome.   
   
"Welcome home baby."  
   
"I'm home Tae." Showing his bright smile and cooing at how cute the younger is Taehyung grabs his hand and Jeongguk's backpack, dragging him to the stairs.   
   
"We are going to work on some homework so come grab us before you leave!" He all but shouts, causing the elders to smile after them. Taehyung keeps up a constant stream of chatter as the two make their way to the youngest's private space. Even though they all usually spent time together, everyone was adamant the youngest has his own space to study. Jeongguk did his best to reply to his hyung but it really wasn't necessary. Taehyung did a great job of entertaining himself. By the time they reached Jeongguk's study the coil in his stomach has receded and the two quickly get started on his homework. Slowly, Taehyung's voice fades into the background as the younger takes his time to observe his hyung.  
   
Kim Taehyung (known in the Rose as V), 21, is one of Jeongguk's best friends, mostly because of how close in age the two are. Taehyung is also Jeongguk's tutor for school. Though he never went to university, Taehyung graduated at the top of his class throughout grade school. It helps he has an eidetic memory. Not only is he a genius like Namjoon, Taehyung is also a talented hacker. From what Jeongguk knows, Namjoon found him hacking into his company database where his father worked to get some dirt on the guy. After one too many drunken beatings the elder decided to expose his father and leave. After Namjoon caught him, Taehyung confessed everything and Namjoon decided that he would be of great help to the Black Rose. With his talent, Taehyung took over the casinos, controlling the flow of money, information and prostitutes. That being said, Taehyung is a fair and loyal man. He conducts his business with pride and respect, and protects all males and females working for him. All his workers are of age and always willing as Teresa would have it no other way. The minute they want to leave, they are free to go without consequence since none of them are a liability. Taehyung makes sure of it.  
   
They did not expect Taehyung to steal their hearts so quickly but within a month of his initiation, there he was sitting in Namjoon's lap, hand feeding Teresa, and making anyone who met him fall. It was difficult not too, with his stunning features, lithe body, tiny waist, and endless legs. He also has the largest heart Jeongguk had ever seen and he truly hopes it never changes.   
   
"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Jeongguk is broken out of his reverie only to be startled to find Taehyung's face right in front of his.  
   
"Ah, sorry, I was distracted."   
   
"What’s on your mind babe?" Terms of endearment always make Jeongguk flustered but he loves them. They make him feel adored, even more so when Taehyung takes his hand. Their hands are so different from each other. Jeongguk's fingers are rough with callouses from pulling triggers while Taehyung's are so soft and smooth. Taehyung is not just a pretty hacker. While Jeongguk spends his jobs in the field, Taehyung specializes in cooking. From chemical bombs to poisons, he is able to create anything. He just prefers to keep his hands physically clean and hates messes that come with death.   
   
"I love you Tae," Jeongguk slowly brings Taehyung's hands to his lips and places a delicate kiss over each knuckle with a strong sense of pride and adoration filling him. "I hope these beautiful hands of yours are never stained by blood as mine are." Taehyung just shakes his head before lifting Jeongguk's face gently.  
   
"Hey, it's ok love. Even if they are that's ok because even though your hands are stained, you look so much more beautiful surround in red." WithTaehyung says with a wink, causing a slight blush on Jeongguk's cheeks. He sends him a sweet smile as Taehyung hugs the younger until they decide to finish their lesson.   
   
   
   
   
A knock on the door brings both boys out of their math discussion. Seeing Jimin at the door, Taehyung watches as Jeongguk launches himself at him for a hello.   
   
"Hey Kookie, hey Tae!" Tae watches as the two welcome each other and waits his turn, taking the time to appreciate how Jimin shows his signature eye smile at how eager Jeongguk is.   
   
"Missed you too! But you should get ready soon. We leave in twenty." With a pout and quick kiss, Jeongguk packs up his things and goes to shower and get ready. Taehyung notices Jimin watching him from the corner of his eye as Jeongguk leaves.   
   
"Hey Jiminie, you're home late." Taehyung takes Jimin into his arms and runs his fingers through his newly dyed hair. Jimin just hugs him tighter and rests his head in the crook of Taehyung's neck.  
   
"The collectors had a lot of issues and nothing made them happy. I finally called it a day. I'll have to talk to Resa and Namjoon hyung later though." With a sigh, Jimin lifts his head a places a soft kiss on Taehyung's cheek. "Come on, we should get ready. We still have to help Resa pick out her outfit for tonight."   
   
"So we're showering together, are we? Any requests?" Taehyung asks waggling his eyebrows. Laughing out a no, Jimin pulls him into his private room next door and strips them both in between sweet kisses. They take turns washing each other, keeping their hands chaste to avoid distractions. Taehyung can never get enough of Jimin's body. It's such a contradiction to his face that it never fails to catch his breath. On the outside, Jimin is all eye smiles and chubby cheeks but his body is packed with muscles; abs that beckon Taehyung to run his tongue over and thighs and an ass to die for. Jimin seems like he's too pure for the gang world but he is one of the best con artists in the Black Rose's service.   
   
Jimin Park, 21. A year ago his parents forced him to leave home as they were unable to support both him and his younger brother anymore and that he was old enough to find his own way in the world while his brother still needed them. While he was away at school, they packed up and left, leaving only a note saying they were sorry and to be safe. Unable to find a job while finishing high school, Jimin lived on the streets selling his drawings for pennies, until one day Seokjin found him sitting outside his restaurant half dead from the cold. Never able to turn away someone in need he took the boy in, fed him and got his story. Unable to refuse such a cute face, Jimin was offered a job in the kitchen washing dishes until he finished school and figured out his next step. One day Seokjin found Jimin drawing an antique painting featured in the restaurant and was amazed at how authentic the recreation looked even though it was a rough sketch. Teresa and Namjoon were called over and they too were amazed at how talented the young man was. They immediately offered Jimin a job at one of Namjoon's art galleries.   
   
Over time Jimin learned who his new friends really were but was surprisingly ok with that. Regardless of who they were, they saved him and provided him with a family so he chose to help however he could. Over the last year Jimin has earned himself quite a reputation as an art dealer, now running all three major art galleries in the city. He controls the flow of artifacts into the black market and for select cliental under the Black Rose, forging artwork as required. With his naturally sweet demeanour no one suspects otherwise.   
   
It took him a while to accept their relationship but eventually, even he couldn't stay away. He was absolutely smitten with Teresa and Hoseok. After crying and confessing his feelings he was surprised to learn they were reciprocated. It took longer for him to get used to the idea of being polygamous but once Taehyung and Jeongguk came along, he was head over heels in love with them all and gave in.  
   
Thinking back to how quickly the two become friends, Taehyung feels his heart expand until he thinks it will burst. He never thought he could be so happy with such wonderful people or that his life would mean something. Sure, being in a gang has its ugly moments but as long as he has warm arms and smiles to come home to, Taehyung couldn't be happier.  
   
"Tae! What's wrong?" Jimin's alarmed voice brings Taehyung back to the present. When Jimin touches his face he notices that he's been crying. Leaning down to kiss his fingertips he shakes his head and just smiles.   
   
"You're so weird, what the hell? Anyway, hurry and get dressed! We're almost running late!" With a laugh the two get dressed and walk down to Teresa's room to help her get dressed.   
   
It's become something of a tradition for Taehyung and Jimin to pick out Teresa's clothes for Rose related events and meetings. Both are very possessive of their lovers, especially Teresa. Since they have to hide the fact Teresa plays an important role in the Black Rose for her safety, the two boys have made it their goal to make sure everyone knows who she belongs too. Just because she is their 'toy' in front of the members, she is off limits to everyone other than the knights. No one knows the extent of the relationship between the leaders but they know not to mess with their property.   
   
"I hate pretending to be some dumb chick, especially in front of my gang!" Taehyung rolls his eyes and he hears Jimin's light laugh. Teresa does this every time they have a meeting or event.   
   
"I know it's frustrating but it's for your safety. Also come on! I get to play dress up and flaunt you to everyone!" Taehyung says with a grin.  
   
"I swear that you get more of a kick out of this than me. Whatever, one day they’ll know who I really am. I wonder if they’ll laugh or cry that a ‘toy’ is their boss." With a huff she grabs the dress Jimin picked out and slams the closet door to change. Letting out a laugh, Jimin pulls Taehyung into his lap on the bed. The two chat and laugh as they hear Teresa swear up a storm.   
   
"Hmm I wonder where she got that mouth from?!" Asks Taehyung with a scandalized look.   
   
"Don't let Yoongi hyung hear you," Jimin warns. "You're just asking for it." As the two bicker back and forth, they don't notice Teresa stepping out. Catching her eye, Taehyung let's out a low whistle. This time they picked out a white lacy dress that flares out just above mid-thigh. It hugs her body in all the right places, making her look like a living doll. Leading her over to the vanity, Taehyung grabs knee high soft leather boots that contrast beautifully with her skin while Jimin does her make up. Some eyeliner to make her eyes pop, blood red lips to steal your attention, her long hair curling softly to accent the swell of her breasts.   
   
"Fuck, you look gorgeous." Teresa's head whips around at how Taehyung’s already deep voice drops an octave. Swallowing hard, she watches as Jimin steps behind Taehyung and slide his arms slowly up his chest. Clenching her thighs, she tries to stop the rush of lust flowing through her as two pair of lust blown eyes trace along her body. Shakily she stands up and slowly walks towards them like a magnet, eyes never leaving theirs. She can't think over the blood rushing in her head, only knowing that she has to go to them, touch them. Just as it seems like one of them will break, the tension snaps as Hoseok's loud scream reaches their ears. Eyes wide and hearts racing from shock, the three attempt to calm themselves while Hoseok grabs Teresa and spins her around, all the while screaming about how cute she looks.   
   
"Fuck! Is there are reason you're screaming?! You almost gave me a heart attack, you idiot!" Teresa yells at him, demanding to be put down lest he messes up their efforts. Sending an angry glare that rivals Yoongi's she storms out of the room, leaving Hoseok baffled at the outburst, and the two boys laughing on the floor.  
   
"The hell did I do?" Hoseok asks with a pout, listening to her curse down the hallway.  
   
"Come on hyung, she'll forgive you eventually." Jimin manages to grab both Taehyung and Hoseok's hands and drags them downstairs between chuckles, wiping tears from his eyes. The others just give Teresa and the trio an odd look before shrugging it off. Whatever it is, they'll solve it between themselves eventually.   
   
As they all compose themselves into the leaders they are supposed to be, Teresa double checks that everyone is dressed properly and to her standards. While she may be a ‘toy’ for the night, she still needs her knights to command respect and fear in her place and to do that they must look the part. As usual the boys are dressed in ripped black skinny jeans and silk dress shirts, Namjoon and Seokjin with their black dress shoes, Jeongguk in his signature Tims, Yoongi in his converse, and Tae and Jimin in sneakers and high tops. Each knight has his own representative color that is worn by their distinctive unit members; Jeongguk in black, Hoseok in amber red, Yoongi in white, Jin in faded pink, Namjoon in gold, Jimin in sapphire blue, and Taehyung in forest green. Teresa loves color coding things and it’s an easy way for the new members to remember who works under which knight. Each building and area under the knights control also demonstrates their ownership through their décor color. Teresa knows it's cheesy, Hoseok mocked her for weeks after she told him, but she likes things simple and organized. To complete the outfit, each knight wears a thin gold necklace that ended in a pearl drop rose pendant that matches the black and gold choker with the same pendant she always wears. Besides their personal accessories, the last one to complete the look is the matching rings holding their corresponding gemstones on their right hand on the second finger.   
  
Taking a step back she quickly assesses her boys. They all looked so sexy and alluring it makes her fingers itch. Each has their game face on-a blank cold slate. As she takes them in a shock runs through her as it does every time. It's difficult to relate the individuals before her as the same ones she shares her bed with. Long gone are the doe eyes and smiles, especially Jeongguk's. His mask is the most jarring. He is so stone cold, eyes dark and calculating, not a hint of warmth to be found. A complete change from the wide eyed virgin that blushes at their kisses. Satisfied with their appearance, she double checks that Hoseok knows how to play his part and they all pile into their designated vehicles; the youngest three with Teresa, Hoseok and Yoongi on his bike, and the oldest two in Namjoon’s car.   
   
   
   
As usual, the leaders are the last to arrive. They can hear the loud chatter outside the complex they use for meetings. The entire land is owned by Namjoon under the guise of a redevelopment project and houses many of the members. While some of the members prefer to stay with their families, those who find themselves alone in the world live in the area, doing full time work for the knights. Taking one last look at her knights Teresa nods at Hoseok to lead the way. She may be the true leader of the Black Rose but in front of the members, Hoseok (known as Jhope in the Black Rose) reigns. Teresa wipes her face of any emotion and falls into her role of the perfect doll before she feels Yoongi take her hand. In front of the members, she's just a mindless plaything and is unable to do anything without the boys’ lead. With Hoseok leading they all file inside through the back and climb up the stairs to the staging area where a few chairs are laid out. Hoseok takes his place in the large chair in the center while Namjoon and Seokjin flank either side. Taehyung sits down to Hoseok’s right, having beaten Jimin to it, while Yoongi sits next to him. Jeongguk stands on Hoseok’s left, closest to the back exit in case of emergencies. Normally, Teresa would be passed off to her brother and either sit on his lap or at his feet but She's still annoyed with him for almost giving her a heart attack, so she remains where she is holding Yoongi’s hand. Since they are in front of the other members, Hoseok doesn't show that anything is off except for the slight flash in his eyes when their gazes meet.   
 

  
Yoongi is still holding Teresa’s hand and deciding he doesn't like the way the members are staring at her he pulls her into his lap and tucks her head into his neck. If Teresa was surprised she didn’t show it. Taehyung sends over a quick amused gaze but does nothing except give her his hand to hold. Yoongi hardly ever shows any sort of skin ship or affection in front of the gang so it's a bit odd for him to do so tonight.  
   
At 23, Yoongi Min (known as Suga in the Rose), is a small delicately framed man with piercing feline eyes that stand out more than usual with his newly dyed black hair. What he lacks in height he makes up in skill and presence. Yoongi controls the drug ring around the city and working with Namjoon, has over the border influence as well and also takes care of recruitment. He is a no nonsense man and abhors excuses. Yoongi worked the streets as a runner for the previous gang when he ran into Hoseok making trouble. Hoseok, immediately finding the older adorable, went out of his way to run into him again and again. Overtime, they became close friends and after meeting Teresa, he agreed to help them take over the previous gang. While he may seem like an unmotivated ring leader on the outside, Yoongi never misses a tiny detail around him. He can notice patterns most people would miss and is the most knowledgeable person in the drug trade. He is a stickler for perfection and expects nothing less from his workers and clients. He has a reputation for being short tempered and is not afraid to get his hands dirty if his workers fail him. However, he is also a fair man. While he doesn’t tolerate greed and insubordination, when it comes to family he does have a heart. That being said, Yoongi has a no bullshit policy and can spot lies a mile away. It’s best not to be found in those situations for they’re more likely to find bodies floating down the river.   
   
   
 The voices in the room immediately quieten down the minute Hoseok steps onto the stage. As they all take their place Yoongi notices many new faces, both male and female. It has been almost a month since they had a meeting where all 250+ members are required to attend, especially since they have these “city hall” meetings twice a month. Normally, the knights will update the members on what is happening in their sectors; position/business changes, profits, areas needing improvements, promotions, etc. Then the members would be able to voice any concerns they have and Hoseok, knowing the questions before hand from Namjoon, will answer them however Teresa sees fit. Even though they are a gang, Teresa prefers to run the Black Rose like a business. Any concerns are dealt with appropriately and diplomatically. Even if member loyalty was initially due to fear, Teresa did her best to make sure the members are genuinely content with how things are run. Yoongi admires her for her dedication to the members. Most gang leaders could care less about their members as long as their bottom line is met and their power is sustained. If any of the members or knights step out of line, she makes sure to kick them back into their place. That is one of the reasons he fell in love with her. Even though those outside the knights see her as nothing but a plaything, Yoongi has spent countless nights watching over her as she spends days making sure the members needs are met and that each sector is running smoothly while making a profit. This tiny little creature in his arms with the face of a doll and a temper that rivalled his own work her ass off to make everyone happy with little recognition. She didn’t care much for the money as most of it was saved away or donated appropriately but never complained or took it out on the members if profits fell unless it was legitimately their fault or due to their incompetence or greed. Many in the underworld would say that makes her a soft leader but to Yoongi, it makes her a strong and honest leader. One he's absolutely willing to follow anywhere.  
   
Yoongi feels his heart ache when she nuzzles deeper into his neck and lets out a soft sigh of contentment while continuing to play with Taehyung’s hand. He can see her eyes droop, knowing that while she’s already accounted for every face present, the rest of the meeting is predictable. Plus she knows the boys will fill her in if she misses anything important. How he wishes they were at home right now so he could hold her properly and kiss her thanks for all her underappreciated hard work. But for now, he keeps his face blank, pushing down any emotions welling up and focus on the crowd.   
   
Hoseok is currently summarizing a few changes in structure from promotions to firings-by which they understand actually means death-well, most of the time. Yoongi scans the crowd, noticing how the older members seem to be agreeing with Hoseok, while the younger members look distracted. Rather than focusing their attention on Hoseok, they are focused on Teresa. Yoongi slightly smirks. This would be the first time the new recruits are attending a meeting and they must be confused to see her up on stage with them. The longer they watch her, the more lewd their expressions get, causing Yoongi to narrow his eyes.   
  
As he pulls Teresa closer Taehyung notices the tightening expression on his face before his signature smirk is back on. He looks into the crowd and winking at the new recruits, parts Teresa’s lips with his fingers, pressing on her tongue in a silent order to suck. Taehyung’s eyes light up at the widening eyes of the members, even more so when she lightly sucks on his fingers still half asleep.   
   
Yoongi watches as most of the new recruits catch the hint-that Teresa is off limits- however, a few do not. He can see the envy and jealousy on their faces, both male and female. It’s no secret that to be in the knights’ favour promises great rewards, especially rumoured between the sheets but they have never chosen a gang member. From the beginning it has only ever been Teresa. While majority of the members back off, a few stay stubborn and try to flirt their way in only to be stubbed to the corner. Some just aren’t getting the damn hint and since Yoongi can’t kill them-yet- he does the next best thing. Locking eyes with each of the greedy bastards, he slowly runs his tongue up Teresa’s neck to lick her ear, feeling her jolt awake.  
   
“Not a sound, doll. You know the rules. Don’t disappoint Daddy now.” When he receives a slight nod he shifts her straight on his lap, facing Taehyung so she can continue to suck his fingers. Gripping her waist tightly he lightly bites up her neck. Looking over, he notices how hooded and dark Taehyung’s eyes are, causing his own pants to tighten. At this point Teresa is awake but still hazy on what’s happening outside of the fingers in her mouth and the delicious hardness pressing against her. With a barely audible moan she pokes out her tongue and laves it between Tae’s fingers, feeling him push harder against her tongue. She's lost to the sensations and collapses even more into Yoongi when he holds her still in his lap, lightly marking up her neck. Glancing around the room, he notices that while most politely look away, those that don’t show slight anger.   
   
‘Well that’s interesting now.” It would seem that some of the members have an issue with them. He knows that it’s not with what they are doing as they have yet to do anything too disrespectful, so they must have a problem with Teresa. ‘Seems like things might get a bit interesting.”  
   
The meeting is almost over with Hoseok answering the last few members’ questions when one catches them all off guard. “Is there a reason you brought a slut to the meeting?” A young, 20 some year old girl shouts out. Taehyung whips his head to the front while the rest of the Knights work to keep their faces blank. The girl doesn’t have much going in terms of looks but they all know that she is one of the new recruits working under Yoongi. The minute Teresa tenses at her question, Yoongi is quick to press her harder against his erection and bite her ear lobe while Taehyung distracts her with his hands again. The only one not visibly affected is Hoseok as he just leans forward and gives the girl a dead smile.   
   
“First, don’t you dare interrupt me again or I will cut out your tongue.” The girl pales immediately and apologizes profusely while Jimin tries to drown a giggle at her panicked expression.  
   
“Second, do you have a problem with my pet?” Looking around the crowd no one is willing to meet his eyes but then, another voice speaks up.  
   
“If she’s just a pet then why is she privy to our meetings? She is a liability!” A small murmur of agreement ripples through the crowd only to be quietened by Hoseok’s sharp laugh.   
   
“Oh, don’t worry about her. As she doesn’t speak much she can’t tell anyone anything and as you can see, it looks like she’s quite focused on other things.” In that moment, Taehyung removes his fingers from Teresa’s mouth as Yoongi bites down and pulls her down to grind her hard against him, causing her to release a rather loud moan. Laughter rings through the crowd as Teresa digs her nails into Yoongi’s thigh in warning.  
   
“Share her with us then! We could all use some fun and she is quite the pretty little thing!” Agreements run through the crowd as some of the recruits eagerly nod until Hoseok clears his throat. Standing up with the coiled grace of a cat, he looks the new recruits in the eye as his gaze darkens.  
  
“I do not share. I do adore pretty things, hence why these knights are in front of you. Not only are they stronger and smarter, they are beautiful pieces of art. My pet is also a beautiful piece of art who serves the knights alone for their contributions. While you all crave money, fame, and security, they do not. They are loyal only to me and she is my reward to them. So no. I will not share her for art must be handled with care or it will crumble all too quickly. Any other questions?” Yoongi watches the crowd avoid Hoseok’s gaze and smirks when he sees the questioners pale at his glare.   
   
“No? In that case, meeting adjourned. You have been given your orders. I expect them to be carried out properly and completely. Do not disappoint me.” What that, Hoseok walks off stage. Yoongi puts his arm around Teresa’s waist as they leave the stage so she doesn’t fall in her aroused state. Knowing they are still being watched by others, once Teresa is stable, Yoongi sits her on the stairs by the stage while the knights meet up with their groups as needed. Knowing she is unable to drop the act until they are in the car, she leans against the wall and drifts off without noticing a pair of angry eyes watching her some distance away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? I know it's long and probably not the most interesting but hopefully you all powered through it. It will pick up, don't worry. Just gotta get the pesky introductions out of the way. 
> 
> If you have any questions/concerns, let me know below! Happy readings!


	3. A Sense of Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is attempted and performed non-consensual sexual acts and violence that may make some uncomfortable. The sections have been marked with ***blah blah blah****. Just avoid reading the bits between the asterisks. You won't really miss anything but I'll summarize the sections in the end notes. There are three small sections in total but you've been warned.

Teresa wakes up slowly to an uneasy feeling growing inside her. Keeping her eyes closed she takes in her surroundings. She can still hear the members talking some distance away and feel the warm wood of the stairs under her. Good, she's still where Yoongi left her. That doesn't explain her pungent smell around her though. Scrunching up her nose, she opens hers eyes only to feel think hands around her waist. Her first reaction is to remove the hands from here but she forces the feelings down. She is still in public and cannot blow her cover so she forces herself to remain pliant as the man forces her against the wall. Keeping her face blank she takes in the man in front of her. Ugly face, misaligned nose from one too many breaks, wide wrinkled forehead with a deep receding hair line, teeth rotting from chewing too often. Ah yes, Brock Choi. She should have known. He was the one who voiced his opinion on sharing her with the members.

Brock Choi, a 47 year old balding man with a huge beer gut. He works in Taehyung's sector managing one of the smaller casinos. Word was that he is quite the sleazy man who often take advantage of the benefits of running a casino. Though they have yet to find any evidence, rumours are that he has a bad habit of funneling a small amount of profits and takes to personally visiting customers he feels win too many games. Taehyung runs a tight ship but he is still a sweet kid who believes in luck. If his customers were lucky enough to cash out big, then he was ok with that. As long as they played fair he had no issues with customers winning and if they did cheat, he took back 80% of the winnings and banned the person from his casinos again. If they come back a second time, then Taehyung gets angry and destroys them from his computer. As much as he hates violence, Taehyung loathes liars and cheats even more and has been itching for any grounds to get rid of the man. 

************************************************************************************ 

Teresa couldn't keep the grimace off her face as Brock leaned in closer to nuzzle her neck, the smell of stale cigarettes and sweat clogging her lungs. 

"Such a pretty little thing. How about you pay some attention to me?" She felt one of his sweaty hands move from her waist to rest on her collar bone, a silent threat to cooperate, as his shoved his thigh between hers. "What do you say? I bet I could show you a better time than those pretty boys? Wouldn't you like that? To see what a real man is like?" As he licked up her neck Teresa fought back the rising bile felt herself tense, rather out of anger than fear. "You were just begging for it on stage so what's a little fun with me?" She wasn't afraid of him. She had faced more terrifying individuals when she, Hoseok, and Yoongi has destroyed the previous gang, but she was struggling to contain how furious she was. How dare this-this worm assume he could touch her without consequence? Her skin was crawling at his touch. If he tries to rape her, fuck if she stays quiet then, their cover be damned. She sees his meaty lips open as he tries to kiss her so she turns her face so he gets a mouthful of hair instead. 

"You slut! You think you're too good for me just because those children pay you a little attention?" She chokes out a gasp as she feels his fingers tighten around her throat, making her head spin. The lack of air has her body going numb but she still forces herself to stay still and conscious. 

'Shit. I can't move. There are still too many people around! Where the fuck are the boys?' Teresa can barely breathe as she feels Brock's lips against her throat, his hips pushing into hers with a groan. With what little strength she has Teresa pulls of one of her earrings while he is distracted and stabs it into his ear. Brock pulls back with a scream, letting her go to cover his bleeding ear. Breathing hard Teresa collapses against the wall as she sucks in as much air she can, coughing and spluttering while massaging her neck. 'That's going to bruise, that fucker.' 

"You fucking slut! Do you know who I am? I'll teach you to refuse me!" Teresa tunes out his screaming as she notices how quiet the room has gotten. Apparently, Brock's yelling has gained them quite an audience, including the Knights. Knowing she's in safe hands now, she closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. 

*************************************************************************************

 

Yoongi lets out a low growl as he and the knights watch from the shadows as the bastard Brock-whatever touches Teresa. They all finished their individual sector meetings and had gathered back where he had felt Teresa to rest, only to find this piece of filth pushing her against the wall. He could see how she was struggling to stay quiet and calm but that did nothing to quell the anger burning in his stomach. Yoongi feels Jeongguk tense next to him, see his jaw tic as the bastard attempts to kiss Teresa, the only tell he’s feeling something past the indifferent passive face he wears. Though the kid is all rosy cheeks and shy glances usually, when he becomes a knight he’s as cold hearted as the best of them. Jeongguk releases an approving growl when she refuses and Yoongi hears Taehyung return the sentiment. Yoongi tears his attention back to Teresa when he hears the man yelling at her. Just as he goes to intervene, he feels a hand pull him back. Letting out a growl he turns and glares at whomever grabbed his arm only to meet Hoseok’s face. The manic look in his eyes and his too wide smile is back. Yoongi takes a step back and feels an unpleasant chill at the rage he sees building, letting Hoseok step out. The minute he lets go, Yoongi lets out a shudder and steps back between Jeongguk and Jimin, the latter being held back by Taehyung. He can hear Jimin grinding his teeth and knows they are all just as angry but no one attempts to stop and touch Hoseok. Out of all the knights, Hoseok is the most possessive individual in their relationship. While each of them have their possessive streaks, Hoseok’s escalades to the point of violence. The minute any of his family is threatened, he turns volatile, scaring even Yoongi. 

“Poor, stupid bastard,” he hears Namjoon sigh out. “There’s going to be bloodshed and guess who’s going to have to clean up the mess…”

“Well maybe Resa will take a go instead of Hoseok. Even though she’s just as pissed off, at least she tries to keep messes to a minimum.” Seokjin suggests leaning his should against Namjoon. Namjoon just grunts.

“At this rate, they are both going to make a large mess and probably dance in it.” As Seokjin barks out a laugh Namjoon just massages his temples as he chuckles fondly at Seokjin’s squeaky laugh

Kim Seokjin (known as Jin in the Rose), 25. The oldest knight. Unlike the others, Seokjin did not have a tragic backstory or reason for joining the gang. His reasons were simple enough. He fell in love and wanted a chance to prove himself. When Teresa, Hoseok, and Yoongi first met the older, he was running a small restaurant in a shady part of town. It was a small and modest place with only a few employees, including himself, but he was content. He worked hard through school to become a great chef but due to his pretty face, was often undermined wherever he went. Determined to prove his worth, he quit his job and opened his own restaurant. The three members had just won control of the city and decided to celebrate. Somehow fate brought them to Seokjin and they enjoyed their time with the older man. The minute Seokjin saw Yoongi, he was smitten. He would stutter and get all flustered any time the younger looked his way. Yoongi found it endearing but refused to show it. Teresa and Hoseok thought it was cutest thing ever and often set the two up on dates, to Yoongi’s annoyance. The two became closer but Yoongi was determined to keep the beautiful man away from the dirty life they lead and protect his innocence. 

However, that all changed when one day Seokjin found Teresa and Hoseok bringing in a deeply wounded Yoongi. Claiming they needed a safe place to rest, Seokjin took them upstairs to his little studio. After apologizing for the inconvenience, Seokjin forced them to tell him the truth. Afterwards he said nothing but surprised them by fixing up Yoongi, saving his life. After Yoongi was healed, they three didn’t hear from Seokjin for a few months, convinced that they had scared him away. But one cold day found a teary eyed Seokjin at their door, crying about how he couldn’t get them out of his mind and how empty he felt when he ran away. Since then he joined the family and though he had his reservations about being in a polygamous relationship, eventually he succumbed and never looked back. A year later, Seokjin runs his own restaurants, The Angel’s Lair, and is the medical doctor for the knights. However, as much as Yoongi hates it, he was unable to keep him away from the gang life as Jin was adamant to contribute. So while on the surface his restaurants caters to the rich and famous, underneath he runs exclusive strip clubs with the finest alcohol and skin, curtesy of Taehyung, and hosts various business meetings for the city’s shadiest individuals. 

Namjoon met Seokjin a few months later when he accepted their offer to join and he watches with pride at how happy he looks. He’s as manipulating as the rest of them but someone he still manages to maintain an air of innocence that Yoongi is determined to protect. Namjoon wouldn’t have it any other way. Gaining an inquisitive look, he realizes that he had been staring with a goofy smile on his face at the older. Thank god they were hidden. It wouldn’t do to have to members see any of them like this. Clearing his head, they all quieten down as they watch Hoseok approach Teresa and the soon-to-be dead man. 

 

Hoseok pulls himself up to his full height as we catches Teresa’s eyes right before they close. The vile worm is still screaming and making a scene but he is too preoccupied slamming Teresa against the wall to pay attention to him. With a look, the crowd surrounding them back away and everything goes silent. The minute Hoseok sees a hand pulling at the front of Teresa’s dress, all he see is red. The next thing he knows, is that he has an armful of a trembling sister and the worm slumped against the opposite wall. At this point the other knights walk to the couple and Jimin pulls Teresa into his arms. 

“Who the fuck-” Hoseok raises a brow amused as he watches a number of emotions cross his face. First anger at being forced away, then confusion as he picks himself off the ground, then fear as he sees the knights in front of him with Teresa. 

“Well now,” drawls Hoseok as he lazily walks up to Brock. “That’s not a nice way to greet the boss, is it?” Smirking as the man tries to stutter out a response, he lets him flounder for a bit until he gets annoyed at the noise.

“Didn’t you ever learn not to touch what doesn’t belong to you?” Hoseok slowly walks behind Brock, nose wrinkling at the stale smell coming off the man. Grabbing his chin and directing it towards Teresa. The fire in her eyes has died down now that she’s still wrapped up in Jimin’s arms but he can tell by the line of her shoulders that she hasn’t let it go. But even with her hair all over the place, lip stick smudged, dress slightly ripped, Hoseok still loses his breath at the sight. Until he remembers that this piece of meat tried to take that away from him. He doesn’t notice his grip tightening on Brock’s jaw until he hears a slight whimper. “I paid a pretty price for that dress and you had to go and get your greasy fingerprints all over it. That’s not very nice at all!” Hoseok says with a pout.

“I-it wasn’t m-my f-fault! S-s-she-the slut came on to me! She-” Brocks yells only to let out a scream. Suddenly, the hand Hoseok has on the scrabbling man’s shoulder is slick. Looking down he finds a dagger sitting a few millimetres from his thumb, imbedded in his collarbone. The air is thick with tension as he looks up to see Yoongi smirking and lowering his hand. Giving him a frown, Hoseok wipes his hand clean on the man’s jacket pulling away to avoid ruining his shirt. Seokjin will have a fit if he gets blood in the fabric. 

“What?” Yoongi shrugs in indifference. “His voice is grating on my ears and the show is no longer entertaining me.” The crowd lets out an uneasy laugh but are quickly shut up with the look Namjoon shoots them. Walking in front of Brock, Hoseok addresses the crowd.

“It would seem that our fellow member here must have a hearing problem!” Gesturing to Teresa, who has become passive once again, he turns back to the bloody man. “Did I not answer the members’ inquiries about my sister?”

“Yes Sir!” the crowd yells. The man refuses to meet his eyes now.

“Did I not say how she is the property of the knights and the knights alone?”

“Yes Sir!” At this point, Brock finally understands what is happening. Dragging himself up to his 5’7 frame, he squares his shoulders as he makes his plea.

“Sir! I apologize for touching what is yours but she started it! I only accepted her invitation!”

“That so? Is that why you have her earring sticking out of your ear?” With a smirk Hoseok pulls the earring out and returns it to Teresa. Meeting her eyes, he winks at her and walks back to the heaving man. 

“Sir! I am so sorry. It will never happen again! I swear on my life!” Hoseok wrinkles his nose at the sight of the man begging and bleeding all over the floor. Damn, Yoongi must have thrown the dagger harder than he thought. “I have poured my blood and sweat into the casinos, raised revenues, satisfied every customer demand. I am absolutely loyal to you!”

At that, Taehyung steps up and puts his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder as a silent request to step back. With an acknowledging wave of his hand, Hoseok steps back and watches as Taehyung steps into Brocks space. 

“Oh Brock, my brock-oli, my not-so-hard-rock. You used to be so helpful to me! I must say, I am most disappointed.” He says as he cups Brock’s face and caresses his cheek with a sad look on his face. 

“Boss, I-”

“Hush now, I think I’ve heard more than enough.” Taehyung feels Brock release a relieved sigh and lean into his hand. He feels are smile on his face and judging by the one reciprocated by Hoseok, it must not be a very pleasant one. “You know how much I don’t like liars and yet, here you are lying straight to my face.” Brock pales at his words, trying to take them back but Taehyung just glares at him and shoves his thumb into his mouth to press on his tongue, effectively shutting him up. “I’m not finished! Now, where was I? Oh yes, I don’t like liars and cheats. I know that you’ve been stealing from me you piece of shit. I hate messes but wherever you go I seem to be constantly cleaning up after you. Me, the child was it? Well this child owns your balls. And truth be told, I don’t actually need you.”

Ignoring the protests of the other man, Taehyung looks to the crowd, telling them to disperse and do their jobs. Jeongguk gives a quiet laugh at how quickly the members run, leaving the nine of them remaining. 

“Jeongguk, could you please take the sac downstairs? I think he is in need of some re-education.” With a nod, Jeongguk pulls Brock up and drags the yelling man out the side door to the basement. The rest of the knight follow with Teresa. 

 

Jeongguk leads the man into one of the empty rooms, furnished with only a metal chair. Dropping the man into the chair he proceeds to tied him securely, ignoring his pleas. Pleased with his work, Jeongguk leaves the man alone, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him. The room is entirely soundproof and he takes a moment to appreciate the quiet. Not soon after, the rest of the group shows up with Teresa and Jimin in the lead. Stepping in front of them, he grabs Teresa around the waist and pulls her close. 

“Are you ok?” He feels her melt in his arms and feels the clench around his heart ease. 

“I’m fine Kookie. Just a bit roughed up. He didn’t scare me, don’t worry.”

“Well, I was scared!” Jeongguk pouts and hold her tighter as the boys coo at them.

“Ah, where’s my scary Kookie gone, hmm?” He smiles at her teasing, knowing she’s truly ok. He pulls back to give her a once over, noticing the darkening skin around her pretty neck and feels his anger come back with full force. With his game face on again, tilts her face up with a finger, placing light kisses over each mark staining her neck, 

“Mine…” He whispers against her skin, moving down her throat until he can lightly pull on the choker. He only lets go once he feels her gasp and grip him tighter. Giving her a sweet smile he pulls back so she can access the door. 

“Alright, I’m ok now. Go do your jobs and I’ll meet you at the house in a couple hours.” Teresa turns and gives the boys a soft smile when she sees the worry in their eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to be alone with him?” Seokjin asks as he gives her a jacket to wear, covering the ripped dress from their eyes.

“I’m sure. I think it’s time he learned who his queen was, don’t you think? Plus, Hobi will stay with me. I don’t think he’s going to be leaving me unattended any time soon.” With a growl, Hoseok pulls her against him so her back is pressed against his chest and his hands gripping her hips tightly. At her insistence the rest of the boys leave but not without grumbling about not having any fun. With a slight smile, Teresa leans back into Hoseok, savoring the loving and safe feeling that comes from her brother. 

“I’m sorry it got that far Resa. I didn’t think you would let him get there. Well, more like, I didn’t think he was stupid enough to try.”

“It’s not your fault. As much as I wanted to you know I can’t do anything in front of the members. We’ve worked too hard and sacrificed so much to finally be in control. I will protect that.”

“I’m still sorry. I should have stepped in sooner. The delegating could have waited.” Shaking her head, Teresa turns in his hold and throws her arms over his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched.

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters. And now you and I can have some fun with him. Taehyung already said he didn’t need him anymore so now he’s our plaything.” Teresa’s smile grows as she sees the bloodlust filter through his features. It’s been months since he last felt blood running through his hands, putting him on edge as if going through withdrawal. With a wide grin, Hoseok took her hand and walked into the room, slamming the door behind them.

 

Hoseok flicked on the lights and took him time walking around the immobile man, inspecting Jeongguk’s handiwork. Giving a pleased hum, he walked back to Teresa and pulled her close as they watched the Brock regain his senses. Hoseok quietly moved away so he was out of Brock’s view, leaning against the wall to enjoy the show. He watched as Brock’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing Teresa in front of him, then he saw the anger take over.

“You-You did this to me! When I get out of here, I’ll show you your place. Mark my words!” Teresa just slid Seokjin’s jacket off and hung it on the door knob. Turning around, her frightened doll mask was replaced by a cool, calculating expression that caught Brock off guard. Hoseok muffled a laugh at the confused look on his face.

“Do you know,” Teresa started as she trailed her finger along Brock’s jaw. “What a knight’s job was in a royal court?” 

“Don’t touch me! Who do you think you are?! You’re just a slut to be used and discarded once you’ve lost your value!” She pulled her hand back as he started screaming at her again but rather than look annoyed, she looked as if she was truly waiting for an answer.

“Wrong answer!” Clapping her hands together, she gave a small twirl, turning back to Brock. “The knight’s job is to protect the queen. You see, I have seven beautiful knights at my beck and call. Rather than a toy, it’s more like they are my defense line. They protect the queen and in turn, she protects them. You look at bit confused. Well, maybe seeing Jhope will clear things up.” Teresa beckons Hoseok to her and pulls him in for a filthy kiss that had him moaning for more. She bites at his bottom lip until he opened up to her, forcing her tongue in to make him submit to her will. Licking along the roof of his mouth Teresa glanced over to see Brock’s eyes wide open and jaw dropping as he watches his leader submit to her. Smirking into the kiss, she returns her attention back to Hoseok, who’s trembling under her hands. Feeling her anger come back with full force, the kiss turns almost violent as she pulls his hair hard and the grip on his jaw almost bruising. Hoseok lets out a guttural groan at the pain and pulls her even closer, whimpering and pleading her for more. Once she feels him shaking at her touch, the kisses become sweet and indulgent, rather than violent and bruising. She licks off the blood from where she bit his lip only to pull back when she gains a small whimper. Stopping Hoseok from following her lips, she forces him down to his knees and positions him in front of Brock, leaning against her front. 

“Look at how beautiful he looks, no? My scary brother, your terrifying leader who becomes so wrecked just from a simple kiss.” She directs Hoseok’s hazy gaze towards Brock, delighted to see the disgust and slight fear in his eyes. It would seem that he is finally catching up. “You thought that just because I sit at the knights’ feet that you could get away with touching me, didn’t you? But you fucked up, real bad. Because you see, while they may own the thrones, I own the fucking castle!” Satisfied at Brock’s terrified face, she pulls out a small butterfly knife from her left boot and walks up to him until she is straddling and sitting in his lap. She lets out a loud laugh as she feels how hard he is. Even if he is terrified they must have put on quite the show.

 

Hoseok is pulled out of his daze at the sound of a loud laugh. Looking up from his spot on the floor he watches as Teresa grinds against Brock as she pulls his head back by his greasy hair, opening up her knife with a flick of her wrist. The butterfly knife was a gift from Hoseok to her after their first night together two years ago. Watching closely, he can see the slight glint of the words he carved into it: With this blade, take it all, my blood, sweat, and tears. It was a thing of beauty with a black steel blade encased in black onyx, one of a kind. And it looked even better in his sister’s beautiful hand, her long slim fingers wrapping around the handle like they would his cock. Closing his eyes, he brought his fingers to his lip, feeling the sticky wetness left behind. The touch drew a loud moan from him as he felt lust burn through his veins making his cock unbearably hard. A soft giggle snapped his eyes open as he meets Teresa’s lust blown eyes.

“Fuck, you look wrecked, little brother.” Nodding slightly, he watches as an amused smile graces her full lips, wanting nothing more than to pull them against his. Hoseok narrows his eyes as the vile filth of a man that has the audacity to try and gain more friction against Teresa. Apparently, Brock here is quite the masochist. 

************************************************************************************

Teresa focuses her attention back on the man under her and Hoseok watches as she draws her knife across his cheeks, cutting up the lips that dared to touch her. He bleeds a lot, Hoseok thinks. A dark red soon destroying any white at the front of her dress.

“Well little brother? What do you think of this?” Teresa leans back in Brocks lap to look at Hoseok. “Even though I made a mess of his face, he growing even harder against me!” With a giggle she holds his eye contact while doing a filthy grind on the underserving man. 

************************************************************************************

 

Hoseok knows that it’s all for show, that she’s putting on a performance for him to make him feel better about before but he can’t stop the near-violent sense of possessiveness overtaking him while watching her. The way her body curves and glides, the slight peak of her breasts when she leans back, almost bending in half to keep him in sight. The way her thighs twitch, he can almost feel them around him head, how they clench and relax under his stare. He can see that she’s a little aroused, especially watching how lustful Hoseok becomes the longer she stays on Brock, but at this point, he’s almost so far gone that he’s ready to take her now, covered in another’s blood. He lets out a loud growl to let her know not to test his patience anymore and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when she gives him a slight nod. 

“Baby,” Her soft voice brings him out of his head to find that Teresa is standing right in front of him. “Do you want to go first?” Walking behind him, she leans in close to lick the shell of his ear, delighting in the full bodied shiver it indices. “I know you want to. Do you see how hard he is for me? For us?” She whispers in his ear but face him when he gives a low warning growl at her words.

“Mine! I do not share!” Hoseok grabs her tightly and forces his tongue between her lips, tasting blood and the sweet taste of peaches that is just Teresa. She doesn’t fight him, knowing he’s at his limit. Instead, she goes limp in his hold and opens her mouth to let him in, forgetting for a moment about the man bleeding behind them. Hoseok pulls her into his lap, letting out a groan as he feels the heat of her core through his jeans. The second her core grinds down on his hardness Teresa arches her back, letting out a wanton moan that echoes through the room. Hoseok lets out another moan and buries his face in her neck, just barely holding onto what little self-control remains.

**********************************************************************************

Both are brought back to the present when they hear a pained cry come from ruined lips. Hoseok takes back control. Bidding Teresa to stay where she is, he goes and unties Brocks hands, taking a sadistic pleasure in listening to his grateful cries. His smile grows when he drags Brock over to the makeshift table and reties his hands across the surface. Hearing his screams grow he grabs the butterfly knife and proceeds to cut off each finger, one by one, as the screams reduce to hoarse pleas until they die out completely as he passes the fuck out. 

“Finish him up Resa. I need you, soon.” Hearing how low and dominating Hoseok’s voice is, Teresa rushes up and kills Brock with a stab to the heart, not wanting to drag his torture out any longer. 

*********************************************************************************

 

The minute she pulls the blade free Hoseok is on her again, hands in her hair, mouthing at her neck, licking away the blood splatters. Teresa lets out another moan and feels heat coil in the stomach. 

“Ho-hobi~! Fuck! Stop, st-stop please! I can’t cum like this! Not when I can still feel him on me!” Hoseok pulls back and they both just stare as they take back control.

“Fuck, Fuck! Fine, yes. Let’s get you home.” With an eager nod, Teresa pulls him to the door, making sure to cover her blood soaked dress with Seokjin’s jacket, before following Hoseok to his bike. 

“Shit”

“What’s wrong? We can have someone clean up the body later.”

“No, not that. Just, Jin’s gonna lose his shit when he sees the blood lining his jacket.” Teresa grimaces as she pulls the jacket open and runs her fingers across the inner fabric only to pull away red and sticky. 

“Wait until he sees the dress! He dragged me to three different stores to find it!” Teresa just pouts and climbs on the bike as Hoseok puts their helmet on laughing. Finally they head home, Teresa relaxing against back against her brother. She can still feel how he’s a little hard so she grinds back slowly, grinning when his hold around her tightens and he speeds up more. Closing her eyes, she lets the wind distract her from the gross feeling of her clothes and her thoughts, trusting her brother to keep her safe until they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who didn't read between the asterisks:  
> First break: Brock forces himself on Teresa while she is unable to truly fight back. She refuses his touches, he gets back and starts throwing names at her.  
> Second break: Teresa cuts Brock with her knife while teasing Hoseok as he watches her all flustered.  
> Third Break: Hoseok cuts off Brock's fingers for touching his sister and Teresa finished him off quickly.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Also, please let me know if I have missed any tags?  
> hope you enjoyed it!


	4. A Sense of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. It took me a while to figure out how to end it. :) You'll still get another chapter by the end of today (Nov. 4th). Also, this chapter has a panic attack scene, FYI.
> 
> Happy Readings!

Entering the house, Teresa is immediately welcomed by the smell of Seokjin’s cooking. Yelling out a hello, she starts removing her shoes and jacket only to freeze when she sees Seokjin in front of her with wide eyes.

“Ok.” She starts, putting the hand not holding his jacket up. “It’s not what you think. I mean, it is but not really… Ugh, it’s not mine?” Pulling the dress away from her body she quietly trails off as Seokjin’s face starts turning slightly red. ‘Oh shit… He’s gonna yell.’

“What the HELL happened to my dress?!”

“Uhh..I may have gotten a bit carried away… ha ha ha.” Hoping to distract him she gives him a beaming smile she hopes looks adorable enough to side track him. It must work when all she gets in response is an annoyed glare. He turns away, muttering under his breath about ungrateful children but not before she sees the corner of his mouth twitch.

“Tae! Could you come here please?” Yelling for Taehyung, Seokjin turns back to Teresa and takes his jacket back with a grimace at the sticky feeling. Turning around to properly put her stuff away, Teresa hears Seokjin welcome Hoseok at the door, chiding him about ruining his shirt. Leaning against the door, she lets the warmth of the house flow through her but the minute she hears Hoseok lock the front door the warmth leaves her almost as if it was never there. All of a sudden, the bloodlust she felt at the complex disappears, only to be replaced with a sickening feeling.

Goosebumps cover her skin and her dress feels like it’s suffocating her. It’s hard to breathe and on every inhale all she can smell is the sour scent of sale cigarettes and sweat. Her vision turns hazy in her panic and she leans against the wall, trying to get her bearings again. She needs to leave, to move away. All she can feel is her skin burning where his hands touched her, tainting her skin. She feels disgusting and is appalled that she let her brother touch her like this. He may not be innocent but he was pure and right now she’s so dirty. As a gang member and leader, Teresa has done her share of unsavory actions. Hell, killing Brock was fun and fuelled her bloodlust. She has been kidnapped and beaten on her rise to power and yet never has an experience rendered her so useless. Never before has she felt so trapped in her body. Her body is one thing, but the fact that bastard tried to take something so precious to her, something that is a physical manifestation of her love and appreciation for the boys. It makes her skin crawl to think she could have lost that. Realistically, she knows that the boys would have saved her before that could ever happen but her head is not her friend right now. All she can focus on is the what-ifs and how dirty she feels. 

 

“Where is everyone?” Hoseok asks, giving Seokjin a sweet peck, neither noticing Teresa’s internal struggle.

“Yoongi took Kookie to the gym as a distraction. Namjoonie is finishing up some work. Jimin is finishing up Kookie’s birthday present and Tae is finishing up decorating the dining room.” Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Seokjin lifts an eyebrow, amused. “I see you had some fun?” Hoseok looks confused until he notices where Seokjin in looking.

“Ah, ya… we may have gotten a bit carried away…” Blushing Hoseok looks away only to notice that Teresa is still holding her boots, staring off into space.

“Resa? Hello! Earth to Resa? Teresa!” Frowning, Hoseok and Seokjin walk over to the frozen girl, watching as she jumps. He see a flash of something pass over her face but it’s gone too quickly to comprehend. 

“S-sorry, you called?” Seokjin narrows his eyes at how quickly she replies and the way she fiddles with her hands in a nervous tick.

“Are you ok? You kind of spaced out there.”

“I’m fine! I’m good.” With an unconvincing chuckle she puts the shoes down and turns to walk into the house when Seokjin calls out.

“Wait! What’s on your neck?” As Teresa turns, the lighting highlights the bruises on her neck. Seokjin reached out to touch them but stops as Teresa flinches away. The entire room freezes as everyone process what just happened. Hoseok’s jaw drops open as he silently steps up next to Seokjin, only for Teresa move a step away. 

 

Seokjin’s mind is blank as he stands with his arm outstretched. He feels Hoseok move beside him and slowly comprehends what happened. His feels his heart break as he takes in Teresa’s frightened face. They can opening see the panic across her face, highlighted by the finger shaped bruises around her choker. He feels tears well up, blurring his vision as he watches Teresa move away from them, as if she’s scared of them.

“Res- I’m so sorry, my love. It’s just me. You know I-we would never hurt you.” Keeping his voice soft and low, Seokjin lowers his hand and takes a small step forward. He can see the uncertainty in her eyes and wonders how much of his Teresa is present right now. Seeing Hoseok take a step forward, he puts his arm out to stop him. 

“Teresa, baby, what do you need?” Seokjin hopes the pet name will help calm her down. Obviously touching her right now is a bad idea but he really doesn’t know what to do. “Can I come to you?” He feels a tear drop as Teresa slightly shakes her head. “What about Hoseok?” She lifts her head and her eyes open wide. For a second it looks like she’ll accept her brother but biting her lip hard, she looks away and shakes her head more strongly. He watches as Hoseok’s jaw tick and hand clench and for a second Seokjin thinks he’s going to disagree. Placing his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder he catches his eye and shakes his head. As much as they are both hurting, right now Teresa is hurting more. 

“Would you like to pick someone? Can you do that for me sweetheart?” Running a hand through his hair, he watches an uncertain expression take place. She starts to shake her head again but he interrupts her before she can. “You need to be with someone love, so pick someone, please. For me?” Seokjin is pleading now, his voice breaking but remaining firm.

“T-Tae. Can I have Tae? Please?” Her voice is so quiet the two boys barely hear her but Hoseok does, pulling out his phone. Within moments they can hear Taehyung enter the room humming a song. The humming stops immediately upon taking in the tense situation. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” Taehyung’s voice is lower with a dark edge to it but the soothing baritone somehow breaks through Teresa’s panic. 

“Keep humming Tae.” Sending a confused look to Seokjin, Taehyung does as he’s told while they explain the situation. They carefully watch as the tense line of her shoulders slowly ease until the panic is all but replaced with shame and uncertainty. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Can I come to you?” Making sure to keep his voice as smooth and low he takes a careful step towards her. All three boys let out a relieved sigh when she doesn’t move away, even more so when she accepts Taehyung’s touch on her hand. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, hmm?” Nodding at the two behind them, he leads her to his room with a light hand on her waist, making sure to keep his voice intentionally light. Teresa stops as they hear a sob break out behind them but Taehyung urges her forward, sending a sad smile back. Hoseok holds Seokjin tightly as he breakdown, barely keeping his own tears of frustration at bay. That piece of shit not only laid his hands on her but also damaged her enough to reject her lovers. Death was too easy for him. Taking a steady breath he lets Seokjin exhaust his tears, cooing meaningless nothings to keep him calm.

“Come on Jinnie, we still have to finish getting ready for Kookie’s surprise dinner party, right? We don’t want to worry him on his special day.” He lifts Seokjin’s chin and gives him a sweet smile, happy to see a hesitant one replace the frown. “There we go, you always look so pretty when you smile hyung!” Letting out a soft giggle Seokjin leans in to press a kiss to his mouth, opening his mouth for Hoseok’s tongue, letting the familiar feel and taste ground him. After what feels like a hour but was probably only a few seconds, Seokjin pulls back and squares his shoulders.

“Alright. I’m ok now. Come on, you can finish decorating for Tae while I finish cooking.” Hearts heavy but determined to end the night on a high note they both leave the foyer hand in hand with a goal in mind.

 

It takes them a while but finally Taehyung is able to bring Teresa to his room. He figures that being surrounded by the familiar scents of her lovers would help keep her in the present, rather than reliving the attack. He bites his cheeks in worry as he sees how unresponsive she has become. Still, he talks to her as if she was answering hoping he will see a glimmer of expression. Voicing everything action in a soft voice, Taehyung bring her into the bathroom and starts a bath, putting in vanilla and lavender bath salts, her favorite. As the smell permeates the room, he sees some light flicker in her eyes. With a relieved exhale, he continues to peel her out of the bloody dress. 

“I liked this dress… I looked everywhere for it.” With a pout he throws the dress in the corner to be thrown away later and bends down in front of her. Slowly lifting her left leg, he places soft kisses on her knee, trailing down each inch of revealed as he pulls the boot off, ending with a loud kiss on her feet. He looks up to see her eyes widen at the loud sound and smiles. 

“At least I know you’re listening to me somewhat. I mean, even I love to hear myself talk. I’ve been told I have an epic voice.” A waggle of his eyebrows gets him a slight twitch of her mouth. “Hmm, not what I was aiming for but I’ll take it!” Carefully placing her leg down, he picked up the right one and repeated the same motions. Finally finished, he checks the water temperature one last time before carefully placing her in. The bathtub is large enough to comfortably fit four large adults, equipped with color changing jets because who doesn’t like rainbow colored baths? Making sure she was all set, Taehyung leans against the wall and closes his eyes as he makes himself comfortable while humming a tune stuck in his head. The only sounds being the deep timbre of his voice and the slight splashing of water Taehyung lets himself zone out and thinks about what happened. Teresa must have been terrified. He’s not going to lie. It scares him a little to see her so rattled. Teresa has always been his rock. Whenever he feels overwhelmed or has to commit the unsavory parts of his job, she’s the one who calms him down. To help him see the bigger picture, the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak. 

Soft whimpers startle him to the present. He looks over, his eyes popping wide as he watches Teresa. She’s sobbing slightly as she forcefully scrubs herself raw, as if trying to remove her skin. He calls out her name but she doesn’t seem to hear him, just focused on removing any trace of another touching her skin. Swearing under his breath, he gives up talking to her and jumps into the tub so that she’s sitting between his legs. Ignoring the water splashing everywhere, he gently grabs her arms and holds her tightly. Holding her tightly to his chest with arm he grabs her face gently with the other hand, pulling her closer so that she’s staring directly into his eyes. Leaning his forehead against hers, he forces himself to breathe slowly.

“Shhh, I’ve got you babe. No one can hurt you now. Just look at me and breathe.” Making sure he has her full attention he continues. “Come one, just breathe with me. In. And out. And in. And out.” Taehyung does this for a few minutes until he feels her breathing even out. Even as the light slowing comes back to her eyes, he doesn’t look away and just stays as close as physically possible. It takes almost ten minutes but eventually Teresa relaxes in his arms and he pulled her head into his neck. He feels her breathe him in and strokes her back while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“…..” Taehyung pulls back a little when he feels her lips move against his neck as she mumbles.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“You didn’t look for the dress, Jinnie did.” With a laugh he pulls back to see a slight smile on her face.

“Hey! There’s my girl. I thought I’d lost you for a moment.” Taehyung closes his eyes against the tears he feels burning and hugs her as tight as possible. 

“It’s ok now. I’m ok. I’m sorry for falling apart on you like that. I don’t honestly know what happened. I just freaked out.” Teresa pulls him to her chest and runs her fingers through his hair as he lets out quiet sobs. But the minute he hears her apologize, he quickly pulls away and gives her a sharp look, making her startle.

“You don’t ever have to apologize. Never about feeling uncomfortable. Never to us, to me. Understand.” Taken aback by his unusually sharp tone, she carefully nods her thanks and pulls him to her again, pleased when he leans into her touch.

“Thank you. I love you so much that at times I feel like my heart is going to explode.” Taehyung makes a pleased noise at the back of his throat when she kisses his forehead and returns the sentiment.

“And I love you, my dear Resa. Now, as cozy as this is my dinner clothes are soaking wet and you need to finish your bath so how about I help you?” When she agrees, Taehyung gives a sweet kiss, flashing his boxy smile as he removes his dripping clothes. Together they finish washing each other. Taehyung gets out and dries himself before helping Teresa out and wrapping her in the fluffiest towel he has. Walking into the closet, he dresses himself in another dress shirt and tight black jeans, leaving his hair a lost cause. After drying her he moves to take her to her room to change but stops when she pulls against him. 

“Can I wear your clothes? Please? I just need all your scents around me to keep me grounded.” Taehyung mentally slaps himself for not noticing and immediately grabs the least holey sweater in his closet, which happens to be Jeongguk’s, for her to wear. He helps her put it on and can’t help but coo at how adorable she looks. All flushed and pink from the bath, she’s absolutely swimming in the black sweatshirt. The large neckline showing off her collar bones as it slips off one shoulder and the edge of the shirt reaching mid-thigh. He looks so cute and sexy as she brings the sweater to her nose and takes a deep breath.  
“This smells like Jeonggukie.” Taehyung can hear the slight smile in her voice and just about loses his shit when he sees that the arms are so long she has freaking sweater paws!

“I don’t even want to let you leave my room now.” At that Teresa tilts her head to the side in confusion and Taehyung might be dying inside. Stalking up to her he slowly pushes her back until they reach the bed and she fall back. He takes in the sight of her and kisses her slow and deep. He feels her sigh into the kiss and open her mouth for his tongue but he keeps it chaste. “We can’t Resa. They’re expecting us downstairs. We can’t keep Kook waiting on his birthday, can we?” He smirks as he hears her groan in response and pulls away with a few more kisses, laughing as she tries to follow his lips. He stands up and pulls her to him pleases to see how red her lips are. 

“Wait, Tae.” Taehyung pauses by the door, looking back. “I can’t attending the birthday party dressed like this. I should change. It was silly of me to ask for your clothes at such an occasion.” Teresa makes to pull out of Taehyung’s grip but he only holds on tighter. 

“We don’t care what you wear and I know Jeongguk won’t either. All that matters is that you are there to celebrate with him. It doesn’t matter what you wear.” Just as she’s about to protest he shuts her up with another kiss. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Kook won’t be able to keep his eyes off you with how much skin you’re showing.” Taehyung winks at her but drops his smile the second he sees her close up again. “Hey, none of that. Talk to me. What’s running through your pretty head, hmm?”

“I can’t let him see me like this!” She’s starting to panic again, voice getting higher and higher. “Most of all him! It’s his birthday and these… these brands show that someone else touched me! He’s not going to want me now. None of you will.”

“That’s not true! They don’t mean anything and you know it. Jeongguk’s feelings towards you will not change, neither will ours. The bastard touched you and left his mark but you and Hobi put him in his place, remember? Remember how much fun you had? You and Hobi love to play together.” Noticing that her panic was fading to be replaced with shyness, he continues talking. “Plus, if it makes you feel better, after the party we can erase the marks with our own. Would you like that? To have all of us leave our mark on you? To claim you as ours for all to see?” Teresa nods and like that, the tension is gone. 

“Before we go down, could I wear one of your chokers? Mine is ruined and yours are wider. I’m not quite ready for Jeongguk to see them yet.”

“Of course!” With a quick nod, Taehyung leads her to the drawer holding all his chokers. He picks out a blood red choker with a pearl drop emerald that will hang just past the dip in her collar bone. Fastening it in place, he pulls back for a quick once over.

“Now you’re perfect.”

“What about shoes?”

“Nope.” With a smirk he lifts her up bridal style and proceeds to carry her downstairs towards the loud voices. Despite all her protests Taehyung knowns that right now Teresa probably wants nothing more than to be pampered. He is always more than happy to oblige. 

 

Letting out a giggle, Jeongguk looks around the table as he takes in the decorations and all his favorite dishes laid out in front of him. He can keep the wide grin off his face as he happily watches his hyungs joke and laugh at each other. However, his smile fades as his eyes land on the two empty chairs. After Yoongi and him came back from the gym and changed to meet everyone downstairs, Hoseok had told everyone what had happened. How everything was fine and that Brock was dead but how everything fell apart when they came home. Jeongguk clenched his jaw as his eyes became cold, thinking of all the ways he would have killed the animal that dared to hurt Resa. He didn’t notice that he was clenching his wine glass so hard that it shattered in his hand. Luckily, nothing spilt on this shirt and immediately Jimin was at his side, handing him a new glass and cleaning up the mess. 

“Sorry Jimin. I got a little lost in my head.”

“You were thinking about Teresa, right?” When Jeongguk just nods, Jimin lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “I know how you feel, we all do. But she’s safe with Taetae. The best thing we can do for her now is help her move past it by replacing those memories with happier ones.” When he a nod, Jimin gives him his eye smile and urges him to try his wine. 

Tonight is his 20th birthday. Finally, he’s an adult, more so proven by the fact Seokjin had handed him a glass of wine the second he walked into the dining room. He took another look around the room, smiling at the decorations covering literally every available space on the wall, with an overly glittery happy birthday banner that screamed Taehyung. It seriously looked like a Dollarama exploded in here and there were way too many balloons everywhere but he wouldn’t have it any other way. It shows how loved he is and the thought made a warmth not due to the wine spread through his body. He goes to take a sip of his wine when he sees movement by the entrance to the room. He meets Taehyung’s eyes and gets a thumbs up, letting everyone that things are ok. He hears everyone let out a relieved sigh and is about to take another sip of his wine when suddenly the room goes quiet. 

Looking up, Jeongguk’s breath catches. He faintly hears Namjoon swear and sees Hoseok patting Jimin’s back as he chokes on whatever he stuffed into his mouth. With a dramatic sweep of his hand, Taehyung moves aside to show Teresa shyly standing behind him. She’s not looking at them, rather content with staring at the floor tapping her feet. Not that anyone can say anything. Looking around the room, Jeongguk sees everyone’s jaw drop and eyes widen as they take her in. And judging by Taehyungs laughing, he imagines he does look much different. She’s wearing his clothes. Even from a distance he can see that it’s one of his favorite shirts. He had wondered where it disappeared to. She looks so small and precious, drowning in the shirt, her legs and shoulders bare. Bored at the dumb looks on everyone’s faces, Taehyung rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Teresa forward. She stutters and looks back at him wide eyed only to get another nudge. Hearing Yoongi let out a cough she turns to face them again. 

“Uh, hey guys.” She’s still not looking at them and Jeongguk feels almost desperate to see her eyes. Taking a deep breath Teresa raises her head and gives them all a tentative smile. “Sorry we’re late. And, sorry for the panic attack.” As soon she stops speaking both Hoseok and Seokjin run up to her but stop short when they remember how she flinched at their touch. All three just stare at each other, wanting to say something, anything, but not sure how to break this awkward tension. 

“Fuck, just kiss and make up already! At this rate Jeongguk’s gonna be an old man!” Yoongi’s amused voice startles everyone into action and soon everyone is yelling. Seokjin, Teresa, and Hoseok are crying and hugging it out, Jimin and Taehyung are grinning like idiots wiping their eyes, Namjoon and Yoongi give the three idiots a fond look and join their hugs. Next thing he knows, Jeongguk is pulled into a group hug where everyone is a mess and honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way. Soon enough everyone pulls back to sit down, leaving Teresa and Jeongguk the last ones standing.

“Happy birthday Kookie. Sorry I was unable to dress up properly for your party.” Teresa looks everywhere but at him and he hates it. He pulls her face up towards him, feeling his body warm at the slight blush on her face.  
“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” He feels something unfurl within him as her blush reaches her ears. She looks so soft and vulnerable, especially in nothing but his shirt. The choker shines against her pale skin but he can see a slight purpling that the fabric did not cover. Looking at the bruises another harmfully left on what’s his, leaves him feeling incredibly possessive. He watches as Teresa’s eyes widen and knows that his own eyes have probably narrowed and gained the cool heat he gets just before a job. 

“Mine. You’re mine.” He sees confusion cross her face as she lifts her hand to his chest. “Say it. I want to hear you say it.” Understanding crosses her face and she steps closer to him, almost chest to chest and looks Jeongguk straight in the eye.

“I’m yours. All of yours and you are mine.” As Jeongguk’s shoulders relax from tension he was unaware of he gives her a large smile, warmth spreading through him again as she returns it with one of her own. 

“Alright then!” Seokjin claps to bring attention to him. “Now that our family is complete again, shall we get this celebration started?” Everyone agrees and cheers. Not feeling comfortable being near Teresa, Jeongguk grabs her and pulls her into his lap in his chair before she can walk away. Everyone laughs and coos over how cute they are, causing Jeongguk to bury his face in her back. 

“Mnot cute!” He only pouts more when his protests are met with more laughter. But since Teresa is laughing with them, he doesn’t really mind. Jeongguk is pulled out of his pouting when he hears Namjoon call his name.

“Sorry to bring this up now but I just wanted to get it out of the way before I forget.”

“Yes Hyung?”

“I’ve got a job for you to do. Simple and easy. Shouldn’t take more than a couple hours at most. I want you and Hoseok to get it done as soon as possible. I’ll give you the details tomorrow.” Jeongguk and Hoseok agree but as soon as Teresa looks like she’s going to protest Namjoon interrupts her. “You as well Resa. Tonight you’re going to rest. No buts.” When all she gets back is a firm look, she pouts and crosses her arms, looking like a petulant child.

“I wasn’t going to argue…”

“This sounds like arguing to me.”

“Shut it Jimin.” When Yoongi barks out a laugh at Jimin’s expense Teresa turns to glare at him until her point gets across. “As I was saying, I’m not arguing with the resting part. Just that if possible, I’d rather wait until this weekend for the job. Jeongguk has a test coming up and he needs to study.” Teresa finishes looking pleased with herself, until Yoongi breaks out laughing again, this time everyone joining. 

“Yes mom, his studies will come first.” Namjoon finishes with a barely contained straight face that cracks at her offended expression. 

“I hate you all.” With a huff she makes to get out of Jeongguk’s lap but he only tightens his arms to keep her in place. Choruses of ‘We love you too’ ring around the table until everyone is smiling again.  
The rest of the evening is filled with laughter and yelling, especially at Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok when Jimin starts a food fight. It’s been so long since Jeongguk’s laughed this hard or even celebrated a birthday that he feels beyond blessed. He never thought he could have something like this, or that he even wanted love but with Teresa sitting curled up in his chest and the laughter of his loves, he can’t imagine anything else. 

 

After the party is over, Seokjin makes sure everyone helps with cleaning up, ignoring all of Yoongi’s grumbling. The minute Hoseok is finished putting the food away, he walks over to Teresa, sitting next to her on the couch. 

“You sure you’re ok? You gave Jinnie and me quite a scare.”

“I’m sorry. It just hit me really fast and all I could think about was how he almost too you away from me. If he had managed to rape me I couldn’t think to let any of you touch me.”

“Nothing like that will ever happen. You can trust me. One of us will always be there. I will reinstate our ownership of you at the next meeting, letting the members know they will meet a similar fate to the vile leech if any of them touch a strand on your pretty head.” Satisfied at Teresa’s nod, Hoseok pushes her forward so they can lean back against the arm rest, Teresa sitting between his legs leaning against his chest. They both sit like that for a while, enjoying the bickering between Tae and Jimin on how to put away dishes properly and the noises the rest of the boys are making, with Teresa dozing off slightly. 

Closing his eyes, Hoseok thinks back to how the day ended. Not the part with the panic attack, though he’s going to be keeping a close eye on his sister for a while. His thoughts bring him back to the bruising barely hidden by Taehyung’s choker. 

He presses a light kiss to her neck, right above each visible bruise when he feels something hot coil in his gut. Hoseok carefully moves the choker up so he can see more of the bruised skin, feeling that possessiveness he felt in the basement. Suddenly his mind is filled with images of Teresa grinding on Brock’s body, the pretty dress a bloody mess as she wields her butterfly knife. He feels his pants tighten as he remembers how forcefully she kissed him, making him submit to her. Hoseok lets out a quiet groan when he licks over the cut on his lip, squirming on the couch to relieve some of the pressure in his bulge. Closing his eyes, Hoseok drops his head forward and leaves soft open mouthed kisses at the exposed skin where her neck meets her shoulder. His hands move to her lips as he recalls how sensual his sister’s body looked rolling and grinding, how she immediately surrendered to him as he dominated the kiss. Recalling how hot her core was against him has his hands tightening on her hips to pull her flush against him so he can grind against her lower back. 

“Fuck-” Letting out a low moan at how good it feels to rut against her he drops his lips to her neck, licking and sucking at her skin. He’s rutting hard now, hard enough that it probably hurts a bit but it feels so good. Hoseok feels Teresa shift as she wakes up with a gasp.

“Are you awake dear Resa?” Without letting her reply, Hoseok unzips his pants with one hand, hissing when his painful erection is released, and places two fingers into her mouth, pressing on her tongue. 

“Fuck, you smell so good.” He replaces his hand on her hip to pull her into a steady grind, biting on her neck gently to stifle a moan. His slides him arm around her waist to pull her even closer, letting her set the pace as she whimpers around his fingers. The suction making his cock even harder. They’re both panting now, voices muffled but still echoing off the high ceilings. 

Hoseok can feel the heat filling his veins as he reaches the edge. He’s probably ruining Jeongguk’s shirt with his precum but he could care less when the end is it sight. He lets out a low whine when Teresa stops moving and drops the fingers in her mouth. 

“Hoseok, not here.” Hoseok’s pleased to see that she’s just as riled up and he barely touched her. “Let’s go upstairs. Get the boys and let’s go. Now!” With a loud displeased groan, Hoseok pulls back and gets up, not bothering to do up his pants. He takes Teresa’s hand and helps her up.

“Go get the boys and meet me in our bedroom. Hurry!” Teresa’s eyes widen at how low his voice drops and just takes off for the kitchen on shaky legs. Hearing the kitchen fall quiet, Hoseok pulls himself together and almost runs to the master bedroom to get it ready. 

The master bedroom is a special room for all eight of them. The only furniture being a few lazy boys, a mirrored wall, a walk in closet, and a double ultra-king sized bed to comfortably fit all of them. Majority of the night they all slept together here unless someone was fighting or wanted their privacy. Moving quickly, Hoseok removed the extra pillows from the bed and piled them next to the closest. Next he pulled the duvet off to avoid getting it messy. Seokjin hated having it dry cleaned, saying it was embarrassing. He would feel the excitement thrumming through his veins. It had been a while-almost a month- since they all has sex. Most of the time it was difficult to coordinate so their group usually broke off into pairs or threesomes- except for Jeongguk, who was still a virgin. While he joined them for other things, he had yet to open up to penetrative sex and they were ok with waiting. They’d wait as long as he needed. Happy with his work, Hoseok sat at the edge of the bed and let himself fall back, lightly stroking himself. 

Hearing few chuckles from the door way, he lifts his head to see seven pairs of eyes watching him greedily. Hoseok smirks when he sees Jeongguk hiding behind Seokjin, doe eyes wide open, ears turning red as he quickly looks away from the erotic view. Hoseok amuses himself at the thought of how awkward Jeongguk felt taking this all in but forcing himself anyway to be near Teresa. Looks like the kid was going to be Teresa’s shadow for a while.

“Mind if we join Hoseokie?” Hoseok shivers at Namjoon’s voice, nodding his consent. Suddenly the bed dips with the weight of the boys as they pull each other out of their clothes in a rush. All except Jeongguk, who just stands in the doorway, hesitating. With a sigh, Yoongi gets up to pull the youngest to the bed and into his lap, shaking his head fondly when he refuses to look away from the sheets in front of him. Yoongi leans in presses sweet, chaste kisses to his lips until he feels his hands relax. Pulling him closer, Yoongi licks against his lips until they make way for his tongue, Jeongguk letting out a shudder at the slippery slide. Yoongi smirks into the kiss when Jeongguk lets out a soft moan and pulls him closer when the older licks the roof of his mouth. Once Seeing how unfocused his eyes are, Yoongi keeps his attention away from those staring at them and slowly unbuttons his shirt. Jeongguk is still lost in the kiss that he doesn't notice that Yoongi has stripped him down to his underwear until he pulls away and feels the sudden loss of body heat. 

"Are you sure?" Yoongi asks once more just to be sure, please when he receives a breathless yes. He pulls the youngest up next to him and they watch as the others remove get undressed. When they are all in their underwear, they turn to look at Teresa. Noticing how uncertain she looks as she grips the choker, Namjoon makes his way over to her. Rather than words, he uses his hands and lips, caressing her sides over the shirt gently, while sweetly capturing her lips. 

“Relax pet, Daddy promises we will make you feel so good. We will take care of you, promise. Would you like that?” Teresa shivers at his deep voice, how firm and sure it is. Like nothing he says could ever be wrong because Daddy is always right. Behind them, they hear Jimin and Taehyung let out a laugh as Jeongguk chokes at the word 'Daddy'. An assassin he may be but underneath, he's really just a shy and innocent kid.

“Yes…” Pulling back to see her entire face, Namjoon watches for any signs of discomfort, satisfied at finding nothing but lust and love.

“Yes what? You your words, pet.” Namjoon feels her shudder hard as he whispers her pet name in her ear, biting at it lightly. Slowly he works his way down her to her neck, asking for permission before touching the choker.

“Yes please Daddy. Please make me forget. Remind who I belong too. Make me feel good.” Letting out a growl at her words, Namjoon all but rips the choker off, leaving wet kisses on her bruises. He goes to pull her shirt off but is stopped by Jeongguk.

“Hyung, please leave it on for a little while longer.” Raising an amused brow, Namjoon looks back as the youngest turns shy at the sudden attention. “I-I-mean, I like that she’s wearing something of mine. And it’s my birthday so ..." Jeongguk’s voice fades as he finishes his request as his turns bright red, finding the sheets in his hand very interesting. A sudden loud shriek makes everyone curse and jump as Hoseok and Jimin tackle Jeongguk to the bed, yelling over how cute the youngest is trying to be an adult. The tension is broken as everyone giggles and watches Jeongguk struggle for air around the flailing limbs. 

“Please.” At Teresa’s soft voice, the commotion dies down as everyone looks at her. “Please make me forget. Reclaim me as yours, erase these bruises, please.” She has tears in her eyes that have Namjoon pulling her into a hug. 

“Of course love, anything you need.” Taking her hand, he leads her to the bed, where the rest of their lovers wait for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't really received much feedback about the chapters/story yet. Please let me know what you think as that's the only way for me to improve as a writer and make this more enjoyable for you. Let me know if you need any clarification on anything.
> 
> Also the next chapter will have smut but I suck at it, especially when it involves eight ppl-yikes. So let me know if any of you are good at writing smut and wanna help a girl out. :)
> 
> Until next time! <3


	5. A Sense of Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how terrible this probably is. Never written sex scenes before, let along one featuring eight people! >.< It took me forever to write this but I hope you like it!

The air in the room is so thick with tension Teresa can feel it on her tongue. Everyone moves to the edges of the bed as Namjoon carefully lays Teresa down in the center of the bed. Slowly they all gather around but not touching, just waiting for Namjoon’s word. Teresa looks up and her breath catches at how much love and adoration surrounds her, letting it soak into her and imprint on the backs of her eyelids. Just as she starts to relax, she looks up, only to tense again, only this time out of anticipation. Namjoon stands at the foot of the bed, in his majestic glory with only his shirt unbuttoned. At some point, someone had replaced the overhead light with the lamps surrounding the room, giving everything a soft and warm feeling. Everything, except Namjoon. The light behind him makes his features sharper, almost dangerous when paired with his dark and calculating gaze. Teresa greedily traces the hard lines of his abdomen with glee, knowing she isn’t alone in her appreciation. While Namjoon may not have well-defined abs, his body is pure, hard muscle. Knowing he’s caught everyone’s attention he smirks. Today it would seem Namjoon is in a teasing mood but he notices how tensely she’s gripping the sheets and how loud Jeongguk’s breathing becomes, and gives them both a sweet dimpled smile to ease them.

“Since this is Jeonggukie’s birthday, he is the star of today’s show. Come here princess.” Jeongguk ducks his head at the nickname but still walks over to Namjoon, refusing to look away from the carpet. With a tsk, Namjoon raises his head and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss, slowly pulling Jeongguk closer, kissing him harder until he lets out a soft moan. The youngest shivers as he feels his hands caressing his sides, pressing closer into the kiss. Namjoon pulls back when he feels Jeongguk’s lips vibrating against his. “What was that?” 

“I don’t-I think we should make this about Resa.” Shaking his head to clear the haze away, Jeongguk shyly turns and looks at Teresa with a soft smile. “I want this to be about her. That can be my present.”

“We can make it about both of you!” Jimin’s excited exclamation has everyone giggling and once everyone agrees, Jeongguk gives them a brilliant smile. 

“Damn, this kid is just too cute!” With faked annoyance, Seokjin pulls Jeongguk out of Namjoon’s arms and into his, peppering his face in kisses until he’s giggling breathlessly. Teresa takes Jeongguk’s hand and presses a light kiss to each knuckle in thanks and pulls him into a hug.

Once everyone has calmed down again, Namjoon turns his attention back on Teresa, watching as she squirms under the heat of his stare. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly touches the choker and waits until she releases a stuttering breath in permission. Carefully, he removes it but before anyone can properly inspect the damage her hands are covering the bruises as she avoids any eye contact. 

“It’s ok pet. Nothing can harm you here. Let Daddy see, ok?” Namjoon goes to pull her hands away but stops when he sees she shakes her head and her eyes fill with tears. His heart breaks a little at how vulnerable she looks. Taking his hands back, he beckons Jeongguk forward again. 

“Princess, would you mind sitting next to Teresa?” Namjoon can see the confusion in his eyes but he does as he’s told, moving to sit next to Teresa and takes her hand. Namjoon signals everyone else to move until only the two of them are in the center of the bed, holding hands. “Do you think you could make our pet here a bit more relaxed? Show her how much you love her?” Namjoon asks, lightly stroking Jeongguk’s cheek. Jeongguk nods a yes and leans into his touch. Once Namjoon removes his hand, he joins the rest of the boys at the foot of the bed as they watch the two on the bed. Namjoon knowns that Teresa is not quite comfortable with them seeing her bruises but if anyone can get her to relax completely, it’s Jeongguk. The younger is such a sweet and adorable creature that it’s impossible not to feel happy and content in his presence. 

Noticing how tense Teresa looks, Jeongguk moves closer and places soft kisses on her cheek. Catching Namjoon’s eye, he knows that the elder probably wants him to distract and relax Teresa. His new sense of purpose allows him to put his embarrassment at his hyungs watching them behind and he focuses his attention to the lovely girl next to him. Jeongguk continues to leave kisses on her cheeks, eyes, and forehead, avoiding her lips until the tightness around her eyes smooth out. He does this a few times, finishing with a loud peck to her nose, relishing in her quiet giggle. Continuing this pattern, Jeongguk slowly lifts himself until he’s leaning over her slightly, moving towards her lips. His lifts a hand to cup her face, watching as she leans into his touch. He continues to watch her face as he slowly rubs back and forth across her bottom lip with his thumb, watching as her lips slightly part to blow a huff of warm air against him. He continues his motions until Teresa closes her eyes. He feels her breath out deeply before slowly parting her lips enough to run her tongue along the tip of his thumb. 

Jeongguk feels his pulse jump at the sight of the pink muscle and watches in fascination as she slowly licks his thumb once, twice, until he replaces his thumb with his lips. His soft lips meet her even softer lips as he presses against her, careful to keep his weight off her. Sighing into the kiss, Teresa tilts her head to fit slot their lips in an easier slide.

The kiss is soft and slow and so so sweet that Teresa can feel herself melting into it. Her mind emptying all thoughts except those involving Jeongguk’s lips and his body heat. Needing a little more, she loops the hand not held in his around his back, slowly running her hand over his smooth back, pressing down to pull him a little closer. 

Shivering at the slight tickle of her touch on his back, Jeongguk lowers his body onto Teresa’s carefully, letting out a soft moan and the hand he’s holding tightens. He licks at her lips, tasting cherries and chocolate from her lip balm, until she opens her mouth and meets his tongue with hers in a slow battle. The wet slide increases how aroused he is and let lets out a moan, surrendering to her when she licks the roof of his mouth repeatedly. His head is dizzy with the need to breathe but her lips are so addicting he can’t pull away. They both get lost in the kiss, his hand in her hair as he straddles her legs with his knees bracketing hers, letting out a slight whine when she lightly drags her nails down his back to rest as his waistband. Jeongguk lets finally breaks the kiss to let out a loud moan when Teresa bends her leg to rub at his half hard cock through his underwear. They both catch their breath as Jeongguk’s mind hazes over at the pleasure between his legs, his cock fully erect at her ministrations. 

A soft gasps brings them out of their bubble as they remember they aren’t alone. Looking towards the others, they both let out a little whine at the scene in front of them. Apparently they had put on quite a show as Teresa could see how riled up they were but they were so deep in their bubble they didn’t hear the others move. Namjoon has Seokjin kneeling in front of him, sucking him off with obscene sounds while he watches the two on the bed. His hand pulling at Seokjin’s hair, eliciting muffled moans that made his breath hitch while Seokjin pumped himself slowly, taking Namjoon down his throat. Hoseok has Yoongi pinned to the wall, panting and moaning as he creates dark bruises on his neck while stroking his clothed cock. Yoongi’s hands are buried in Hoseok’s hair, pulling harshly at every hard tug on his cock, one leg hiked around his waist to pull him even closer. A dip in the bed to the left of them draws their attention as Jimin straddles Taehyung at the side of the bed, watching them ravish each other’s mouth while Jimin grinds his ass roughly against Taehyung’s member. Jeongguk lets out a loud moan at the view around him and clenches his thighs hard to keep from cuming at the sight alone. 

Turning his attention to the two frozen on the bed, Namjoon pulls Seokjin off and pulls him in for a messy kiss, purring at the taste of himself on the other’s tongue. He slowly moves Jeongguk to lay next to Teresa and he takes in how flushed they both look already. 

“Look at you two, such a beautiful picture.” Leaning towards Jeongguk, Namjoon kisses him deeply, holding his hips down as he arches to gain some kind of friction.

“Patience Princess. Look how well you did at relaxing our pet. You did such a good job for Daddy.” Jeongguk keens at the praise, gasping out when he feels Namjoon’s hand covering his throbbing member. Namjoon turns his attention to Teresa, who looks just as dazed. Before any doubt can cross her mind again, Namjoon pulls Seokjin closer and they both leave hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck, covering the bruises with their own. Teresa throws her head back as Seokjin bites down hard and cries out, only for the sound to be swallowed by Namjoon. Her mind hazy from pleasure and pain she doesn’t notice another pair of hands pulling up her shirt until she smells cinnamon and musk. Looking down she meets Hoseok’s dark gaze as he places wet kisses up her stomach until her reaches her lip. 

“Hobi-”  
“Hey, Res. You look fucking gorgeous right now.” Placing a hand on her cheek, he slips in tongue in, lowering his hips in a slow grind against her. Slowly the kiss becomes more fevered and Teresa pulls away with a gasp as Hoseok continues to lick at her open mouth. He pulls back to look at her, feeling the cold heat of anger burn as he takes in the fingerprints around her delicate neck. 

“You are mine, dear sister. Ours, and I think it’s time to remind your body of that.” With a possessive growl, Hoseok bites down on her neck, copying Namjoon and Seokjin in covering her neck with his marks. She always bruises so prettily, almost as nicely as Yoongi. 

Teresa yelps at the sting of teeth digging into her but it quickly turns into a muffled moan when another mouth covers hers, mapping out each corner of her mouth. The taste of whiskey on her tongue tells her it’s Yoongi’s tongue down her throat. Catching his tongue, she sucks on it hard as she feels Hoseok suck hard on her pulse point, relishing in Yoongi’s raspy moan. Next to her, she can still hear Jeongguk's needy mewls as he lifts his hips to grind against Namjoon's distracted hand. 

Soon enough, they are forced to part as Seokjin pulls her shirt over her head. With three pairs of eyes on her, Teresa feels the need to cover up, moving her hands and legs to do so until all her limbs are immobilized. Displeased with the action, Namjoon nods to Hoseok, mirroring his wife grin. Eyes wide, she watches Hoseok move between her legs so she can feel his breath fan the bow at the front of her panties. She feels her core pulse with want and wraps her legs around his shoulders to try and pull him closer to where she needs him but whines when receiving a smirk for her efforts. Slowly she feels him lick and bite at her lower stomach but is distracted when something hot and wet envelops her nipples. She feels something hot coil in her gut when she looks down to see Namjoon and Seokjin each licking and biting at her, occasionally meeting over a bud in a sloppy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth. 

“Jinnie! Namjoon! Ha-Hah-” Her mind clouds over with lust, making it hard to get a sentence out.

“How does it feel Resa? Are your boys making you feel good?” Teresa hears Jimin’s sweet voice in her ear right before teeth pull on her lobe. At some point Yoongi pulled Jeongguk away, only to be replaced by Jimin but she had been too busy watching Hoseok to notice. At Jimin's words Hoseok bites down on the sensitive part of her thighs, dragging a loud moan from her. 

“Minnie! It’s good- it’s so good!” Giving her a sweet kiss, Jimin moves her hands from where they are gripping the sheets to their hyungs' straining erections, gaining twin moans that vibrate around her swollen buds. All of a sudden Teresa’s back arches as she screams, gripping the hot members in her hands tightly, making the boys swear and startling Jimin. Looking down, he sees Hoseok’s head bobbing between her shaking thighs. Realizing what’s happening, Seokjin and Namjoon throw an arm around her waist to pin her to her bed as they return to abusing her already red nipples, rutting hard into her hands. 

“How does she taste Hobi hyung? Fuck, you all look so hot!” Jimin’s watching the entire scene and it’s so hot that he practically rips his underwear off, and strokes himself right above Teresa’s pleasured face.

“Like peaches, dear Minnie.” Slowly rubbing her clit with barely there pressure until she's trembling and squirming, Hoseok watches as Namjoon dominates Seokjin in a slopping kiss that has saliva dripping down their chins, his hands roughly pulling at his locks every time Seokjin scores his back with his nails in pleasure. Unable to hold himself back, Hoseok leans down again, licking broad strokes that leave Teresa’s head reeling, begging for more. He grunts as he presses his hips down to grind his throbbing erection against the sheets, working up a steady rhythm.

“Do you like that Resa? When your little brother eats you out?" Jimin smirks when he hears her let out a choked moan, shuddering at his words. He looks down to watch how much harder Hoseok humps the bed, appreciating how his coiling back muscles shine with sweat. Both the sibling get unbelievably hot whenever someone reminds them that they are blood related during sex. Truthfully, they all get off at the taboo of Teresa and Hoseok's touch.

"How do you feel baby? When he pushes his tongue in deep to taste all that slick you’re dripping for us?” Teresa just lets out another moan at Jimin’s voice and pushes harder against Hoseok to gain more friction, bucking harder against the bodies on top of her.

“Ahh- Jimin! Don’t stop talking!” Seokjin is now straddling Teresa’s waist in front of Namjoon as he pumps three fingers in and out of his tight hole. He looks so wrecked with his eyes glossed over, swollen lips parted as he moans at every press against his prostate. His cock leaking and so red it looks painful. 

“Shit, do you see that Resa? How much of a slut Jinnie hyung is? Look at how his slutty hole just sucks in Daddy's fingers!" Jimin watches with blown eyes as Seokjin lets out a high pitched cry and bares his neck as Namjoon slams his fingers in harder, curling and pressing tight circles against his sweet spot. 

"Can you feel him leaking all over you? Both of you are so wet, and taste so good!” With a smirk, Jimin leans over Teresa to mouth at Seokjin’s cock, groaning at the taste as he suckles the head, wrapping his hand tightly at the base. Seokjin’s almost wailing as Namjoon milks his prostate, but with Jimin hand as a makeshift cock ring, he’s almost delirious with pleasure. Wanting to gain Teresa’s attention back, Hoseok pushes her thighs up and dips his tongue into her, pushing it in as far as possible to taste every inch of her walls until they’re quivering. He pulls back and watches her squirm as he blows cold air over her clit before latching on and sucking in a rhythm that has her screaming. Jimin quickly muffles her screams with his cock, moaning at the vibrations running through him, making Seokjin scream in turn at the added pleasure on his cock. 

 

Loud screams startle Jeongguk, Yoongi, and Taehyung from where the three were making out and rutting against each other. Jerking away, they jaws drop as they take in the writhing bodies beside them. Seokjin’s eyes are so glassy that he’s probably well into subspace at all the overstimulation as his body tries to get more pleasure while trying to get away. Teresa is screaming around Jimin’s cock, their eyes drawn to how fluidly he thrusts into her mouth. Namjoon has a death grip on Seokjin’s hips, his eyes clenched in pained bliss as he slowly thrusts into Seokjin hard, his biceps bulging at every pull that released the loud smack of wet skin on skin. Hoseok is fisting his leaking cock hard as he eats out Teresa vigorously, as if she’s an oasis for his parched throat, pulling muffled scream after scream.

Taehyung is pulled back to himself when he feels Yoongi grind against his back, leaving it wet and sticky as he leans over Jeongguk. Pushing back against Yoongi so that his naked cock is rubbing between his cheeks, Taehyung turns his attention back to Jeongguk and continues his task of relieving the youngest of his underwear. He goes to pull it down when a shaky hand lands on top of his. Looking up puzzled, Taehyung notices how tense he looks and turns his hand to lace their fingers together instead.

“Are you ok Kookie? Do you want to stop?” Quickly shaking his head, Jeongguk just bites his lip and squeezes his eyes closed, trying and failing to control his breathing. Drawing Yoongi’s attention to Jeongguk, both stop and move to either side of the scared boy kissing both his cheeks until his grip in Taehyung’s loosens. 

“What’s wrong Gguk? Are you not feeling it?” Yoongi’s raspy voice sends pleasant shivers down his spine and he vigorously shakes his head.

“I-it’s not t-that. It a-all f-feels good, just…” He trails off and buries his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“It’s just what Kook? You need to tell us so we can make this good for you.” Taehyung slowly pulls his hands away to rub soothing circles on his knees and can’t help but coo at how precious he looks flushed in red. 

“…it’s all a-a bit overwhelming…. What t-they a-all are d-doing over there… The smells, the noises....” He trails off again as Yoongi and Taehyung take in the scene next to them. They look at each other, a silent conversation before they reposition the youngest so that he’s sitting back against Yoongi’s legs and Taehyung is laying between Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk gives his hyungs a confused look, uncertainty filling his dark doe eyes.

“Well then,” Yoongi rasps in his ear, pleased to feel his breath hitch. “Guess we’ll have to distract you from the scene next to us.” Before Jeongguk can process anything, his head drops in a loud moan as Yoongi pinches and rubs his sensitive nipples and gently bites at his unblemished neck. While he’s distracted Taehyung drags his underwear down and straddles Jeongguk’s legs so their cocks rub against each other.

"You're so wet Kook!" Taehyung runs a finger over Jeongguk's weeping head and brings it to his mouth, licking it like a popsicle while holding Yoongi's stare.

“Oh shit, that’s hot.” Taehyung whines at the gravel in Yoongi’s voice as he watches them both, still not stopping his sweet torture on Jeongguk’s chest. 

“Hyung-hyung-” Taehyung cuts Jeongguk off as he forcefully kisses the younger, sucking his tongue lewdly, biting his lips hard as he gets lost in the delicious friction between them.

“Ah- I-I’m gonna-!” Yoongi quickly pulls away from Jeongguk’s nipples and grabs him around the base to stop his orgasm, smirking at the choked off whimper he gets. He’s almost crying at his first orgasm denial and Yoongi can’t help but think how pretty he looks with tears in his eyes. 

“Yoongi hyung!” Taehyung moans out as he pulls away, saliva linking the youngers mouths. Yoongi feels his cock throb violently as he takes in how wrecked Jeongguk looks with his eyes unfocused, lips swollen a cherry red, tight nipples red and abused, his neck littered with reds and purples. Taehyung looks just as much of a mess, his hair a mess from Jeongguk’s hands, his tanned skin shining with sweat, eyes wild with want. 

“Okay, Okay! Taehyung, lay down. On your back.” Satisfied when Taehyung rushes to obey, Yoongi, directs Jeongguk’s head towards Taehyung’s straining cock, pausing to make sure he’s ok with it. Either Jeongguk is very ok with sucking Taehyung off or he’s so lost and desperate he’ll following any order at this point. Either way, Yoongi is pleased. He quietly watches as Jeongguk gives little kitten licks around the head, savoring the taste before wrapping his lips around the head. He closes his eyes in bliss at the salty taste and suckles at the head, his tongue rubbing the sensitive skin underneath. 

“Fu-ck Kookie! Ha-hah, don’t stop!” Yoongi has to hold Taehyung down as he tries to buck into Jeongguk’s mouth, mouth dropping in a silent scream at the heat surrounding him.  
“So-good baby. You’re doing so well!” Taehyung looks down when he feels the younger grab his hand but looks away quickly to stop himself from cuming at the sight of how wide those red lips are spread around him. 

Looking away, Yoongi takes in the scene around him and has to grip himself tightly to stop his orgasm. Hoseok and Jimin are split-roasting Teresa on her back, Hoseok pounding into her so hard Yoongi knows she’s probably have trouble sitting down tomorrow. Jimin is thrusting into her mouth not as roughly but hard enough. Yoongi chokes out a cough when he sees Jimin trace his fingers on her throat where he can see the outline of his cock moving. Next to them, Namjoon has Seokjin nearly bent in half on his back as he pounds into him. Judging by the way Seokjin’s eyes are unfocused and his death grip on the sheets, Namjoon must be abusing his prostate quite nicely. 

Shaking himself out of his daze, Yoongi grabs the lube and spreads it on three of his fingers. Making eye contact with Taehyung to make sure he’s ok to continue since they both know Jeongguk isn’t ready for that yet, he traces spreads his legs and traces the tight pink hole before slowly pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. Taehyung lets out a moan and tugs lightly on Jeongguk’s hair at the stretch but it’s not enough. Rolling his hips, Yoongi watches Taehyung press back onto his finger, only to roll slowly into Jeongguk’s mouth, letting out little moans. Yoongi slips in a second finger, watching delightedly how Taehyung’s hole just sucks it right in. He moves his fingers around, searching, until he has Taehyung writhing and straining. He continues to rub his fingers in a slow circle against his prostate until Taehyung’s moans signal he’s reaching the edge. Stilling his fingers, Yoongi pulls Jeongguk away from Taehyung cock to let him ease off the edge. Taehyung whines at his denial but throws his head back against the sheets, chest heaving. Yoongi moves Jeongguk to his cock, letting out a groan at how he swallows him down, hands covering what his mouth can’t reach. Lightly petting Jeongguk’s head, he continues to add in his third finger, avoiding Taehyung’s prostate in favor of stretching him out quickly. The room is too hot already and he’s not going to last much longer if he doesn’t get inside. 

“It’s good! I’m good! Please, just fuck me already!” Taehyung is almost pulling his hair out in frustration at how horny he is. 

“Fuck! Ok. Taehyung, I’m going to fuck you while you eat out Ggukie here. Is that ok Jeongguk?” Rather than a nod or yes, Yoongi bites back a laugh at how quickly the two position themselves, with Jeongguk straddling Taehyung’s face, facing Yoongi. Not wanting to waste time, Taehyung grabs Jeongguk’s cheeks in both hands, getting a soft moan as he squeezes them roughly.

“Ahh-Tae…” Pulling the younger down, Taehyung licks a hot, thick stripe from his balls to his sweet little hole, causing Jeongguk to fall against this chest with a gasp. He repeats the action until Jeongguk gets used to the sensation, relishing as his breath hitches at every lick. 

Yoongi watches as Jeongguk all but collapses at the first lick, knowing firsthand how delightful Taehyung’s tongue feels. With shaking hands, he slicks his cock up and lines it up with the winking hole as Taehyung clenches around air. With a loud, drawn out groan he slowly pushes in, letting Taehyung adjust along the way.

“God, Tae, you’re so fucking tight!” Yoongi pauses to let Taehyung adjust as he watches Jeongguk lift himself up from Taehyung’s chest to give Yoongi a soft and sweet kiss. 

Jeongguk feels Taehyung stop licking his hole, instead yelps at the sharp sting on his cheek as Taehyung bites him to keep from screaming as Yoongi pushes in. When he feels Taehyung let go, he pulls himself up and takes the pause in action to sweetly kiss Yoongi, sharing Taehyung's taste between them. They pull away with a smile that drops the minute the eldest starts moving.

The slow place Yoongi thrusts into his hole at makes Taehyung want to scream. Instead, he focuses his attention back on the sweet hole in front of him. Spreading both cheeks wide, he licks until it’s dripping, squeezing hard at Jeongguk’s quiet pleas. He tongues at the rim, feeling it give slightly before pulling away, only to tease again.

Jeongguk is panting at how good the slick muscle feels on him. He jerks in his hold when he feels a slight wet press against his hole, holding his breath only to let out a whine when the sensation leaves a second later. The constant teasing makes frustrated pleas leave his mouth. He wants more, needs more to stop it from feeling like he’s burning from the inside out. To distract himself, he takes Taehyung’s cock back into his mouth and sucking hard at the teasing. He feels Taehyung jerk against him and cries out when he starts sucking at his rim hard. Yoongi’s thrusts are pushing Taehyung’s cock deeper into Jeongguk’s mouth and the sucking and probing making him grip Taehyung’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. 

Yoongi watches with blown eyes as the boys pleasure each other, feeling a coiling in his gut from the view and the hot tightness around his cock. Breathing out of his mouth, he thrusts in harder and faster, watching as each move slides Taehyung’s cock into Jeongguk’s waiting mouth. Knowing he’s not going to last too long, Yoongi shifts until he’s hitting Taehyung’s sweet spot head on.

The second Yoongi finds his prostate, Taehyung freezes only to shove his tongue into Jeongguk’s hole as he screams at the force of each thrust against his sweet spot and the hot suction around his cock. He feels Jeongguk tense and suck harder at the intrusion, shamelessly grinding against Taehyung’s face so his nose is pressing against his perineum. Slowly inserting a finger, Taehyung searches for his sweet spot, doubling his efforts when Jeongguk bucks against him. 

All three of them are so lost in ecstasy that they don’t notice the other members screaming out their orgasms, Seokjin’s pleas of “Daddy, please let me cum! Please Daddy!” causing both Namjoon and Seokjin cum together with a low, drawn out moan.

Or of Teresa screaming against Jimin’s cock as she clamps down, slowing Hoseok’s thrusts until he’s grinding his release into her oversensitive walls. Jimin is moaning, high pitched and loud, as he spills down Teresa’s throat.

Only focusing on the tightening heat in their stomachs, it only takes a few more thrusts from Yoongi to have Taehyung coming hard in Jeongguk’s mouth. Lost in the sensations, he presses his finger hard against Jeongguk’s prostate as he comes loudly, the vibrations against his hole making the youngest whimper. Jeongguk feels something hot and bitter flood his mouth as he swallows as much as he can only to see white a few seconds later as Taehyung presses hard against his small bundle of nerves. Taehyung’s cum overflow past his lips as Jeongguk’s mouth opens in a silent scream and then blackness takes over. 

Yoongi feels Taehyung clench down on his cock, making it almost impossible to move but he forces in, making the boy under him shake in overstimulation. However, it’s the sight of cum overflowing Jeongguk’s mouth as he spills over Taehyung’s chest in a high pitched wail that pushes Yoongi over the edge, spilling into Taehyung, groaning out both their names.

Everyone collapses where they are, just trying to regain their senses. Namjoon and Jimin get up to get wash cloths, food and water while Hoseok and Yoongi strip the ruined sheets. When they return Hoseok and Yoongi help clean every one up and perform their aftercare for their other lovers. They move Taehyung, Teresa, Jeongguk, and Seokjin into the middle of the bed over new sheets and cuddle around them. Making sure to coax them back with sweet words of praise and gentle touches, they look over all the bruises to make sure nothing requires immediate attention. After 30 minutes or so, all of them are back to their usual selves, abet exhausted. With a lot of whining and pouting, Namjoon makes everyone eat some snacks and finish an entire water bottle before going to put the supplies away and make a quick call to the cleanup crew to clean up Brock’s body.

“So how’s everyone feel-ing…” Namjoon trails off with a smile when he sees his family passes out, holding each other tightly. Shaking his head fondly, he covers them all with the abandoned duvet before making himself comfortable, the big spoon to Seokjin’s little. Feeling the heaviness of being exquisitely tired from their activities, Namjoon snuggles in closer to Seokjin and falls asleep grateful for the lovely creatures he gets to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened.... Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and see ya tomorrow!


	6. A Sense of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, but here it is! Happy readings!

The dark of the night found four men overlooking a river, one overlooking the fast flowing water, two dragging a heavy black body bag, and the last on the phone. Watching his colleagues struggle with an amused expression, Frank Chang moves closer and signals them to stop. Walking up to the other men, he barely reaches their shoulders at his 5’5 height but they still move out of his way. Nodding at them to step away, he tightens his grip on the umbrella as the wind picks up. It’s about 2am and all four men are still working while the city slumbers peacefully, unaware of the dirty jobs people like him do. Kneeling next to the bag, he unzips it, paying his respects to an old friend. 

“You really messed shit up, man.” With a frown his eyes trace over the cuts on his face, the lightning illuminating them to appear more ghastly as the water pools in the deep welts. Slowly he brings a gloved hand to his own scar, tracing over the puckered flesh that runs from his right eyebrow to the bottom of his right ear. A surprise gift he was told. “You poor impatient bastard.”

Brock Choi and Frank went back a long time, both holding high positions back when the old gang still ran things. It was a better time, in his personal opinion. Back when respect was earned by brute force and seniority as respected. Both had joined at a young age, on the run for an accidently murder and other incriminating charges when they were taken in by old man Reggie. He was a rugged and terrifying SOB in charge of the largest territory in the underworld. Feared by all and then some, he was a force to be reckoned. Both Frank and Brock worked their way up from runners to grunt work to a management position, if you will, supervising the cash flow. And when the money didn’t come in like the boss man wanted, blood was spilt, fingers were lost, and families were taken apart. That didn’t bother them, no they relished in the power they felt. It was addicting and beautiful. They were at the top of their game, respected and feared by anyone who knew their name because Reggie trusted them to do what needed to get done. Along with the power came the wealth. As long as the bottom line was met, the two were rewarded handsomely in skin, cash, and luxury. But then those brats came along. 

Frank still remembers when he first saw the siblings. Fuck, they were beautiful. Empty, but beautiful. They must have been 18 or so when Reggie introduced them at one of their meetings. The two just stood hand in hand, faces void of any emotion even when Reggie explained how he claimed them by slaughtering their family because they initially refused to hand them over. He always had a soft spot for pretty things, to the point of obsession. For the first six months, Reggie refused to let them leave his side, paranoid someone would take them away. He dressed them and paraded them around but then something changed. Suddenly, the siblings were everywhere under his orders. The brother, Hoseok, constantly attending private meetings and dealings, yet never uttering a single word. The sister, Teresa, was always accompanying their clients and partners as arm candy at any and all important events. 

Brock thought it was strange that Reggie, who was so obsessive over them that he refused to share them with his own members, was suddenly letting them roam around freely. Frank tried to bring it up but Reggie just waved them off saying he enjoyed watching others with them, only for them to realize that they truly belonged to him. The gang had always been powerful and smart under Reggie but a year later that started to change. Business deals started to drop as clients refused their services. Continuous bad decisions and judgment calls were made, reducing their pay outs by a third. Yet Reggie was convinced that everything was still working as perfectly as before. Not soon after, the old man was found dead in a pool of his own filth that looked like death by overdose, if not for a single black rose stabbed in his ear. 

Somehow, the siblings had managed to amass their own little army and soon the old gang crumbled, especially when they gained the support of the men previously loyal to Reggie. It was an absolute slaughter. Gun shots echoing into the night, the gang’s complexes burning bright, blood flowing like a mini river. Frank and Brock were beyond shocked. Their reputation and power was so easily taken in such a short time with no indication, all centered on the two brats standing in the middle of the bloody river, still holding their fucking hands. Frank was almost convinced that the two were in the wrong place at the wrong time, until he saw something light up their blank faces. Neither of them had ever seen a flicker of emotion or thought cross their faces, even at the most gruesome sights. Not even when Reggie had them torture another if only to enjoy how destructive his pretty things could be. The bright smiles on their faces were stunning and so disjointed from the scene, it made his head spin. 

Not long after that night, all traces of the old gang were removed and a new gang, the Black Rose, was formed. A new order was established, with half of the members from Reggie’s gang and many from other gangs, all with the siblings at the throne. Well, mostly the brother. It seemed he too was obsessed with pretty things, as he eventually recruited 6 other guys-children really, calling themselves the knights. The sister was still there, always wearing the most beautiful clothing, almost always kneeling at Hoseok’s feet or resting near the knights, never talking or paying attention by the looks of it. When it got around that the old gang members were to start at the bottom, along with the new members, opposition rose, with Frank and Brock joining in. They were all pissed. They all had fought hard and dirty for their positions and now some punk kid with a pretty face decided to take it away. They thought they could easily over take over. After all, the Rose was young, only a couple months old and the only ones on the kid’s side was his decorative sister, a short blonde with an attitude problem, a pretty boy with fucking pink hair, and some media whore playboy. They were confident but maybe that was the problem. 

Obviously they had underestimated the kids because there were no match for them. Rather than fight with their fists as the old members hand learned, they also destroyed them from the inside out. Apparently, the playboy had a lot of influence for the he left them penniless, while the blonde and the kid somehow managed to defeat everyone fighting against them with little effort. Still, they should have won, but somehow, the kid had the backings of the other small gangs in the area and the little revolution was destroyed before it had truly begun. Later on they learned that the pretty boy was quite the businessman himself and had conducted business deals with all their rivals to work in their favor. 

Afterwards, the leaders in charge of the unrest were public executed by none other than the kid himself. Frank watched with wide eyes at the pure bliss on his face at each scream for rather than a head shot, he become handy with a knife, while the other boys watched with bored expressions. It was gruesome and bloody and Frank would be lying if he denied that his hands were shaking at the sight. The rest of the old members were given a choice two choices. Either they could continue with the Black Rose under the kid’s leadership but start with a clean slate at the bottom with grunt work as their punishment, or they could peacefully leave only to abandon any gang activity, connection, thought from their heads. However, that was not truly an option as the playboy had destroyed any hope of a normal life for them, leaving them with either becoming the kid’s bitch or dying. As if being stripped of everything wasn’t enough, the grumpy kid decided that each betrayer should wear a symbol of warning for any other free spirits, resulting in the scar he shared with his old members. 

Soon after, three more young kids were brought in and the members were divided into sectors. The kid with the weird smile, Tae-something, picked Brock to help manage his casinos due to his previous experience, while Frank was stuck running for the grumpy kid. There were a lot of changes, threats and violence were no longer a first response and even Frank had to admit, everything flowed a lot more smoothly as they hardly met opposition in any area. Frank missed it to be honest. He lived for the violence, but now his favorite hobby had been stripped. Even the money sucked. While yes, they were all still paid well, it was more evenly distributed per status. The rest, he didn’t know what happened to it but no one ever saw it. 

It seemed like most of the members changed their tune, playing by their rules to avoid dying a painful death at the kid’s hands but a few like Frank and Brock remained, slowly building up their resources, biding their time until they could take back what was rightfully theirs. But apparently Brock had gotten greedy, though if he hadn’t acted with his stupid cock rather than his head, he probably would be alive, still enjoying under the table perks. All the members knew the girl was off limits, the brother obsessively possessive over her, except when it concerns the other so-called knights. And Brock had signed his death sentence when he touched her. And now here he was with three others like him, running around soaking wet in the mud at 2am in the fucking morning to clean up this messes like this at playboy’s call. 

Brought out of his musing by a tap on his shoulder, Frank looks up to see another almost friend, Rick Holther, couching next to him. Unlike Brock, Rick was never a friend of Frank’s. They tolerated each other but it never went beyond a professional relationship. But the recent changes bonded them over the same goal. Rick hated working under kids that looked like they haven’t hit puberty yet, especially under the baby prince as he called him. Rick was a hitman, a damn good one, but apparently his talents weren’t refined enough for now he takes orders from the youngest knight. Frank had never worked with the kid but apparently he was a cold hearted bastard. Talented, but his eyes were cold and empty. He had never heard the kid’s voice or seen him smile, he gave him the creeps. No kid looks and acts that soullessly, not even the siblings. Even though the sister never talks or smiles either, at least the members know she feels something, if the lust and pleasure filled expressions at the hands of the brats during meetings is anything to go by.

“Playboy wants him dumped and the room sanitized within the hour.” When Frank nods, Rick looks over the body again. “Stupid shit. I don’t know what he was thinking, but whatever he was planning obviously didn’t work.” With a sigh, he closes Brocks eyelids and motions the other two over to continue. “Let’s get this over with.” Silently sending off an apology for disposing him this way, both step back and watch as the body is rolled off the bank, melting into the black of the water, probably to turn up in the next city over or so if it doesn’t get eaten first.

“Well? What now?” Rick looks over, watching as Frank tries to follow the body in the dark.

“Stick to the plan. We still need to find their weakness. They have to have some, I mean, they’re kids for fucks sake.”

“Kids they might be, but they are a creepy bunch.” Rick shudders, remembering how nonchalantly he received his own scar. 

“Just continue with the plan. Once we gather enough info, we’ll separate each one. Together, they are a terrifying force, but I doubt they’d be as cocksure alone. They’ll turn into scare little lambs heading for slaughter.”

“If we can even get to them. It’s nearly impossible to get close to them.” Even during our hit jobs, the kid is always surrounded. We still don’t know who’s loyal to us or them and we can’t risk exposure yet.”

“Then we target the sister. Those brats maybe high and mighty now but you can see they have some regard for her, even if it only for what’s between her thighs.” Frank looks at Rick when he hears him bark out a bitter laugh.

“Ya, cause getting to her is so easy. If they’re nearly impossible to get close to, then she’s like jewels inside a vault. The kid is obsessed with keeping her at his side. Plus one of the other brats are always right behind her.”

“We’ll figure something out. They are all young and haven’t been around the block like us. They will mess up, get even cockier. Then we kidnap the princess until she gives them up.” Rick waves his hand, seemingly dismissing the idea.

“Assuming she knows something. Like you saw today, she’s out of her mind most of the time, either sleeping or being played as a slut by the brats. I doubt she even understands what’s going on half the time.”

“That may be so, but she’s still their slut and they are obviously obsessed enough to kill Brock over her. Either way, we can use her. Who knows, you could even have some fun.” Frank smirks as he watches Rick give a lecherous smile.

“She does have some mighty pretty legs. I’m curious to see if she’s as good as the brats make her out to be.” They both laugh, slowly walking back to the van with the other men following behind.

“The closest bet for now is to start with the youngest.” Rick looks over, curious at what Frank is thinking. 

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Rumours are that you guys have a job coming up. Do whatever you can, get on his good graces. Grovel if you have to. It’s easier for mistakes to happen when you work in the cover of the night. Plus there are never more than four of you on the job at a time.”

“True. I have to think of something. He’s still creepy as fuck.” Tracing over his scar with a bare finger, Frank gets in the car, watching the rain as he thinks. The youngest should be the easiest. He’s isolated during his kill jobs that while they might not be able to take him out as they don’t know who’s playing on what team, they can use that to their advantage.

“How manipulative are you?” Rick tosses Frank an amused look.

“Why? It’s a fond hobby of mine actually.”

“Think you can manipulate the baby? Turn him against his team, plant wicked little seeds of doubts in his pretty little head?” Frank takes Ricks wide grin as confirmation. Leaning back in his seat, he relaxes for the first time that day. They may be one man down, but they’ve got years of experience in the underworld hardening them. Those brats just got lucky, really lucky, but luck only gets you so far. They know the underworld, live it, breathe it, drink it. It’s in their essence and he’ll be damned if some kid thinks he can play house with them. The gang will return to its former glory, with him and his colleges at the helm, and then those brats will understand why it’s truly called the underworld. 

 

Seokjin wakes up with a shiver, grumbling and clutching at the warmth at his front as it tries to move away. He pouts even more when his pillow starts shaking, throwing his legs over to get it to stop. Feeling a light touch on his head, he leans into it even more, snuggling closer to the heat. Moving his knee up into a move comfortable position, he squirms until everything is where he wants it to be. He’s almost dozing off again when his pillow moves again, this time leaving a sticky wet feeling on his knee. Scrunching his face at the stickiness, he slowly opens his eyes only to be met with a dimpled smile. 

“Morning Jin.” Seokjin just hums, choosing to close his eyes again rather than reply. His hand slowly traces over Namjoon’s chest that he’s lying on as he wakes up even more. Slowly he becomes aware of the hardness uncomfortably stabbing his knee. With a slight smile, he moves his hand down, fingers lightly trailing over the smooth hot skin. Gently curling his hand around the hot shaft, he lifts his head at the slight hitch in breath, watching as Namjoon’s mouth opens in a silent moan. 

“Morning Joonie.” Seokjin moves up his body to claim the younger’s lips in a soft kiss, licking the seam of his lips in permission. Namjoon opens his mouth and Seokjin slips his tongue in, tracing the back of his teeth to slide next to his tongue. Continuing at the steady pace, they leisurely kiss, taking the time to show their love through their actions.

“Jin, I’m getting close.” Namjoon breathlessly says as he hold Seokjin tighter against him, helping him rut against his hip carefully so they don’t wake the others. Namjoon gasps as the hand around his cock gets tighter slightly faster, feeling his the familiar heat coil in his gut. With a final twist of his wrist, Namjoon is cuming with a quite moan of his name. He kisses him through his orgasm, stopping once Namjoon is shivering in oversensitivity. They both lay together, enjoying each other’s warmth until the cooling cum becomes too much for Namjoon, prompting him to the shower.

“Would you like to join me?” He’s just about to refuse when he catches the time. It’s already 630am. Namjoon must have really done a number on him if he slept through their 6 o’clock alarm. With a sigh sits up and stretches his arms, letting out a delighted hum at the delicious soreness in his limbs. He makes to stand up and almost falls, if not for Namjoon’s arms. 

“Huh, looks like I went pretty hard on you.” Namjoon looks down with a sheepish smile and once again, Seokjin is amazed at how such a cute and awkward guy is the same person as the calculating business man that can make him beg for hours. “Let me help you.” He lets out a quiet giggle when Namjoon picks him up bridal style and carries him to the bathroom, setting him on the counter while preparing a bath. While waiting, Namjoon deals with Seokjin’s morning wood, immediately swallowing him to the hilt, bobbing his head quickly while massing with his tongue at every upstroke.

“Ah-Namjoon-your mouth feels so good!” Namjoon gently swallows and suckles around the hot shaft. He knows Seokjin is close when he starts pulling his hair faster and faster.

“Ahh- I’m cuming!” Humming, he sucks a bit harder, pulling back to swallow as Seokjin releases into his mouth. Without swallowing, he stands up to kiss the elder, making him moan as he swallows his own cum from Namjoon’s lips. With a satisfied sigh he leans against the older as Namjoon settles them both in the bath, making sure to clean Seokjin up from last night’s activities. Their bath tube is one of Namjoon’s favorite feature of the bedroom, fitting all eight of them with room to spare, with massaging jets, and variously levels seats.

They both look up as the bathroom door opens to show a sleepy and naked Jimin, eyes teary as he lets out a big yawn.

“Hyung? Can I join you?” When Seokjin opens his arms wide, Jimin shuffles over, rubbing one eye while letting out another yawn. The oldest coos at what an adorable picture the younger makes, with this face puffy with sleep, and soft hair ruffled, and small hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jimin gets in, kisses them both good morning as they all finish their bath.  
Soon enough the three leave for their respective rooms to get ready for the day, Seokjin reminding them to have breakfast and take their lunches to work. 

 

Teresa wakes up slowly in a mess of limbs. Looking around she smiles when she realizes that it’s Jeongguk she’s tangled up with. At some point in the night, the youngest had tangled their legs together while she was on her back, resting his head on her shoulder, a hand holding the breast closest to him. She lays a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling as he wrinkles his nose at the ticklish feeling. Teresa runs her hand through his hair to settle him down again when she notices the bed shaking slightly. Lifting her head to look past Jeongguk she notices Jimin, Seokjin, and Namjoon are already gone, probably having an early start. Namjoon liked to be at the office before his employees, resulting in him arriving before eight usually. Seokjin was the same. The restaurant didn’t open until one but he preferred to enjoy his kitchen alone, run through the menus and prepare for a busy night at the underground strip clubs. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Jimin goes to the gallery at eight to catalogue and date artifacts or spends his time painting either his original show pieces or pieces for the Black Rose before. He does this at each gallery until they open at eleven to the public. Instead she watches as Yoongi starfishes the empty space, still dead to the world on his stomach. He never wakes up early, especially since most of his work takes place in the odd hours of the night. If left to his own devices, he’d probably forgo food for extra sleep.

Looking to her other side, Teresa lets out a disbelieving laugh at the sight. Taehyung is laying on his stomach with his eyes squeezed close, panting into his pillow. Looking down, she watches as Hoseok spreads his cheek wide, licking and sucking at his swollen rim, causing Taehyung to push back against his tongue unconsciously. 

Feeling eyes on him, Hoseok looks up and winks at Teresa’s amused expression as he slips his tongue in as deep as possible, thrusting it into the sloppy hole as he eats Yoongi’s cum out. Satisfied at his work, he pulls back to see how swollen and gaping Taehyung’s hole is, clenching and unclenching around air. He feels himself get harder as he pulls back to bend one of Tae’s legs. Spitting on his hand, Hoseok groans at the slight relief as he slicks himself up as well as possible, hooded eyes meeting his sisters. Without looking away, he drapes himself over Taehyung’s back, sliding in at the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot. Taehyung wakes up with a loud moan, confused at what’s going on other than the delicious stretch of his hole as his stomach tenses. Hazy eyed, he grinds back on Hoseok’s cock, letting out loud, broken moans at the pleasurable feeling of his cock rocking against the mattress. 

Taehyung’s moans and the shaking bed cause Jeongguk to wake up with a whine, while Yoongi continues to stay in dreamland. Lifting his head, Jeongguk just watches the two males with a confused look. After a few moments, he wakes up completely as his face turns red at the view and his cock fills quickly against Teresa’s hip. 

“How do they have the energy for this after last night?!” Jeongguk whines as he buries his face in Teresa’s chest, squeezing her breast tightly as she laughs. The laugh fades quickly as she frowns at how sore her throat is and how ruined she sounds.

“I honestly have no idea. It’s almost scary, to be honest.” Jeongguk huffs a laugh that quickly turns into a soft moan as he feels himself harden at the sounds as Teresa watches, amused. ‘It’s so sweet how aroused he gets just off external sounds alone. He’s so sensitive it’s adorable.’ Tightening the arm around his waist, Teresa lifts his head.

“Keep your eyes on them baby. Can you do that?” She asks with a rasp. When he replies with a quiet yes, Teresa moves her hand south and pumps his cock. He’s leaking so much the slide is almost too easy. She twists her hand at the sensitive head, hearing him cry out. Looking back at the other two, she sees that Hoseok has pulled Taehyung’s hips up and is thrusting in slow but hard as Taehyung sobs into his pillow at the overstimulation, his cock flushed and angry. She watches as he drips onto the sheets, eyes blown in lust as he and Jeongguk hold each other’s gaze. Teresa returns her attention to the boy shaking in her arms, watching him bite his lips to hold back his moans, eyes never leaving Taehyungs.

“Don’t they make a pretty picture? See how good Hoseokie is making Tae feel?” Jeongguk lets out a loud moan, voice breaking from misuse the night before. Teresa pumps her hand faster, focusing on the sensitive head as his breathing gets faster, signalling how close he is.

“Tae! I-I’m so close!” At Jeongguk's words Taehyung just nods, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten even more as he reaches the edge. He can feel Hoseok’s thrusts become sloppy as he chases his own orgasm. Taehyung reaches down to fist his weeping cock, mind numbing as Hoseok pound into his prostate harder and faster. It only takes two, three well placed thrusts before Taehyung is yelling out Hoseok’s name as he comes all over his hand, with Hoseok following immediately after with a rough groan at the hot clench around his cock. 

Focusing her attention at the head, Teresa captures Jeongguk’s lips in a sloppy kiss, muffling his cry as he freezes for a second before spilling over her hand. She strokes him through his aftershocks, turning the kisses gentle as he comes down from his high. When he flops onto his back, Teresa sits up with a wince at the pain in her lower back and thighs. Somehow, Yoongi managed to sleep through all of that. Jeongguk looks at her, silently asking permission to help her out but she just shakes her head. As hot as this was, she’s way to sore for any kind of activity so soon. She lets everyone rest for another couple minutes before she forces herself out of bed, cursing Hoseok and Jimin under her breath. Seeing her struggle, Jeongguk helps her stand. 

A glance at the clock tells her it’s already eight so she tugs on Hoseok’s leg until he finally pulls out of Taehyung with a moan, and tries to pull the younger up with him. When Taehyung refuses, he just throws him over his shoulder and heads to start a shower due to the lack of time, Teresa and Jeongguk slowly following, leaving Yoongi to sleep. The master shower is huge, covered in glass and wide enough to fit all eight of them comfortably, with six different shower heads. The four quickly shower and get dressed, meeting downstairs for a quick breakfast together before leaving for work. Hoseok leaving on his bike to do some recon on his and Jeongguk’s target, Taehyung in his little convertible for the casino, and Teresa and Jeongguk in her fancy sedan for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you like it so far? If there's something specific you want to see, like a scene of Seokjin in chef mode at the restaurant, or what not, comment below of message me and I'll do my best to add it in.  
> Until, next time, thanks for reading!


	7. A Sense of Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a few days! My sister and boyfriend came up for a visit so haven't been able to write. But It's here now!!!! <3

Jimin let out a heavy sigh as he looks over the shipping manifest and the sales bills for what felt like the fiftieth time. He came into work early to go over the monthly finances and prepare for the gala they were hosting tomorrow night but looking at his watch, it’s been three hours since he sat down and he had yet to open the gallery. The numbers just weren’t lining up no matter how many times he goes over it and this is not the first time either. This particular art seller, Lance Reché, is a long-time associate and provides them some great art pieces and artifacts but this is getting ridiculous. Clenching his jaw in frustration he slumps over his desk, head dropping into his hands as he massaging his temples in an attempt to alleviate the pounding pain behind his eyes. He stays bent over, eyebrows pinched in pain as he closes his eyes against the harsh light, trying to breathe steadily through the pain. 

“Shit, today sucks.” He doesn’t know how long he stays in the same position. It feels like hours but probably isn’t more than a few minutes and all he wants to do is go home and start his weekend early. The sound of heels clicking against the marble tiling alerts him to the presence of his manager. She stops in front of his desk, the coy smell of her rose perfume clogging his lungs as she waits for his acknowledgment. “What is it Lucy?”

Lucy Stole is his second in command, and a friend with how much they help each other to run the best gallery they can. Jimin had hired her right after Namjoon handed the galleries over to him after introducing him to his board members. She was originally Namjoon’s secretary but has such a passion for art that Jimin found himself making excuses to show up at Namjoon’s office just to talk art with her. Eventually, he stole her for himself, leaving Namjoon amused. 

“Sir, we must open the gallery. I can do it if you are otherwise occupied?” Jimin leans his head against one hand as he peers up her. As per his instructions, she is dressed in his preferred uniform: a pretty black blouse, dark red pencil skirt, and 3” black heels. The entire outfit screams class, which is what Jimin is going for since the Kimberly Roseé Art Gallery is the largest and most famous gallery in the city, named after Namjoon’s grandmother, who actually started it. It is where he hectic business man runs away to for some space and is one of his favorite places to be, besides home with the family. The Roseé is also the main hub for all imports, auctions, and large events due to its capacity of holding 500-800 people at a given time. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be much appreciated.” Jimin sends her a sincere smile at her offer.

“It’s my pleasure, however, maybe a break is in order?” He watches she gives him a pitying smile, understanding how bothersome paperwork can become. “The problem will still be here when you come back after lunch.”

“I should shouldn’t I?” The temptation to give in, to just grab his coat and walk out the doors and letting Lucy deal with business, calls loudly to him as his headache throbs as a reminder of what awaits his return. With a resigned sigh, he gives her a half-hearted giggle, shaking the thoughts from his mind. “Nah, that’s ok. I’ll feel much better once I get through this. However, could I ask you to deal with business today? I feel terrible asking you since I know how busy you are, but this is taking up all my energy.”

“Of course, Sir!” The bright and eager smile lifts his spirits immensely. “I don’t mind at all! Plus, we have a group of elementary children coming in today and you know how much I adore kids!” With an agreeing laugh, Jimin hands over the keys, promising to greet the kids before he leaves. The second his office door closes he lets his head drop and continues where he left off as the pain returns with full force. Once again, he loses track of how long he remains in that position, so focused on the pain he doesn’t hear his door opening once again. Nor does he notice another’s presence until he smells a dark enticing musky cologne. The rich smell eases the throbbing pain and he inhales almost greedily to chase the relief. 

Large warm hands smooth through his hair, the delicious strokes melting the fuzzy pain in his forebrain. A sharp tug on his recently dyed grey hair has him letting out a soft moan as the individual with the amazing smell stands behind his chair. Jimin leans into the soothing touch as the pain fades at each heavy stroke on his head. The rich smell fills his chest, the scent a perfect expression of the man behind him. 

“Joonie, that feels nice!” Jimin leans into his touch, relishing in the warm heat spreading through his body at the loving touches, sighing out in content as strong fingers move down his neck to knead at his tense shoulders. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t show up for our lunch date.” Jimin’s eyes snap open as he turns around, startling Namjoon with the sudden movement. Namjoon watches him amused, leaning back against his bookshelf as he crosses his arms. His suit jacket is off, the fabric of his dress shirt pulling tight against his shoulders, showing off his biceps.

“Shit! What time is it? I swear it’s only…” He trails off as Namjoon holds his phone up, the digital numbers reading 1:30pm. They were supposed to meet at their favorite restaurant before their meeting and he totally forgot about it. They do this every Friday as Jimin can update Namjoon on how his galleries are doing or any issues that need addressing. “You could have called me.”

“I did. Twice. You didn’t answer. Are you alright? You seem…hectic to say the least.” Jimin snorts at the pointed look the other directs at his desk. Papers are spread everywhere, marked in red. There are multiple screens up on the computer and his hair is a mess from tugging on it every few moments.

“That’s one way to say it.” He motions for Namjoon to take a seat as he proceeds to organize the mess before voicing his frustrations. “The numbers don’t match up. I’ve gone over these, like, a hundred times so I know it’s not a printing error. Every time my seller, Lance Reché, transports my buys to me, something is missing. I don’t know if he thinks I’m an idiot of what because the last shipment of antique vases came in today and one of the vases are a fake and yet, he’s adamant that it’s the real thing!” At this point, Jimin’s hands are furiously waving the papers in his hand to accent his point as his voice gains pitch the more upset he becomes.

His looks to Namjoon with a pleading expression that turns into annoyed huff once he sees the corner of his lips twitch on his otherwise stoic face. “And you already know all of this, don’t you.” It’s not a question. He inwardly curses. Of course he would know. Namjoon knows everything that goes on in every corner of his business, even who’s fucking who in the printer room. At this point, he’s full on grinning, not even attempting to hide his amusement. With a pout, Jimin walks over to his coffee machine, angrily adding sugar cubes when he hears a loud bark of laughter. Namjoon is full on laughing, leaning heavily against the couch armrest, Jimin just frowns more, stomping his foot to stop the obnoxious sound. 

“Yes, I already know all of this. Hence why Teresa wants to have the auction tomorrow night. She has been tracking Reché’s transactions and interactions for the last few months, ever since the first shipping error. You would know this if you had showed up for lunch.” Jimin just whines at that, blushing for feeling like a fool. Of course they would know. Like Namjoon, Teresa knows everything that happens in relation to the Black Rose. Jimin still doesn’t understand how since he has never seen her interact with any members outside of the knights, though he suspects Yoongi and Hoseok play a large role. “Before the event, you, Teresa, and Hoseok will attend a meeting with all your sellers to get to the bottom of this. If he is being duped, then he will be fired since this happened because of his poor business skills and the appropriate people will be punished accordingly. If he is the one behind it, then Jeongguk will have a more exciting night outside of homework. Teresa knows all the details but she won’t tell me which one it is since she wants our reactions to be real at the unveiling, or something.”

“I thought the gala was for me to sell of my latest painting series?” He can’t help but feel a little upset at the new information. He had been looking forward to tomorrow night for two months, ever since Teresa saw his latest paintings and said she wanted to feature them in an auction. But now, the gala is about Namjoon and Teresa’s displeasure with him. Namjoon beckons him to the couch, but he sits on the opposite end, shoulders slumped. 

Immediately, strong arms pull him into Namjoon’s lap, holding him in place as he tries to escape. Giving up the struggle, Jimin slumps into him, hiding his face in the elder’s neck, inhaling his heady sent, though it does little to lift his mood.

“I’m sorry baby! That probably came out harsher than intended. The evening is definitely all about you!” When Namjoon tries to meet his eye, he shakes his head and buries deeper into his neck as tears prickle his eyes. He hates being let out of things and this makes him feel underappreciated, especially with all the sweat and tears he poured into his work.

“Really Jimin! I promise that Teresa is having the party for you, to celebrate the hard work you put into those paintings.” Namjoon is starting to get desperate as he feels a dampness on his neck. He can’t stand to see Jimin cry, none of them can really since usually the boy is fluffy ball of sunshine, even on bad days. “Baby? Please look at me?” Refused again, Namjoon lets out a heavy sigh, cursing for the poor explanation. “The gala is all for you. The meeting before hand is a totally separate matter that will be resolved before the party even starts.” He feels the younger sniff quietly, slightly nodding his head. Slowly, he lifts his face, taking in the flush on his cute cheeks and how red his nose is. Namjoon leans in and kisses his remaining tears away before capturing his full lips in a gently kiss. Jimin hesitates slightly before sighing into the touch, pressing closer to the warm body under him with a soft giggle when Namjoon’s fingers trace over his skin just above his trousers. The giggle releases the tension in the elder’s shoulders, taking it as a sign he’s forgiven. Opening his lips, he lets Jimin take over the kiss until they both pull back smiling. 

“You promise?” 

“Yep! You can even yell at Teresa later for not telling you!” With another giggle, Jimin settles himself on Namjoon’s lap as he combs a hand through his hair as the other rubs soothingly over his back. Soon enough, his lids slide shut as he melts into the warmth, breathing evening out until he’s asleep. Namjoon looks down at the boy in his arms, still berating himself that he upset the younger enough that he fell asleep after crying. Glancing at his watch, he lets himself hold the smaller body a bit tighter before returning to work. He places Jimin on the couch and grabs a throw blank to cover him with. Remembering to set an alarm on the younger’s phone to wake up, he excuses himself, making sure to let Lucy know that her boss is undisposed for the rest of the day.  
   
 

   
It’s late on Friday night when Teresa has Jeongguk, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jimin gather in one of the smaller meeting rooms in the mansion. The other boys were out doing their jobs as knights, while Teresa filled them in on the plan for tomorrow’s event. She’s still waiting for Hoseok to join them when she hears Jimin’s unique laugh, pulling a small smile from her. Namjoon had called her earlier at school, letting her know how upset Jimin had been at her plan. To be honest, she had thought Jimin would understand that even though they had some business to take care of, the night was still about him. The minute the younger came home, Teresa had apologizes profusely at making him feel less important. It took almost an entire hour of apologizing and a promise to let him pick her entire outfit for the gala before he relented and forgave her. Teresa is shaken out of her thoughts as Hoseok closes the door, laying a bunch of papers on the table. Immediately, Jeongguk moves to grab the gallery and surrounding area blueprints, eyes swiftly moving over the pages, memorizing every detail from alley locations, to gutter placements. 

“Before the party, there will be a meeting with all of Jimin’s sellers to review the latest incoming batches over the last few months. According to Jimin’s records, Reché’s business has not been the most trustworthy lately. How certain are you that the pieces he sold in question are fake?” She looks up to see Jimin nodding in agreement.

“I’ve verified each one myself for a total of 5 pieces.”

“Do we have anyone in place to replace him if required?”

“Ya, I mean, he does bring in lots of potential clients but at this rate, it’s not enough to overlook his cockiness or greed. There are others that can replace him.” Teresa nods in agreement. 

“What about his associates? I made sure to send them invites at your request.” Namjoon steps forward, pointing at a list of names in front of them, two of them highlighted.

“They will be present at the meeting as well. Hoseok, you will need to memorize all these details in order to properly conduct the meeting. I will be present as I need to observe if Reché is telling the truth. Jimin will also be present to raise any concerns he has. Namjoon will be observing in the gallery. After the meeting, everyone will go downstairs to the party for Jimin’s unveiling. I will let Hoseok know my final decision and he will call Jeongguk and his team.” Looking up, she watches as the boys nod.

“Jeongguk, leave your phone on vibrate. One buzz means to take out Reché, three means his associates. Make sure your team is prepared because he I doubt he’ll do down without a fight.”

“I’ve already created you a file of his body guards and Hoseok has done his recon.” Jeongguk looks up from the file Hoseok hands him at Namjoon’s voice. “They are all private guards, some of the best for hire actually, so make sure you take your best.”

“I suggest no more than three people, including yourself.” Hoseok says. “Regardless of if you’re taking out Reché or his associates, they all use the same muscle. You won’t be able to kill from a distance this time. You’ll have to get close, take out the guards then the target but I’ll be ready if you require anything.” Jeongguk nods, standing up as he spreads the blueprints out on the table.

“Jimin, which area of the gallery is the easiest way to get in unnoticed?”

“The side window here in the southeast corner.” Jimin stands, stretching across the table to point at the blueprints. “Though, you’ll have to be quick. I have several tours going on at the same time to allow you easy access into the building but I can’t guarantee more than a few minutes to get in. With the sheer number of people there are 8 tours scheduled and there will be people everywhere.”

“Ok, I can work with that. Namjoon hyung, I need two extra waiter uniforms for my men. I’ll text you the sizes. I will have them roaming around as waiters keeping an eye on both targets and for your tour groups.” Jeongguk looks up with a frown when he hears Hoseok giggling behind his hand. “What’s so funny?” 

“Killer waiters? Really?” Hoseok just laughs louder at the younger’s offended look.

“There is nothing wrong with the classics, hyung!” Pouting, Jeongguk ignores Hoseok as Jimin sympathizes with him, though in the back of his mind he thinks Jeongguk’s been watching too many James Bond movies lately. Once Hoseok settles down after Teresa’s smack to the back of his head, Jeongguk continues running them through his plan. 

Jeongguk plans so the hit will go down during Jimin’s speech before the auction officially starts. During that time, everyone should be gathered in the atrium, except for the target. Namjoon will stay with Teresa and Hoseok in plain sight of the guests to avoid suspicion. Jeongguk’s team will lure the target to the back and take out the guards and Jeongguk will complete the job. He finishes, looking up to see everyone smirking at him. 

“What?” The others shrug nonchalant, but Jeongguk’s sharp eyes catch how they discretely make eye contact.

“It’s a good plan.”

“I agree! Though I will seriously kill you if you damage anything.”

“Then why are you all looking at me like that?” A little wary, he takes a slight step back, replacing the papers on the table. He’s just about to speak again when Teresa appears in front of him, startling a small squeak out of him. 

“You know…” She drawls as she lightly traces a finger down his chest. “It’s pretty sexy how you go from my soft and shy 20 year old student to a badass hit man.” Jeongguk feels his ears turn red at the murmurs of agreement from the others. The slow draw of a nail draws his attention as he slightly jolts when it passes over one of his nipples over his shirt, eyes opening wide as Teresa looks up at him through her thick lashes. He holds his breath as she moves closer, eyes on his lips and he closes his eyes in anticipation of the soft touch, when suddenly the warmth in front of him disappears. The sudden cold startles his eyes open and he whines as he watches Teresa move away with a giggle. The rest of the boys are laughing openly at the tease, making the young assassin pout endearingly, making them coo over his embarrassment. The amusement is brought to a halt as Namjoon speaks, this time to Teresa and Jeongguk. 

“Teresa, Jeongguk. I know this is supposed to be simple but please keep in mind that there is a high chance your positions could be compromised.” Teresa nods in agreement while Jeongguk listens carefully. “This is a party where we’ve invited some of the wealthiest people to attend. Some of those individuals have children that attend your school, are your classmates, and they have met and talked to Teresa at the parent-teacher meetings. Teresa, there is no doubt that the minute they see you, they will make conversation. I will do my best to help you avoid them but you must not break your act. There are too many eyes on the Black Rose and you must play the perfect accessory to Jimin and Hoseok, while interacting with the parents. I’d prefer to keep as much about you a mystery as possible. There are still many we cannot trust.” Teresa nods in agreement.

“Jeongguk, since these parents have seen you at school events before, at no cost must they recognize you. You are a scholarship student to them and would make no sense as to why a child is at such a grand event. We cannot afford to have anything relate to your position as a student, nor relate you to us in anyway. However, Hoseok will be there to help you with this if required.” At Jeongguk’s nod and Hoseok’s hmm of agreement, Namjoon turns to Teresa.

“Good. Any last questions? No? Okay. Jeongguk, prepare your team first thing tomorrow morning. Tonight you still have an essay to write for my class. The rest of you have work to do so I’ll see you when you get home.” With a final nod, they all kiss each other goodbye while Teresa drags an unwilling Jeongguk to his room to study while he grumbles about the usefulness of cellular biology when he’s a scary killer doing scary killer things. Teresa just laughs as she forces him to work while she finishes grading some exams.  
   
 

 

Saturday morning finds a grumpy Jeongguk walking lazily through the underground tunnels at the complex. He lets his feet carry him through the familiar turns, brain still half asleep. It’s only 11am but he’s exhausted. Teresa had not been impressed with his half assed attempts on his essay and forced him to restart from scratch but he just didn’t have the motivation. It wasn’t due until Tuesday and she knows how much he hates biology, but she refused to let him procrastinate. He’d get it done eventually, he just needed some inspiration to write something. He tried to ask her if he could do something for extra credit instead but only received a smack on the head, saying he wasn’t allowed special treatment from the other students just because she loved him. 

The night ended with him forcing out a rough draft and finally crawling into bed at 2am. Which would have been fine, but then that morning Namjoon tries to make everyone pancakes and Jeongguk awoke to screaming five hours later. Thinking they were in danger, he grabbed his handgun out of the closet and booked it downstairs in just his ironman underwear, only to see a red faced Seokjin with a bowl on his head, batter dripping everywhere and a panicking Namjoon clutching his heart. From what Taehyung and Teresa managed to spit out between rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs, he gathers Seokjin had tried to surprise Namjoon while he was beating the batter when the stoic businessman startled so hard, he threw the bowl in the air and slammed the mixer hard enough against the counter to crack and crumble the granite. To say Seokjin was upset is a total understatement. The two fought about whose fault it was when finally Jimin stepped in and told them both to take responsibility for the mess. The entire time Jeongguk watches on in shock, gun still poised in his hands until a laughing Hoseok takes it away and replaces the safety. Eventually, a pissed off Yoongi stomped downstairs and yelled at them for being noisy assholes with no respect for their elders. Even Seokjin bit back his reply as they all watched the short fuming man stomp back to bed in his kumamon underwear, cursing under his breath. 

Jeongguk chuckles as he remembers how hard they all laughed the minute Yoongi left because, seriously. How cute was their angry little man in superhero underwear? He resembled a ruffled kitten, which kind of took the intensity of his words out. Still, it was a very long morning and Jeongguk can’t think about anything but his bed. Letting out a sigh, his feet bring in front of a red and black door, the meeting room him and his team use. As per Hoseok’s suggestion, he walks in to find two of his best members waiting for him, Rick Holther and Erica Mildew. Rick was a member of the old gang from before the Jung siblings had taken over. He is a greasy old and entitled prick in Jeongguk’s opinion, words always laced with condescension. However, Jeongguk forced himself to ignore the snide remarks about his age and looks since he is very good at his job that Hoseok refuses to let him kill him. Erica on the other hand was the total opposite. She is always complimenting him but she is also cocky, as if being the only female in his group meant he gave her special treatment. Fuck that. He knew she sucked up to him in hopes that he would take her into bed. Even though he never speaks or shows emotion to anyone outside of his team of 40 or so members, somehow rumours of his skills in bed arose. He hated it, especially when the females try to seduce or touch him, it makes him sick to the point of violence. Unfortunately, Erica is one of the best shots besides him and he needs her if he wants everything done in an hour so he can get home in time to watch Attack on Titan with Tae. 

Keeping his face passive, Jeongguk runs through the plan on autopilot, making sure to keep his voice as void as possible while curbing his excitement at the next episode. Shit’s going down and he can’t wait to see what Eren and his friends do next! 

“Any questions?” It took a couple hours to go over the layout, target details, and the timings but finally they were done. 

“Who’s the target?” Jeongguk looks over, internally surprised at the question. Rick has never cared before so why is he asking now?

“Does it matter?” Jeongguk narrows his eyes as the man shakes his head and shrugs.

“Not really, but I want to make sure we got your back the best we can. We’ve never seen the place and if we don’t know who exactly to look out for things could get a bit sticky.” Over to the side he sees Erica agree though she too seems confused at Rick’s sudden interest in his wellbeing. 

“You’re in a particularly caring mood.” Jeongguk says with steel in his voice. He pulls himself to his full height as he watches the man squirm under his gaze, making sure to keep his expression cold and empty, knowing how uncomfortable it makes people. 

“Nah, just looking out for ya. The girls would cry if your pretty face got injured.” With that, the condescension was back. Rick sends him a greasy smile that falters the longer he stares him down.

“You’ve been provided everything you need to know. You can leave now. You will be meet Jimin at the gallery at 4:30 sharp. He will provide you with your outfits and you will act as waiters, updating me every twenty minutes about the targets. Once the auction starts and I will tell you which target to isolate and we will execute the plan. Jhope will also be available to assist if required. Is that understood?” When he receives confirmation from both of them, he leaves without a backwards glance. 

Once in his car, he lets out an annoyed huff. Something’s up with the grimy old man. He can feel it, something uneasy fluttering deep in his stomach but he can’t figure out what. Rick’s inquiries about his safety normally would not be cause for alarm but this is Rick. Jeongguk knows the man doesn’t like him and would probably watch him die with a smile on his face, so his questions were out of character. Pondering over it isn’t helping so he makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on the man and to be extra cautious tonight, just in case.  
 

 

   
   
Rick lets out an irritated growl as Erica keeps talking about how great the mighty Jeongguk is. The meeting was over and the kid leaving the second they finished. Rick did his part, he asked for additional information to better help the kid through tonight, hoping to get on his good side. For a second, he thought he would be called out for his out of character moment, trying to stay still and look unaffected when the cold hard gaze was directed at him. But, other than a few snide comments, it looks like it worked. The kid replied to his unnecessary question after all, something he never does, so that’s a good sign. Erica finally leaves, frustrated at the once sided conversation and Rick immediately calls Frank.

“This better be good. The shortie has me meeting with potential new buyers tonight and I’ve got a shit-ton to do.”

“Cool it man. I did it.”

“Did what?”

“The kid actually talked more than normal, to the point of answering my useless question when he normally wouldn’t.”

“And that’s good because…?” Rick rolls his eyes at the man’s tone.

“Because normally he would have at least ten of us on a job. This time there are only two. It’ll be easy enough to get close to him and at least now he’s aware of my motive towards him. He trusts me enough to watch his back and since he answered my dumb question, it means he doesn’t suspect anything.”

“It still doesn’t seem like much, honestly.” 

“It is. Tonight there will only be the three of us and I can keep a close eye on him. Maybe even figure out his weakness when the hit goes down. Trust me, I have a good feeling about this.”

“Fine. Keep me updated.” Rick looks at his phone, annoyed at the sudden hang up. He really did feel good about tonight. Regardless of what he does, he’s just a kid and even they can’t help but warm up to people openly concerned about their well-being. The brat won’t suspect a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted but it's hard to write when you're constantly being distracted by people lol.


	8. A Sense of Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've spent the last 5 hours dealing with the formatting on AO3 as no matter how I posted or typed out the chapter it kept deleted all text after a specific line so I just deleted it and hopefully it'll work now. Still annoy af. I' haven't even slept yet and it's already morning WTF.

Jimin is ready to pull his freshly dyed blonde hair out as he runs around like a chicken with its head cut off. He woke up early today, feeling great and filled with a sense of purpose. Or he was until now. Now it's currently 230pm, and he only have a couple hours until the caterers arrive, and only three hours until the meeting, and four until the party. Today is the day, not only will his seller problem be fixed but this will be the first time the city's most important people will see his work. However, besides the anticipation, he's still not sure how he feels about Jeongguk's plan. It's not that he's against murder, he just doesn't want to be anywhere near it. This gallery is like his second home, he's put his heart and soul into making it absolutely perfect and placing it on the artistic map for others like him with Namjoon's help. He really doesn't want to see death tarnish its reputation in anyway. With a heavy sigh, he runs a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths. Jeongguk better do this quickly and without any attention or damage. He's going to kill the kid if he so much as gets a drop of blood on anything or if the media catches wind of a death at his auction. That is not how he wants to make a name for himself. 

A heavy hand on his shoulder brings him out of his head. 

"You're thinking too loud." Jimin turns and gives Yoongi as small smile. He asked Yoongi to accompany him during the preparation to keep him calm. Hoseok had asked him to come but right now Jimin didn't need happy, loud, and outgoing. He needed peace, focus, and quiet. In other words, he needed Yoongi to keep him steady and on track to prevent a panic attack. 

"Hyung, I don't think I can do this." Jimin continues when Yoongi just cocks his head, letting him to he has his full attention. "This is such a huge deal! Some of the city's most influential people are going to be here and I'm just a nobody! I don't know how to talk to any of them and I can't lean on you guys the entire night!" Already used to the panicked babbling, Yoongi walks Jimin to his office, wincing at how hard the younger is squeezing his hand subconsciously. 

"…And then what if Jeongguk gets blood everywhere?! The pieces will have to be destroyed and I'll have to forge more work and hyung, you don't understand. They pieces are ancient! Like, it's a sin to try and even forge them!" Yoongi's still standing in front of the rambling man, watching with slight amusement how his hands gesture all over the place and his voice climbs higher and higher. "… And the floors are marble hyung! You can’t get blood out of that! I'll have to replace the entire flooring and the gallery will be closed an-"

Finally, losing his patience and feeling a headache start to form from the loud noise, Yoongi kisses the younger man hard on his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. He grips the back of his head and repositions his face so their lips slot together more perfectly, slowly moving against the softness. Jimin pauses in surprise, then slightly opens his lips. Yoongi parts his and slips his tongue out only to pull away when he feels vibrations tickling his lips. 

"Are you seriously going to continue to rant while I'm kissing you?" Yoongi doesn't sound pleased and Jimin ducks his head at his tone. 

"Ahh, no. Sorry hyung." He narrows his eyes, watching is some small amount of satisfaction as the blonde squirms under his gaze. Yoongi pulls him closer again, eyes flashing in warning for the younger to try and talk again, until their lips touching again. This time, Jimin melts into the warmth of his mouth and tries to pull the elder closer but Yoongi keeps the kiss chaste. He only want the touch to calm the frantic man down, not rile him up even more. 

Once he feels all the tension in his shoulders ease, Yoongi steps back and lays down on the couch, dragging the other so they are both laying comfortably, the younger on the elder's chest. He runs a hand through the blonde locks, marvelling at how soft it is, while his other hand runs soothing circles on his lower back. He feels Jimin's breathing slow down until it's in sync with his heart beat, watches as his eyes flutter slightly. 

"Are you okay now?" Yoongi makes sure to keep his voice comforting to prevent the younger from panicking again, satisfied when he receives a slow nod. "I'm only going to say this once so make sure to listen." He keeps his voice firm but still soft.

"Okay." Making sure he has his full attention, Yoongi starts.

"You can do this. If you couldn't, then Teresa wouldn't have planned tonight and Namjoon wouldn't have supported her." Jimin opens his mouth to protest but stops when Yoongi sends him a warning glare. Certain the younger will not interrupt him, he continues. "It doesn't matter who comes tonight or how important they are. Namjoon will be by your side and even if he's not. Who cares? Just be your adorable self, Minnie. If you feel uncomfortable, all of us will be there to help you. Talk or don’t talk to whomever you want, and if anyone has an issue with that, let me know. I'll set them straight." Jimin giggles at that, drawing a smile.

"Don't worry about Jeongguk either. The kid is the best at what he does. He'll finish the job quickly and none of your precious pieces will be damaged in anyway. And if they are, we will deal with that then. He won't make a mess either, and if he does, then you can claim it as work experience for school and have him spend his free blocks cleaning and helping with whatever you need until you're happy. Sounds good?" Meeting the chocolate eyes, Yoongi break out his gummy smile and is met with a blinding one in return, the younger's cheeks puffing out as his eyes disappear. 

"Ya, yes, you're right. I've got this and we'll deal with everything as it happens." 

"Of course I'm right." Jimin scoffs and Yoongi holds the younger closer a bit longer, willing him to relax for a few more minutes. "We should get up Minnie." The clock read 3:30pm, they had disappeared for almost an hour. With a grunt, Yoongi attempted to push the younger off him but is forced back, hitting his head on the arm rest. He tries again, but the younger whines and places his entire weight against him. He may be small but Jimin was pure muscles, making him heavier than he looked, to Yoongi's dismay. "Seriously, we need to get up. You still need to meet up with Jeongguk's team and run them to their duties and get dressed before the meeting. 

"Are you sure I can't go like this? It's not as if I'm wearing jeans or anything." Yoongi ignores his whines and pouts as he pulls the younger up to stand. Yoongi is wearing tight skinny jeans and a large grey sweat that probably belongs to Taehyung considering how it almost hangs to mid-thigh around him, and a black beanie, looking out so place next to Jimin. Whenever he's at the gallery, Jimin always dresses in dress shirts and slacks, the fabric pulling deliciously against his biceps and thighs as he moves. Still, tonight is a black tie event so even though he knows the younger is joking, he still glares at him and tries one last time. 

"If you don't hurry up and finish what you need to, I'll tell Jeongguk he can dress up Teresa for tonight." Yoongi has to stop himself from laughing at Jimin's offended face.

"You wouldn't dare! The kid will dress her in something stupid, and has no sense of color coordination other than white goes with black!" Yoongi breaks, holding his stomach as he laughs at the indignant glare Jimin sends him. With an unamused huff, Jimin rushes out of the room, muttering under his breath about disrespectful maknaes and mean hyungs. Well at least he's no longer panicking, muses Yoongi as he slowly trails after him, making sure to grab the waiter uniforms from Jimin's desk. 

The younger is throwing orders around at his rushing employees, making sure everything is dust-free and perfectly positioned. Slowly, the caterers arrive and set up in the large side kitchen. At 4:20 Jimin leaves with the excuse of needing more coffee, leaving Yoongi in charge as he meets up with Jeongguk's team a few blocks away. He still has a few minutes to spare and though he can see them waiting for him, he slips into one of his favorite coffee shops, greeting the cute girl behind the counter.

"A large Americano and a large pumpkin Frappuccino, please!" After giving his name, he waits behind the counter, checking his phone, mostly messages from everyone telling him to stay calm and not to panic. He laughs when he reads Taehyung and Jeongguk's messages on the group chat, mostly full of random emoji's' and selfies of Jeongguk at home and Tae at work. He has to stop himself from laughing too loudly when he sees that somehow Taehyung managed to bring in two puppies to his office at the casino and is attempting to position them into a heart but fails miserably, the video ending with him pouting and kissing the camera. 

Grabbing his drinks, he finally walks over to the waiting members, wrinkling his nose at the cigarette smell. 

"We've been waiting." Jimin narrows his eyes at the annoyed tone Rick sends him before steeling his voice.

"Should I keep you waiting? Shall I let Jeongguk know you have somewhere better to be?" To be honest, Jimin hates the man. He's vile, rude, and is not particularly smart at anything outside his fists but he also scares him a bit. He loves pain and gets off on fear. At the thought, Jimin almost laughs at himself. Here he is judging this man when some of his lovers have uncontrollable bloodlust and also get off on fear, the only difference being his lovers protect the innocent, rather than torment them. Regardless of his feelings, Jimin stands tall and keeps his voice cool and unaffected, inwardly smirking as he sees his eye twitch. 

"No, sir. We are all set." Erica jumps in feeling the tension between the two men. They can't afford to draw attention to themselves on the busy street. Jimin turns his attention to her for a long moment before tossing the uniforms to them and walking away. After a few moments, he turns around when he doesn't hear steps following his to see the other two still standing there. 

"Are you going to keep me waiting? There's a schedule to follow." That seems to spring the two into action and he continues his way back to the gallery, taking them through the side door that Jeongguk will use later. He points them in the direction of the bathroom and gives them a couple minutes to change into their uniforms. Yoongi slides up next to him while they wait, updating him on how everything is going. 

"Everything is almost ready. The food will be done by the time you're out of the meeting. Everyone else is here already, except for Tae. He's got some things to finish up but will be here before your speech." Jimin gives him a thankful smile, glad to hear that all he needs to focus on now is preparing Jeongguk's men and getting himself ready. Speaking of Jeongguk, he's a little upset that he can't be here to support him. 

"I really wish Kookie could come too." Yoongi sends him a sympathetic smile when Jimin pouts. 

"You know he can't. There will be too many people who would recognize him from his school and we have no way to explain how he came to such an exclusive event that half your own employees are excluded from. No one knows about his relationship to any of us, except that he's Resa's student." Jimin doesn't answer, rather lets out a resigned sigh before stealing his expression as Rick and Erica step out, almost smiling at how they freeze at the sight of Yoongi beside him. Obviously they weren't expecting him, but at least now he knows Rick will behave around him. For his small size, Yoongi is terrifying. Jimin has never seen Yoongi at work as the elder prefers to keep his sunshine away from anything drug related, but he's heard all the stories. 

Clearing his throat to gain the members attention, he steps up and fixes their uniforms, making sure Erica's skirt is the correct length and her tie is on properly, before moving forward to retie Rick's bow tie and straighten out his vest. Everything was decorated in colors of blue, Jimin's color, including the uniforms. Once satisfied, he gave them a short tour, Yoongi following behind silently. After explaining their duties and handing them their ear pieces so they could communicate with Jeongguk, he waited until they tested everything and understood the job. Jimin heard Yoongi snort behind him at Jeongguk's annoyed tone during the mic checks and Rick's irritated face. The man was terrible at masking his feelings. How he become one of Jeongguk's most skilled members, he'll never understand. Even Erica could control her face even though Yoongi could see how excited she became at the younger's voice. 

Leaving them to their jobs, Yoongi and Jimin walked upstairs to the private rooms the blonde had installed on nights he stayed overnight. Some rooms were bedrooms and some various art studios that were separated by security doors from the conference rooms at the other end. Yoongi rolled his eyes at the loud noises they could hear outside the room as Jimin opened the security doors to the private rooms. Everyone has their own clothes in the room as every now and then, one of them accompany Jimin when he spends the night here as he hates sleeping alone. 

They are welcomed to a mess of colors everywhere. Yoongi cringes at all the clothes all over the floor, it seriously looks like a department store exploded. Hoseok and Seokjin are arguing over which colors bring out Namjoon's dimples more, whatever that means, while Teresa just stands back to watch, turning to greet them with sweet kisses. Refusing to get involved, Yoongi goes to pick out his clothes, drawing Hoseok's attention, leaving Seokjin yelling in triumph while Namjoon tries to breathe while Seokjin does his bow tie. 

Jimin grabs Teresa, handing her a sapphire blue gown that falls to her ankles, hugging her curves beautifully. Opening up one of Taehyung's accessory drawers, he pulls out a black velvet choker with a diamond and sapphire drops that rest at the hollow of her throat, the sweetheart bust accenting her collar bones delicately. He chooses strappy, white heels that bring her up to his height and sparkle when the light hits her feet just right. Letting her choose her own jewelry and do her make up, he dresses in his black suit, a shirt that matches her dress and a black bow tie. They all crowd around the mirror to place some make up on, foundation to cover the lack of sleep and liner to make their eyes pop. Finally, they are all ready. Jimin gives an approving nod at how chic they all look and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. It's almost 5:30pm. 

Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon give Jimin a deep kiss and a thigh hug, whispering words of encouragement into his ears before heading downstairs to prepare for the guests. Teresa takes his hand, entwining their fingers and giving it a soft squeeze in comfort. Hoseok gives them both a tight hug that steals their breath, squeezing until Teresa smacks him to let them go and pulling a giggle from Jimin at Hoseok's hurt expression. 

"You'll be fine Jiminie." He leans into Hoseok's touch as the elder cups his cheek. "We're right behind you. This meeting will be a piece of cake and then we will all be behind you while you steal everyone's heart and they money with your talent." He smiles as Teresa nods, leaning their foreheads together. 

"And even though Jeongguk can't be here, you know he's got your back and is probably yelling 'Go Jiminie!' in his head." They all laugh at that and Jimin's nerves mostly smooth out. Squaring his shoulders he puts on his game face and sticks his arm out for Teresa to hold onto, leading the way to the conference room where the sellers are, Hoseok following behind as an indication that Jimin will be taking point. It's show time.

 

 

A sweeping hush fills the room the moment the door opens, Jimin leading the way, followed by Teresa and Hoseok. There are two open chairs on either end of the oval table, Jimin sitting in the far head of the table, while Hoseok drops into the one closet to the door, pulling Teresa into his lap. There are seven men in total, excluding the leaders, all of whom are art sellers employed by Jimin and Namjoon. Hoseok has never met any of them as Namjoon and Jimin normally conduct the art side of business but they all know of him. None of these individuals have a clean record, most of them associated with the black market and private clientele, like the Black Rose. Jimin is as well, however, most of these sellers send their shipments to Jimin to validate and/or forge before he signs off on them to be resold on the black market. Most of the men are in their late 50's, seasoned art collectors that have no issue with how much blood is spilled as long as they stay wealthy. Then there are a few of them, closer to late 20-mid-30's that are a bit more difficult to handle as they are a bit more cautious, but Jimin has learned to play quite well. 

Hoseok leans back in his chair, resting his legs on the table as he drapes Teresa in his lap so her head is tucked into his neck enough to partially hide her face while allowing her to discretely observe everyone at the table. Hoseok sees a slight flicker of annoyance in Jimin's eyes, barely present, but enough the corner of Hoseok's mouth twitch. As much as Hoseok loves to rile the blonde up just for his cute reactions, this time they need him to get annoyed and fierce. Most of the men at the table listen to Namjoon because with his power and information, the businessman can destroy them easily. However, Namjoon is not here, because Jimin needs to show the men that he's in charge along with Namjoon. The older man is too busy as it is and Jimin asked for full control of the galleries. In order for that to happen, he must prove himself in front of these men, especially as this is his first meeting without Namjoon. Hoseok is only here as a threat Jimin can dangle in front of them. 

Jimin leans back in his chair, a quick glance at Hoseok shows that him and Teresa are ready as well. He meets each individual's eyes, noticing how some are stone faced, while others are nervously tapping their feet or playing with their watches. He can see the confused and curious looks directed at Hoseok and Teresa but they give nothing away, waiting for him to start. 

"Good afternoon everyone! Thank you so much for coming to this short notice meeting. Unfortunately Namjoon is unable to attend but since I pretty much run the gallery I felt that it is appropriate for me to meet you all alone." He greets all of them with a bright smile that reaches his eyes, as Hoseok struggles to keep his amusement to himself at the surprised look on their faces. While Jimin does talk to them often enough, majority of the time it is over conference calls or phones, and Jimin usually tries to keep his business face on, but today he needs to prove a point to these people. 

"Hello, Mr. Jimin. It's a pleasure seeing your glowing face as always." Jimin turns his smile to the young man on his right at the middle of the table.

"Hello, Jamie! Looking sharp ever." Jimin lets out a giggle at the wink the man sends him before turning back to the others expectantly. James Hutton, 28, a tall, built, blonde Scandinavian who specializes in sculptures, is a long-time partner of Namjoon's. As merciless as he is when it comes to acquiring pieces, is actually a huge softy at heart. Jimin met him when Namjoon brought him to his first meeting and James was smitten right away at how adorable the boy way. Every time they see each other, the other is always trying to convince Jimin to work for him instead, until he finally gave up after Jimin offered him friendship and continued business instead. They actually had much in common, that the two became friends fast, much to Namjoon's amusement and Yoongi's displeasure-mostly because Yoongi barely reached the man's sternum, hence the easy banter between them. 

However, Hoseok could see that the others were uncomfortable as to whether they were allowed such leeway. Wisely, they chose to stay formal, addressing him as Mr. Park only. Noticing that Jimin was waiting for their answer, quick hellos and how are you's came sailing as James laughed, sending a wink his way. Jimin lets them make pleasantries for a few minutes before gaining their attention once again. 

"So gentlemen, There are a few things I would like to review, if you don't mind. If you, please." He gestures to the folders laid out for each individual to be opened, giving them all a few moments to look over the papers inside: transactions, bills of sale, contacts, etc. "Now, I would like each of you update me on business and any issues present and non-present in the files. Summarize where we are and update me on what's happening." Giving them all a bright smile, Jimin leans back and observes them as they each take turns presenting. 

Teresa already knows everything each person is saying but she watches with pride as Jimin effortlessly converses with each member, steering conversations in the proper direction when they veer, resolving any issues with well thought out ideas that aid both them sellers and the Black Rose. He's an absolutely natural, he'll make a fine businessman yet. Watching each of the men, she notes it's not much longer before Reché presents. A few of the members still glance over curiously but since neither of them have moved since they sat down, most ignore them in favor of Jimin. However, she notices Reché looks a bit frustrated, as he should. Teresa is still tucked beside Hoseok and tickles him lightly to make sure he doesn't fall asleep. Hoseok inhales sharply at the touch and shifts her until he's holding both her wrists in one hand.

"Now, kitten, you must not be distracting." Teresa tries not to squirm as his hot breath washes over her ear, almost squeaking when takes a lobe between his lips, sucking lightly. She notices them gaining more looks, some intrigued, some annoyed, and makes sure that nothing but want shows on her face at Hoseok's touch, easy enough since it's impossible not to want the man, especially when they're so close. 

"Is there a reason those two are here? This is supposed to be a private meeting after all." Jimin stops his discussion with Jamie and another seller to see Reché glaring at Hoseok and Teresa. Hoseok lifts his head from Teresa's neck to give the man a smirk, before drawing her in for a slow and filthy kiss, watching in amusement as Reché's jaw clenches. At the interruption, Jimin draws himself to his full height and leans his elbows on the table, resting his hands on his face, looking sweet as a picture until he meets Reché's eyes. Hoseok can feel how cold the blonde's eyes become, somehow managing to looking menacing and cute at the same time. Everyone's eyes are darting between the three as the entire room plunges into silence.

"Lance, is there a reason you interrupted me?" Reché bristles at the use of his first name as Jimin continues to stare, face void of any emotion, like the cold statues he loves studying. 

"Jimin," Jimin's eyes darken even more at the spiteful and disrespectful tone as he lifts his head slightly. "Who are these two? I highly think it's appropriate for your friends to attend such an important meeting." Reché scoffs at the pair as James slightly chokes on his water, watching the two with wide eyes. From what James knows of Jimin Park, is that he is the sweeting dumpling in the world until he feels him or his friends have been disrespected. James is a pretty big man, and even he feels a little cold at Jimin's stare.

"Ah, sorry about that. I suppose I was too eager to start the meeting." Jimin gives the room a sweet smile and suddenly the warmth returns to the room. He leans back in his chair and flippantly gestures to the couple as he introduces them. "This here is JHope, the leader of the Black Rose and the art in his arms is our favorite doll." At the mention of Hoseok's title, all the eyes in the room open wide and postures straighten out. Hoseok looks around the room with smile, watching each member relax until he meets Reché's eyes, his own darkening with annoyance. 

"I apologize for our rudeness, sir. We were not aware." Hoseok sends James a bright smile at his apology that fades as his gaze returns to the now pale Reché. 

"Don't sweat it. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm only here to observe so please, continue." Waving off the apology, he returns to his spot at Teresa's ear, eliciting a shudder that doesn't go unobserved by several eyes. Teresa watches out of half lidded eyes at the surprise on their faces before discretely focusing her attention on Reché and the men surrounding him. It's their turn to present. 

"Let's continue, shall we? I do believe it is your turn, Lance." Emphasizing the lack of last name or title, Jimin leans forward as Reché stands to deliver his presentation.

"Everything thing in the file is correct." Jimin raises an eyebrow in amusement as Teresa lets out a breathy sigh, causing Reché to shoot the couple an annoyed glare. Clearing his throat he continues. "Every shipment you have requested has been delivered on time in perfect condition. It is however, a bit frustrating the short time fames you give us but we have not failed to deliver." Jimin nods in agreement, indicating him to continue. "There is however, the issue of money." 

"Money?" At this Hoseok's interest is peaked. A quick glance at Teresa's blank face tells him that she expected this. 

"If I'm not mistaken, from the handouts Jimin has given you, you are already getting quite a fair share." Hoseok speaks, not looking up from where he's tracing patterns on Teresa's collarbones. She watches as Reché stiffens slightly, eyes darting to the men beside him before clearing his throat. 

"Yes, well, economic times are changing. Currently the market is inflated, raising the price of acquisition. Not to mention that acquiring artifacts is getting harder and harder." Hoseok's eyes narrow as he listens to the numbers, thinking back to what Namjoon showed him the night before. Seems as though they were right. 

"It that so? Sure you're not getting rusty?" Jimin leans forward to address the other men, not waiting for Reché's answer.  
"Does anyone else agree that the market is inflated or that acquisitions have become more difficult?" Jimin nods when he sees them disagree.

"Yes, well, pottery and tools is an entirely different business from-"

"You see, Lance." Jimin interrupts, a smirk showing at his affronted look. "I do know a things or two about pottery and tools. Obviously you didn't look at everything in your folder." Teresa watches the uneasy look grace the men beside Reché as they shift in their seats. "From my research, the market is inflated, but not to the degree you claim, and the inflation does not really apply to pottery and tools. In fact, if you bothered to read the papers in front of you, you and your partners would notice that you are actually being overpaid. Did you know that?" Teresa watches as Reché full on shifts uncomfortably, obviously not expecting the younger to be so informed in Namjoon's absence.

"Um, I can't say I was aware of that. I don't think that's correct as the numbers I've presented are clearly match the manifests and bills of sale you yourself presented to me." Indicating to the folder on in front of him, a pleased smirk returns to his face. 

"Well allow me to enlighten you. The papers in front of you are the ones you sent me, everyone from the last four months in fact. However, the items delivered were not, must I say, up to standard, you see."

"That's not possible. We have never received any complaints, therefore, if anything is damaged it is not on our end. We do not take responsibility for your employee's incompetence." Hoseok watches the exchange, not at all amused by Reché smug tone. Jimin catches Teresa's eye as she subtly shakes her head in disagreement, making it look like she's nuzzling Hoseok. 

"That's not what I'm talking about. You see, I am one of the best forgers around, hence why I'm standing here in the first place. I've got over every inch of every item you guys have sent me and I must say I was shocked to find that not all of the pieces you've sent are originals."

"I don't understand. Of course they are originals. You must be mistaken. I have the best investigators and archeologists employed who can vouch for them."

"Hmm, then obviously you're being duped. Morellian analyses have been done by me and other experts and I assure you, they are forged."

"I'll show you the provenance for each piece! That will prove you are mistaken." Reché is getting angry now, voice getting louder as the men around him avoid meeting each other's eyes. Bingo, thinks Teresa. 

"We've already gone over them."

"How did you get them?! I didn't authorize their release." Reché turns to glare at then men behind him when Hoseok speaks quietly. 

"You, know, mistresses' names make for terrible security measures." Jimin digs his nails into his palm to avoid laughing out loud at how red his face turns with anger. 

"Regardless, we now have two options." The temperature in the room decreases as Jimin's eyes flash with anger, focused only in Reché's direction. "One, either you have no idea what is happening under your nose and are being duped by your partners, or two, you think me ignorant and a fool to take advantage of." Raising both hands face up he move each hand in relation to the choices, giving them a carefree shrug. "If it's the first, then I'm afraid I must termite our contact as obviously you are unfit to conduct proper business." Reché opens his mouth to protest but Jimin raises a finger to stop him. "Or it’s the latter and you've been cheating on me and you're still extremely fired. Now that's no way to build a lasting relationship!" Teresa watches the man pales even more, eyes open wide, sweat gathering at his hair line.

"I promise it's nothing like what you think! I-I'll look into it right away! The minute the meeting is finished I will make the necessary calls to find out what is happening." Jimin pretends to ponder his request before turning around with a bright smile.

"Of course! I'll give you some time to make your calls. There must be something more, right!" Reché nods so hard Hoseok thinks he heard his neck crack a little. "I'll give you guys until the end of the night to tell me something interesting and then we will go from there. Alright?" Without waiting for his answer, Jimin turns his attention to the other members. "As for the rest of you, I think I've kept you from the party long enough! Please enjoy the food, drinks, and art, curtsy of yours truly." Hoseok remains seated with Teresa as Jimin sees them all out, Reché and his group leaving before Jimin finishes talking. James and Jimin talk for a few moments before the three of them are the last ones remaining. Jimin opens his mouth to address Teresa but she shakes her head and indicated Hoseok to lead them back to the bedroom.

The minute Jimin closes the bedroom door, Hoseok is pulling him into a tight hug while screaming in his ear what an amazing job he did and how hot he was, Teresa agreeing. 

"Well, what do you think?" Jimin asks.

"By the looks of it, Reché and the two people with him are all in on it. You've scared him enough that as soon as they get downstairs, they will probably be hatching their next plan. But to be sure, I need to hear it."

"It's definitely him. He's such a slimy guy already."  
"Hoseok, you will accompany Yoongi and Jimin, help him prepare for his speech. Jiminie, that's it. Now the rest of the night is about you, so do you best, okay?" Teresa gives the blushing blonde a kiss on the cheek before they all head downstairs, Hoseok handing her off to Namjoon. 

Making sure to keep Reché in sight, Teresa lets Namjoon parade her around, noting how his group splits from their body guards into the hallway towards the restrooms. Teresa catches Hoseok's eye tracking the movements as well and focuses her attention to the people in front of her, letting Namjoon do all the talking. Slowly, excusing herself, she heads in the direction Reché left when his guards block her way. She stands there silently, keeping her doll-like expression until Hoseok comes over, seemingly drunk. Teresa watches as the guards regard him with amusement as he sloppily lets his hands roam all over her. After a messy groping and make out session, Hoseok drags her in the direction of the bathrooms when the guards step forward again.

"Yo, man! What's the deal?" Hoseok is slurring and swaying quite convincingly and the red on Teresa's cheek from the heat of his previous actions make it seem as if she is also tipsy. She makes sure to cloud her gaze with lust when it meets the guards.

"Do you have any business over there sir?"

"Business?" Turning to Teresa he whisper-yells in her hear. "Do we have business, babe?" Looking back towards the guard, he keeps one hand around her waist as he leans into the guard's space, continuously swaying. "I mean, ya! Like we have some personal business, if ya know what I mean?" He waggles his eyebrows while not so subtly indicating his intentions with Teresa. Teresa watches as the guard finally catches on, a smirk directed towards her as he checks out her body. 

"Ah, ya, I get you man. Gotta do what you gotta do." The guard believes them, nodding back to the men chuckling behind him. With another appreciating look at Teresa, the guard lets them pass, Hoseok staggering them all over the place as he continues to grope her until they finally turn the corner to find the hallway empty. The second they are in the clear, they both straighten themselves out. There are only two doors in this hallway, the male and female's restroom. They quietly walk up to the door, Teresa listening intently while Hoseok keeps watch. 

"…Fuck, man! This is not going to work!"

"Shut the fuck up. Panicking won't fucking help us."

"Then what?! Obviously you did a shit job at creating the paper trails and now the stupid kid knows!"

"I did what I was supposed to. It was perfect on my end. You messed up with your so called expert forgers, which are apparently fucking shitty!"

"Let's get rid of him then!"

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that dumbass! He's in the fucking spotlight and Namjoon is supporting him."

"True, the kid is impossible to remove. Whatever, we already have all the money we need. We can wire the rest of it over and fuck of to the island, or Rio or whatever." 

"At this rate, looks like that's the plan. We'll have to leave soon. The kid is expecting us at the end of the night, that only gives us just over four hours to get out of here."

Suddenly, Teresa feels herself being lifted up by her hips and a tongue being forced down her throat, forcing her to wrap her legs around Hoseok's waist to avoid falling. The door to the restroom opens with a bang and Teresa lets out a loud wanton moan as Hoseok's hands grip and squeeze her ass hard. Without a pause, Hoseok slams her against the counter, hands pushing her dress up as they move to her thighs. Teresa lets out another moan when he bites down on her throat over her choker, fingers digging into her soft thighs. Suddenly aware of the eyes watching them, Hoseok just gives them a lusty grin before pulling her into a stall and locking the door before grinding into her wet core, both letting out pants and moans at the hard contact. After a few minutes of rutting against each other, they finally hear them leave, comment with a laugh at drunken hook ups. The minute it's quiet again, Hoseok gently puts her down, holding her tight until their erratic heart beats calm and she can stand properly on her own. 

"Some warning next time would be awesome." Teresa says drily as Hoseok just smiles.

"Where's the fun in that though?" Shaking her head at him, she pulls looks at the time. 6:45pm. They're still on schedule. She watches as Hoseok texts Jeongguk. Now it's in his hands. Once he's done, they both make themselves presentable again before walking back to the party, Hoseok winking at the guards on their way.

 

Jeongguk is hiding in the bushes around the side of the gallery, watching each tour group pass by, cringing at all the stiff outfits. The entire area is dark and smells of roses and some other highly scented flowers. There's dirt covering his black jeans from where he's sitting cross legged, ass damp from the soil, and he's sure there are leaves and thorns in his hair and sticking to his black turtle neck, his black mask pulled to his chin. It's 6:30pm now, any moment Hoseok will be sending him his target. Once again he double checks the silencer on his handgun, and the knife strapped to his thigh, and does a final check in with his team as they send him updated on the targets. He feels his phone vibrate, seeing Hoseok texting him. 

[Hobi Hyung 6:45pm] Target verified. It's all three of them. You've got eyes on them?

[Kook 6:46pm] Got it. Erica is following them. Rick is behind them taking care of the guards.

[Hobi Hyung 6:46pm] They're planning on bolting during the speech. Don't let them escape.

[Kook 6:47pm] Got it hyung. Wish Jimin good luck for me!

[Hobi Hyung 6:47pm] >.< Will do!

Smiling at the last message, Jeongguk takes another look around to make sure the coast is clear, waiting a couple extra minutes. There's only ten minutes until Jimin's speech, meaning that everyone will be gathered in the atrium. He swiftly makes his way to the entrance the targets are heading towards, silently slipping across the grass and entering through the side window. He finds himself in a spacious supply closet. Looks like Jimin emptied it out in case he needs it. It'll probably come in handy. He slips his mask back on, pulls his toque low, and clicks off the safety before making his way a few meters up where he can hide behind the pillar for the targets. 

"Boss, they're leaving now, three of them with Reché in the middle. Looks like the guards are following behind but are two minutes behind them." Jeongguk sends out an affirmative at Erica's update. 

"I'll take care of the three guards here and direct them towards you two minutes later." Confirming Rick's position, Jeongguk counts down in his head, watching the moving shadows get closer, closing his eyes to focuses on the number of people walking. Three pairs of feet, men by the heavy footfalls, and soft light scuffs that indicate Erica is behind them. 

At two minutes exactly, Jeongguk steps out, bumping into the one in the center, a silent round going off into the man's chest as he slumps into his arms. Before the other two can catch on, Erica has two shots in their backs, red blooming on their chests. With a quick jerk of his head, Jeongguk leads the way towards the supply closet, carrying two men, while Erica drags the other one, and places them on a trap to prevent any blood staining the floor. With a quick nod, they quietly sneak back out, both hiding behind the pillar, waiting for Rick and the guards. 

 

Rick focuses his attention back on the three guards talking to the targets. He watches as Erica follow the targets, providing their ETA to the kid, and calls in to let them know his position. After he receives his confirmation, Rick makes his way through the crowd with a tray of empty champagne glasses so he's not stopped by any of the guests. He almost reaches the guards when he spots the brat's sister on Jhope's arm, talking to a groups of people. He's never seen her this awake, with her either in a haze of lust or on the verge of sleeping at the meetings. He's stunned when she smiles, looking like the beautiful pieces surrounding her and yet they all pale in her presences. He can understand why the brat keeps her close to him. It's almost as if she's asking to be stolen from him. He sees her lips move and aches to hear her voice. Knowing this is a golden opportunity to get some info on the girl, he walks closer, making sure to keep out of her sight, straining to hear their conversation.

"…My son is excelling so much thanks to you! The school must be proud to have you!" A school? Does she go to school? Well, she does look young. But why would these rich ass people know her?

"Awe you've made her shy!" Rick watches as Jhope concludes the conversation with the couple before steering her away, but not before looking in his direction curiously. Rick makes sure to duck behind the surrounding guests until he's certain they are gone. He's pretty sure he wasn't noticed but he moves quickly just in case. Suddenly remembering his current job, he curses under his breath as he searches for the guards, noticing them heading down the hallway as the lights start to di. Moving quickly, he makes his way to the guards, calling out to them to stop them. 

"Hello sirs. I'm sorry to inform you but this area is off limits to guests." He keeps the most sincere smile on his face as possible, making sure his hair covers his scar.

"We were just looking for a place to smoke. Can't sit through speeches, ya know?"

"Unfortunately, there is no smoking allowed on the premise. However, if you will follow me, I can lead to you to exit?" Gesturing with his hands, Rick waits silently while the guards look at each other, then shrug, indicating for him to lead the way. He touches his ear, pretending to scratch it while he clicks his mic once to let Jeongguk and Erica know they are on their way. The hallway is empty and silent as he leads them towards the back entrance, the only sound being the guards talking. Rick walks the group pass two pillars before turning around and shooting the man in the middle of the chest, catching his slumping body before it crashes. Looking up he sees the other guards in the same position. Jeongguk leads the way to the supply closet where the bodies join the others before pulling off his mask.

"It's done. Burn the uniforms and leave. The cleaning crew will deal with this." With a nod, Erica and Rick return to the complex and burn the uniforms. The second he's alone at home, Rick calls Frank.

"What? I'm busy."

"I did it!" There's a pause on the line because a cautious voice speaks.

"The baby. You got to him?"

"No, even better. The girl."

"The girl? You got to the girl?" Rick frowns at the disbelief in the other's voice. 

"Of course not dumbass. But I did find out she goes to school. A rich one from the looks of the people talking to here. It sounds like she's a tutor, or a student, or whatever."

"If she goes to school, it means she's not under the brat's constant watch."

"Exactly. If we want to grab her, that's our best shot."

"Well done. I have to go. You did good." Hanging up the phone, Rick lights another cigarette, enjoying the burn as he remembers how bright her smile was, the happiness across her face so pure that he wants to ruin it. She really is a pretty little thing, but it seems like she is a real person after all and people are easy to break. 

 

Jeongguk removes his mask once the other two leave. He wants to hear the speech but getting the cleanup crew sorted takes a while, and by then Jimin is finished. He does however, catch how radiant the elder looked on the stage, cheeks flushed, eyes shining in happiness as his pieces were revealed. They are breathtaking, the colors blending a story of their own with every stroke. He felt a tap on his shoulder and almost took out the person behind him until he smelled the scent of pine and mint. Taehyung. Quietly pulling the elder behind the corner out of view, he glares at him until he stops giggling. 

"Damn it Tae, I almost took you out!"

"Awe come on Kookie, you wouldn't hurt little old me." Taehyung cocks his head to the side so his bangs fall into his eyes, looking up through his lashed and Jeongguk's breath catches. The man is so ethereally beautiful, with his dress shirt almost glowing against his sun kissed skin, eyes lined with kohl, making them look dark and alluring. His eyes trace the slick tongue as Taehyung wets his lips. If he was at home Jeongguk would blush like a virgin, but with all the adrenaline of the kills running through his veins, he want's nothing more than to make the man against the wall into a mess. He feels himself lean in, hears the hitch in the brunette's breath, his heart pounding in his ears. Their lips are almost touching until Jeongguk pulls away with a jolt, face flushing at the thoughts in his head. He hears Taehyung laugh as he shies away, putting some distance between their overheating bodies.

"You didn't have to stop, you know." Taehyung sends him a knowing look, making Jeongguk's cheeks heat up more. He feels like he's going to melt. 

"Ah we shouldn't. Jimin is waiting for you and I should leave before I'm seen."

"You know." Jeongguk shivers at the dark edge that creeps into Tae's voice. "I don't think Jimin would mind if I'm a few minutes late if you decided to take me." Jeongguk almost squeaks as Taehyung wraps his arms tight around them pulling their hips flush. They both let out a soft groan as the hardness in their pants press against each other deliciously, sending sparks shooting through Jeongguk's spine.

"You could you know."

"Mmm, could what?"

"Fuck me. I would let you. You could take me against the wall, out here in the open, while the guests eat and drink away unaware."

"Tae~" Jeongguk is trembling in his arms, fingers wrinkling Taehyung's suit jacket as he squeezes at every hot word whispered in his ear. He shakes his head. He can't do that. He's not ready. Is he? He never wanted to before, but tonight he feels strong, powerful. He wants to cage the other man in, see him writhing under him like his hyungs and Teresa do.  
He feels himself starting to nod before loud clapping brings them back to the present. With a shaky breath, Jeongguk pulls away and composes himself. 

"Well, there's always next time!" With a smile and kiss to the younger's cheek, Jeongguk watches wide eyed as Taehyung walks away to join the rest of the family. With a sign, Jeongguk gives the scene another longing look, wanting to stay and appreciate it but he knowing he can't risk it. He's already recognized a handful of his classmates parents, and with a final look, he returns to the mansion alone. At least the job was finished in an hour.

[Kook 8:03pm] I'm home hyung, The mess should be cleaned up after everyone leaves, but just in case, please don't let Jimin near the supply closet by the back entrance!

[Hobi Hyung 8:55pm] Thanks Kookie! I'll make sure Jiminie knows to stay away!

[Kook 8:56pm] Thanks, hyung! You can let him know I didn't make a mess anywhere! >.<

[Hobi Hyung 8:56pm] Hahaha, I'll let him know. Oh, he's heading this way, I gotta go. We'll be home soon baby bun!

[Kook 8:57pm] Byyyyeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Jeongguk is finally showered and settled on the couch with a late night snack, about to watch a movie when his phone goes off again.

 

[Minni Hyung 9:30pm] Jeongguk! What did you put in my supply closet?!!!!!!

Jeongguk laughs out loud as he imagines his hyung's shocked face.

 

[Hobi Hyung 9:36pm] Sorry Kook! I didn't think he'd want to know so just told him to avoid the area but then he tried to go and see once everyone left and Taehyung is trying to calm him down! 

[Kook 9:37pm] You should have just told him hyung. -.-'

[Hobi Hyung 9:37pm] Sorrriiiieeeeeee! <3 <3 <3 <3

 

[Jeonggukie 9:38pm] You told me not to make a mess so I put the bodies in there for the cleanup crew. There should be there as soon as you all leave. 

[Minni Hyung 9:39pm] Dammit Jeongguk! How am I supposed to deal with dead bodies in there! I'll never be able to go near there again!

[Jeonggukie 9:40pm] You'll be fine. The crew will clean it up. 

[Jeonggukie 9:40pm] I also stayed to watch the unveiling. You looked amazing up there and your pieces are beautiful. You did a good job hyung! <3

[Minni Hyung 9:42pm] Ahhh thanks so much! I sorry you couldn't attend properly! But I'm glad you still saw some of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You did good work too Kookie.

[Jeonggukie 9:43pm] Me too and thanks hyung. Now hurry home! I'm lonely and in need of cuddles. :(

With a final smile, Jeongguk presses play, laying down and resting his eyes as he waits for his lovers to come home to him, colorful strokes of brushes painting behind his eye lids as he falls asleep in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANyway, hopefully, you enjoyed that! I'm going to so crash now. Let me know what you think!


	9. A Sense of Persuastion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

Angel's Liar is packed with the early dinner rush, the pleasant buzz of laughter and the content clink of silverware creating a beautiful harmony with the jazz drifting in from the speakers. The restaurant is high class, employees dressed in fancy light pink uniforms, valet service, VIP seating, the whole package. Bright chandeliers twinkle, illuminating the beautifully pink tinted drapes, showcasing expensive works of art, many curtsy of Jimin. The large, rustic designed building is on a hill overlooking the river and downtown city lights, a spectacular view. There are three floors in total. The first floor is the main dining hall, capable of holding around 100 customers. Next to the restaurant, the kitchen is a flurry of activity as 20 or so chefs work quickly and efficiently to plate delicious food before servers deliver them flawlessly to each tables. The second floor contains the private dining rooms used for business meetings and parties. The third floor is closed off to the customers as it contains a couple bedrooms and Seokjin's private office, on night when he stays too late to go home or for when Teresa or the knights need medical attention and are unable to get to the mansion. It is a full house tonight as Saturday nights usually are, with reservations booked months in advance and it's only 6pm. 

The restaurant sees mostly VIP customers, CEO's, politicians, celebrities, however, every now and then, cute children at birthday parties or the occasional elderly person, or young street kids can be found. The restaurant is Seokjin's baby, his soul filling every cabinet, pantry, darkened corner of the establishment, the fruits of his effort showing with every fabric and dish. Even though it is a high class establishment, Seokjin is unable to turn down anyone in need, always offering free meals to the sweet old man he finds behind his restaurant every now and then, the occasional starving street children who make their way to the rich part of town, a struggling family attempting to celebrate something special. He adores how his food can bring such happiness to all walks of life, enjoys opening his heart to all even though Yoongi often warns him to be more cautious. However, even Seokjin knows how soft the grump is for him, failing to hide the way his eyes soften in adoration every time Seokjin physically serves the less fortunate their food and spends time entertaining them. He always looks genuinely happy to be with them, nose crinkling with laughter, wide smile. Even most of the VIP's don't receive the same treatment. He adores this place, heart warming as he greets each table making his rounds, checking with his staff to make sure everything is running smoothly.

At 10pm, Seokjin clocks out, ending his shift and checking in with his manager and head chefs before heading upstairs to the bedroom. He changes out of his waist coat, pink bow ties, and dress clothes into studded boots and fuzzy wide-necked dark blue sweater that shows off his collar bones over tight leather pants. He adds some kohl around his eyes, smudging it at the corners to give him a smoky gaze, and styles his bleached hair messily. Applying some clear gloss to his already rosy lips, he checks himself out in the mirror, smirking at his reflection, eyes flashing at the just-had-sex-but-not-really view. Leaving the bedroom, Seokjin walks down the carpeted hallway to the back end of the building, taking the stairs down to the basement. 

While the restaurant brings in enough cash to make Seokjin fairly wealthy on his own without the Black Rose, however, the basement is where the Black Rose shows its influence. The basement holds a two floor club, The Devil's Cage, for the Rose's clients and associates. Only those with invitations are allowed, VIP patrons coming to enjoy the alcohol, the beautiful skin dancing and flirting about, curtsy of Taehyung, found on the main floor. The second floor holds the seat area on one side, and private rooms on the other for privacy to conduct some shadier business, whether it be gang deals or private fun with the males and females Taehyung provides. Of course, any sex is consensual and Seokjin puts their safety first, Taehyung would skin him alive if any of them got hurt on his watch. Even if the sex workers no longer worked for him, the kid held a soft spot for all who are or were in his employment, understanding most do this as a last resort. Nodding to the bouncers at the entrance, Seokjin gracefully makes his way down the spiral staircase, taking in the loud bass thrumming through his body, the writhing bodies dancing to the seductive beat illuminated by bright yellow, blues, and pink. He finally makes his way to the bottom and heads towards the bar, watching as the crowd parts like water as he walks, smirking at the lustful stares but refusing to give any of them the time of day. The second he reaches the bar, Rosé, his gorgeous red haired bartender and occasional singer, hands him a martini.

"Damn, you're looking delicious tonight Jin." Seokjin laughs when she whistles, giving her a genuine smile as she check him out. As flirty as she is, Rosé is a good friend of his and also his manager. Her bright personality and alluring air makes it easy for the customers to open up to her. She is quite talented at prying out secrets and keeping the patrons willingly talking just to keep her attention on them. 

"Gotta keep the onlookers wanting." He winks, sipping his drink and letting out an appreciative hum at the sweet and bitter taste, feeling it spread through his chest as he turns to observe the crowd, leading against the counter in a way that accents the long line of his body. He can practically feel the lust rolling from the dance floor, feel the heady musk of heat and sweat and sex permeating the air. Seokjin thrills in this, even if Yoongi prefers him to stay as the respectable chef, the power and control he has here makes him dizzy, he absolutely craves it as much as air sometimes. Keeping his face blank and his posture relaxed, he observes the faces around him, some new, most familiar. The main floor is littered with rough and ragged men in expensive suits with money to waste on drinks and pretty faces as they watch the dancers in hope they can convince one of them back to the private rooms for some fun. Majority of the familiar men are either members of the Black Rose, or those he conducts business with on behalf of the Rose, creating and breaking alliances, manipulating business deals, coaxing precious secrets from lips willingly and forcefully if necessary. Hence why he is so good at gathering information. He nods to each familiar face, watching with enjoyment at the stiff nods and longing looks he receives.

While they know he belongs to the Rose, that this club is his domain, they can't help but want him. He knows how good looking he is with his pretty face and full lips, how to seduce with a look and make men and women kneel at his feet for his attention, thanks to Teresa's training. The first time Teresa had asked him to test his new skills on Yoongi and Hoseok, he made them frustratingly aroused with just his voice and body language over an innocent dinner. To say they thoroughly wrecked him the night was an understatement. He stayed home from work that day to recover, barely leaving the bed. However, majority of them know better than to approach or touch him without permission, most having witnessed his darker, less carefree side. 

He himself has no meetings to oversee or conduct tonight so he focuses on the second half of his job, gathering information, but also to have some fun as it's been too long, with preparing for Jimin's gala and Jeongguk's birthday. He's just about to go upstairs to check on the VIP guests but is interrupted Rosé's voice.

"Seems like you have an admirer, boss!" Rosé giggles as he raises his brow in question, taking the sugary looking blue cocktail. "Don't worry, I barely put in any overly sugary things in it." The barely there sweet taste of strawberries coats his tongue followed by the sharp but smooth slide of gin, just the way he likes it. 

"Anyone we know?" He inquires, enjoying the drink very much as he feels eyes on him, tracing the wide breath of his shoulders, his slim waist, how good his ass looks, the leather accenting his lean legs beautifully as he slightly beds over the counter. 

"Fresh meat by the looks of it. Must be really fresh if they don't know who you are." She nods behind him to their left, Seokjin refusing to turn around just yet, wanting to leave the admirer wondering a bit longer. They, huh. Well, this could get interesting. "They're all pretty cute, not going to lie. Though they look like spoilt rich brats just out for a good time. No obvious relation to anyone here, I checked."

"Is that so?" Now she has his full attention. Regardless of how wealthy a person is, his club isn't a place just anyone can wander into. Majority of the people permitted have permanent invitations with the Rose, or are attending a meeting with the members. The unfamiliar faces are generally the regulars' plus one, new blood eager to learn their place during meetings and learn the players. It's not often he finds randoms just looking for a good time. 

"Well then, I wouldn't be a gracious host and owner if I didn't properly welcome them now would I?"

"Just go easy on them, they barely look legal." With a smirk, Seokjin straightens up and turns around in the direction Rosé pointed, keeping his face blank as he looks into the crowd until he spots a small group of fresh faced youths, three of them. They are all quite attractive he notes as he drags his eyes along their long build and strong muscles showing through their tight dress shirts, guessing they look to be around Jeongguk or Jimin and Taehyung's age. Looking up, his eyes meet each of theirs, raising his drink in thanks. Keeping eye contact he dips his tongue out to draw the straw into his mouth, suggestively wrapping his lips around it as he finishes his drink, watching as their eyes flash across the room. He grabs another drink and walks over to them, once again the crowd parting before him though the group doesn't seem to notice. 

"That was very kind of you boys." He watches with amusement as they trace over his body, before the red head in the middle speaks up. 

"It's nothing at all if it means talking to a beauty like you." Seokjin has to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at the cheesy line as the two behind him laugh as if it's the funniest thing ever. 

"Awe, you're going to make me blush." He ducks his head, playing coy as he looks up at them through his lashes. Wow, they're actually taller than him. That doesn't happen often. "May I inquire your names?"

"The name's Roy." The red head points to himself. "This one here is Remi," gesturing to the blonde on his right. "And this is Ron," gesturing to the light haired brunette on his left. 

"Interesting how they all start with R's." All three laugh as if he told a joke and Seokjin has to force himself not to walk away. God, they were such losers. 

"And what do we call you, beautiful?" He forces himself not to cringe.

"Jin. You may call me Jin." Their reactions give nothing away and already he knows these idiots don't know who he is as they are still openly flirting with him., He takes a seat in the center of the booth and looks at them in invitation. The sees the cocky smirk they send each other before they slide in after him, Ron and Roy on either side of him as Remi sits across the table. "So tell me boys. How did three hotties such as yourselves end up here?"

"We just found ourselves here wanting a fun night out." Remi answers with an easy smile. 

"It started out so dull, well. Until we saw your gorgeous face. You have got to be the prettiest thing in the entire room!" Seokjin allows a slight blush to color his cheeks as he fiddles with his drink at the compliment from Ron as he gestures to the club. Inside he's rolling his eyes so hard as he struggles to not laugh in their faces. God, he can't believe that people actually fall for this shit. 

"Ah-thanks." He sends them a shy smile, looking down at the hands on each of his thighs resting just above his knee. Well, they must be very comfortable friends as it seems they think they're sharing him tonight. 

"Still, this isn't an easy place to get into. It's quite the exclusive club after all." He sees how they hesitate, looking at Roy. Ah, so he's the leader. Noticing how reluctant he seems, Seokjin leans closer to Roy, making sure their thighs are pressed together. He puts on the most innocent look he can, eyes wide, lower lip sticking out in an adorable pout as he looks up at him, willing him to trust. Roy's eyes widen and he stares at him for a moment before coming back to himself and lightly rubbing his thumb in circles on his inner thigh. He must be convincing enough as the man lets out a resigned sigh.

"My father recently received a promotion of sorts. We all work together for him actually so we decided to celebrate. Have you heard of Royace Industries?"

"The pharmacuticals?" Seokjin asks, letting confusion show. Sure, Royace Pharmacuticals is a large company but it's CEO, Anton Royace holds no real importance. At 60, the man is worth a lot of money and while he may be on the medical board, he doesn't even register as important in Namjoon's eyes. 

"We're not just pharmaceuticals! We have fingers everywhere since we found a new investor! Even in fire arms-" Remi cuts out as Seokjin feels Ron kick him under the table and Roy's grip tightens on his thigh subconsciously. Fire arms? What use does a drug company have for weapons? Is this new investor behind this?

"Woah, so you guys must be pretty important! Ahh, I'm so lucky to be surrounded by such bigshots as yourselves! This investor of yours must have lots of connections if you're here." He makes sure to fill his voice with fake wonder, stroking their egos. It seems like Remi is the weak link in the group so he focuses his attention on him, making sure to bite his lips while looking excited at the prospect of his luck. The blonde tracks the movement, eyes darkening slightly.

"Yes well, he's been quite generous. The deals are just starting up but very soon, we'll be at the top!" Ron moves his hand higher on Seokjin's thigh, squeezing to draw his attention from Remi. 

"Woah!" He leans into him lightly when Ron pushes closer to whisper in his ear, lightly caressing his ear with his tongue. He shudders at the gross feeling, but Roy notices, taking it for pleasure and suddenly he's whispering in his other ear.

"You sure are a curious one, aren't you?" Seokjin can hear the low warning tone behind the light words. He can't push anymore right now. He'll have to try something different with Roy. He's a bit too cautious, suspicious lacing his words.

"Ah, I-I suppose I am." He lets his breath hitch at the touch, making sure to lean heavily against Roy as he grabs his arm tightly, resting his head against his shoulder as if he's suddenly very tipsy. "I was just trying to make conversation. I can't be too easy for you now?" Roy raises an eyebrow as his words slur the slightest as his eyes dart from Roy's thin lips to his eyes, looking dazed. 

"Is that so? What exactly did you have in mind?" The suspicious tone slowly fades as Seokjin allows Roy to lean in closer, their breath mingling as his eyes darken at his words.

"I-hah-like you…god, you're so fucking hot…" He trails off, voice breathy and full of want. Roy rests his forehead against his and closes his eyes as he inhales sharply. In his periphery, he watches Ron tell off Remi for opening his mouth and sees him close off again. Seokjin quickly closes his eyes and slowly opens them in a daze, staring at Roy's lips again, discretely noticing how he waves the other two off. Shit, Remi is the easiest to crack. Oh well, looks like Roy's the one he's stuck with. His attention returns, all suspicion replace with lust as he leans in to press their lips together. Seokjin ducks his head just before contact so the touch lands at the corner of his mouth. 

"Let's dance!" Standing quickly, he struts to the dance floor, making sure his hips swag, sending an enticing look behind him before he steps onto the dance floor. He lets the music flow through him, moving his hips seductively, throwing his arms above him, leaning his head back exposing the enticing column of his neck as he slowly trails his fingers down his body, smirking sexily when Roy rushes out of the booth. Sweaty hands grip his hips and he feels a hard body behind him as Roy growls in his ear, not noticing how a small space appears around him the minute Seokjin steps on the floor, other dancers making sure not to touch him accidently.

"Fuck, you're unbelievable." Seokjin smirks as hands roam his body, slipping slightly under his shirt before gripping his hips tightly before pulling his flush against Roy's front. He bites his lip hard when he notices the shocked looks the familiar patrons are send their way, at how this newbie is freely touch a knight so flippantly. Seokjin leans his head back and closes his eyes, ignoring the annoying hands as he grinds against Roy, feeling him harden. Turning around he links his hands around the taller man, leaning in close to whisper in ear.

"Shall we go a bit more private?" Roy nods, letting out a groan as his gross hands slide down to grip his ass and it takes everything in his power not to deck the cocky man. He's about to pull away until he spots dark piercing eyes staring at the bar straight ahead. Yoongi. Seokjin's breath hitches at the look of pure anger and lust. Unfortunately, Roy takes the sound as if he's enjoy it as he's facing away from the bar and starts to grind their hips together with no rhythm. Still, his eyes never Yoongi's. He can see how his jaw clenches, sharp enough to cut glass and god, he want to bite and lick at it. Seokjin bites his lip as he feels himself get hard, not from Roy's shitty touch, but just from the hot stare. It feels as if he's in a sauna, even more so when the younger sends an amused smirk his way, noticing his reaction. Seokjin makes a show of looking towards the private rooms before pulling away and leading Roy upstairs quickly, knowing Yoongi will follow soon. They're only a couple feet away. Stealthily, he pulls a couple pills out of the secret pocket under his cuff, popping them under his tongue. 

The minute they're in the room, Seokjin is pushed against the door as a slimy tongue is forced down his throat. Restraining his crawling skin, he opens his mouth and transfers the pills, the other too busy removing his pants and making Seokjin choke on his tongue to notice. He stands passively for the couple minutes it takes for the pills to take effect, noticing the hazy and desperate look in Roy's eyes as he pushes him onto the bed, pants still around his thighs. Seokjin straddles the man, fully clothed, making sure not to touch his dick as he leans in to kiss the vulnerable man, watches as he arches into his touch. Sensitive. The pills make the users absolutely pliant to bodily pleasure, loosening their tongues enough to say anything for any sort of satisfaction without realizing it. The best part is that during the haze, they aren't conscious enough to lie and yet they won't remember a thing they said under the influence when the fog of desperation lifts. 

"You don't mind telling me about your investor do you?" Seokjin mumbles against his lips teasingly as he trails kisses down his thick neck. 

"Hah! Please touch me! I need-" Roy throws his head back when his fingers tug on his nipples harshly.

"Shhh, I've got you. How about we play a little game?" Roy nods his head so hard Seokjin hears it crack. "For every question you answer, I'll touch you. Sounds fair?" At this point, Roy is willing to agree to anything, anything to ease the flames eating him alive. Seokjin smirks at how easy and pliant the man is, enjoying the knowledge that he must be suffering at least a little.

"Who's your investor?" Seokjin moves away and watches in amusement as Roy whines and reaches for him. "Come on, play the game Roy."

"H-Henry Jewkes! H-He's ahh- a Chinese business man. Please Jin, I-" Seokjin cuts him off by straddling him again, sitting back until his ass is pressing against Roy's erection teasingly. Roy tries to grab him but Seokjin quickly ties his hands with his belt, making sure he only receives what Seokjin is willing to offer. 

"What's his interest in pharmaceuticals? And why does such a company deal in fire arms now?" Once again he moves away, ignoring the senseless babbles, slapping his face a few times to make him focus. 

"Plu-please Jin! M-my old m-man made a deal with him! Ahh-apparently J-Jewkes and his gang are on the r-rise and needed a bit more support to bring in their shipments! Firearms are just the start, w-with our company, he can produce and d-distribute his drug." Seokjin pauses at this, forgetting about the game as he processes this. Seems like there's a new player on the board, interesting, but really of no concern to the Rose. 

"Okay, so there's a new baby gang. What're their plans? You said you work with them." His voice is all business, all traces of teasing gone.

"I'-Ive only overheard him a couple times b-but it sounds like he wants to replace the B-Black Rose. A-apparently he heard they a-are nothing but a bu-bunch of kids and wants to take over." Roy all but screams, begging for anything at this point. Seokjin is about to ask some more but one look at Roy tells him it's of no use. The man is full on sobbing, hysterically yelling for any sort of relief and Seokjin cringes at how unattractive it is, but enjoys how painful it must be for him. That's what he gets for touching him. Finally, the sounds get irritating and he pulls arranges Roy on his stomach and places a pillow under his hips. As sadistic as he can be, Seokjin is not going to rape another or go further than kissing. He does have morals after all. Instead he watches with a blank face as the man desperately humps the pillow through his underwear, sobbing for relief that will be out of reach for another 20 minutes. The drug works fast but its effects only last for 30 minutes top, however, during that time, the user will be wanton with lust, yet unable to find release until the haze starts to fade. Getting bored of the display, he walks out of the room, making sure to lock the door after him. It wouldn't do to have someone walk in and take advantage of poor Roy now would it. 

 

~

Yoongi is waiting for Seokjin out the room, watching with dark eyes as he locks the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he takes a moment to enjoy the way the blue sweater clings to his skin with sweat, his collar bones glistening, the way the leather fits his tones legs like a second skin as he leans against the door with a sigh. 

"Yoongi, I wasn't expecting you tonight." He watches as Seokjin sends him a soft smile, tilting his head in greeting. Fuck, how the man managed to look sexy and adorable is a mystery, with his smoky eyes and kissable lips, to the slight sweater paws and head tilt. It does things to Yoongi, sends his stomach fluttering ad tensing as if he's on a roller coaster. He wants to hate it, Yoongi Min does not get butterflies, but even he can't lie to himself. He thinks the elder looks adorable when he smiles as someone's getting tortured. At the back of his mind he remembers how badly he wanted him away from this messy and dirty life, but every time he sees him at work, he can't bring himself to say anything. Seokjin is a vision in the kitchen, running around doing wat he loves, his face lighting up with glee every time someone compliments his food or the Angel's Lair. It reminds him of how he was when the trio first came upon his little diner. And yet, it never fails to amaze the younger how the cute and passionate chef can turn into this sex on legs. At the Devil's Cage, Seokjin controls everyone with a look and a smile, captivating every poor soul into confessing every sin and then some. It throws his head for a spin. 

"Just came to drop off some product. Rosé called last week saying you were running low." Seokjin just hums in understanding, throwing one last look at the door before moving closer. Yoongi can't remove his eyes from his lips, he wants to kiss them so badly but then he remembers how the other man was touching him, his dirty hands running along his Jin's body. "He touched you." Seokjin looks up wide eyed at the darkness lacing his voice before shaking his head.

"All above the clothes Yoongi." Yoongi just grinds his teeth.

"He kissed you." Seokjin just hums in agreement. "I saw you played with him a little bit. Did you give him some haze?" Haze, a drug Seokjin and Taehyung developed, only ever used by the two when they're collecting information. With Taehyung's genius brain and Seokjin's knowledge of the body, the two produced a small batch, and Taehyung, being the idiot he is, tested it on himself. Needless to say, it required the effort of all seven of them to fuck the drug out of his system. It was probably one of the best fucks of his life before Jeongguk joined and the poor SOB couldn't even remember it. Both prefer not to kill but gain immense pleasure from the effects the drug has on their victims. 

"Your eyes are sharp as always. Even I'm surprised you could see me from across the room in such poor lighting." Yoongi feels his stomach tighten at the look the elder sends him. He can't read the emotions but there's something dark there, barely there, but hidden behind the slight curiosity. "But yes, there was some important information I required."

"Did you kiss him?" Again, the blonde hums in agreement, taking enjoyment in the way Yoongi's body tenses in jealousy. The shorter male leans in to kiss the other, when he's stopped by a warm hand on his chest. Looking at the hand in confusion, Yoongi stops moving.

"Let's get me cleaned up first before you touch me. I don't want him anywhere near you." Nodding in understanding but not giving a fuck, Yoongi grabs his hand, dragging him through the club up to his bedroom upstairs, ignoring Seokjin's giggling at his impatience. Yoongi locks the door and sits on the bed, taking off his jacket and shoes as Seokjin goes to the bathroom. He grabs an unused toothbrush and spends five minutes vigorously brushing his teeth to remove any trace of the slimy tongue. He shudders unpleasantly as he feels the phantom sensation of those sweaty hands and alcohol tainted slimy tongue. Rinsing his mouth, he pulls off his clothes and turns the shower on hot before climbing and scrubbing himself gently but thoroughly. 

Yoongi is lounging on the couch, scrolling through his phone when he hears the shower turn on. He waits a few minutes hoping Seokjin will come out quickly, but when thoughts of how the stranger was touching him come back, he drops his phone and paces the room to release some frustration. Suddenly, the images change to ones of dark alluring eyes widening in arousal as plush lips part in a gasp, the dark lights of the club making the elder look mysterious, almost dangerous. Arousal pools low in his gut as he walks towards into the bathroom, watching silently at the silhouette of the other man washing himself. Yoongi bites his lip to hold back a groan as the silhouette arches, hands running through his hair and slowly moving down his neck. Yoongi wants to see so bad, blood rushing south so quickly his head feels light headed in the damp room. 

Removing his clothes quickly, the younger pulls open the door, stepping under the spray and grabbing the blonde around the waist, pulling the arching body flush to his front. 

"Yoongi!" Seokjin gasps, eyes snapping open at the touch. He looks stunning. Skin flushed from the heat, water dripping down his lithe body in a slow caress, lips wet and inviting. Yoongi leans in, capturing the plump lips, relishing how the taller male melts into him. Arms sneak around his waist as he slides both hands into Seokjin's hair, controlling the kiss, pushing harder against the sweet mouth, tugging occasionally to hear slight gasps and moans against his lips. Rolling his hips slightly, he pushes his tongue into the warm cavern, chasing the taste of mint and something that's just Jin and so very addicting. 

"Mine! Tell me, Jin." Before Seokjin can answer, Yoongi is rolling his hips slowly, groaning into his mouth and sucking on his tongue lewdly at the delicious friction, made even better by the water. 

Seokjin can't think, the moist warmth of the bathroom, the sweet slide of his tongue as he pants into Yoongi's mouth, hands gripping his shoulders in support at the pleasurable friction. Hell, he can barely breathe, let alone register that the other asked him something. All of a sudden, Yoongi moves away, Seokjin whining at the loss of body heat and lovely touches under the hot spray.

"Wha- Yoongi, please."

"Say it Jin." He whimpers at the low rough tone, that gravelly voice shooting straight to his leaking dick. God, the younger looks amazing. Dark hair wet and dripping into narrowed eyes blown with lust, hands clenched so hard the veins are protruding as if he's physically restraining himself from touching the elder, cock beautifully hard and angry. Seokjin's mouth is watering just think about the taste. "Who do you belong to? Who can touch you like this? Kiss you breathless? Fuck you so well?"

"You! Please, Yoongi! Touch me, I need it so bad!" Yoongi moves quickly, forcing his tongue in again, deepening the kiss even more, swallowing every moan and whimper at every slow roll of their hips. Seokjin pulls away to breathe as hot lips move over his throat, licking the water trails, cocks still rubbing together, both breaths hitching every time the head catches on the other. "Please Yoongi!" Jin can’t think, unable to form the words he needs. Instead he brings one of Yoongi's hands from his hair to his mouth, take the middle two long fingers into his hot mouth and sucking hard, running his tongue around the digits with a needy moan. 

"Fuck, Jinnie!" Moving back, Yoongi pushes the blonde to his knees, groaning low at the pleasurable feeling of long fingers wrapping around the base. 

"You look so good like this." He sighs out as the elder places kittenish licks on the head, leaning his head back to savor the salty taste before swallowing him to the hilt.

"Fuck! Jin!" Yoongi leans over him, the sudden pleasure setting off fireworks behind his shut lids as he cries out Seokjin's name. The pressure is relentless, throat tight and hot as he bobs his head, pulling back to the head before swallowing him completely, moaning around the heavy weight on his tongue.

""Hah, you-you're not wasting any time with this, huh?" Seokjin looks up with wet eyes, lashing clumping together, lips swollen as he hums in agreement, making Yoongi fist his hair, one arm supporting him against the wall as his stomach tenses, cock hardening even more. His legs are trembling from pleasure, gut coiling tightly as he reaches the edge. 

"You-you've gotta stop, or I'll c-come soon." With a final hard suck at the head, Seokjin pull off agonizingly slowly, taking pleasure at how wrecked the other looks, lip bitten red, chest heaving, eyes hooded in pleasure. He's sure he doesn't look much different judging from Yoongi's burning stare. 

"Please, I need you now!" Nodding quickly, Yoongi pulls Seokjin up and bends him forward until his hands are leaning against the wet tiles, presenting that glorious ass for him. Unable to resist, he palms the flesh, listening to the high keens as he pulls the cheeks apart to watch as his hole clenches and unclenches with each squeeze, knowing how much his lovers love his large hands. "Yoongi, please stop teasing."

Turning around he grabs the lube and pours some on his fingers away from the spray, noticing the strong smell of fake strawberries that Taehyung and Jimin love to use. Spreading Jin's cheeks with on hand, he traces a finger lightly around the rim, pushing the tip in only to pull it out and continue tracing the muscle every time the elder pushes back. 

"Damn it Yoongi! Stop teasing!" Chuckling at Jin's frustration, he rubs calming circles into in hip as he slowly pushes a finger in, shutting his eyes in a groan at how tight and hot it feels. Seokjin lets out a content groan at the intrusion, relaxing his muscles as he feels the finger pull out and thrust in slowly. Yoongi takes it slow, not wanting to hurt his love, but pushes in a second finger when Seokjin is pushing back against the first, whining for more. He watches as his shoulders tense at the second digit, pushing in slowly and waiting until some of the tension eases.

Seokjin nods and the fingers are moving, pushing and spreading, so close to touching that one spot that has him shifting minutely until he realizes Yoongi is barely missing on purpose. 

"Ah! Don't tease!" Suddenly, the fingers crook just right and Seokjin is gasping loudly, pleasure singing through his veins. He's so lost in the pleasure he doesn't notice the third finger as Yoongi continues to stroke his prostate with barely there touches, replacing all the fluids in his body with fire, burning so hot he's scare he'll melt away in desperation. 

"What do you need baby? Maybe I should finish you like this?" Suddenly, Seokjin is sobbing out nos, begging him against the idea. Yoongi watches, amused at the desperation lacing his voice, back arching beautifully to push his ass out more. The sight has him palming himself, head painfully red as he drops his head on Seokjin's back in pleasure.

"Please, Yoongi! Please! I can't wait much longer! I need you to fuck me!" Seokjin is begging and probably crying in frustration, though Yoongi can’t tell with the water. Giving in, he removes his fingers, smirking at the unhappy moan the other lets out at the empty feeling, as he leans forward to kiss the dimples on his lower back sweetly. It calms Seokjin down enough for Yoongi to line himself with the sweet pink hole, taking in how wrecked the elder looks, cock purpling in need as he keeps his hands on the tiles to avoid touching himself. 

With a drawn out groan, Yoongi pushes into the tight heat, heart stuttering at the near suffocating feeling, ears fuzzy with Seokjin's loud cry at the stretch. He pauses to let him adjust, waiting until the elder pushes back telling him to move. Immediately, Yoongi grabs his hips tightly and sets a rough and fast pace, his anger coming back in full force at the thought of another seeing Seokjin like this. The blonde is barely holding himself together, arms coming up to bracket his head so he doesn't hurt himself, trying to push back into the thrusts, feeling himself slide down the wall. Yoongi tightens his grip on Seokjin's hips, pulling him up at an angle that has the elder nearly screaming as his cock pounds straight into his prostate. 

"H-harder! I'm close, Yoongi please!" Seokjin's mouth falls open, high pitched cries leaving his lips as all he can do is lean there and take it as Yoongi speeds up, almost violently pulling the other onto his cock, feeling the familiar coil tightening in his core. Leaning forward, he grabs Seokjin's weeping cock, fisting it in time with his thrusts against his sweet spot, making sure to twist his hand at the head in a way that releases a loud wail. 

Seokjin's head is fuzzy. All he knows is the mind numbing pleasure assaulting his senses, chanting Yoongi's name almost deliriously. He's shaking now, sobbing into his arms as Yoongi's thrusts falter as he chases his orgasm, hand still jerking his cock so tight and god, he can't think. A few well-placed thrusts and almost harsh tugs have him coming screaming Yoongi's name, light bursting behind his eyes, ears ringing at the intense pleasure washing over him. 

Yoongi continues to thrust hard, forcing his cock through the clenching channel as it tightens even more at the elder's release, making sure to continue hitting his sweet spot and dragging his orgasm out so long, Seokjin thinks it's never going to end, mouth open wide in a silent scream at the oversensitivity. A dozen or so thrusts more and Yoongi is coming, biting the back of Seokjin's should to muffle his yell, holding the other tight against him as he rides out his orgasm. He faintly hears Seokjin groan in pain at the bite before letting go to place sweet licks and kisses against his skin in apology as they regain their senses. 

Noticing how cold the water has gotten, Yoongi shakily reaches out to turn the shower off. Moving them slowly, he continues to hold the boneless man as he grabs a couple towels, drying them both off before carefully carrying the elder and placing him in bed, and putting underwear on both of them. Sending a text to the others to let them know where they are, he turns off the lights before crawling into the large bed. Almost immediately, he's engulfed in arms and legs as a warm body maneuvers him until his back is flush with Seokjin's front, a thigh slotted between his. Yoongi chuckles contently, pressing back into the warmth, letting sleep blanket over him. 

"Night Yoongi. I love you so much." He blushes at the words as the other nuzzles the back of his neck, laying sweet little kisses that bring those damned butterflies back.

"Go to sleep hyung!" Seokjin just laughs and snuggles closer to the smaller man. Yoongi forces himself to remain still, heart beating wildly at those simple words he hears every day, and yet he feels like a kid with a crush every time. Slowly, Seokjin's breathing evens out, indicating he's asleep. Yoongi feels his muscles relax as the warmth beckons sleep to take over. Voice slurred with sleep, Yoongi intertwines their fingers before drifting off. "I love you too Jinnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poorly written smut. 
> 
> What do you think about the plot? Let me know! I love feedback of any kind! <3
> 
> They're a chance I may not be able to update for a couple days as I gotta rush clean the house before I pick mother up from the airport on tuesday but if I can't I'll post another longer chapter or two/three chapters by Monday the latest! :).  
> Until next time!


	10. A Sense of Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Readings!

A month passes since Teresa and the knights learn about the Royace's new investor but nothing changes. Namjoon has Taehyung do a background search on a Henry Jewkes but nothing of significance pops up. So far all they know is that the 67 year old businessman primarily lives in China but does substantial business overseas and has many friends in high places. His only family consists of his wife, Noel, and a brother serving jail time for fraud. He comes from old money and is a multimillionaire from his own worth as well, having made some impressive investments early on. The man is clean as a whistle, other than a few parking tickets and it doesn't help that he recently moved into the country and is only present a few times a month. 

"Apparently, old man Royace sought out Jewkes to prevent his company from going bankrupt." Taehyung says without looking away from his computer screen. It's been a busy month after Jimin's successful gala, with him gaining more clients than ever before within the city, keeping the blonde very busy. Namjoon stepped back and gave Jimin full control over the museums, being very impressed with his dedication and efforts. They all couldn't be prouder and happier for him. 

"Bankrupt? How? Aren't they one of the wealthiest families around?" Hoseok asks puzzled and Taehyung grins, admiring how cute he looks when he's confused. 

"The man is arrogant. He pushed for the release of a new drug that was supposed to remove the effects of withdrawal-drugs, alcohol, etc. a couple years back." Taehyung explains waving his hands without a care as Hoseok moves back to avoid getting hit accidently. It's just the two of them in Taehyung's office at the Casino, The Red Joker. His office is huge, holding his large oak desk, a few ceiling high bookshelves, an old record player, four soft leather chairs around a beautifully carved coffee table holding whatever flowers Jeongguk sent for the week. Looks like this week is lilies, Teresa's favorite. The soft, thick carpet is lush green that brightens up the room. There are no windows as the office in off to the side of the casino but the walls are adorned with Jimin's paintings of casino related works, with Taehyung's favorite hanging behind his desk-a bloody joker lording over his fellow players at a playing table. It's quite the beautiful office and very calming considering how much of a mess Taehyung is at home, it always pleasantly surprises Hoseok how professional the guy actually is. 

"Huh, that's pretty impressive actually." And it is. If a drug like that makes it to the public, it will garner much attention. Not only would rehabilitation be reinvented but jobs in that area would decline, however, it would propel medicine forward for sure. Impressive indeed.

"It is, or would be if it worked properly." Turning around, Taehyung focuses on Hoseok and he can't help but feel a pleasant shiver down his spine at the authoritative atmosphere around him. His sculptured facial features are more prominent with the slim dark blue suit, bangs falling messily into his dark eyes. He folds his hands in front of him and Hoseok has to make an effort to swallow quietly at how imposing the younger looks. "You alright there Jhope?" The use of his knight name snaps him out of his shameless admiring. He must have zoned out for a bit if Taehyung's smirk is anything to go by. 

"Yes, V. Sorry, continue." They all use their knight names whenever they are anywhere related to the Black Rose just in case, always making sure to stay in character anywhere someone could come upon them. It wouldn't do to talk about the home life and Teresa just for someone to take advantage of the information. Even if the possibility of being overheard is practically zero in Taehyung's soundproof office. 

"He pushed for the drug to be released to the public and the board agreed. The provided findings and test results showed great promise and the approval was given for release a month later. However, out of nowhere, additional information was leaked about how the results were altered." 

"So the drug didn't actually work?" Taehyung shakes his head and leans back into this chair, the light catching his hair, making the green highlights pop as he glances over his computer screen. 

"It did, to an extent. The main purpose of the drug is to remove the negative side effects of withdrawal." Taehyung waits until Hoseok nods in understanding. "And for the most part it did. However, new side effects developed, leaving the patients worse off. 

"How so?" Taehyung hands over some papers; lists of patient records and treatment plans, the drug trials, etc. 

"At first, the patients were fine. The drug removed the cravings, the shakes and shivers, the pain and anger. All those symptoms disappeared after 3 days. But, within a week, the patients showed indications of increased violent tendencies. The drug removed their pain and anger but it also screwed up their limbic systems, or the part of the brain that controls our emotion."  
"Screwed up how?"

"The drug damages the limbic system. Not enough that it's apparent to the naked eye but while the pain and anger disappeared, so did feelings of remorse. Effectively, those people lost conscience." Taehyung watches as Hoseok nods in understanding but still looks confused. 

"Ok, but I don't understand. So they all become assholes, I'm sure there are other therapies out there to compensate."

"True, however, it's not just that they became dicks. All it takes is one stressful event and apparently the patient snaps and goes into a violent fit, more often than not resulting in their death as their brain overloads due to improper processing."

"I'm still confused. The drug is supposed to remove anger so why would they become violent." Taehyung let out a heavy sigh, leaning his head back and watching Hoseok from beneath his lashes. 

"They didn't hurt people out of anger, Jhope, they did it out of need. The drug turned them into apathetic drifters and under intense stress, they acted out. They probably didn't mean to hurt anyone but once they did, it was the only way for them to feel something, anything other than emptiness." Hoseok freezes at the blank look on Taehyung's face, eyes glazed. That faraway look he occasionally gets when he's thinking about the less savory details of his past, even Hoseok can't read anything when his face becomes this blank. It's disconcerting. 

"Hey, you ok?" Hoseok moves around the desk and places a hand on the brunette's shoulder, shaking him slightly to break him out of his daze. It takes a couple minutes but when Hoseok brushes his lips against Taehyung's his eyes clear and eventually he returns the slight pressure. "Where'd you go babe?" He whispers because Taehyung's face looks so small and lost between his palms. He can see the slight pain in his eyes and strokes his cheeks slowly until it fades and the void face goes lax. 

"Ah, I'm fine. Just remembered something." He doesn't meet Hoseok's eyes, looking everywhere else-his nose, lips, chin. Gripping the younger's chin firming, Hoseok brings his attention back, a twinge of pain shooting through him as he watches shame and embarrassment fleeting bleed through his calm expression before it's gone.

"No Tae. Come on. Keep your eyes on me. " Taehyung shakes his hand off and makes to stand up but Hoseok acts faster, quickly straddling his in the chair and returning one hand to grip his chin while the other holds his slim wrists as he attempts to push the elder off. "It's ok, baby. I've got you, you're safe. You're loved. Nothing can hurt you here." It takes a while but eventually Hoseok's loving murmurs and gentle touches ease the tension from his shoulders. Taehyung drops his head against Hoseok's chest, letting him take over his senses, the addicting cinnamon musk that's just Hoseok, the warmth of his body heat, the thumping of his heart beat. After a while Hoseok speaks again. "You have experience with this don't you." It's not a question but Taehyung nods anyway.

"Ah, m-my dad. He was a bad drunk, you remember?" Hoseok hums in agreement and pulls back to look at his face but content to wrap his arms around the trembling boy instead when he buries his head into his chest. "Mom tried to get him to stop drinking so much, especially after he lost his job. He went through bender after bender, spending all our money on booze, returning home at all odd hours. But it still wasn't that bad, you know? He never touched us, sure he yelled, but most of the time he was so drunk that he just slept. One day he ended up in the hospital. We brought him there after he passed out. I'd never been so scared. He didn't respond to anything! We-we even slapped him and nothing! So we took him to the hospital and they treated him for alcohol poisoning." Taehyung rubs his face into Hoseok's shirt and takes a staggered breath before continuing. 

"Tae, it's ok. You don't have to tell me." The younger just shakes his head, pulling his wrists from Hoseok's grasp to wrap them around the warm body in from of him. He's so warm and Taehyung syncs his breathing to his heart beat, holding him tight as if to melt into him.

"I guess it waking up in the hospital was a big eye opener because next thing I know, he's volunteered to be part of this new drug trial for aleminxes to get himself sober. And it worked! For the first entire month, it was like we were a family again. He got a job at one of Namjoon's companies and I could actually talk to him. But that all changed when the medical bills came in and the debt collectors started stopping by. Mom refused to tell dad about them but one day she wasn't home and he answered the door. Everything was fine until one of the men pulled a gun out. Out of nowhere, my father took the gun and shot every last collector, right in front of me. I was so scared I hid behind the couch, hoping no one could see me but I could still watch everything." Hoseok runs his fingers through the now crying boy's hair, making soothing noises as he shakes in his arms. He can feel the tears soaking through his shirt and yet Taehyung's voice remains steady. If it wasn't for the physical shaking, Hoseok would think that they are just having another random conversation, not an emotional one.

"He just stood there for a few minutes just watching the blood spread. Once the adrenaline wore off and the stress was removed, he returned to normal. I went up to him and he turned to me with a huge smile. In the entire month he was sober, my dad never showed any happiness or sadness or even anger. He would smile but it never reached his eyes and after all he put us through, we really didn't care if he was just floating through life. We had him back and it was better than nothing. He was so happy and excited. 'That was so amazing Taetae! I've never felt so alive!' he said. Then mom came home and saw everything. She panicked and started screaming and next thing I know, he's got the gun against her head! He said that this would make him feel alive again and shot her in front of me! He-he didn't even hesitate! He just did it while I screamed! He turned to me but the second I stopped screaming, the happy man returned. He said that things were going to be alright now and we moved away. Over time I learned that anything stressful triggered him so I essentially became a mute. Did my best to keep him at home away from others other than work. However, money ran out quickly and we couldn't afford his meds anymore since he's supposed to be on them for three months so after a month and a half he stopped. The symptoms returned and his actions caught up with him and he started drinking again, only this time he didn't get any pleasure out of it so he drank more and more until. I had just started hacking as a means to put food on the table since all his paychecks went to booze and he found out. Wanted to see if I could break into his boss's bank accounts since we were running dry quickly. Every time I refused, he hit me until he hurt me for any reason. It helped him feel again he said so I let him until I ended up in the hospital one too many times. I stood up to him, screamed at him more like it and he kept hitting me until he just stopped. He froze and next thing I know he stopped breathing." Finally Taehyung falls silent again, the soft sounds of his sniffles filling the quiet.

"Ah shit Tae, I'm so sorry. I never knew any of this. And you're sure it's the drug?" Hoseok is hugging the younger so tightly he's surprised he can breathe at all but he can't loosen his arms. The poor guy sounds so raw, his voice breaking as he finishes his story that the elder's heart hurts. 

"I checked Hobi. I hacked into his autopsy reports, the area of his brain that controls the emotions was deteriorated, the cells unable to regenerate properly. I've looked into other similar cases until the drug was taken off the market almost as soon as it came on."

"Thank you for telling me." When Taehyung doesn't say anything, Hoseok leans in to connect their lips in passionate kiss, hoping to convey all his feelings in that moment through his lips, ignoring the salty taste of mingling tears. After a moment Taehyung settles back against the chair, hands resting on Hoseok's thighs to prevent him from moving. 

"Anyway, the drug was removed after the real trail results were leaked and the board shut it down. Somehow Royace managed to pin the blame on his scientists entirely, allowing him to keep his company by paying a hefty fine. Once word got out to the public, his stocks plummeted and that's when he reached out to his newest investor to save the company from going under." Taehyung looks exhausted after all that so Hoseok leads him to the couch, rearranging him so he's resting his head in the older's lap.

"Well, even if we can't find anything on Mr. Jewkes, he cannot be all that innocent if he invested in a company that faked medical results." Hoseok says, making sure to keep stroking his fingers through the soft strands, smiling down at the beautiful boy in his lap as his bright red nose twitches."

"Or he could truly believe that Royace had nothing to do with it, hence gaining his support." 

"Maybe, guess we will have to wait and see. So far nothing has happened and Teresa isn't going to declare war on another over nothing."

"But Jin hyung said that he heard Jewkes doesn't like us." Taehyung sits up suddenly, scaring Hoseok with the abrupt movement. 

"Damn it Tae, warn a guy." Instead of an apology, he receives a sweet kiss instead as Taehyung laces their fingers together. "Anyway, Teresa won't declare anyone a problem to the Rose unless she has concrete evidence. Jin hyung isn't too convinced by his source so let's just wait and see what happens. It's been over a month already and nothing's gone down so don't jump to conclusions, okay?"

"Alright, I won't. I will however, need a nap after all this heavy talk." Without another word, Hoseok lays the other down on the couch, grabs his favorite fluffy blanket from the closet and covers the younger up, tucking him in.

"Rest well baby. I need to let Teresa know. Does she know?" Taehyung cocks an eyebrow when the other pauses. "About your dad and your previous circumstances?" Taehyung's face blanks out again as he recalls their conversation but Hoseok kisses him wetly before he can get lost in his head again. 

"No she doesn't know about the aleminxes or the circumstances behind mom's death."

"Is it ok if I tell her everything?" The younger pauses and Hoseok thinks the answer is going to be no. Damn, he's not sure how to handle all this information. Normally, he'd tell Teresa and she'd walk him through how to handle stuff like this. He's so out of his league. 

"It's ok. I don't want secrets between us." Taehyung pops a subdued smile at Hoseok's surprise but it is soon covered with a huge yawn. His eyes are burning from the crying and his head is starting to pound, his throat dry. The other notices and tucks him in again before grabbing a glass of water.  
"Just rest now babe. Thank you for trusting me with this. I'm so proud of you, I know how difficult this was." Making sure to keep his voice smooth and strong, Hoseok continues to card his fingers through Taehyung's hair until his eyes close and face goes lax from sleep. He stands and leaves, making sure to lock the office and let his managers know not to interrupt their boss no matter what and that if it's absolutely urgent, to give him a call.

Making sure everything is under control, he walks back out to the main casino, the loud sounds and bright lights jarring his senses from the peaceful cocoon of Taehyung's office. Grabbing his phone he sends Teresa a text, knowing she doesn't like phone calls while she's working, letting her know they need to talk as soon as possible. Without waiting for a reply, he jumps on his bike and heads towards the school, mind continuously replaying Taehyung's tale. Shit, he knew that Taehyung hadn't had an easy life, hell, none of them had, but he was not expecting this. No matter what happened, the guy has never spoken ill about his dad, showing how much he still cares for the man even though he was hurt at his hands. Still something about Jewkes doesn't sit well with Hoseok. How is it that the man invested in the company when such a shit show was going down. Most investors would have turned away, unless something else is going on. No investor that wealthy is that clean. And what about Seokjin's clubbing guy? What about the guns? Seokjin mentioned that Jewkes is importing firearms through Royace but so far Taehyung hasn't uncovered anything in agreement. A drug company has no use for firearms so there really should be no association. 

Hoseok is so lost in his head he almost misses the school parking lot, screeching his brakes to a stop, he parks next to Teresa's car. His watch tells him it's only 3pm, thirty more minutes before school ends. His message to Teresa says read. If she hasn't replied back it means she's busy but he only has to wait another half an hour to see her so he turns off the engine and leans against her car, passing the time going over Taehyungs words again. He brings a hand up to rub his head, feeling a headache coming on with all the questions slamming around his skull and zero answers. Well, like he told Taehyung, no use panicking over nothing. Letting out a deep breath, he forces himself to relax against the car, putting his ear buds in, hoping to drown out his thoughts with some music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not happy with how this chapter ended but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone type since I've only slept for an hour or two the last few days. Anyway, tomorrow's chapter will be so much better! Happy Tuesday! <3  
> See you tomorrow!


	11. A Sense of Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated for a while! We ended up taking a random trip to visit the grandparents and their internet sucked and I don't really have any data I can use until January lol. And then Christmas shopping and baking happened and finishing up with clients before the year ended. It's been crazy busy but I'm officially on vacation so I have lots more time to write. Here's this one, and I'll post the next one tomorrow night as it's already half written. :) 
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry again it's so late! I really have no good excuses :(

It's been a week since Taehyung and Hoseok's talk and since then Teresa has updated the rest of the knights. Taehyung is unhappy that everyone knows, hating himself for how weak he becomes at those lingering thoughts. It's been almost a year since his family died and his world fell apart and even the memories of happier times, back when his family was together, can't remove the dark moments afterwards. 

Even though he's not at fault, the guilt of being alive while they died weighs heavy on his mind, made worse by the sad looks showing on his lovers' faces. But more than sadness, it's the pity in their eyes that fuels his anger. He hates it, hates that he feels weak and exposed, as if he can no longer protect them. Their looks remind him too much of his childhood, the pitying glances of those around him as they glanced at the most recent bruises or his tattered clothes. 

The entire week Taehyung avoids everyone, choosing to sleep in his room alone, refusing to open the door even for Jimin. He hasn't eaten with the rest and the only way Seokjin is convinced he's eating properly is the leftovers he leaves on the counter are always finished, dishes washed and left to dry. The only time the others actually see him is when he attends the weekly meetings, even then choosing to sit closest to the exit and leaving the second Hoseok walks off stage. 

However, for someone as social as Taehyung the self-inflicted isolation starts to take its toll. No longer able to sleep alone without the press of another body, he spends the nights tossing and turning, frustrated at his inability to sleep. He has a near constant need to cry and scream, and so he does. He sobs into his pillow, only now he's angrier at himself, especially as he remembers how delicately everyone has been treating him. He cries for how cruel life has been to him and why he can't move on, unaware of the hearts breaking outside his door at the sound of his muffled sobs.

Even though they don't approach him, knowing to better leave him alone before he explodes and says something hurtful, the carefully prepared meals from Seokjin make his chest warm. Not just the eldest, all of the boys do their best to bring the sun back to his recent cloudy disposition.

Every day there are two new flowers in front of his door from Jimin and Jeongguk, beautifully entwined in an emerald green ribbon, V's color. He collects all of them, gently placing him in the top drawer of his bedside table but still refuses to let either of them into his room.

Both Hoseok and Teresa leave him little notes to find around the house and it's almost become a sort of game over the week to find where they are hidden. Sometimes he'll find the pink post-it notes hidden in his shoes or attached to his windshield, filled with Teresa's pretty words of love and encouragement. Other times, he'll find orange notes with terrible jokes in his socks or coat pockets to find at work. 

Namjoon sends a box filled with his favorite pastries every day at lunch, and to be honest, how is Taehyung supposed to not feel flattered. Slowly, he starts to forget why he was so upset over them finding out about his family, but he still can't rid himself of the useless feeling. But Yoongi is the final straw.

During his isolation, he notices how the carpet in front of his door is always warm in the mornings but he never give it much thought. Until the last night when he wakes from his restless sleep craving juice. It's almost three in the morning when he opens his bedroom door, almost tripping over the thing blocking his way. Managing to jump over the obstacle he supresses an unmanly yell until he realizes what he almost tripped over is Yoongi. Taehyung crouches down, disbelief written on his face as he watches his hyung sleeping heavily. In the sleeping boy's hands is his phone, the screen showing a silent countdown with an alarm set to wake the elder 20 minutes before Taehyung usually leaves his room in the mornings. The brunette's eyes water as he realizes that even though he isolated himself, he was never truly alone, and that Yoongi has been guarding him even in his sleep.

He watches Yoongi for a few minutes, taking in his delicate features, made more prominent with his bleached hair and he curses himself as he understands how stupid he's been. There was no reason to avoid the others. They never thought him to be weak and even if he felt that way, that was ok because they would protect for him until he found his strength again, as Yoongi is doing now. He no longer sees pity when he recalls their faces after the talk. Instead, what he took for pity was actually love and concern and sadness for him and his past. It's still painful to remember the past but if he thinks about it, of everything he has right now in his grasp, he's almost grateful his circumstances lead him to here. 

Letting the tears fall, he grabs the softest and warmest blank from his bed and settles down next to Yoongi against the wall and covering them both. Gently, he removes Yoongi's phone from his grasp and turns off his alarms before putting the phone on silent. It's already Saturday morning and for now, this is more important than anything outside of them. Satisfied with their positioning, Taehyung wraps an arm around Yoongi, leaning his head against his shoulder and carding his fingers through the bleached strands, heart warming as his smaller hyung snuggles into his larger frame. Resting his head on the elders, Taehyung's eyes grow heavy and he quickly falls asleep with a content smile. 

Taehyung wakes up slowly, twitching his nose in annoyance at the ticklish feeling on his face. He makes to bring his hand to his face but frowns when he can't. Slowly opening his eyes, he looks to his left when he realizes he can't feel his arm, only to smile at the bleach blonde head leaning heavily against him, his hyung's both arms tightly gripping his side. When he is unable to move his right either, he looks over in surprise to see Jeongguk and Jimin beside him. Jeongguk is leaning against his shoulder with Jimin leaning against the maknae, both with a tight grip on his arm as it stretches across their laps. 

Taehyung blinks quickly to stop the tears filling from falling at the sight. Even though he's been such a jerk to all of them, they still chose to sleep on the floor with him rather than sleep in the comfort of their bed. He truly feels undeserving of their love but can't feel anything but fierce protectiveness and love towards them. No matter what he thinks, the past is the past and they are his future and he'll protect them, this bond they share with everything he has. 

He really can't feel his arm at this point but the three look so peaceful sleeping that he's loathe to move. Shaking his head to clear the sleepy haze, Taehyung looks around only to see the rest of his family standing off to the side, peeking out from behind one of the doors, watching all of them with wide smiles. Once they notice he's watching him, Hoseok lets out a loud coo and launches himself at the boys on the floor before Namjoon can stop him. 

Jeongguk and Jimin startle awake at the sudden heavy weight and noise, frowning at Hoseok for disturbing them. Soon Yoongi wakes up, ready to curse out whomever woke him up, before he notices all the eyes watching him. He blushes as he realizes where he is and how he's curled up to Taehyung and buries his face under the blanket. Taehyung can't stop a large grin from taking over as he takes in the slight pink tint on his hyung's cheeks. 

Shaking their heads at the adorable group, Namjoon and Teresa join the dogpile with glee while Seokjin stands next to them to make sure no one gets hurt. There are limbs everywhere, and he's pretty sure Namjoon just smack him in the face but the wide smile on his face shows he doesn't care. He's never felt this happy and content, so much he hopes it never changes. 

Frank watches as the last rays of light dim into darkness, the only light now coming from the whiteness of the snow and the dusty street lamps surrounding the warehouse complex. The wind is slightly picking up, and without the warmth of the sun Frank can feel the chill through his expensive jacket. Pulling the brim of his hat lower and turning his collar up, he glances around, taking in the area. There are eight of them in total, all members of the Black Rose, standing outside of white bay in a rural area in the city. All eight members are dressed in black with a white band around their right arms just below the elbow, signifying which knight is in charge. 

Suga arranged for a deal to go down with a new client for 12am but the brat has yet to arrive. It's already 11:55pm and they had already been waiting since nine, making sure everything is ready and the merchandise is up to Suga's ridiculous standards, right up to the packaging, the method of delivery, to how each member present at the deal is dressed. Frank glances over to the bay, envying the members inside out of the chilly air and debates hiding in there until the kid comes. He almost gives into the temptation but fights the urge away. As annoying as waiting out in the cold is, getting caught unprepared by Suga is worse. On a good day his boss is a scary SOB. 

Bright lights pulling into the lot have everyone reaching for their weapons, warily watching the lights get closers until they realize the car is white. There's only one dealer in the city who drives a white vehicle to deals, Suga, one of the knights of the Black Rose, third in command after the Monster. Frank frowns at the loud bass humming from the car as it parks in front of the bay. The kid really doesn't understand how to be subtle. 

"You're late." Frank cringes as a loud nasally voice cuts through the quiet air. Everyone quickly puts their weapons away rather than be caught pointing it at the boss. Suga doesn't even look at them as he gets out of the car, the quiet almost deafening without the bass humming, however, it doesn't last long. One of the older members, claimed from the previous gang, steps up from behind Frank, loosely holding his gun down his side like a fool rather than putting it away. "I said, you're late." Frank can hear the annoyance in his voice, the strain only escalading the longer Suga ignores them. 

The others all shift nervously as Suga finally looks up, face completely blank with his usual look of disinterest as he places his hands in his pockets, slowly making his way towards them. Frank has to admit, under the pale overhead lights and the swirling snow, Suga looks like a fallen angel, dressed in black, his bleached hair shining like a halo in the pathetic fluorescence. He looks the picture of purity until you meet his eyes. Those catlike eyes, so sharp like knives it feels as if they're piercing into your soul. Regardless of how disinterested he seems or how lazy his actions look, the calculating gaze never once leaves, committing every little detail to memory. And if those eyes don't give you chills, the menacing aura surrounding him will. Even though he looks like an angel, the dark air surrounding him screams demon. And right now, those eyes are narrowed and directed towards the man next to him and the air feels like thick smoke settling in his lungs.

"Frank, would you mind telling me why this guy is talking to me?" The others shift nervously and Frank sends a small prayer for the stupid grinding his jaw beside him as Suga looks up at the sky.

"Uh, Sir, it would seem that he is expressing his dissatisfaction at your arrival time." Frank applauds himself for not stuttering but still glances between the two males. This is not going to end well, he just hopes it won't affect the deal. This idiot is already speaking out of turn, which is for sure ticking the boss off, even if he doesn’t show it, but if the entire deal doesn't go according to plan, then it's going to be a long night for all of them. 

"We've been waiting here for three hours in the cold even though the deal is arranged for midnight and you don’t have the curtsey to show up on time!" A round of sharp intakes echo in the silence accompanied by a few guys beside them groaning and face palming at the rude tone. 

"Hey bud, maybe you should tone it down a bit, what do you say?" Frank frantically whispers but the man just shakes him off. Rolling his eyes, he turns his attention back to Suga, only to flinch at the sudden sharp gaze. An unpleasant shiver creeps up his spine and the gaze isn't even directed towards him. The guy beside him should be nervous but the fool is letting his anger take over. 

"Frank." 

"Y-yes boss?"

"What time is it?" Quickly pulling out his phone he tries to calm the unpleasant feeling brewing in his stomach. 

"It's 11:59pm boss." The man besides him steps closer and starts to open his mouth but stops when Suga slowly walks towards them, stopping a few feet away from them. 

"11:59. If memory serves, which is does as I'm not an ancient decrepit, the deal is for midnight. I am never late." The man opens his mouth again, hands visibly clenching. Suga flicks his eyes towards the gun in his hand before they're back on the idiot, so quickly Frank wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't 100% focused on his face. Before the man can talk again, Suga holds up a finger, tilts his head slights as he stares. The image throws Frank's head for a spin, the simple gesture looking playfully innocent if you don’t count the slow fire shimmering in his eyes. "We will continue this later. It's show time." 

Suga claps his hands once and everyone springs into action. It's 12am exactly and within seconds everyone is in their places with Suga at the front. Not even 30 seconds later, a black Royce pulls up and out come six other people. The members outnumber them but everyone is on high alert as they've never dealt with these people before. A young man, around late 30's steps out, lighting up a cigar as he walks up to Suga, stopping only a couple feet away. 

"Welcome, right on time." Suga stretches his hand out as the two shake and get through introductions. "The name's Suga."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Chris."

"Pleasure I'm sure." Frank tenses as the two continue their intense stare down, until Chris clears his throat and looks away. Apparently, Suga's won whatever pissing contest just occurred because the newcomer steps back and gets straight into business mode. 

"Right. As discussed, we will require a certain amount of H from you every six month and will pay you double your price as the quality of your product exceeds its reputation. In exchange, we would like you to aid in our distribution of our own product, Ace." A look of interest crosses Suga's face at the inquiry. This is something new. They have never distributed anything other than their own product. Suga and Jhope make sure of that, so this is very out of character. 

"Hmm, first let’s finish the first transaction." With a snap of his fingers three members step up, each with a suitcase. At Suga's nod, two of them stop in front of Christ, showing the product. Once it's passed his approval, Chris's men bring forth a couple suitcases and Frank steps up to verify the money before nodding at Suga and taking the cases. 

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way lets-"

"Not quite." Chris looks up, eyes narrowed as Suga interrupts him but other than amusement flashing across his face, he takes it in stride. Suga beckons forward the last member with a case, containing a contract. Unlike other dealers, Suga likes to keep things old fashioned, drawn out contracts, sign on the dotted line, etc. It's different for sure but somehow it seems to work for them. However, it doesn't seem as if Chris is too happy.

"A contract? You can't be serious." Chris exclaims incredulously. Frank would laugh if tensions weren't running so high. "Kid, this can't be your first time, right? You've already been paid and the industry works on good faith."

"Well." Suga drawls in a lazy tone as he pulls out a pen from his coat. He's still the picture of calm, which only seems to make Chris more annoyed. "You see, I've been doing this long enough and I'm a sucker for the classics. So, if you'd like to complete this deal, won't you play along with me?" Though his tone is polite, the air surrounding the leaders thickens, the underlying order slipping in under each word. Apparently, Chris hears it and though he doesn't keep the displeasure off his face, he must really want this to go down as he buckles down and signs the contract without reading it. "Wonderful!" Suga also signs the contract, gives one to Chris and locks the other copy away. Now, let's talk about this new thought of yours."

"Yes well, as I said before our investor would like to ask you for a favor."

"Me, as favor?" Suga tilts his head, slightly confused but prompts Chris to continue.

"Yes. As we are providing you our business, and paying you handsomely for it, we would like a favor from you in good faith." Suga narrows his eyes at that but continues to stay quiet as Chris become more animated. "We brought some samples of our product, Ace, for you to try and see how it goes. Once you've sold all of this we will ship you more product every month. Of course, we will take 70% of the profits as we are producing it. I think you'll find this is more than generous." Chris finishes with a smile on this face as he signals for the man closest to Suga to bring forth the product. 

Once again, Suga signals Frank to come over. Picking up one of the parcels he observes the product. It's wrapped beautifully, he'll give them that. Not as beautifully as the Black Rose's product but it’s pretty nonetheless. The crest holding everything together depicts an eagle eating the tail of a snake around a large RA. The product inside looks to be nothing too interesting. It resembles granulated sugar actually, even gives off a faint sweet smell that not's totally off putting. 

"So… this investor of yours. Who is he?" Frank looks over as his boss watches the crystals sparkle in the overhead lights, resembling the snowflakes floating around.   
  
"Sorry Kid, that's none of your business." Suga's eyes snap up at the dismissive tone and Frank fights the temptation to step away from him. 

"I don't do business with people I haven't met."

"We just finished the first deal."

"That was with your personally. This second deal is on your investor's orders, not yours. Plus it was never discussed on the phone. What does Ace even do?" By now the disinterested tone is back and Frank repackages up the Ace, handing it over to his boss. 

"It's not a big deal kid. You get to make more money helping us out and it'll make you even richer! You don't need to know more than that."

"Any particular reason you and your investor is unable to distribute this yourselves? By the sounds of it, you require this kid's help to get your shit out there."

"There are certain restrictions and issues preventing us from directly associating ourselves with this." 

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take the risks for distributing a new drug, one that I have no knowledge about nor its effects, while you take majority of the profits. Now that doesn't sound fair, does it? What do you think Frank?" 

"No, boss, it don't sound fair at all." Frank scoffs internally at the annoyance growing on Chris's face at the lack of immediate agreement. There's no way Suga will agree to this. There are way too many risks, though he's also curious who this new investor is. Obviously there's a new player in town, one with a lot of power by the sounds of it. Frank makes a mental note to keep track of this Ace and its makers. 

"Look kid. It wasn't really a suggestion. Either you agree or you lose our business altogether." With that, Chris extends his hand, waiting with an impatient look as Suga just stares from his outstretched hand to the product in his grasp. 

"I see. Then that makes my decision pretty easy huh." Chris smiles widely at that, preparing to shake Suga's hand, when the younger suddenly takes his hand back and starts pacing. "I decline your offer." 

"What?" Chris asks, incredulous at the arrogance coming off this kid. It makes Frank smile inwardly. It's always nice to see others on the receiving end of Suga's game. 

"I'm not convinced that this is going to work for me, so I politely decline."

"Then you can kiss our previous deal goodbye, kid." At that, Suga's eyes become hard, his posture straightening and dominating the area, commanding all attention. 

"In case you've forgotten, you signed a contract. The second you signed your name, it deal was set in stone. There really is no way for you to get out of it. Otherwise, you'll find some very well informed cops at your doors."

"You can't do that! You'll go down with us if the cops find out!" Frank can see how furious the man is, visibly shaking in anger. He really hopes he doesn't do anything stupid. It's already almost one and he really wants to go home. 

"If you'd bothered to read the contract rather than just sign, then you'd have noticed that while all your activities are written in detail, any personal details about me are none existent. Hell, even my members don't know about me. What could you possibly do or find?" Suga tilts his head in a cute way, a sweet smile gracing his lips completely offset by the dark look in his eyes. "No, I don't think you can do anything, even if all your people search long and hard. So I think the previous deal with continue as agreed and I will be taking this sample as payment for wasting my time. Have a good evening gentlemen, give my regards to your master." 

Ignoring the angry shouts from Chris, Suga walks away without a backwards glance to his car, pulling out his phone. Frank watches, ready in case any of Chris's men decide to attack them, but with a final huff, Chris pulls them back, all of them watching the taillight fade. Once again, nothing but silence falls over them until Suga's deep voice cuts through the peace. 

"Now that the boring stuff is over let's continue where we left off huh?" The sweet smile is still on his face but Frank's muscles freeze in fear. Nothing ever good happens when the kid uses his sweet voice. "Now, I believe I was in the middle of getting scolded, correct?" His calculating graze washes over the crowd and it's a bit funny actually, to see a bunch of tough grown men tremble under the gaze of a small skinny kid they could probably bench press with ease. And yet here they are, shuffling uneasily as they avoid his gaze, until they land on the idiot from earlier. 

"Bingo." Suga whispers as he imitates shooting a gun with his fingers, one eye closed. The guy in question startles at the sudden attention, visibly sweating and flexing his hands nervously, probably hoping his gun was in his hands again as there's no way to grab it without looking hostile towards the kid.

"Ah-so-sorry about that, boss. I was joking really!" Frank really wants to laugh at the situation but bites his cheek hard as Suga prowls up to the man. That’s the only word for it, prowl. His boots make no sound and it looks as if he's gliding, the wind ruffling his coat and hair, increasing in strength as if fueled by his anger. And those eyes, even under the lights they're so dark and hard. The idiot is full on stammering, only to trail off as a small smirk crosses his lips, a promise of what's to come. It's amusing, really. The kid barely comes up to the guys chest and looks like a twig next to the bulky frame, not to mention is probably a good 20-some years younger but the guy looks ready to bolt. 

"I really hate liars, you know." The man shuts up as Suga signals the two closest to them to grab the man, meaning Frank has to get involved. Fuck. He was hoping to stay far away from this messy situation. The guy struggles and Frank almost pities him but if they let go chances are that it'll be their necks on the line so best not to make the kid angrier. As soon as Suga pulls out a knife, the man is full on pleading and begging, struggling even more in their grip, making it difficult for Frank to hold him in place. Rather than look annoyed at the sudden panic, Suga just looks bored, tossing his knife and catching it while watching the scene. 

"It was quite rude of you scold me in front of my subordinates but you have balls, I'll give you that. For that I won't kill you." Suga turns around to walk away and they all let out a relieved breath as it looks like they are all in the clear, a bit bewildered but grateful that the man amused him enough to leave them be. Frank and the other member let the guy go as his shoulder sag in relief.

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you! I prom-Ahh!" A loud yell pierces the night as the guy falls to his knees, gripping his right arm, just above the blade protruding out directly in the middle of the white band. If Frank wasn't so startled at the sudden change in mood, he would give a whistle of appreciation. As it is, he's impressed. The kid is barely facing them, arm and fingers outstretched from throwing the small dagger. The fact that he hit the center of the strip exactly, especially with how strong the wind is blowing and from 15 feet away is scary impressive. "What the fuck?!" The man yells, anger and disbelief lining his face as Suga turns to walk back to them, making sure to avoid the blood soaked snow as he stops in front of the wounded man, taking leather glove out of his coat pocket and slipping them on. 

"Watch your tone." Suga's eyes flash dangerously as he flexes his left hand in the glove before pulling the dagger out. The man whimpers but grits his teeth to avoid embarrassing himself even more. "That was for raising your voice, you disrespectful sack." Signalling again to Frank and the other man, the two grip the man and drag him to his knees. Frank grimaces as the way blood slicks his hands, making it difficult to grip the man properly. He doesn't even have gloves on. "For that, and because your voice grates my ears, I'm going to take your tongue." Loud protests start up again and Frank almost slips as he steps in a pool of blood that's only growing larger the more the guy moves. 

Suga slides the dagger across the now red band on his right arm, opening the wound more. "Then, I'm going to cut off your hand. Do you know why?" Suga tilts his head as if he's waiting for a response that won't come as he digs the dagger back into the original wound, causing the man's knees to weaken as it hits bone. When all he gets is mindless babbling and cries, Suga asks Frank the same question in a cool voice, attention fixed on the growing red staining the white snow. At this point Frank can't tell if the weather or Suga's tone is colder.

"H-he, uh. He didn't put his gun away?" Frank cringes at how his voice rises and stutters, sounding unsure and questioning. 

"Right you are, old boy. You know better than to show hostility towards me, intentional or not. Thanks to you, we were almost late with the deal and I hate tardiness." Without another word, Suga's right hand forces open the man's jaw open while his extends his tongue out with his right thumb and forefinger. The unfortunate man is full on panicking and yelling, coming out all muffled as his tongue is out of use. He even tries to bite down on the fingers holding his tongue only to whimper in pain as the iron grip on his jaw tightens even more. That's going to leave some intense bruising though bruises are the least of his worries. Without removing his grip on the jaw and tongue, Suga brings the dagger down using the remaining fingers of his left hand, the metal smoothly sliding through the wriggling muscle. Frank winces at the scream leaving the ruined mouth, bloody spit flying everywhere. Suga steps back, face speckled with blood and Frank does his best to avoid looking at the bloody maw. However, the man seems to be on the verge of passing out and Frank struggles under the dead wait, doing his best to keep him upright but accidently looks straight at his face. His chest burns with rising bile as he watches the stump weakly move, blood leaking so much the snow can't even absorb anymore, rather letting it puddle wetly. 

"Stay conscious now, yeah? We still have one more thing to do." Suga slaps the man, making sure he isn't totally out of it before he takes a large machete another member brings along with a small table. "Extend his arm." Frank extends his arm, holding onto the finger tips tightly, hoping the kid's aim doesn't slip with all that blood. "Without any warning, the knife glints in the light and a sickening 'thunk' is heard followed by another bloodcurdling scream before the poor bastard passes out from pain and blood loss. Both men holding the body move away, Suga lift the detached arm, inspecting the cut directly in the middle of his white band. The cut is impressive enough that the man still has about half an inch left on what remains of his right arm, still signifying who he belongs to. "Well, that was fun. Make sure to clean up this mess. Get this guy treated if he doesn't die during transport." With a satisfied smirk he throws the forearm next to the body and tongue, cleans his dagger off and gets back into his car, leave the still shocked members with the remnants of the fading bass.

No one says a word, still processing what just happened. They're brought out of their thoughts when a weak cry escapes the ruined mouth, the sick gurgling bringing the nauseous feeling back. Frank jumps into action, over this whole damn night. Shouting out orders, they all quickly clean up the best they can, covering the rest with more snow and gravel. Frank double checks everything, making sure it's all up to the kid's standards before signalling the others to take the man to the gang infirmary, making sure they take the tongue and arm with them. Suga didn't say what to do with the removed pieces so he sends them as well just in case they can somehow reattach anything though it's doubtful.

"Fuck that was a mess." He makes to run his hand down his weary face until he remembers the red stains. Cleaning his hands in the snow as much as possible, Frank makes sure everyone is gone before getting in his car and driving home. He needs a drink, a really stiff drink, or ten. And a smoke, really bad. "This kid really needs to go, they all do." At this point in his life Frank has seen some pretty unsavory and fucked up things but more than that, the thing that gets him the most is the pure sadistic pleasure the kid gets. All the members have some sadistic streak in them, it's a given taking their backgrounds and occupations, but this goes beyond it. The kid really is a demon, a short, frightening demon. They really need to set their plan in motion. Rick is supposed to look into what school the slut is related to. Once they find that, they'll take her and hopefully she'll prove to be useful. 

He thinks back to the deal. There's a new player in town but it doesn't look like they are strong enough to stand up to the kid, let alone take down all the Rose. It seems for now he'll have to deal with this alone. Frank is startled out of his thoughts at the shrill ring of his phone. Cursing out loud he clutches his chest and takes a few more deep drags of his cigarette, letting the smoke replace the burning sensation in his throat and calm his shaking hands before answering the phone. 

"What?" His voice sounds weak even to him and he really hopes it doesn't show. 

"…You ok, man?" Fuck, there goes that idea then. 

"Ya man, I'm straight. What's up?" He can't keep the weariness out of his voice, thankful it's only Rick on the other end. They guy won't judge him too harshly he thinks, hopes. Whatever, he doesn't have any fucks to give at the moment.   
  
"Rough night?" The voice is amused and all Frank wants to do it hang up and crawl into bed. He's over this day, so totally done.

"You have no idea." Frank goes silent at the heavy sigh accompanying the voice and he must hear the strain in his voice since he doesn't push the issue anymore. 

"Shit, sorry man. Anyway, I've got some good news for you." Frank lets out a hum, letting his body fall on his bed, giving into the temptation for comfort, taking another deep drag, relishing is the familiarity of it. "I think I found the school." At that Frank is wide awake again, sitting up and giving Rick is complete attention.

"I'm listening."

"After looking at every damn school in the city, I found a couple Jeongguk's and while I didn't find a picture of the kid in the school student list, I found a picture of the slut."

"You found her?"

"Ya man, she's apparently a teacher at this wealthy prep school. It's definitely her. Her name is Teresa Jung, 23. Teaches science and music."

"That's perfect. While she's at school may be the only time she isn't being watched by the brat." The knights, especially the brat keep close tabs on her whereabouts and she's never without any of them so this may be their only chance. 

"It's not that easy. I scoped out the school this morning and even on a Saturday the place is crawling with people. Security is pretty tight too. It's going to be difficult to get a team in there and snatch her."

"What if we turned it into a one man job? You already got in once, I'm sure you can do it again."

"Man. I didn't even make it past the gate. I had to pretend to be a janitor but even then, I don't think they were convinced. Only students were allowed into the actually buildings. All this information I got by hacking into the school system and even then, that's as far as I could explore. They've got some serious security for a school."

There's gotta be an area where security is lacking. Keep looking. You have a week to find a way. I'd rather this happen sooner than later. These bastards are crazy and they need to disappear as of yesterday."

"Got it. I see what I can do." Rick hangs up, plunging the dark room into silence. It would almost seem peaceful but Frank's mind is reeling with possibilities, anticipation replacing the previous fear. This could be it, what Frank's been waiting for since the glory days ended with him under some brat's thumb. He has a good feeling about this. There's no way the girl doesn't know something. Even if the knights don't say anything of consequence around her, she has to know something and at this point, any information is ammunition. And better yet, maybe they could even work it so she could become their little spy. Rick will have to up his game but the guy is like a snake. Even he can work the most reluctant and manipulate them like puppets. This is good. Everything will return to how it was. Now all he has to do is survive long enough to see the Rose burn. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and remember to comment with feedback! It's the only way to improve the story!


	12. A Sense of Exhilaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than normal but things are getting hectic with Christmas almost here and still so much to do! But i wanted to paste something regardless so here is some smutttttt..... I think I'm getting better at writing it?? Lol enjoy!
> 
> Happy readings

Yoongi pulls up to the mansion, taking in all the bright lights adorning the drive way, almost as if to show him the way home. The gardens are decorated with Christmas lights of various colors, the bright LED's creating cute little scenes that make the place resemble an enchanted forest. There's about a foot of snow covering the ground, framing the lights beautifully as they lead to the mansion. The mansion itself is a sight to behold as always. Every year the kids go crazy with the decorations and if he concentrates enough he can almost pick out who decorated which part of the grounds and house.

Jeongguk and Jimin's greenhouse is covered in pale fairy lights, winding between the vines covering the walls, reminding Yoongi of colorful fireflies. Cute little decorative balls hang from various locations, glittering beautifully against the lights. In front of the greenhouse there is a little North Pole scene set up, including snowmen, reindeer, elves, and Santa's workshop. Jeongguk's idea for sure, especially if elves are involved. The kid can't resist teasing Jimin about his height.

The front porch of the mansion is decorated with cute little animals made out of lights adorning both sides of the stair case, Taehyung's idea with his obsession with baby animals. Even Yoongi has to agree the decorations are absolutely adorable, just like their creator. It has been a long week dealing with Taehyung's absence. Even though he still comes home every night and does his job perfectly as always, the mood filling the house has been dreary. To be honest, it hasn't felt like home all week. It never does when one of them is hurting and unfortunately all of them are so stubborn that talking doesn't get anywhere. Time is the only thing that will break through the slump.

Yoongi gets out his car, wincing at the pain that flares up in his back. While Taehyung continued to isolate himself from everyone, their family continued to show their support for him by doing sweet little things, whether it be leaving meals for him or leaving encouraging messages, etc. Not being the type to even think of doing sweet little things like that the only thing he could think of doing to show his sincerity was to sleep outside Taehyung's door. Every night he'd drag himself home from work and wait a couple hours after the younger retires for the night before situating himself against the door frame, making sure to be gone before he notices anything in the morning. His back is fucked up and sore but he doesn't regret it. It's the only way he could protect the younger. He can't protect him from his past but he hoped he can safeguard his dreams, give him some sense of security that he isn't going anywhere without him. He loves him too much.

The pain was definitely worth it when he woke up this morning curled up against Taehyung's warm frame, limbs tangled, with the rest of their lovers with them. After a miserably tense week the younger finally joined the others, tear-filled apologies and wet kisses everywhere as a week's worth of tension dissipates away. The rest of the day was spent eating and cuddling together until Teresa kicked everyone out to work while Jeongguk studied. Obviously, at some point, decorating became the primary focus as everything is covered by a warm glow, welcoming him back.

Stepping into the house, he can smell the delicious smell of baked sweets filling the air, Christmas music blasting through the main floor as tinsel and decorations fill every inch of the place, ending with a giant evergreen haphazardly decorated. Even with the clashing colors and tacky homemade decorations Teresa and the youngers made placed everywhere, it's beautiful. The beautiful star Jimin created for them sits gracefully at the top. A surge of excitement runs through him as he realizes this will be the first Christmas with all eight of them as the maknae recently joined them.

The loving atmosphere is almost enough to rid him of his foul mood from before but the anger returns with a vengeance when he sees the blood still covering him. Even though the deal was completed, his idiot subordinate ruined his otherwise perfect day. Instead of enjoying the celebrative atmosphere and relaxing with the loud voices drifting out of the kitchen and living room, Yoongi feels restless. While he may not have bloodlust like the Jung siblings, he definitely gets a rush from the power play. It's like a game of checkers for him, placing the pieces where he wants and always coming out on top. He relishes in the control that comes with it, something severely lacking in his previous life. He needs to burn this energy, a near manic need to do something, hell anything to release the simmering heat slowly flooding his veins.

Normally when he comes in messy or covered in blood Yoongi cleans up the bathroom near the foyer to avoid hearing Seokjin's lecture on respecting the furniture and to stop literally bring work home on him, as if it's fault the ones he tortures bleed so much. However, the restless heat tells him to stop caring. Instead he peers into the kitchen to see Jeongguk, Taehyung, and Seokjin baking enough cookies and cupcakes to feed a small army. All three are bright eyes and even brighter smiles, and while Yoongi takes a moment to appreciate how cute and happy they all look, that's not what he needs right now. Sweet smiles and sugary kisses aren't what he needs right now.

Heading to the living room he takes a quick glance at the mirror on the wall, noticing how dark the blood looks against his pale skin. One half of his face has splatters everywhere, the drying blood staining the bleached strands that stick together in bright red clumps. His pupils are slightly dilated and he'll admit, he looks quite alluring in black and red. Yoongi follows the direction loud voices are coming from, Teresa and Hoseok's. He arrives in the living room without looking up from where he's rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt to show off his forearms, hands and wrist still pink. He smirks when the room becomes silent, slowly lifting his head to take in how blank the siblings' face become as they take in his appearance.

"Welcome home, Yoongs." Teresa greets him quietly, tone betraying a slight hint of concern as her graze follows the red covering him.

"Hello doll. I'm home." He watches in satisfaction as Teresa's eyes widen at the pet name before her lips part as a small gasp escapes. That's the pet name Yoongi uses when he's feeling particularly volatile, either fueled by anger, possessiveness, or the job. If Yoongi is using it now only in front of Teresa and Hoseok, out of ear shot of the others, then she knows he needs something more than sweet touches and a quick hard fuck. Already Yoongi can feel arousal teasing the edge of his anger as he takes in how delicate and innocent she looks in Hoseok's sweater and thigh highs, a simple gold chain resting against her collar bones rather than her usual choker, hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She looks like she's ready to be ruined and god does he it want it, wants to see her sobbing and begging.

"Are you hurt?" Hoseok's voice breaks through his thoughts and Yoongi shudders at the honey voice dripping with dark intent. Hoseok looks like a god on a good day but the way his hair is styled up to expose his forehead, to the tight red shirt and black skinny jeans showing off his toned body is stunning. He truly is a beautiful creature, hell, both the siblings are and somehow, he got real fucking lucky to have both of them. He attempts to say no, it's not his blood, but is unable to find the words once he meets Hoseok's eyes. His face is completely blank except for the small smirk gracing his lips as Yoongi visibly shivers as his voice comes out with a growl. The lust evident in the younger's eyes is enough to make his mouth dry.

He slowly shakes his head and almost releases a soft moan at how dark Hoseok's eyes become. He needs this, this in-between phase of dominating and being owned. He spares a glance at Teresa only to see her in a similar state, the color in her eyes a thin ring, her breathing getting faster as she watches the two of them. Yoongi's eyes follow Hoseok as he practically stalks up to him, muscles coiling and uncoil like a cat as he closes the distance between them. He fights another shiver threatening its release at the heavy gaze settling over him like a think and hot blanket, stifling him.

God, it's actually ridiculous how turned on he is and they haven't even done anything other than a few words and lustful gazes. He truly can't remember a time when he ever felt such magnetism towards anyone. To be honest, right now he can barely remember or think anything. Hoseok reaches out to run his fingers through the bloodied strands and Yoongi's eyes flutter shut at the feeling, a soft moan escaping his parted lips as he remembers to breathe. Suddenly the grip in his hair tightens and his head is roughly yanked back, exposing the smooth column of his neck. Loud gasps escapes both him and Teresa at the same time with Yoongi enjoying the pleasure and pain as Teresa squeezes her thighs together at the visual of them.

"You looks beautiful, hyung." Yoongi shudders at the feeling of Hoseok's lips grazing his ear, eyes fluttering shut again so he doesn't notice Teresa making her way over. He startles at the press of another pair of lips on his exposed throat as Teresa licks a wet strip up the prominent vein on his neck. Discarding his composure he grabs Teresa and smashes their lips together, both moaning at the faint iron taste as she licks the red on the corner of his mouth before welcoming his tongue with hers.

 

  
Hoseok doesn't release his grip on Yoongi's hair but moves away enough to watch him devour his sister with his kiss. Unbuttoning his jeans, he groans lowly at the relief on his full erection, repositioning himself so Yoongi's back is pressed against his chest between the siblings, giving him a better view of the desperate kiss. Forcing the two apart, his dick twitches at the debauched image they make, lips puffy and red, mouths shiny and wet, eyes slightly hazy and crazed with lust. The image only made better by the transfer of red from Yoongi's face to the pink smear on the corner of Teresa's mouth. The relishes in the sticky feeling between his fingers as he pulls harder on Yoongi's hair, eliciting a desperate moan and a high pitches whimper from Teresa as Yoongi forces their hips together.

"Upstairs now!" Yoongi gasps out and Hoseok and Teresa wordlessly agree, understanding that Yoongi needs to be a bit in control right now. Allowing Yoongi to lead the way, they follow silently as he ushers them into his private room, rather than the main bedroom. No point in messing up the sheets for the others. "Doll, clothes off. Kneel by the bed." Teresa scrambles to follow his orders.

Trusting her to do as commanded, he turns towards Hoseok and finally pulls him into a deep kiss. Forcing his tongue past the younger's lips, he tastes every each of his mouth, cock leaking as Hoseok moans at the metallic taste. Yoongi grabs his hair to pull him closer, kiss turning sloppy as he becomes more frantic and desperate. The restless feeling is back, the buzzing combined with the lusty heat clouding his thoughts. He couldn't even state his position in the gang, every cell in his body completely focuses on the building heat and frustration. He doesn't even know why he's frustrated, only that it's not enough. Their teeth clash and Yoongi continues to desperately make out until he feels a tight grip on his hips.

Hoseok's thumbs rub soothing circles onto his hipbones, slowly taking over the kiss with a firm hand behind Yoongi's head. Slowly, some of the desperation leaks away, the kiss becomes less violent. The frustration is still there as Yoongi tears his lips away to gulp in air, trying to fill his burning lungs. He clenches his eyes when Hoseok's tongue traces over his neck, following the red patters as he slowly grinds their hips together in the same pattern as the calming circles tracing his hipbones. He moans loudly at the hot friction and forces himself to focus on the patterns and touches instead of the burning need.

"Good boy, just relax, stay with me now." A soft whimper escapes the smaller man. Hoseok continues the slow pace, locking his arm muscles to prevent Yoongi from doing anything other than follow his lead. Hoseok knows how desperate his hyung must be feeling, how empty he must feel now that the tense situation is over, leaving behind the manic frustrations to consume his thoughts until all he can think about is fucking until the fog lifts. But it won't do them any good to rush and after the terrible week they've had, he doesn't want to rush too quickly. "You're ok now, continue to breathe." Finally, Hoseok feels Yoongi's body relax into his grip, the blonde's hands no longer clawing at his biceps, breathing slowing down.

"I'm ok now." Hoseok smiles gently at the shy look Yoongi gives him. Rather than commenting, he rolls their hips together again a few more times, hissing at the friction in their jeans. Grabbing Yoongi's ass and squeezing roughly Hoseok reattached their lips, holding the other close when his knees give out at the touch. Bring Yoongi's arms around his neck, he carefully move them towards the bed where Teresa is patiently waiting, affection and understanding showing. She knows how intense the feeling can get for Yoongi. For someone who generally avoids leaning on others, Teresa and Hoseok know how turbulent he must be feeling right now and are more than willing to take things slow for their little hyung.

"Let's get out of these clothes, hm?" Yoongi glance over at Teresa and together all three of them remove everything until all anyone sees is skin. Yoongi turns around and commands Teresa to suck him off, voice dark and hard once again. Teresa looks as if she's starving for his cock as she dives in right away, licking away the dripping precum, hollowing her cheeks as she takes him in to the hilt. Hoseok groans at the image. He really can never get enough of watching his sister on her knees. She always looks so sweet and sexy, that seeing her gagging for Yoongi's dick has him throbbing violently.

"Fuck, look at you both." Unable to hold off, Hoseok ruts up against Yoongi's ass. He's so turned on and leaking so much he doesn't even need lube to make the slide smooth. Yoongi moans against him and nearly collapses as Hoseok slides between his cheeks and accidently hits his hole straight on. Tightly grabbing a cheek in each hand, he spreads Yoongi wide, purposefully aiming at his hole without pushing in.

 

  
Yoongi is a moaning mess. The tight wet warmth of Teresa's mouth feels so good. "Fuck, doll! Your mouth was made for this wasn't it?" Teresa hums around his length in reply as his hands card through her hair in appreciation. He can feel Hoseok grind against his lower back and leans his weight against the taller man, trusting him to hold him up as he focuses on Teresa's mouth. Yoongi gasps as Hoseok's hot length slides between his cheeks, teasing strokes as both of them admire how wrecked Teresa looks just from sucking dick. But too soon she slides off, giggling at Yoongi's displeased face.

"Please Yoongi, fuck my face. Don't hold back." Cursing Yoongi tightens his grip on her head and forces his cock through her mouth, forcefully hitting the back of her throat, stomach clenching as she gags around his length but continues to pull on his hips for more. He can feel himself leaking down her throat, pleasure singing through his veins when he feels something slam against his hole. His entire body freeze and he's sure he blacks out for a second, only scream as Hoseok spreads his ass and harshly hits his hole again and again, precum allowing him to move at a quick pace. His knees give out, only Teresa's grip on his hips and Hoseok's on his ass keeping him upright.

"Ho-Hobi! Ah-Fuck! G-Good, it's s-so good!" Removing one hand from Teresa's head Yoongi tightly grips the back of Hoseok's, arching his back so the male can hit his hole harder, forcing him forward into Teresa's tight throat and back. It's such an exquisite torture, each hit against his sensitive rim pulling a choked cry from his eyes as Teresa swallows around him. He can feel his stomach tightening, the intense coil threatening to snap but it's not enough.

"Hobi! Pl-please fuck me! Res, I- please, I need to come!" He's almost sobbing as he stands right on the edge, waiting for his orgasm to pull him under. It's so close and yet not, increasing his frustrations. He's babbling now, words incoherent as he begs for something, anything. It takes a few more harsh hits and Teresa harshly sucking on his leaking head while firmly massaging the sensitive stop just under the head at the same time before Yoongi comes with a high pitched wail he'd normally deny in more coherent situations.

Teresa continues to suckle his head and massage his sensitive spot gently as she swallows his load with a loud moan. Hoseok is no longer pounding against him, now grinding and massaging his rim hard with his dick, drawing out Yoongi's orgasm. The power high from before mixes in with the intense pleasure, making it feel as if his orgasm is lasting forever. Each gently suckle and grind pull another intense wave after another as he continues to whimper and sob, still moving his hips shamelessly between the two, never wanting the feeling to end.

 

  
Hoseok's legs start to shake along with Yoongi's body as the smaller man continues his mindless babbling, the grip in his hair tightening almost painfully. He's close, he can feel his cock throb violently and his thrusts become sloppy but he holds himself back. Yoongi needs to come first, both him and Teresa want to hear their little hyung break and fall apart in their arms. Though he can't see his face, the look Teresa sends him and the rising, desperate cries are almost enough to crack his self-control. He's never been so thankful for his iron will more than now. Resting his chin over Yoongi's shoulder, Hoseok watches as his hips start to stutter, his entire body vibrating. It takes a few more almost violent thrusts against his hole before Yoongi comes with high scream. There's no way the other's didn't hear him.

Yoongi's head is thrown back, the siblings being the only thing keeping him from crashing to the ground as he comes and comes. So much that Hoseok watches as Teresa struggles to swallow it all, some escaping. Hoseok's legs feel like jelly so instead of thrusting, he starts up a vicious grind, hands coming up to tug on the erect nipples, making sure his hyung comes again and again and again, wanting to leave the eldest completely sated and ruined for them. That's really the only way to make sure the power trip is completely out of his system, though this week must have taken a toll on Yoongi as he's never been his desperate after work unless something bad went down.

Yoongi is no longer screaming, his head lolling as his body continues to ride each wave, eyes completely glazed over as he knows nothing but pleasure. It's not often he goes into subspace but at times like these, it's almost necessary to quell the burn. Teresa's loud moan steals his attention and he loses it as he watches her dip her hands between her legs, shivering at the obscene sounds as she bounces harshly on her fingers. Fuck, she must be so wet for those sounds to be so loud and he wants nothing more to replace her fingers with his tongue. He watches as she thrusts once, twice, before she comes with a loud gasp, trembling as she works through her orgasms.

The sight of Teresa getting herself off it too much for Hoseok and he snaps, dick exploding as he comes all over Yoongi's asshole, biting into his shoulder at the sudden pleasurable rush as he milks his orgasm. Taking a few moments to come back to himself, him and Teresa carry Yoongi to the bed. Teresa gets a wash cloth and they clean him up before tucking him in to bed, talking to him and praising him for being so good for them, until the haze lifts a few minutes later. Their attempts at making him eat a granola bar and drink some juice earn them half hearted refusals and scolding for babying him when he's older than them. Soon enough the eldest is out like a light, not even waking when Hoseok tackles Teresa on the bed.

"Hobi! What the hell?" She yells out in surprise as she's suddenly on her back with him smirking at her.

"You forgot something. Res." Confused, Teresa leans up to give him a sweet peck. "Cute, but nope. Something else." She really can't think of anything else. He already came so it wasn't that. He refused any snacks or juice so it's not his stomach either.

"I don't get it. What did I forget?" She's totally confused and is about to push Hoseok off her when suddenly he lifts her leg, licking a thick strip over her wet folds. Unprepared, she tries to close her legs with a gasp but Hoseok only tightens his grip before he makes himself comfortable between her legs.

"I want to taste you. I didn't get to at all this week." Teresa blushes at the shameless requests, refusing to look at him.

"I-It was a busy week! Of course we didn't have time for that!" Hoseok gently grabs her chin, holding her in place as he looks at her, eyes full of love and lust. It would be sweet if he wasn't laying between her obscenely spread legs with mischievous purpose. Still, her heart beats a bit harder, breath comes a bit faster as he holds her gaze before placing soft open mouthed kisses on her oversensitive thighs. "I-already finished, you don't have to do this."

"What? You don't want here? Between your legs, licking up your release?" Teresa shuts her eyes at the predatory look, tone dark and sinful as he traces light patterns over her thighs and hips. Her stomach starts to tingle with arousal and she curses her brothers high sex drive. "Come on Resa, you truly don't want me here? Watching me as your little brother licks and sucks until your burning up? Fucking you open on my tongue?" And shit, she's gone.

She can feel herself get wet, arousal humming steadily through her body again as she moans loudly at his words. As wrong as it is, nothing gets her riled up so easily and quickly as dirty talk about the siblings screwing each other. No matter how much she loves the others, Hoseok will always be her first. They belong to each other in a way they don't to others, by blood, their DNA. The thought pulls another moan, this one more desperate but more intense than one of simple pleasure. Hoseok shifts up to kiss her, sucking on her tongue, stroking the roof of her mouth is soft, long strokes, wordlessly saying he understands, that he's feeling the same way.

"Please, Seok. I love you, take me. Make me feel good, little brother, complete me." Teresa whispers into his lips, arching into his touch as his hands possessively roam her body. A quick glance over shows Yoongi absolutely dead to the world. She giggles at how nothing short of a bomb would wake him after tonight. Hoseok quickly steals her attention back as his lips follow his hands, leaving hot kisses in their trail, getting closer to where she needs it.

"God, you're absolutely glistening for me, Resa! Fuck, you're so wet!" Teresa closes her eyes at the awe in his voice, as if he's looking at one of Jimin's paintings instead of at her sex. She fights back a whimper when she feels his tongue slide over her again in slow sensual strokes. She's still so sensitive from her previous orgasm that the feeling borders pleasure/pain but it's addicting.

Throwing his head back Hoseok kick his lips, savouring her taste before diving back in like a starving man. He grips her hips hard as Teresa thrashes in his grasp, harsh pants and moans slipping out as he gently rubs her clit with the tip of his tongue. She's getting there, the sounds doing nothing but shoot jolts of pleasure to her core.

Hoseok licks and sucks at her slick before pushing his tongue inside in quick thrusts. His hands involuntarily clench around her thighs as he pushes her legs up, almost bending her in half as he eats her out. Teresa can't help but twitch and moan at each thrust, the wet muscle flicking against her sweet spots each time. Hoseok flattens his tongue and pushes it in deep as his nose rubs against her clit, cause her to come with a loud series of 'I love yous'. He continues to fuck in tongue in and out, letting her hips go so she can ride it out at her own pace.  
Once she stills, Hoseok retracts his tongue, letting out a low groan as he furiously strokes himself before coming with a grunt all over her stomach and collapsing beside her.

Teresa wrinkles her nose at the mess, even more so when it starts to dry and itch her skin. Kicking at Hoseok until he begrudgingly cleans them both up, they lay on either side of Yoongi, Hoseok the large spoon and Teresa the smallest. Legs tangled together, the siblings smile as Yoongi let's out a content sigh, snuggling deeper into their embrace. Teresa smiles and squeezes the hand around her waist and the one over her head before allowing sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Let me know how you're like it. Is the plot too slow? Please let me know!!!! Since it's Christmas and there are parties to host, families and friends to meet/visit I will update as soon a possible but no guarantees until after Christmas! Have a happy holiday all!!!


	13. A Sense of Self-Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing for BtsSlays :)
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write and I'm not super happy with it but enjoy it! It's longer than the others by a few 1000 words so happy readings! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and is excited for the new year! Thanks for all the love this is getting!.

Namjoon's computer beeps for the millionth time within in the last three hours, indicating incoming emails requiring his attention. Today's been another hectic day at Kim tower with reports to go over, deals to approve, and contracts to review. And that's all for his day job, so to speak. His watch reads 11:30am, almost lunch time. Namjoon sends off a few more emails, all of them concerning Yoongi's new client, Chris McClain, and this mysterious new product, Ace. So far he hasn't dug up much from his connections, especially about this mysterious new investor, and if it's the same investor, Henry Jeweks. Chis doesn't seem to have any connection to Royace industries, rather leads to a small upcoming gang that calls themselves the Pleiades. According to his contacts, they're a small Chinese gang with around 50 members. There's barely any information on them. Teresa, Hoseok, and Yoongi have talked to all their contacts and even Taehyung couldn't dig up anything new. All they know is that they specialize in distribution for larger gangs and have recently come up with Ace, wanting to get into production. However, the most concerning is how they've also started distribution in small firearms. Nothing large enough to really raise any flags or threaten them in anyway, but if Namjoon takes into account the information Seokjin discovered all those months ago, it all seems very suspicious.

 

Namjoon hates dealing with the unknown, always being the one with the information, ahead of the competition. This not-knowing makes his gut knot unpleasantly. Something feels off but he just can't figure it out. It makes him grumpy but for now, there's nothing more they can do. Taehyung is already tracking their movements so only time will tell. Ignoring the nonpriority tasks, he sends off the drug analysis for Taehyung to look over, sends Hoseok the Rose performance analysis from Teresa after he checks it over. He replies to a few of Yoongi's emails about changing distribution regions and updated client/supplier lists. He emails Jeongguk a list of possible upcoming hits, and sends a list of in debtors Jeongguk needs to collect from for Teresa to approve. Taking a short break for lunch he walks to the fridge in his office, cursing when he realizes he forgot his lunch at home. With a sigh, he tells his secretary to pick him up lunch at the local restaurant and walks to the full length windows making up an entire wall high above the city. He hates it when he forgets his lunch. He's been spoilt by the homemade meals and now everything else tastes less exciting. Deciding to rest his brain, Namjoon walks over to his large floor length windows, taking in the spectacular view with a smile.

 

Namjoon's office takes up the entire penthouse of the building, otherwise known as Kim Tower. He's gotta admit, it's a beautiful building. Reflective glass covers the full 40 floors. From the outside, the building looks beautiful, especially when the setting sun reflects off it. The view from his office is amazing as well, his office being one of the highest points in the city. He feels like a King, watching over his kingdom as he takes in all the lights below. The days are shorter and colder with it already being the day before Christmas Eve. It's starting to snow, large fluffy flakes passing his view as if to say hello before the wind blows them towards the sparkling lights of the city below. Even with the high view, the twinkling reds, blues, and greens looks beautiful, the excitement of Christmas buzzing in the air almost making him feel like a child again.

 

He really can't wait for the day to be over. He lets out a small chuckle, remember how excited the kids were when they decided to decorate the house completely. It was a weird feeling. Before, Christmases were a fun, relaxing time they all spent together, but it always felt as if something was missing, and now? His family feels complete. Jeongguk was completely unexpected. He should be used to Teresa and Hoseok bringing in strays, hell, they're the reason he's here, but coming home to see a beautiful boy sitting on his couch was still a shock.

 

He was absolutely stunning-still is- and adorable, like a delicate china doll, except for the dead look in his eyes. Namjoon shakes his head as he thinks about his current place in life at his moment. To be honest, he never thought he would be in a gang ever, let alone a Knight, but here he is regardless almost two years later. Sure, it's intense and he's scared out of his mind every time any of his loved ones do a more dangerous job. He knows it's a bit ridiculous, especially since all of them are gang members and most of them love the life, but he can't help it.

 

He burns every time another male looks at Teresa the way the Knights do. He's never been the jealous or possessive type, no one he cared about outside of his parents, and not really even then. He may not get as jealous as Hoseok who becomes almost violent at the smallest gaze but his stomach churns any time another flirts with any of his lovers. Even though Jeongguk is a hitman, he worries whether he's making friends at school, brings him hot chocolate when he's sad, wants to protect whatever innocence the boy has managed to gain back over the last few months. He feels his heart break anytime Jimin feels underappreciated and would do anything, give the kid the world as long as that bright smile never leaves. He could sit and listen to Taehyung rant for hours about the newest program he's created, loves how excited the brunette gets as he retells how many people got lucky at the casino that day. Seokjin's care towards him is more than he ever received from his own parents and he's never been more thankful for the times his hyung freaks out when he feels the smallest bit under the weather and to be honest, he finds his motherly nagging adorable. He loves Yoongi's spitfire personality but adores how sweet and shy he becomes under the sheets and yet refuses to acknowledge he's anything but badass. And Hoseok. To be honest, Namjoon was a bit afraid of the guy when they first met but it's impossible not to adore his mischievous side that always plays pranks with the kids and Teresa, how protective he is over any of them getting a papercut and yet is able to pull apart a man with a brilliant smile. They're an odd family for sure, especially since they are all in a relationship with each other but he wouldn't have it any other way, especially the sex.

 

A quiet knock on his door drags him out of his non-office appropriate thoughts of naked writhing bodies and a harmony of panting moans. "Come in". Clearing his mind and forcing back the creeping arousal, he turns as his secretary brings in something that smells pretty awesome, if his grumbling stomach means anything. Thanking her, he waits until his door closes before sitting down. The pasta smells and looks so good and his mouth is watering as he picks up his fork. However, just as he's about to eat, his secretary calls announcing Jimin's arrival. It's not even 12:30 and they don't have a meeting until 2pm. Did something happen? He hasn't received any calls from the family so they're all fine and if something was wrong at the gallery Jimin would have called in advance. Doing his best to curb the slight panic he sends his approval. He goes to take a bite, listening with a soft smile as Jimin's melodious voice grows louder. He can hear his secretary cooing over something he says, listens as his voice turns shy as he mentions something about a forgotten lunch.

 

Namjoon lets out a smile at the sweet gesture, leave it to Jimin to go out of the way to bring him his forgotten lunch. He hears the voices get louder, almost at his door as Jimin explains that he made lunch today for once as a before holiday treat for Namjoon. However, suddenly the smile drops from Namjoon's face as he looks at the food in front of him. Shit, if Jimin realizes Namjoon's already eating he's going to start pouting and feel bad for doing this in the first place. Plus, now that he knows Jimin made him something, his current lunch looks less appealing. He quickly packs up the food and is about to throw it out but then Seokjin's bright red face pops up as he yells at him for even thinking about it. With a sigh, he walks over to the fridge and leaves it there. At least he can give it to the homeless man that sits near the building.

 

 

 

Jimin laughs and chats with Namjoon's secretary as she walks him to the only office on the top floor in Kim Tower. Even though he's been here countless times he still stares all bright eyed at the how impressive the penthouse is. There are fresh flowers and plants everywhere, pretty lights twinkling on the ceilings, plush white carpet that somehow is impeccably spotless regardless of the snow covered shoes that walk in and out of the conference room and Namjoon's office. Finally, they arrive and Jimin thanks the pretty lady before opening the door. The office itself is spacious and classy. Book shelves and line either sides of the room, filled with thick books, many in foreign titles. The desk faces the door in front of large windows, a beautiful oak desk filled with papers. At one end of the office there's a sitting room with a couple sofas and arm chairs around a glass coffee table. Behind the sitting room is a small kitchen with a small fridge and wine cooler, granite counters housing a shiny coffee machine and a small bar holding alcohols Jimin's never heard off. And there is exactly where Jimin's eyes stay.

 

As always, his hyung looks like total GQ material, black suit pants and a purple pinstripe shirt with a matching tie. Jimin's breath catches at the sight, voice caught in his suddenly dry throat. His stomach clenches at the sudden muscle movements as Namjoon comes closer and he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

 

"Hey Jiminie! I wasn't expecting you until later." Jimin opens his eyes and suddenly, all of the thick tension is gone as the crater sized dimples appear with a sweet smile on the elder's face. It always sends the blonde's head for a spin at how quickly Namjoon goes from sexy as fuck to this towering adorable man.

 

"Hello Joonie! You forgot your lunch today and I worked really hard to make it for everyone so I wanted to drop it off in person." Jimin's voice grows quieter as he shyly ducks his head. Namjoon's heart clenches and he can't stop the wide smile off his face or the soft chuckle at the action. "Um. Here! Eat it!" Without looking up, Jimin thrusts the lunch box into Namjoon's chest and Namjoon is literally dying at how adorable and precious the younger is with the sweet pink tainting his cheeks.

 

"Thank you Jiminie. I'll eat it well!" At that Jimin beams and brings out his own lunch box, heading to the comfy couch before taking his own lunch out. With a happy smile, Namjoon sits on the opposite couch and opens his own lunch, grinning at the heart shaped sandwiches and cute cupcakes and veggies arranged as a Christmas tree. With a happy moan at the taste, Namjoon finishes his lunch with gusto, not noticing the way Jimin freezes across from him, lips dry at how obscene it sounds. Shaking away the thoughts, he quickly focuses on finishing his own lunch, happy the other is enjoying it.  

 

Content silence fills the room, only the quiet munching and crunching filling the space. Honestly, Jimin loves quiet times like this the best. Sure, he loves to play and be loud with Jeongguk, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Teresa, but sometimes it's nice to take a step back. Unfortunately, Namjoon is so busy lately that the younger has barely seen him outside of their weekly lunch meetings. "How was it? Did you like it?" Jimin lets out a small giggle as Namjoon looks up, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk.

 

"Heh, yeah, I loved it. Thank you for the wonderful meal!" Jimin smiles shyly at the compliment, making Namjoon smile. Always so self-conscious. It never fails to amaze the businessman how beautiful the blonde in front of him is, inside and out. Namjoon's always grown up in a world filled with sharks, where nothing is done for free. And yet, Jimin is one of the most selfless people he's ever met and every day, and he's so honored to be the object of his affections. "So since you're here anyway, shall we get the meeting over with?" When Jimin agrees Namjoon heads to his desk, lets his secretory know not to disturb him until he calls her. He grabs a file and a pen, coming back to his seat as Jimin cleans up.

 

Namjoon watches as Jimin settles in and can't stop the corner of his mouth lifting as he brings out a bunch of sparkly colored pens and arranges them by color. Once he's happy with how everything looks, Jimin's entire demeanor changes. Back straight, knees together, game face on, eyes sharp. Namjoon hides a grin. Honestly, professional Jimin is quite a sexy little thing. Namjoon only wished Jimin could be this confident in everything else he does.

 

"So Teresa's school would like the Kimberly Roseé to arrange an auction for their annual New Year's charity. I think it would be an amazing opportunity to promote the gallery. So if you agree, this is what I would like to do." Namjoon can't help but feel proud as he listens to Jimin's plans. The younger has learned so much from him. He's definitely a quick learner, taking to business and management like jam to toast. Not to mention, now he's also able to lead his own meetings and able to control all functions of the gallery-public and Black Rose business together discretely. He really couldn't be more proud of his adorable lover.

 

"Hyung, are you listening to me?" Namjoon nods, internally squealing at the cute pout before Jimin catches himself and wipes it away.

 

"I like it. There are some little details that will need to be changed and I will require a complete budget and a few more things but I see no reason not to approve this plan."

 

"Great! I'm happy to hear that!"

 

With a smart snap, Namjoon closes the file. "And that concludes the meeting. Not bad, finished within an hour."

 

"Do you have to be anywhere right now?" Namjoon shakes his head.

 

"No, I've got three hours to kill before my meeting at four. Why?"

 

"Would you mind looking over some of the pieces I've chosen to represent the Roseé? And I would like to donate a few of my personal pieces but need help deciding which ones." Jimin holds up a second folder, filled with bright sticky notes. No matter how often he's seen it, it's still amusing how professional Jimin talks and acts when his documents look like a teenage girl got to them. But hey, whatever helps the kid do his job well.

 

Maintaining the professional atmosphere Namjoon sits next to Jimin and takes a look at the pictures, making sure to read each sticky note carefully. "Of course Jimin, I would love to."

 

 

 

Jimin watches the elder as he attentively reads each note, answering questions and clarifying his annotations for each picture. Jimin loves this, being taken seriously, the feeling of accountability. He feels important and he loves it, relishes in it. He's never had this before, where people expect things from him, cared for him so much and he really appreciates that Namjoon saw some potential in him and is willing to teach. Jimin watches Namjoon as he goes over every line on each note in detail, taking in how his brow furrows in concentration, sharp jaw clenches slightly in confusion, then release as he deciphers the art lingo and Jimin's shorthand notes.

 

As Namjoon reviews his notes and discusses the merits of each piece, Jimin starts to get restless. Namjoon is so in his zone, his no bullshit business voice stern and precise. Every time he looks up to clarify a point, his dark piercing gaze meets Jimins. Reminding him of the Namjoon he sees in their bedroom. Trying to stay still fails and he shifts as slightly as possible to avoid interrupting the businessman, but it gets more difficult. He feels warm, why does he feel warm? Did the temperature suddenly turn on? He didn't hear the heating kick in. The other looks completely calm and comfortable so why does he feel so restless.

 

The feeling only intensifies, as he takes in how big this disciplined Namjoon feels compared to his own small frame. How hot and intimidating the man in front of him is compared to the klutz at home. How his muscles bulge and shift under his clothes as he leans his elbows on his thick thighs. How wide his shoulders are and how'd it feel to dig his fingers into them. How soft his lips look and how much he wants to taste them, feel them against him, on him. And damn, he's aroused now. It's been a long time since just the two of them had sex since things have been pretty busy and Jimin clenches his thighs as heat flashes through him to his core.

 

Jimin does his best to breathe deeply and restrain the slow burn licking at him, traveling under his skin, so focused the younger doesn't notice Namjoon watching him with a smirk. Taking in how the smaller man fidgets on the couch, how his small fingers clench the file he's file he's taken back. Namjoon knows how good he looks when he's in his domain here and knows Jimin is thinking the same, if the way he bites his bottom lip hard enough the color fades to white is any indication. As Jimin's thoughts wander to more ways those muscles can be used, Namjoon notices the distraction and slides closer to the other, startling him out of his thoughts.

 

"Hey, Jiminie…" Jimin swallows at the sudden closeness, slightly leaning away from the twinkling eyes laced with mischief. "Tell me about…" Namjoon lowers his voice to teasingly ask the younger what he thinks about certain auction details while leaning into the blonde's space. Jimin's head starts to get hazy as he inhales the musky scent of his cologne, letting out a sigh as his body automatically relaxes at the heady smell. It's hard to concentrate. The dark tone softly drifts into his ears, a soft puff of air brushing past his upper cartilage. "Do you think we should make a grand reveal before dinner or after?" The younger doesn't realize he's stopped breathing. Or that he's squeezing his thighs, not realizing his small fingers digging into the soft shirt in front of him while leaning back at an angle as Namjoon keeps leaning forward. "Am I making you nervous, Jiminie?" Thick lips slowly trail down to his ear lobe and Namjoon chuckles at the gasp of much needed air at the wet suction on his piercings. Long arms slide up thick thighs to come and wrap around a slim waist and Jimin can't help but lean into the body heat.

 

"Please…" Namjoon leans back at the pleading whisper and feels his pants tighten uncomfortably. Jimin's almost shaking in his arms, body hot with arousal, pupils a thin circle. Breaths coming in soft pants, Namjoon tightens his arms around the younger's waist, relishing in the moan escaping the plush lips. Hands roam the tight body beneath him, tracing the hard abs, skin to skin. Jimin is built, muscles beautifully sculpted and tensing under his hands. "Please, Joonie, Please!"

 

Namjoon tightens his grip on Jimin's hips, eyes darkening as a whimper escapes those tempting lips as he growls "Ask properly, angel," smirking as a shiver runs through him as he tries to pull the elder closer.

 

"D-Daddy, please! Kiss me, kiss me." Jimin is squirming against his hold and god, Namjoon can't get over how small he feels against him, it's so easy to manhandle him however he wants. Pleas for 'Kiss me, kiss me' fall from the blonde as he attempts to gain any friction against his erection. Unable to hold back, Namjoon drops all pretences and brings their lips together hungrily.

 

 

 

Jimin moans at the wet press against his lips, opening up immediately when Namjoon's tongue licks at the seam of his lips. He can feel the hard press of the elder's length against his leg, the contact sending a heady dose of lust straight to his cock.

 

Namjoon drags his hand over the front of Jimin's pants, feeling the dampness through his slacks. "Fuck, angel. You're so wet for me already." Jimin pulls his lips away, gasping in a breath as he shamelessly grinds against Namjoon's hand. The friction is delicious but not even close to what he wants, what he needs. He's absolutely burning and these clothes need to go.

 

"D-daddy please! Take it off. Please, daddy please!"

 

"Slow down angel, I got you." He lets up, allowing Jimin to remove his ties and shirt with shaking hands before he helps the blonde remove everything until Jimin is only in his shirt, buttons undone. "Can you sit up a bit?" Jimin nods and sits up with Namjoon's help. The two large hands roam over his sensitized body, figure tips catching on his nipples. It feels good, soothing almost. Luckily, his nipples are not overly sensitive, allowing the slow glide back and forth across his chest to steady the hazy thoughts. Eyes closed, his breathing is almost under control until Namjoon jerks him closer, chests pressed together as he quickly ties Jimin's hands behind his back with his shirt sleeves.

 

"D-daddy?" Jimin tries to free his hands but can't. He keeps trying, lightly tugging at the knots. His eyes widen when he is unable to free himself but rather than feel scared, he feels a thrill. Namjoon's dark gaze watches as he struggles against the binds, each tug pulling a needy whimper from red bitten lips. His cock is leaking and red and god, he just wants to rut against something. Namjoon lays him back down gently, trailing a long finger down his cock slowly and lightly. "Daddy touch me?"

 

Namjoon continues to lightly trace the cock, moving the teasing touches from the base to the head, rubbing at the leaking slit. "I am touching you." Jimin bites his lip hard, trying to contain his moans but Namjoon rubs his thumb softly against his mouth until the soft bottom lip pops out. "Let daddy hear you, angel." Namjoon waits until Jimin nods in agreement. "Now stay still."

 

Jimin nods and lays his head back, squirming to lay on his hands comfortably. "Okay daddy." He feels the teasing touches, two of them he thinks. Soft pants leave his lips as he tries not to move but he's getting frustrated.

 

"You're leaking so much angel." Jimin's breath catches but rushes out in a sudden exhale as Namjoon rubs his fingertip into his slit and his thumb on that sensitive spot under his head.

 

Namjoon clenches his jaw, pressing his palm against his now painful erection. The elder takes in how Jimin writhes under his ministrations, head thrown back. "Daddy, please!" Jimin's voice starts to break and Namjoon lets go of his cock to press behind his sac, rubbing lightly as he moves towards Jimin's hole. Using one hand he spreads a plum cheek, squeezing it gently. Watching his fingers intently, he presses against the pink rim, feeling the muscles give slightly as his finger tip goes in, only to pull it out just as gently and slowly.

 

"Fuck, you're so tight baby," Jimin's crying, wet streaks of frustration marking his face as he gives up staying still. He rolls his hips almost desperately, pushing against the teasing finger. Namjoon watches for another minute before lust takes over. Namjoon sits Jimin up, grabbing the smaller man by his thick thighs and carries him over to his desk.

 

"Get comfy, angel." Jimin scrabbles out of his arms and delicately balances himself on the edge of the desk as he efficiently moves the important papers out of the way. Turning around, he can't help but let out a moan as he watches Namjoon drop his pants and underwear. Jimin wraps a small hand around himself, jacking himself slowly, mouth watering at the slight of the thick cock standing proud.

 

"Daddy, may I?" All he can think about is feeling the weight against his tongue, tasting his Daddy in his throat. He must sound pretty desperate as Namjoon doesn't tease, instead shuffles forward, holding the base as he traces Jimin's lips with his cock. Jimin purses his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the mushroom head before pulling away.

 

Namjoon groans at the image Jimin makes, sitting naked on his desk, eyes hooded with lust, lips shining with his precum. He watches as Jimin's tongue glides out, eyes tracing the wet muscle. "Daddy, you taste so good!" His cock twitches at the desperate tone, watching as Jimin closes his eyes, savoring the taste.

 

"Yeah, Angel? Do you want some more?"

 

"Yes please Daddy."

 

"Always so polite for me, aren't you." Jimin flushes at the praise as Namjoon gently rearranges him to lie on his back, heading hanging off the desk. "Open up pretty." Namjoon watches as a sweet pink dusts his cheeks, mouth opening wide as the thick cock brushes past those plump lips. Jimin moans at the feeling of Namjoon pushing in, hands clenching at the businessman's hips in pleasure. "Fuck, Jiminie, you feel so good. So good for Daddy angel!" Jimin moans, happy to please his daddy. Namjoon's hips stutter slightly as the hot wet heat suckles at his head before loosening and swallowing more of the length down. He curses as Jimin moans around him, swallowing him to the base and bringing a small hand to pull at his tense balls.

 

He picks up a steady rhythm, making sure to hold Jimin in place by the shoulder so he doesn't injure accidently injure the smaller boy as his thrusts pick up. He's still careful with his thrusts but it's hard to stay gentle when all Namjoon wants to do is wreck his throat, push in so deep the head slips into his throat and he can see it moving under his skin. But it's been a while since they've been like this so he restrains himself.

 

By now, Jimin gets desperate, whining loudly against the length leaking in his mouth. Namjoon undoes the knots tying his arms, allowing him to grab Namjoon's hips as he thrusts his own leaking member into the air, matching Namjoon's pace. Taking notice, Namjoon slides his hands down Jimin's toned body until he can pull on his leaking cock. His hips stutter again when the hot mouth around him tightens, Jimin attempting to gasp but instead giving Namjoon's head a hard suck.

 

"Shit, angel, you're doing so well for me, so good." Jimin preens under the praise, spreading his legs to get more leverage to fuck into Namjoon's hand. One hand from Namjoon's hips grips his Daddy's wrist, holding it in place as he thrusts his hips even faster, mouth giving short but hard sucks on his cock at each deliciously wet slide as the climax approaches.

 

High pitched mewls fill Namjoon's ears, signaling the Jimin is close. The tight grip around Jimin's leaking member slackens and the pace slows until the hand is barely providing any friction at all. Still, Jimin lets out frustrated tears as he's denied his climax, furiously sucking Namjoon down in retaliation.

 

"S-stop it right now, Angel. Be a good boy or Daddy won't let you come." Wet eyes open wide at the threat and Jimin freezes for a second, watching Namjoon closely to see if he went too far in his desperation. He watches as Namjoon closes his eyes, jaw clenched as he squeezes the base of his cock, forcing his orgasm to the back burner for now. Neither of the say anything for a minute, tension still thick in the room as the eldest takes a moment. Jimin's jaw is still slack around the mushroom head, drool leaking out the corners of his mouth as he dare not swallow or make any kind of movement around the length.

 

Unable to use his mouth to get Namjoon's attention, Jimin digs his short nails into the waist he's still holding. The elder's eyes meet and Jimin wordlessly asks a question. A gently hand runs through his sweaty hair, down to his mouth when tissues clean up most of the mess without removing Namjoon's cock from its resting place.

 

"You're ok. I know angel. Even though you got a bit intense, you're still my good boy." Preening under the praise, the worry around the younger's eyes disappears, replaced with relief and desire. Throwing the tissues aside, Namjoon pulls out of the wet warmth, chuckling at the displeased whine that follows him as he grabs the lube from a desk drawer. Apple flavored, his favorite.

 

Jimin watches in anticipation as three fingers are slicked up, the artificial scent of apples permeating the air, caught in his lungs as he holds his breath, watching the fingers dip down from his angry cock to where he wants it most. His body jolts involuntarily at the first wet touch. A loud moan of relief exhaled as the first finger pushes in to the first knuckle.

 

Namjoon strokes his flank with the clean hand, giving the blonde something to focus on other than the burning in his lower stomach. "Relax for Daddy, Angel. Take a deep breath." Jimin opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them and focuses on the dark orb, taking deep breaths and forcing his breathing to match the soothing hand rather than the probing finger. He wills himself to relax, eyes fluttering shut as the long finger makes itself at home.

 

The slide gets easier, the initial burning giving way almost immediately to a pleasant sensation but soon it's not enough. "Please Daddy, could I have some more?"

 

"Well, since you asked so politely." Another finger gently slips in with more resistance. Jimin whines at the unpleasant stretch but the free hand gently strokes his cock, distracting him enough to continue stretching Jimin out. Soon enough, Namjoon finds the gland, fingers brushing gently over it as Jimin knocks his head back, keening.

 

"Found it." With a smirk, Namjoon rubs his fingers against the spot that has Jimin crying out, pushing his hips down for more. Without noticing, soon Namjoon has three fingers in deep, one constantly stimulating his prostate while the other two stretch him out. Wanton moans leave slack jawed as Jimin rolls his hips, trying to force the fingers in deeper while trying to rub his cock against the stationary hand.

 

"Plu-please d-daddy. I n-need you." Namjoon curses at how debauched he looks, blonde strands sticking to his forehead, body shining with sweat as he desperately moves his hips for more. God, if Namjoon didn't know better, he would have said the boy was made for dancing with how fluid his thrusts are. "D-daddy PLEASE!" Jimin's is almost screaming now, voice breaking wetly. "I wanna come for you Daddy, please make Jiminie come!"

 

Unwilling to torture the younger any longer, Namjoon pulls his fingers out and swiftly replaces it with his lubed up cock, slowly pushing in to the tight heat. "So fucking tight angel." Matching groans fill the room as Namjoon lets Jimin adjust. When he nods, Namjoon pulls out slowly and pushes back in gently but hard. As much as he loves hard, fast, rough sex, today he feels like taking care of the other, building him up with each thrust.

 

Loving words spill on to taut skin as Jimin's back arches, pushing back onto the thick length driving him hazy. He can't concentrate on anything but the pleasant tingles erupting all over every time Namjoon pushes in. "I love you Jiminie. You're absolutely perfect." Jimin feels his heart beat faster at the praise, reaching down to link a hand with his lover. Namjoon interlocks their fingers and moves the joined limbs above Jimin's head while his other hand pushes his thigh towards his chest.

 

The slight shift has Jimin crying out loudly as Namjoon rubs his head against his sweet spot, intense waves of heat radiating out at each pass. "D-daddy…" Jimin hiccups, holding his other thigh to his chest so Namjoon can hit that one spot more easily. Each pass is driving him crazy and his cock is twitching and leaking so much that Jimin wouldn't even need lube for a smooth slide.

 

"Are you close, Angel?" Jimin nods and cries out again as the pace picks up, still gentle but harder than before, perfectly hitting his prostate dead on. His legs are shaking as he forces clenches around Namjoon, a throaty 'fuck' escaping before he feels a hand on his cock, firmly jacking him off.

 

"Da-I-hah, Ohh, Ima c-cum, d-daddy I h-ave too, plu-please let Jiminie cum!"

 

"Can you be a good boy f-for me? Cum for me, angel." It only takes a well-times thrust against his sweet spot and a twisting wrist around his cock for Jimin to explode all over his stomach with a drawn out 'Daddy'. "Fuck. I'm cuming Jimin!" Namjoon bites his bottom lip hard as Jimin's already tight hole clamps down on him as wet streaks paint his stomach. Working the younger through his orgasm, Namjoon allows his own to take over, chasing his own release for a few more thrusts before he cums with a deep moan of Jimin's name.

 

Namjoon slowly rocks them both down from their high before carefully pulling out to retrieve a small plug and gently pushing it against the sensitive rim. Finished, he admires how sated and content the blonde looks, covered in cooling cum and sweat, hair damp.

 

"How're you feeling, Jiminie?" Instead of words, a small sleepy smile graces slightly swollen lips, beckoning him closer to taste how content feels against the softness. Laying a few soft pecks on his lips, Namjoon smiles at the cute giggles that escape as he lightly tickles his sides with a wet napkin as the messy fluids disappear.

 

"Joonie, I want a nap." Jimin pouts as he sits up, shivering with aftershocks and the now cold air.

 

"And a bath." Namjoon kisses the pout off his lips, ushering him into the attached full bathroom to shower and get redressed. Namjoon cleans up, removing all traces of their activity from his work area, making sure all his documents stayed dried. Soon enough, Jimin comes back dressed in a few spare clothes and Namjoon get him settled on the couch. Making sure he finishes a juice box, Namjoon tucks him in on the couch with a large throw blanket. A sweet kiss is placed upon his forehead as a sweet thank you and I love you is placed on his lips.

 

Satisfied the younger is comfortable and heading to dreamland, Namjoon cleans himself up and get dressed. The alarm on his phone beeps, alerting him to the meeting he has in 5 minutes. He's quite pleased at how well timed everything turned out. Leaving a note for the younger, Namjoon grabs the presentation notes and heads to the conference room after locking his office up. He also lets his secretary know his office is locked before sending her home for Christmas. Looking up he can see the conference room is already quite full, making him a very happy man that his office is soundproof. His poor secretary really doesn't need to hear anything, and it wouldn't do for others to hear his angel's beautiful moans. Walking his secretary to the elevator, Namjoon heads to the conference room and starts the meeting while his beautiful boy slumbers peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, check out my piano cover of I Need U. I've also created a tutorial if anyone wants to learn how to play it on the piano :) I hope you like it! Come hang out on twitter/tumblr if you'd like!
> 
> Twitter: @R0RESA


	14. A Sense Of Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuyyyyys@!!!!!!!! I finally got a job interview! It's not the best job but it's something. I hope I get it! Until then, here's lots of fluff and some sexy fun. Having trouble with writing and wanted so cute fluffy scenes so here's an extra long chapter! I also tried to be funny but we'll see how that turns out lol. 
> 
> Happy readings! <3 Thanks again for >1000 hits!
> 
> Also for some of the present descriptions of gemstones and Teresa's dresses, I've added links, so check them out if you don't know what they are. :)

      Loud thumping in the distance drags Namjoon from a sweet dream with a displeased groan. Hoping the sound was a figment of his imagination he moves closer to the warmth without opening his eyes. He fumbles, attempting to make his sleep-heavy limbs move to drag the smaller body closer, tangling their legs together. Tucking a head into his neck, he gives a small squeeze at the pliant body, inhaling the scent of crisp ocean air. Yoongi, his hazy brain supplies before sleep pulls him down with a content sigh.

 

The next time he wakes up it's to another loud noise, this time a yell. He lays still, only opening his eyes when he hears Hoseok's distinct weird screaming, paired with Taehyung's husky laugh and Jimin's high pitched giggles. Confirming the house isn't on fire, he glances at the bedside clock. Hoseok's loud voice rings through the house again. It's eight in the morning. How the kids have this much energy in the morning doesn't make sense. Though he should be thankful in a way. If those three are already up and haven't woken everyone else up out of boredom then it's a blessing.

 

Using way too much effort to lift his head he looks around the bed only to see it empty minus Yoongi and him. He stretches his arm not holding the younger to feel the bed to find it cold. Weird. The sheets are cold, meaning everyone has been up for a while which is ridiculous since none of them except for Jin and Jimin are early risers. Deciding its way too early to think he turns back towards Yoongi and warps his other arm around him, cuddling him closer. It takes a bit of shuffling around but Namjoon finally gets comfortable only to hear Yoongi growl at him.

 

"Stop moving." Namjoon looks down to see Yoongi's face cutely scrunched up as he tries to get comfortable in the elder's new position.

 

"Morning Yoongi."

 

"No." Rather than say anything else, Namjoon lets out an amused chuckle as he stuffs his face into the elder's neck with a huff and throws his leg over Namjoon's hip, dragging his leg between his. Namjoon brings a hand up to run it through the messy bleached strands, gently tugging to untangle the knots. Yoongi lets out a pleased hum, nuzzling deeper. Namjoon moves his thigh slightly up to pull the smaller body closer but freezes when a muffled moan reaches his ears. "No. Stop moving." Yoongi attempts to sound angry but when Namjoon moves again, it comes out as a small whine.

 

"Hmm, you sure about that?" Namjoon tightens his grip around Yoongi's waist and placing an apologetic kiss on his forehead, Namjoon lets out a moan as he rolls his hips up. Their morning erections rub together through their thin pants. The friction feels like too much with being so sensitive first thing in the morning but it also doesn't feel like enough. Namjoon winces when a sharp pain shoots up his neck, hips stuttering.

 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Yoongi whines, voice muffled from where he's biting Namjoon's neck hard in retaliation for waking him. Pulling away slightly, Namjoon looks down at how soft and sweet he looks. Large pale hands sneak up to wrap around his neck and both let out loud moans as their bodies get impossibly closer.

 

"And yet, you're so hard." Namjoon's neck is damp from where Yoongi is opening panting, placing kitten licks on the indents left on his neck in apology. "Plus, you look so cute and content that I have the strongest urge to annoy you." Namjoon laughs cheekily when Yoongi pulls back to glare at him but the effect is lost when his eyes flutter closed at another delicious grind.

 

"Shut up and make me come." Namjoon moves one hand down to tightly grip Yoongi's hip, grinding their hot lengths together harshly. "Fuck, Joonie..." Namjoon feels his dick get harder if possible when Yoongi pulls his hair in pleasure and lets his moans and pants out directly in his ear, lips so close he can almost feel his tongue when he licks his dry lips.

 

"Ah, I'm n-not going to last." They're both sweating, rutting hard against each other in an easy glide from how much they're leaking.

 

"Mmm, J-Joonie, me n-neither." Hips moving in sync, both let out twin moans as the heat builds, pressure increasing until they both explode. Namjoon's eyes clench shut as he buries his face in Yoongi's neck, hips stuttering against hips as they both ride out their orgasms.

 

Finally they both still, their panting suddenly loud in the silent room. The heat dissipates slowly and gently as if it's reluctant to leave and both males take the time to regain their bearings. A hand softly stokes through Namjoon's hair, soothing the tinge from all the pulling with a soft press of lips. He lifts his head to be met with chapped but soft lips against his. The kiss remains chaste, just lips sliding together perfectly as they come down.

 

"Morning, Joonie." Namjoon smiles, pressing another kiss to Yoongi's lips when the blonde pokes his dimples.

 

"Hmm. Merry Christmas, love."

 

"Merry Christmas." Namjoon adores Yoongi like this. The normally hard and short tempered knight is all soft smiles and blurry edges in his post morning orgasmic bliss. He looks so sweet and innocent as Namjoon watches his eyes flutter and lips part in a soft exhale. Until he opens his eyes. Those sharp, feline eyes clear of sleep and become calculating and curious. It steals Namjoon's breath every time he see the change. Yoongi is definitely a stunning creature, hell, all of his family is. Yoongi's eyes turn curious when Namjoon kisses him again, and again, and again until he's pecking kisses all over his pale face. "J-Joonie! It tickles!" Namjoon grins at the sweet giggles. It sounds so sweet, even in his deep voice that it could rival Jeongguk, Teresa's, or even Jimin's if Yoongi let it out more often. "Come on, we should get up. It's a miracle the kids haven't bothered us yet."

 

They make to move apart, only to wince at the cooling mess between them, nose wrinkling at the gross feeling. "How about a quick shower first?" Yoongi nods and they both quickly hop in the shower before dressing in the matching Christmas sweaters Teresa insisted they all wear, each in their individual colors. Namjoon laughs as Yoongi pouts at the fuzzy snowman on his chest, "So much for our scary gangster image." Shaking his head, Namjoon takes the younger's hand as they follow the racket the rest of their family is making.

 

 

 

 

    Downstairs, the entire hallway and living room are bright with lights and Christmas decorations. The delicious smells of turkey and pies drift from the kitchen where Teresa and Seokjin's voices can be heard. Yoongi's stomach rumbles loudly, begging to be fed immediately. But even more important than food, coffee. He needs coffee. He can hear Namjoon talking to him but all he can focus on is his stomach and the incessant need for caffeine. Cutting Namjoon off in the middle of whatever he was saying, Yoongi tugs the elder towards the kitchen, refusing to disconnect their hands. Yoongi always feels particularly cuddly after sex and is really one of the few times he will initiate physical contact. As it is, the Christmas spirit in the air is contagious and he knows he's smiling widely as they arrive in the kitchen.

 

"Morning Resa, Morning hyung!" Namjoon's post-orgasm deep voice sends pleasant shivers down his back and he drags the hand he's holding to his waist so he can comfortably lean against the broad chest.

 

"Morning Joonie, Yoongi!" Yoongi returns Teresa's wide smile with a gummy one, leaning down for a good morning kiss.

 

"You look cute today." Namjoon says and Yoongi smiles again when Teresa spins in her Christmas apron and thigh length Christmas sweater. "You too hyung." Seokjin is also dressed in his sweater and apron-pink of course- and yet Yoongi is always amazed at how he can make pastel pink look so good and still look classy. Hell, if Yoongi was to wear it he would look like he belonged in middle school with fashion less parents.

 

"Actually, it's almost afternoon my lazy boys. But it looks like you two had a good Christmas morning." Yoongi groans and rolls his eyes when Jin wags his eyebrows, pointedly looking at how the blonde is clinging to Namjoon. Namjoon runs his fingers lightly through his bleached locks and Jin and Teresa giggle at how cute the dealer is. Teresa takes over whatever the eldest is stirring at the stove before coming over to greet the two. "Merry Christmas Yoongi. Merry Christmas Joonie." Namjoon hums in content when the two eldest kiss while Yoongi laughs at Teresa's antics of "Eww, the parental units are kissing!" Seokjin rolls his eyes before smacking Teresa on her butt, shooing her to give the late comers their coffees.

 

Yoongi lets out a pleased moan when the first sip hits his taste buds, feeling the warmth settling in his bones, waking him up slowly and gently. Namjoon squeezes his hip at the sound and Yoongi hides a smirk in his cup only to let out an amused giggle at the two moan escaping the elder. "Did you all already eat? Where are the kids?"

 

Teresa walks up and refills their cups, sitting down to drink her own tea-blueberry by the smell of it. "They were much too hyper to help with dinner preparation so we kicked them out after Hoseok and Tae kept eating the food. I think they're having a little party in the living room." They all let out a laugh at the huff Seokjin lets out as he complains fondly about how Teresa is the only one he can trust with food.  
  
"We already ate, but I've laid out an informal breakfast spread in the living room with snacks so everyone's been snacking. The only real meal today will be dinner. Now off you go. Fill those bellies and supervise the kids before something breaks." Namjoon stays sitting, insisting on helping the two with preparations but a pleading glance from Seokjin forces Yoongi to grab his hand and drag him out before _he_ breaks something.

 

 

 

 

 

    Namjoon pouts at Seokjin as Yoongi pulls him out of the kitchen, making sure to grab his coffee before matching his lover's pace as they head towards loud voices. Off pitch tones fill the air the closer they get to the living room until they see the mess that is his living room. Taehyung is standing on the couch dramatically acting out the lyrics to 'Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart' blasting through the speakers while harmonizing his screeching with Hoseok's shrill voice as he does some weird dance to the song. Jimin is lying slightly dazed on the floor on his back, looking for all purposes as if he's contemplating how he ended up in this situation and regretting everything while Jeongguk drags more lights, wrapping paper, and decorations over to his prone body. The youngest seems to be in his own world, ignoring the shrieking pterodactyls beside him as he binds Jimin's limbs with tinsel, then wraps him in wrapping paper before securing everything with ribbons and bows and tons of tape.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi share a determined glance before looking upon the scene in front of them. Together, they slowly and quietly move towards the edge of the room, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they inch towards their target-the food filled table behind the outrageous four. It feels like an eternity but Namjoon can see the light. The scent of food and coffee and hot chocolate filling his nose until it's all he can think about. They're so close, maybe a couple feet away when suddenly the music cuts out. Namjoon choses that exact time to loudly trip over the carpet, just barely preventing his coffee from spilling but the damage is done.  
 

"Shit! Sorry Joonie, you're on your own." Without another word Yoongi quickly covers the remaining distance before calmly refilling his coffee and biting down on a chocolate muffin. Wide eyed and mentally cursing himself, Namjoon slowly turns his head to look at the other four only to find them blankly staring back. It's silent, eerily almost with how empty their faces are. Even the restricted normally sweet Jimin is blank. It sends unpleasant chills down his spine. He risks a glance back towards the traitor only to envy how content he looks eating and relaxing against the table and completely ignoring the pleading gaze directed his way. The suspended moment is intense, tension thick enough to restrict his voice.

 

 _'Come on Namjoon. You're a knight and the CEO of a huge enterprise for fucks sake. They're just kids."_ Namjoon makes eye contact with each of the boys, hoping to see any flicker of emotion or light but finds nothing. _'Okay, granted they're very creepy kids right now but fuck it! I'm older than them! There's nothing to be scared of!'_ Taking a few deep, steadying breaths Namjoon straightens up and turns towards the four. "Hey guys! Merry Christmas! What're you all doing?" He internally winces at the unsteady delivery but mentally congratulates himself for keeping his voice friendly and carefree. After another agonizing couple seconds of silence, he hears a low, empty voice quietly speak up.

 

"It spoke Tae."

 

"It spoke Hobi."

 

"It asks us a question Tae."  
 

"Indeed Hobi. What is it after?"

 

"It wants our precious Tae."

 

Namjoon gulps loudly when Taehyung lets out a low hiss at Hoseok's words and narrows his eyes at him. "It's a thief hyung. Precious is ours!" Namjoon is very confused, looking between Taehyung and Hoseok as their eyes never leave his face, remaining completely blank except for the slight manic gaze.

 

"What the hell are you two talking about? I'm not stealing anything. Jinnie and Teresa said breakfast is here." He slow steps forward only to stop suddenly a few feet away when Jimin and Jeongguk's voice starts up. They are being so quiet that Namjoon almost all but forgot they are present.

 

"It moves towards us Kookie."

 

"It does Jiminie, It moves!" There's a manic glee lacing their words and by now Namjoon's had enough of this.

 

"Alright. Enough of this. I don't know what you all are doing but no more late night Lord of the Rings marathons. I'm going to eat now." Straightening his back, he spares another glance towards Yoongi as he refills his third coffee this morning before turning and making his way towards the food. He's so close, he can almost taste the food when suddenly a loud screech splits the air. He's not sure how it happens but Namjoon feels himself falling before he's on his back on the floor with three firm and warm bodies over his, whispering 'Carol of the Bells' in a weird ass chant as Jimin wails the lyrics at the top of his voice from where he's still bound on the floor. "Yoongi! Help! What the fuck is happening right now!?!" He pales when Taehyung's weird giggles each his ears as the younger repositions himself so his face is right above Namjoon's.

 

"Hehehe… We've found our Christmas sacrifice for Krampus!"

 

"Hahaha… That's right Tae hyung. Now we can celebrate in peace."

 

"Prepare the sacrifice!" Hoseok hisses and Namjoon braces himself for… whatever is going to happen, heart beating wildly as he clenches his eyes tightly. Nothing happens for a moment and Namjoon is almost thinking he imagined it all until all of a sudden, three pairs of lips plaster wet and sticky kisses all over his face. Namjoon's brain short circuits for a while until Yoongi's amused voice breaks the moment.

 

"Alright boys. Enough. You've had your fun. I think you broke Joonie." Suddenly loud giggles fill the room and Namjoon is dragged back to the present as the flurry of kisses slow down until each of the boys, except a whining Jimin, give him a proper good morning kiss. Even Namjoon can't wipe the bewildered look off his face but the laughter is contagious and soon the entire room is filled with the sounds. Yoongi shoos the boys off Namjoon and helps him up, shoulders still shaking from the laughter as he hands him a breakfast sandwich and another coffee.

 

"Sorry Joonie! We were just playing and got a bit too caught up in it!" Namjoon narrows his eyes at the youngest and tries to maintain his stern face but Jeongguk's flashing that bone melting sweet smile where his front teeth stick out a little like a bunny's and Namjoon crumbles. With a frustrated sigh, he pulls the youngest into a tight hug.

 

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Yoongi steps over Jimin before settling in his favorite spot on the corner of the sofa near the tree, curling into himself in content with his steaming mug. Namjoon's breath catches at how sexy and innocent he looks on the couch and the sudden silence around him indicates the others feel the same way.

 

Taehyung is the first to break out of their stupor, loudly stuffing his face with a muffin. "We wanted to pull an all-nighter so we watched the first LOTR movie and then watched Krampus-"

 

"But then Hobi hyung and Jiminie became scared-" Jeongguk pipes up from where he's hugging Namjoon's waist, giggling at Hoseok and Jimin's protests.

 

"Right," Taehyung continues as Hoseok fondly licks the crumbs from his cheek and the corner of his lips. "And then we watched the second LOTR movie!"

 

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why Minnie is tied up on the floor."

 

"Or why you all looked as if you were going to eat me." When Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows at Namjoon's words, he amends them with an eye roll. It's too damn early for this but Jeongguk's body is so warm against his so he can't bring himself to get annoyed. "I meant it not in a good way, Hoseok."

 

"To be honest, I don't know how I ended up here. All I remember is that the credits were rolling and next thing I know, Jeonggukie is immobilizing me on the floor! And not in a good way!" Everyone chuckles at Jimins pout, breaking out into full blown laughter as he rolls back and forth on the carpet like a log.

 

"You fell asleep Jiminie and we thought Namjoon was going to move or untangle you." Hoseok pulls Taehyung by the hand and they both cuddle up to Yoongi on the sofa and Namjoon's heart warms at the sight. "Plus, it’s all Jeongguk's fault."

 

"Heh, sorry Jiminie hyung. I was bored and you were too cute to resist!" Jeongguk pokes his tongue out as Jimin grumbles under his breath.

 

"It still doesn't explain how I ended up down here from the theater room."

 

"Oh!" Taehyung pipes up, resting his chin in his hands and dreamily looking up at Jeongguk who's turned around in Namjoon's hold so he can comfortably lean back against the elder. "Kookie carried you up! Oh our little Kookie is so strong!" Jeongguk blushes and looks away as Taehyung's voice gets husky and wistful. "Ahh can you imagine Yoongi hyung? Jiminie? What it'd feel like if those hard muscles held us up as he fucked us against the wall?" Yoongi chokes on his coffee but continues to stare at Jeongguk with narrowed, calculating eyes almost as if he's imagining the youngest without his clothes. Jimin starts to struggle against his binds as he blushes fiercely, matching Jeongguk's mortified exclamation of "Taehyung!" and "Hyung!” Hoseok cackles loudly at the other's expense, greatly enjoying the current situation.

 

Namjoon leans his head down to nuzzle Jeongguk's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender that's distinctly him. Jeongguk's breath hitches as the ticklish touch but he still tilts his head, encouraging the sweet kisses placed along his neck. Jeongguk closes his eyes and leans his head back, exposing more skin for Namjoon to touch, chest visibly moving with his quickening breaths. The two are so caught up in themselves they don't notice the lustful gazes directed their way, how Yoongi is frozen in the act of taking a sip, how Taehyung rubs his thighs together, almost whimpering when Hoseok's grip on his thigh tightens to a bruising hold. Jimin is frozen, pink tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

 

Namjoon pulls Jeongguk tighter against him, smirking in satisfaction at the quiet little moans leaving his plush lips. He gently grinds his hips against the firm ass, each breathy sound forcing his blood to rush south. Lifting his eyes, he lets out a low laugh at the growl that escapes Hoseok that has the others letting out soft whimpers and moans. Jeongguk shudders in his hold when Namjoon trails a wet path from his neck to his ear, suckling lightly on his gauge piercings.

 

"Hyung… please! Hobi, Yoongi hyung, Joonie please!" The sound of Jimin's soft whines brings them all back to the present, the growing tension snapping like a rubber band.

 

"Ah, sorry angel." Namjoon gently loosens his hold on the younger until he completely lets go with a soft press of lips to Jeongguk's cheek. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to continue Minnie?" Jimin bites his bottom lip, thinking hard as he looks between all his lovers until his eyes land on the bright tree and the colorful presents underneath. He returns his gaze to his lovers, taking in how beautiful and lustful they look. God, he wants to say yes, he really does. But he's also still tied up on the floor and his stomach is protesting loudly. Everyone else gets to touch each other and share good morning and merry Christmas kisses while he was left out on the floor. So no, he's going to tease and make them wait.

 

"Ah, I think we should stop hyung." Confusion crosses everyone's faces, expecting him to say yes. He bites his lip again to hide the grin threatening to show at the look of betrayal Hoseok and Taehyung send his way. To be honest, if they could, those two would spend their entire walking hours having sex. "It's Christmas! We can have fun later, when Jinnie hyung and Resa join us. Plus I'm hungry and you all are being so mean by not feeding me!" Everyone nods in understanding as Taehyung jumps up to grab the rest of their family so they can open presents. "Jeongguk, you better let me out of this! My stomach is eating me alive here!" Jimin directs a playful glare towards the youngest who nods with a serious face before walking to the table to fill a plate up.

 

Jimin huffs in satisfaction, sending a blinding smile when Yoongi chuckles and Hoseok sends a wink his way. The smile disappears quickly when instead of being unwrapped, Jeongguk sits down next to his head before manhandling him so he's leaning against the couch. The youngest holds a grape up to his lips but Jimin just frowns at him. "No. Untie me Kookie." Jeongguk just stares back blankly, neither moving nor saying anything. The grape brushes his lips again and Jimin is about to refuse again when his stomach decides to protest loudly. Jimin blushes but lets out a resigned sigh before parting his lips. Jeongguk grins widely, eyes and nose crinkling cutely as he feeds his tiny hyung the bowl of fruit. Jimin continues to allow the younger to feed him by hand, refusing to acknowledge the happy flush from all the attention.

 

Taehyung bounds back into the room, excitedly updating Seokjin and Teresa on their eventful morning before crawling into Hoseok's lap, chirping happily when the elder pecks him on the nose. 

 

"Jiminie, what are you doing?" Teresa asks, confused when the others start laughing.

 

"Princess was a little bored this morning apparently." At Namjoon's words they all erupt into giggles and Teresa rolls her eyes, letting the issue drop and dropping herself in Yoongi's lap, kissing him cutely when he playfully glares at her.

 

"Alright, unwrap him Jeongguk. Then you can distribute out the gifts." Seokjin says from where he's sitting on Namjoon as the businessman snuggles into his back. It's hard to believe he's a big name in the political and economic scene when he acts like a cuddly teddy bear.

 

"Why do I have to hand the presents out?" Jeongguk asks from where he's carefully unwrapping Jimin, occasionally laughing when Jimin pouts at all the tugging.

 

"It's a tradition Res and I started with our parents. The youngest member of the family is in charge of distributing the gifts." Jeongguk nods in understanding, helping Jimin remove the last of the tinsel and lights around his legs before distributing the presents. There's a flurry of movement with paper and bows being thrown everywhere and anywhere. Shouts of happiness and laughter fills the room, in harmony with the Christmas music still drifting through the air. It's warm, this feeling inside all of the lovers as they take in how happy each person looks. A loud chorus of thanks drifts through the room as they show their presents off to each other.

 

 

    Jeongguk ducks his head shyly when each member come up and pulls him into a deep kiss in thanks for his gifts. Being the youngest and newest member of the family, Jeongguk wanted to give them something to engrave him into their hearts, to never be forgotten. For each of the knights and Teresa he had a simple gold bracelet constructed, each chain link separated by jewels in all of their individual colors. Six precious stones set in a delicate gold circular brace charm. The gemstones are arranged by the knight's status or in their case, by how long they've been knights. Jeongguk's black [onyx](http://media1.riogrande.com/Products/Images/Large/074662.jpg), Taehyung's [emerald](http://www.planetarygems.com/images/emerald%20Colombian%201.13cts%20elongOV%20TUC12.jpg), Jimin's [sapphire](http://www.treesculptgems.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Sapphire.jpg), Namjoon's [citrine](http://www.unforgettable-jewelry.com/finegifts/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Citrine2.jpg), Seokjin's [poudretteite](http://gemologyproject.com/wiki/images/thumb/3/3b/Poudretteite.jpeg/250px-Poudretteite.jpeg), and Yoongi's [diamond](http://diamondsanddiamonds.ca/wp-content/uploads/042CT.RoundDiamond.jpg). The stones all lead up to an inch wide [ruby ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f0/Ruby_gem.JPG)rose petals that open up and surround three set white [pearls](https://www.thepearlsource.co.uk/images/colors/zoom/WhiteOvertone.jpg), the white signalling Teresa and the surrounding red, Hoseok. Even Jeongguk has to admit that the pieces are stunning and definitely not cheap but being a student he never spends any of the money he makes from his hits or from his gang salary Teresa insists on paying him. Namjoon covers all of his school fees, Seokjin the food and Hoseok insists on buying all his weapons and ammo. The only thing he spends money on is video games and clothes or fun things like presents or dates. He bashfully raises his own hand to show his bracelet off and stands to help Teresa put hers on.

 

Taehyung went for more fun gifts, like limited edition comic books for Hoseok's collection, a new computer for Namjoon assembled by Taehyung himself. Jeongguk received the newest and fanciest gaming system currently out, complete with four controllers. Seokjin smiles as he opens a set of brand new cooking wear. Yoongi beckons the brunette over for a kiss, giving him a gummy smile as he opens up a brand new set of headphones and music mastering software. Jimin sends a bright smile that makes Taehyung's heart squeeze fondly when he thanks him for a new set of paints and brushes. Teresa holds up her presents to her body as she twirls around, showing off her new dresses. One is a [mermaid evening dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/70/70/84/707084f118b48edd9144c68ff51b83c4.jpg)in white and teal. The dress is actually two pieces, the crop top with a high jeweled neck that stops just below her ribs and a silky white shirt with a matching band along the waist line. The second dress is more casual, a rough but sexy [dark blue lace dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/456200637235639292/) that is tight enough off every curve and plane of her body, stopping high on her thighs. To be honest, Taehyung would be lying if he said he didn't choose the dresses based on some not so G-rated thoughts.

 

Namjoon's gift to everyone are plane tickets for a family trip he's booked for all of them after Jeongguk graduates high school in June to a European tour as none of them have ever really left the country. They'll all stay at one of the Kim Enterprise's international hotels, go on wine tours, concerts, cruises, etc. Everything is already booked. All they need to do it show up. Namjoon smiles widely, dimples coming out in full effect as everyone except Seokjin and Yoongi dogpile on top of him again, screaming their thanks and excitement in his ear while the other two discretely take lots of photos.

 

Yoongi's gifts to everyone are guns. They're small 9mm with a rose gold finish and a black rose and vines engraved from the butt of the gun up the delicate barrel. It's beautiful and even though all of them are more than capable of fighting and defending themselves, Yoongi feels better knowing that in a way he'll be protecting them. Every time they carry the gun on them it'll be as if part of him is with them. Protecting them, destroying any threat against them. Most of them love it, even Seokjin, who normally avoids firearms but its Taehyung and Jimin's reactions he's most nervous about. While Taehyung avoids physically getting his hands dirty, instead preferring to play with others mentally, he's never held a gun before. Plus, the kid is unpredictable at times so no one really knows how he'll react to things. Yoongi watches him closely, eyes scanning every inch of that sharp and delicate face only to see…nothing. The kid is completely blank as he turns the gun in his grasp.

 

"Tae? You okay?" Taehyung raises his head, staring blankly for a couple moments before breaking out into a wide grin, spinning the gun around his index by the trigger guard.

 

"It's pretty hyung! I like it!" Yoongi lets out a relieved sigh at the box smile but then it drops and the brunette turns serious again. "Though I hope you don't expect me to use it. It's going to sit pretty and be for show." Yoongi immediately nods in understanding, leaning over to press a soft kiss against his forehead as the younger hums in content. Happy with Taehyung's reaction, he shifts his attention to Jimin, only to see him pale.

 

"Minnie?" Everyone's attention focuses on Jimin.

 

"Hyung, I-I don't think I can use this. Am I supposed to use this?" His voice is still soft but slowly raises in pitch the more scared he becomes. "I can't use this!" Jeongguk quickly crawls over and straddles him, taking the box from his shaking hands. While everyone else is alright with violence, craves it even, Jimin doesn’t. Even Taehyung doesn't mind killing as long as his hands physically remain clean. But Jimin? He's not like that. Sure he knows that his lovers are killers in some sense of the word and that murder is unavoidable when one is in a gang, let alone a high ranking official. But the others have always done their best to make sure he is not involved in anything bloody, allowing him to continue learning business skills under Namjoon. He's capable of manipulating situations and forging art but he's never killed nor wanted to. Luckily for him, everyone is more than understanding of that, never pushing him to kill anyone. He's never been in that situation and now, looking at the gun, he's confused.

 

The artist in him admires it. It's truly gorgeous and he aches to trace his fingers along the vines, take in how much effort Yoongi put into this. He knows that it's the dealer's way of protecting them when he can't but it scares him. He's a peaceful person by nature, and outside of galleries and conference rooms, he can't hurt people. It truly kills him inside but that’s what holding this gun means.

 

"No, Minnie, that's not my intention." Yoongi slips off the couch, taking Jimin's free hand and placing soft kisses on his soft cheeks until his breathing is steady again.

 

"It's just like Tae hyung said Jimin. You can use it as a pretty accessory or hang it up as a decorative piece." Jeongguk says, giving a sweet smile and kiss to both his hyungs. "It is a beautiful piece after all" directed to Yoongi. "It's all ok hyung. See? It's not going to hurt you." Taking Jimin's small hand in his, he gently brings it to the open box, drawing the stubby fingers gently across the smooth finish until his fingers stop trembling and he's able to do it alone. "See? Doesn't it feel so pretty and nice?" Jimin shyly nods, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

"Sorry for freaking out on you Yoongi hyung." Yoongi just shakes his head. "It really is pretty."

 

"Ggukie is right. I didn't give this to you for you to use it. It's my way of keeping you safe when I'm not there. So that a small piece of me will always be with you whenever you feel uncertain or nervous or scared."

 

"Hyung…" Yoongi blushes at the sudden cooing around them, burring his face into Jimin's neck, placing soft kisses there before waving everyone off with a soft blush before clamoring back onto the couch. "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

 

"Yeah, yeah, your turn." Jimin giggles sweetly before gesturing to everyone to open his gifts before pushing Jeongguk off his lap and carefully placing the gun on the coffee table. He's still nervous about it, scared to be honest but Yoongi and Jeongguk are right. He never had to use it and that's what he'll do. He's going to use it as a good luck talisman in moments of weakness. Giving him strength and courage, reminding him of how lovely and safe he feels in his current life. 

 

Jimin wanted to do something special for everyone as a way for thanking them all for supporting him through everything. So he painted a large family portrait of all of them. Two to be exact. One of them smiling widely and looking proper while the other depicts them all goofing around as Yoongi and Seokjin fondly laugh next to them. The paintings are amazing, each facial detail and shadow done so perfectly it seems like looking at a photograph with how exact each person is painted. Yoongi immediately gets up and places the canvases on either side of the large fireplace so it can be seen from every angle with their open floor planning.

 

Hoseok's presents are next, each member receiving a thin, six inch handcrafted oak box. Inside each box are a pair of beautiful black daggers. Each blade is engraved with the owner's name in gorgeous cursive, with the words _'My heart and soul for you, and only you, to pierce and consume.'_ Teresa squeals out loud before tackling her brother in a tight hug, plastering kisses all over his face interspersed with 'I loves yous." Seokjin and Namjoon both say their thanks, voicing it across the room rather than be dragged into the siblings wrestling. Hoseok lifts his head up, carding his fingers through Teresa's silky locks, watching his smaller hyung as he caresses the smooth finish.

 

"What do you think hyung? Do you like it?" Heat flares deep in his stomach as he takes in how Yoongi's eyes widen in excitement, giving him an innocent and soft look in that fluffy white sweater. God, he wants to bite the exposed skin.

 

"Thank you Seok. They're beautiful." Hoseok can see the slight twitch in those pale hands as those bright eyes return to the blades. He knows how much he's itching to test them out. Jeongguk makes a noise of agreement, eyes tracing every defined edge and smooth curve in appreciation. The blade is perfectly balanced in his palm. Even for someone who prefers guns, even he's impressed.

 

"Ouch!" Hoseok whips his head towards Jimin as he drops one of the blades, watching the small amount of blood drip down his finger with a grimace. "Guess the blade is really sharp, huh." Without a word Hoseok crawls over to the younger, tension almost palpable as Jimin watches him with wide eyes. "H-Hobi hyung?" the blonde flinches when the red head gently lifts his hand to assess the damage.

 

"It's just a small cut. Deep, but small. Jin hyung, could you grab us some gauze and bandages?"

 

"Of course." Once Seokjin gets up to leave Jimin tries to bring his hand back only for it to be pulled back gently. Jimin bites his lip, watching Hoseok's eyes dilate in arousal. The wet muscle slides up the red trail, making Jimin flinch when his finger tip is sucked into his warm mouth. Jimin whimpers and Hoseok's groans match up and the younger flushes at the sound. Arousal pluses through him at each gently suck, dark eyes never leaving his until a loud thud breaks them out of their bubble. Lust-filled eyes turn towards the sound, only to fill with confusion when they all see a dagger sticking out of the mantle above the fireplace.

 

"Oops…" All heads sharply turn towards Taehyung, watching as he slowly lowers his arm from where he accidently threw the blade. "Uh…I didn't mean to actually throw it but I was trying…to see…" Taehyung trails off with a sheepish looks, hand coming up to tug on his bangs in embarrassment until giggles erupt from Jimin. The tension snaps and Hoseok groans loudly. Pouting as he drops his head on Jimin's shaking shoulders.

 

"What the hell is with all the sexual tension and teasing today! Seriously! You guys are going to kill me!" Another round of laughter fills the room at Hoseok's whining and Namjoon quickly takes the knives away from Taehyung and Jimin so they don't hurt themselves again. Teresa just pats Hoseok on the back in pity while Yoongi leans over to fondly tug on his hair.

 

"Here Jiminie." He stands up and gets his finger wrapped up nicely before settling next to Taehyung on the couch. "Now open Teresa and I's present!" Seokjin and Teresa prefer to giver homemade gifts so Teresa gives everyone a huge box of their favorite cookies, watching with pride as they devour them. Seokjin gives all of them handmade scarves for Teresa, Namjoon, and Taehyung; handmade gun and blade holsters for Jeongguk, Yoongi, and Hoseok. And a brand new bag for Jimin to carry his canvases and art books.

 

Another choruses of thank yous fill the room and everyone hugs and kisses each other. Teresa and Seokjin excuse themselves to the kitchen to continue making their Christmas dinner while Namjoon and Taehyung help Jimin take all the presents to each individuals room, playing with their new toys and Taehyung taking Namjoon through the new laptop features.

 

 

    "Shall we go and try our new toys out as well?" Hoseok grins towards Jeongguk and Yoongi before all of them grab their new guns and blades and run down to one of the training rooms in the basement in excitement. They all get settled and Jeongguk fights back a giggle at how silly the three of them look. They're knights of the Black Rose. Three of the scariest people leading one of the largest underground networks. People fear them, envy them, hate them, and worship them. And yet here they are, dressed in fully Christmas sweaters, hair messy, house slippers with animal faces on them- curtsey of Taehyung- firing guns and throwing blades. The sight is a bit ridiculous but he wouldn't change it for the world. Six months ago, he never thought this is where he would end up, that his father's blood would stain his hands. That a pair of beautiful siblings would take him in, teach him, raise him, _love_ him. It's as if he's lived more, felt more in this short time with the Rose than he ever did living with his father. The light reflects off Yoongi's wrist as he effortlessly throws the blades at the target and Hoseok's as he spins them before throwing them, trying to out compete the blonde in target practice. The bracelet. They're actually wearing them and his heart swells. His chest feels warm and he can't stop the wide smile from spreading. He's in love. It's actually happening and it's happening to him. He's in love with all of them and it's reciprocated!

 

"Kookie, are you joining us or just gonna watch?" Still smiling, he shouts a yes back at Hoseok before taking the blades out of Seokjin's holsters. He's happy. Truly happy and he'll do anything to preserve this feeling.

 


	15. A Sense of Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! MAKE SURE TO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE ENJOY THIS OR IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ANYTHING DIFFERENT!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR PHYSICAL VIOLENCE AND UNCONSENTED DRUG USE (minor). Can't say more or I'll give it away.

Loud chatter fills the grand hall as a small group of students and teachers work hard to prepare for the upcoming gallery. Teresa stops to wipe the sweat from her brow as she directs the hired movers to place the incoming paintings and art works in the far corner for now. The school is having an auction for literacy on New Year's and because of Jimin, somehow Teresa stuck on the planning committee, curtesy of that stupidly adorable eye smile of his. School won't commence until January 3th, but due to the nature of the auction, all of the student's and various board members will be attending. Students will not be attending but much to Jeongguk's chagrin the senior class is tasked with helping set up. Though Jeongguk has spent the entire day sulking because even though he dislikes socializing, he hates being left out of the fun parties even more.

 

"It's not fair!" Jeongguk pouted earlier when Teresa dragged him out of bed this morning. "You all get to go and have fun and eat all this amazing food and dress up while I'm left home and bored!"

 

"Princess, you know students are not allowed at the auction." Jeongguk lets out a muffled whine into his pillow and Teresa has a hard time remembering the 20 year old is supposed to be a ruthless killer. Namjoon just laughs from where he's reading a book, making Jeongguk kick his legs against the bed. "My, you are being a brat today." At that Jeongguk looks up sheepishly, mumbling out a soft apology but still pouting.

 

"Unless…" At Teresa's thoughtful tone the youngest's head pops up, eyes wide with hope.

 

"Unless what?"

 

"Unless you volunteer as servers during the event."

 

"What now?"

 

Teresa rolls her eyes at how quickly the hopeful face drops blank at the thought of doing any work during the holidays. "The senior class already has to help with the set up so the teachers decided it would be good to use the students as servers since we are supposed to cost effective. This way we can spend more money on food and decorations."

 

Jeongguk makes a face at the thought of going around serving all the rich old people while they have fun instead of him. "Uhh, maybe I don't really need to go."

 

"Go Princess. You and Taehyung have spent more than enough time gaming. Plus, it'll be good for you." Jeongguk gives Namjoon a doubtful expression.

 

"I doubt that."

 

"Don't be a brat. You can't spend the entire holiday inside."

 

"Yoongi hyung does!"

 

"Hyung is also a grumpy old man so…" Everyone laughs and Teresa quickly looks around to make sure Yoongi isn't actually in the room. No one yells at them so they must be in the clear.

 

"Anyway, it'll be good for you. You can make some friends before you graduate. You only have one semester left." Jeongguk shakes his head but Namjoon stares him down, leaving no room for argument until the younger concedes.

 

 

"Miss Jung? Where would you like these banners?" Teresa looks up from her clipboard to see a few girls from the senior class dragging a disgruntled Jeongguk with his arms full.

 

"If you wouldn't mind, one near both main entrances." The girls nod, once against dragging Jeongguk away. The girls are talking up a storm and Teresa can't help but giggle at how wide eyed he is at the constant onslaught. He may be loud when the younger ones get together, feeding off each other's high energy but at school, he's shy as a mouse.

 

Needing to taking a break, Teresa handle off the shipping manifests to one of the other teachers before heading to the lounge for some tea. She's tired. It's been a hectic day, with six trucks of art to be accounted for and properly displayed. The clock on the wall chimes softly as it hits the hour mark. The soft ticking draining the frantic pace from her until the tense line of her shoulders ease.

 

She mentally goes over everything still left to do. It's already getting late, almost 8pm. By now most of the helpers are gone, only a few teachers, students, and the movers remain. They still have a couple days left so it might be good for the others to finish for the night. She can finish up the rest and Jeongguk's probably angsty to leave.

 

She smiles as she remembers how shy and timid the kid was all day, barely saying anything, but still. It is nice to see that he's being included by his peers. After that incident in the courtyard, the one where Hoseok laid his claim in front of his classmates, things had definitely changed for the better. The students were surprisingly welcoming of his sexuality but she had a feeling that after they saw his cute bunny smile and sweet demeanour around Hoseok it'd be hard for anyway to say anything against him. It would seem he's got the lot smitten and if she didn't think it was absolutely adorable she'd almost be jealous with all the attention he receives.

 

But there's nothing to be jealous about, not when the male belongs to her completely. She closes her eyes, breathing in sharply as she remembers how sweet and sinful he was. She had been quite surprised when Jeongguk told her about his second gift to everyone. He wanted to have his first time with all of them and to make it special as possible. So Teresa helped him out. They put him in a pair of black stockings with little red bows gracing the top and a blood red sweater that stopped a couple inches from the thigh highs, stylishly covered in holes providing teasing glimpses of pale flesh. With final touches of eyeliner to make his eyes pop and ruffling his fluffy hair to give him a more innocent look, the boy looked delicious.

 

The box on the other hand, was totally Jeongguk's idea. He covered himself in a big bow and fit himself in a huge wrapped up box with the large envelope on top. Teresa replaced the lid, making sure he could still breathe alright before grabbing the rest of the boys, gesturing to the large present in the room. They had wanted to wait for Jeongguk but Teresa finally convinced them that Jeongguk would join them eventually and told them to go ahead.

 

Seokjin opened the letter only to stare at it in confusion. "He got us a… box of cookies?" Teresa had to bite her cheek hard to avoid laughing at their puzzled expressions.

 

"What?"

 

"That's what it says."

 

"Read it out loud hyung."

 

Seokjin flips the card, hoping to find something more but shrugs in confusion when there's nothing there before reading out loud:

 

"Merry Christmas to my favorite people.

 

I'm not really the emotional type but to be honest, even though we haven't been together long, I understand what it's like to feel again. I can feel happiness, sadness, and most importantly, love. You all have taught me what love is and I can't imagine being without any of you.

 

So my present to you is my love in the form of a box of cookie. I hope you enjoy it.

 

Love, Your Jeongguk."

 

"That's so sweet!" Taehyung and Hoseok squeal, while Yoongi covers his ear at the noise.

 

"Can I see, hyung?" Before Seokjin can say anything, Jimin grabs the card and rereads it with a wide smile before letting out a cute giggle. "But he spelled cookies wrong."

 

"But we already have a ton of cookies downstairs?" Namjoon says, looking at the box.  

"And if that huge box is filled with cookies, that's a lot of baking." Hoseok agrees with Taehyung and Teresa is really trying her best to not laugh at how nobody seems to figure out what's happening.

 

"Just open it already!" Teresa lightly shoves Yoongi forward, impatience lacing her voice. She holds her breath as the blonde unties the large bow and gently lifts the lid up and pull the tissue paper out only to freeze in mid-movement. The rest are all curious as to why Yoongi is just standing there but even calling his name falls on deaf ears as he continues to stand still. Taehyung walks up and places a hand on his shoulder to ask him what's wrong. When he receives no reply he gently pushes the statue out of the way and peers down. "Holy fuck!" At the sudden exclamation everyone runs up to the box only to go speechless at finding Jeongguk hiding in the box. In lingerie.

 

"Um… Merry Christmas…. I'm your box of Kookie…" Jeongguk glances as the blank faces, thinking they don't get the joke. "No? Get it? Cookie because you call me Kookie and I'm in a box… so it’s a box of Kookie?" Still getting no response, Jeongguk feels tears prickly his eyes. The don't like it. Regret and humiliation expand in his chest and he quickly jumps out of the box, ready to run when all hell breaks loose. Everyone is screaming and cooing over him, showering him with kisses and hugs. Well, except for Yoongi who still hasn't moved. Jeongguk's really starting to think he broke the elder man until Seokjin drags him into the mosh pit.

 

Before long the sweet and excited kisses become rushed and heavy and soon everyone is naked and sweating, grinding hard and fast.

 

Teresa's thighs clench on the couch as she recalls how hot and thick the tension was, especially with Jeongguk offering himself completely to them. They tried to go easy on him, they really did. It was his first time and they tried to be gently, opening him up with fingers and tongues until he was begging for more. Even after getting fucked by Seokjin and Hoseok he was insatiable. After the eldest three finished, she remembers how hot it was to watch as Hoseok fucked into Jimin, who pressed into Jeongguk, pulling high pitched mewls that escaladed when Teresa sat down to ride him simultaneously as she sucks off Taehyung for a second time. It was all pleasure and they were all ruined by the end, especially Jeongguk but that's what he wanted.

 

The memories of writhing bodies and broken pleasured cries fill her head, making her squirm on the couch. She can feel herself getting slick and has half the mind to do something about it when a sudden knock startles her.

 

"Y-yes?!" She clears her throat, willing away the sudden dryness and quickly makes sure her clothes are still in order, grabbing her mug before the door opens to another teacher.

 

"You okay? You look a bit flushed." Teresa shakes away her concern taking a sip of her tea before flinching at the temperature.

 

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Just made my tea a bit too warm, is all."

 

"Okay, well if you're alright with finishing up, I'm going to send the kids home. They're unloading the last truck now. Is that alright?" Teresa nods her agreement, sighing in relief when the other leaves. At times like this she really envies Hoseok's iron will. With a displeased frown she abandons her tea and returns to the giant hall. Banners are hanging around the entrances, welcoming the guests, banquet tables are set up, as are the auction seats. The art has been mostly distributed into their appropriate locations.

 

Jeongguk walks up and hands her the clipboard. "Did everyone else already leave?"

 

"Ya, except for Mr. Kard and Mrs. Jackson. They went to see off some of the other students. I told them I'd stay to make sure you didn't need anything." Seriously, this kid is adorable.

 

"Thank you, Gguk but I'm good. You can go home."

 

"Are you sure? It's getting pretty late." Teresa smiles at the concern lacing his voice, forcing down the urge to trace his pout in such a public place.

 

"Exactly. You should get home otherwise Jimin will worry. And you already had a late night yesterday due to work. I'll be done here soon anyway."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yep! One hour tops! Promise." Jeongguk still looks unsure but at Teresa's urging gives in. Since they drove in separately Jeongguk grabs his keys after hearing Teresa's promise to follow soon. He grabs his backpack and beanie from the locker, making sure his face is covered warmly with a scarf. While it may not be windy outside, there's still enough snow on the ground and he hates being cold.

 

He walks to the back entrance where four trucks from Jimin's gallery are. Huh. He thought Jimin was only sending three trucks from the gallery and he personally helped unload two already. He pauses for a second as a man goes behind the second truck, an odd feeling creeping up but it's gone just as soon as it came. He stares some more but it's already dark and the lamps don't extend to the second vehicle. A small old man jumps out of the truck closest to the door, distracting Jeongguk as he rushes to hold it open for him and another canvas. Guess he miscounted. To be honest, Jeongguk was busy playing Overwatch with Hoseok and Taehyung when Jimin told him. The odd feeling is forgotten as he walks to his car, warming it up before driving back home, unaware of the eyes staring after his headlights.

 

 

 

 

 

It takes a full minute to process what he just saw but Rick is certain. That was his boss leaving in the Lexus. The kid assassin is an actual student! He watches with wide eyes as the headlights fade into the slowly falling snow, still in disbelief over his luck. Who'd have thought he'd find this out. The purr of the car fades into nothing but still he waits another couple minutes. It's a miracle he didn't get caught. Luckily the lights don't reflect off his vehicle very well and the dark hat helps. Rick quickly takes out his burner cell to call Frank with this new development but frowns when he's sent straight to voicemail. Huh, he must still be busy then. Leaving a message, he puts his gloves back on, taking another quick scan to make sure no one is around. Pulling a pocket knife from his pocket he gently stabs a hole in the rubber part of the valve. With a satisfied smirk, he listens for the tell-tale sound of air escaping before pocketing the knife. Giddy with excitement, he sits for another twenty minutes, until the tire is completely flat. Getting to work, the tire iron, wrench, and spare are pulled out and place convincingly in the snow. The second he gets the wrecked tire off, the driver of the previous truck returns.

 

"Hey man, need some help?" Rick looks up to see a wrinkly face and gives the man his most innocent and convincing smile.

 

"Nah, man. I'm set."

 

"You sure? I've finished all my deliveries and I think Miss. Jung is almost done as well." Rick perks up at that.

 

"No, really. I'm good. I need her to sign some stuff for me anyway so I'll wait. Gotta love these crappy tires huh." The other man laughs in agreement and Rick watches intensely as he leaves the parking lot. Making sure he's not returning, Rick quickly replaces the tire and puts away everything, making sure everything else is prepared.

 

It's only another five ten minutes before he sees the girl exit the building, turning around to lock the doors. Even from the back she is beautiful, the dark lace dress reaching mid-thigh to slowing off shapely legs. When she turns around to head to last parked car he takes in how sweet she looks. She gives off a warm feeling in this new setting. She must be a good teacher, she seem like she likes kids. He wants to ruin it. Wants to see her in pain because the brats all like her. He feels some excitement stirring deep in his gut, just barely there he remembers how debauched she looks in the hands of the knights.

 

He makes sure to stand in the dark, close to door, holding a clipboard in one hand. Soon enough she regards him with confusion, slowly walking towards him while looking over the folder in her hand.

 

"Hello? Did we forget to unload something? Or did the gallery send another piece?' Instead of answering, he just nods, waiting for her to get closer. "What can I help you with?" She still hasn't looked up, walking closer until she's an arms length away. "There's nothing on here. Are you-" She's close enough and Rick grabs her arm and quickly pulls her to his chest, making sure to cover her mouth with the sweet smelling cloth. He's expecting it to be easy, for her to go pliant with shock immediately but it definitely not expecting the knee to the groin. The sharp pain loosens his grip on her and she almost slips away. The pain is throbbing and he feels winded but he maintains a tight grip on her arm. The pain fades quickly enough and he redoubles his efforts, grabbing her neck tightly in hopes she'll pass out soon. The kicks and hits keep coming and to be honest, Rick is not expecting such strength in the small body, let alone from her. He winces as another blow lands on his shin. The thought of her of all people leaving bruises on him infuriates him and he tightens his fingers until he can hear her choking.

 

He's too busy with squeezing the life out of her that he doesn't see the blade coming as she plunges it into his left side. With a yell he drops her, gritting his teeth as he pulls the knife out, throwing it next to Teresa on the ground. He presses against his wound, measuring the damage. It hurts like a bitch and there's a lot of blood but he steels himself against the pain.

 

"You fucking bitch!" She's still gasping in air on the ground, focusing on filling her lungs that she doesn't notice him pick up the cloth again. He hauls the struggling body up by her hair as he forces the cloth near her again. Teresa struggles, weakly, but with enough movement he can't press the cloth where it needs to go. With an irritated growl he punches her hard in the stomach and promptly stuffs the cloth in her mouth and pinning her length against his forcefully. He watches with glee as she continues to fight and squirm against him, bringing forth his arousal from before. With a wicked smile he takes great pleasure in watching the fight drain from her. The chloroform renders muscles weak, and his cock twitches as consciousness fades from those stubborn eyes.

 

Oh how he wishes Frank will permit him to play with her later. Hmm. Once he breaks her down, maybe he'll claim her as part of his profit. It could be lots of fun. It takes an annoyingly long time for her body to slump into unconsciousness but the sudden weight against him draws his attention back to her. Rick takes a moment to admire the redness around her delicate throat and arms. The bruises that will bloom will be wonderful _. 'I wonder what the brat would think seeing her like this. Would he care?'_ He admires her for another moment before unceremoniously dumping her into the back of the empty van. Teresa stirs slightly at the movement but the haze of the chemical keeps her under. He makes quick work of binding her arms and legs. He doesn't needs her attacking him while he's driving but the dose should keep her under for at least an hour and their destination isn't too far.

 

Making a quick scan, he grabs her keys and throws her snow covered purse and clipboard into her car, leaving the keys in the ignition and locking the car. The disturbed snow near the vehicle is spread out but the large heavy snowflakes should cover their tracks. Starting the ignition, he dials Frank again only to be sent to voicemail. Seriously, what's the point of telling him to call if the bastard isn't going to pick up? Throwing the phone on the passenger seat he takes another look at the unconscious girl before leaving the school grounds.

 

It doesn't take long to reach their location, an abandoned complex about 45 minutes outside the city away from any main roads. The place used to be a storage area but has been empty for as long as Rick can remember. According to their research, most have forgotten it even exists anymore. Normally Rick would have picked somewhere more remote than just outside the city but Frank insisted. He supposes staying somewhat close is beneficial as this way they're still in commuting distance to return to work if they're called. They need to remain under the radar. They can't let the knights know who is involved in this mutiny and to do that, they must be reasonability available for orders. Rick still thinks it's too risky but unfortunately he's not in charge. Soon enough he's pulling the limp body out but almost drops her at the sudden burning in his side. Fuck, he forgot about the wound. Pressing harshly against the wound he bites his tongue against the pain. Ugh, good thing she's incredibly light weight. With a pained sigh he walks into the warehouse, securing her before going to take care of his injury.

 

 

 

 

 

Teresa wakes up with a pounding headache. Her mouth and throat feel like sandpaper and burn with a sweat aftertaste. Just the mere act of lifting her head awakens aches throughout her body, especially her stomach. Nausea rolls in and she forcefully takes in deep breaths, forcing the burning bile to stay where it belongs. Gingerly, she opens her eyes, taking in the dim grey surroundings. It looks like a warehouse, an empty one at that. It's not one of theirs as all of the Black Rose's buildings are appropriately color coded. It hurts to turn her head so she moves her eyes, taking in every detail, all entrances, windows, possible weapons, etc. Nothing. Fuck, even her eyes hurt.

 

Moving carefully, she moves her arms only to be met with resistance. Ah, that would explain the numbness. Her arms are tied by a thick rope and attached to a giant meat hook chained to the ceiling. She tried to get a better look at the chain but the lights bring the pounding back to full force. It takes a few moments to steady herself again and wait for the nausea to pass. A quick catalogue of her body shows that most of the pain is coming from her stomach but as long as she remains still, the pain is a dull throb. Good, it means nothing is broken or sprained. God, she'd really give anything for water right now. Even swallowing hurts. Overall, for a kidnapping she's fine but her shoulders are dully aching now that she can focus and her arms are numb, especially at her wrists.

 

She wracks her brain for what happened. Jeongguk left and she finished the final delivery. She locked up and yes! There was another unscheduled van! She remembers double checking the shipping manifest only to be met with… Frank? She shakes her head only to regret the action immediately when the pain comes back. What the fuck?! He kidnapped her! Fury fills her chest, replacing the air in her lungs at the shear disrespect and nerve. She'll have her revenge. Well, as soon as she figures out an escape. The creaking of a door snaps her head up and she can't stop the soft moan of pain that escapes.

"Glad to see you're awake princess." Teresa narrows her eyes at the mocking tone, forcing her face back as Frank steps forward. "Comfy are we?" She fights against herself to remain blank but she's sure her eyes are spitting fire at him, by the amused chuckle she receives. It only makes the anger burn brighter. "Now, now. We're one and the same aren't we? Both under the command of the brat knights? Or should I say, we're all under your command, my little invisible queen?"

 

Teresa freezes at his words. Dark eyes trace over his face, calculating every micro-expression for traces of a lie, a goad to make her bite. Finding nothing but truth, she lets out a subtle relieved breath, keeping her face blank. A sudden slap wrenches her head to the side and she can't stop the gasp that escapes. Her face stings, the shock of the hit breaking her façade. "Tell me what you know about them. You're around them so often I'm sure you know something of value. After all, you're the one in charge aren't you?" Another slap echoes in the empty warehouse. Tears fall from her eyes at the pain but her face doesn't give anything away. "I wonder how the members will react to knowing that the knights' slut is actually sending the orders. Hmm?" Frank painfully grips her chin, making eye contact. "What do you think, Miss Teresa?"

 

She's barely paying attention to Frank's words. Her head is reeling, trying to figure out how he found out about her. No one outside the knights know and Brock, the only member to know, is dead. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please I don't know anything!" Forced tears fill and run down her face as she puts on the most confused and innocent look she can, willing the man to believe her.

 

"You're quite pretty when you cry." Teresa's head jerks up at the sound of Rick's voice, feeling more pissed off at his smug expression. Though she can see the bloody bandage around his waist. A slight smug smirk threatens her lips as he winces with every movement. "If she's the queen like you say, she's not going to crack like this."

 

"True, but we have a surprise for her, don't we." Apprehension pools in her stomach at Frank's words. Something doesn't seem right but she can't figure it out until a figure is forced out from behind Rick. The individual's head's bent forward as he falls to his knees but Teresa would recognize him anywhere just from his clothes and hair alone without Rick lifting his head up by his hair. Taehyung. The fuckers got her Taehyung.

 

The boy is also bound by both arms and legs and she bites her lip hard when her boy lets out a painful groan at the painful tug. There's a cut on his beautiful cheek, skin swelling slightly from where he must have been punched, but other than that, he seems injury free. Frank and Rick are both watching her for a reaction but other than surprise and confusion she remains blank. Taehyung is trying his best to stay calm but she can see how terrified he is. He hates violence and getting kidnapped must be terrifying for him.

 

She tries to catch his eyes, reassure him in a way only their family knows but a punch in the stomach and another slap to the face break the connection. Her eyes clench against the pain and nausea, willing herself to stay calm while Taehyung struggles against his bonds. His normally low voice is pure gravel with anger and as inappropriate as it is, she can't help the tingles of arousal that ebb at his tone.

 

"I will kill you all for touching her! Mark my words, Jhope and the knights will find you." Taehyung continues to struggle only to cry out in pain at the sudden blow to the stomach. Teresa flinches and forces herself to breathe deeply at his cry of pain. Frank and Teresa both watch as Rick continues to kick and punch Taehyung until red flows in a thin river out the corner of his mouth. He cheek is definitely going to swell. Taehyung is thrown on his back and cries out in pain again as Frank places a heavy boot on his chest, slightly increasing the pressure on his sternum until he struggles to breathe.

 

"Stop… stop it…" Teresa's voice is quiet, barely a croak with how dry her throat is and yep, her cords are definitely bruised. It's not enough, and Taehyung is choking as he tries to remove Frank's foot. Rage fills her veins, clouding her vision red until all she can imagine is red spilling from their mouths. "I said STOP IT!" A final effort forces her voice to ring through the building, gaining their attention.

 

"And the slut talks!" Rick mocks as Frank gives her a calculating gaze. She doesn't like it but at this rate they'll kill Taehyung before the others can rescue them. She can't let Taehyung hurt anymore. She meets Frank's stare dead on, willing him to hurt her instead. With a final push, Frank removes his foot from Taehyung's chest, allowing the brunette to gulp down air. "Hang him up." Rick pulls Taehyung to his feet by his hair, grinning at the small whimpers that escape as he manhandles him to the hook 12 inches from Teresa.

 

He starts to struggle again but Teresa stops him with a stern voice. "V." The younger immediately stops, instead going limp as a rag doll. Teresa watches Rick out of her peripherals as he raises Taehyung up until they're level while keeping her attention on Frank. The older man walks up to Taehyung, taking in how quiet he is after Teresa's command.

 

"The queen has spoken apparently." He circles behind Taehyung until Teresa feels a hot breath by her ear. It sends goosebumps prickling down her spine unpleasantly and she clenches her jaw to supress a shudder. "I wonder who will fall first, the queen or the knight?" She wrenches her head away when something wet touches her ear.

 

"You will all burn. Trust me, I will slaughter you myself." Teresa says quietly but knows they heard her, Rick seems to be startled at the sudden cold steel lacing her voice but Frank looks pleased, as if he's confirmed something. She supposes he has. After all, he knows about her somehow and now it's been confirmed. She seethes as the men leave with a laugh.

 

The second they are gone, Teresa looks to Taehyung. "Tae! Are you okay? Talk to me please!" Teary eyes meet hers and her chest constricts at how scared he looks. The now darkening bruises marking his flawless skin has a calm anger fall over her, like the calm before the storm.

 

"Resa… I'll- I'll be okay, are you?" He attempts to move his legs but the flaring chest pain stops him. He looks down to see his shirt is all bloody. "I- I think I'm bleeding."

 

"What?" She strains her body and sure enough, there are neat little rows on red dots staining the front of his white dress shirt. "The fucker is wearing spikes! I'll kill him, I swear to god, I'll shred him to pieces!"

 

"What do we do? I'm really trying not to panic here but it's getting hard." Teresa rests her head on one arm, turning her head back into a comfortable position.

 

"They'll find us, Tae. Stay positive."

 

"Really? Stay positive?" Taehyung scoffs bewildered. "Cause yeah, now I'm really going to calm the fuck down." He's shouting now, panic lacing his words as he uselessly fights against the ropes. "How the fuck can I stay positive when no one knows where we are?!"

 

"Taehyung! Calm the fuck down before you have a panic attack!" Teresa yells back to make him shut up. The pounding is back and her patience is running thin so she ignores the indignant screech from the other. "I know you're scared and panicking but listening to you scream is not helping me think!" She glares and holds his gaze until he relents, head dropping in submission.

 

"I'm sorry." Teresa shakes her head.

 

"No, I'm sorry Taetae. Sorry for yelling at you. I just need to be able to think and this pounding headache isn't helping." At that, Taehyung's head raises again, this time with worry.

 

"Headache? Did you hit your head? Are you ok?" Still, her heart flutters at how even in their predicament her lover is still worrying about her.

 

"I don't think I hit my head, it's probably just the chloroform."

 

Taehyung's eyes grow impossibly wide and Teresa would laugh if she didn't feel like passing out. "Choloro- Those fuckers! I may not like killing but I wouldn't mind it much right now." Teresa lets out a pained smile at the growl.

 

"Thanks Tae. But right now we've got more important things to think about."

 

"Like how to let the others know where we are."

 

"Yes. I'm assuming they took your phone?"

 

"Yes, they got me just as I was getting ready to go home from the Casino."

 

"Hmm, me too. Shit, I can't reach my necklace either." After the last time Teresa was kidnapped, when Hoseok, her and Yoongi first over threw the previous gang, Hoseok had fashioned a GPS microchip into her necklace since she practically wears it all the time. They were going to put it into her phone but she has a bad habit of accidently throwing it around so they avoided that in case she breaks it. There's a discrete switch under one of the petals of the rose that turns it on, but she needs her hands for that. She slumps, quickly running out of ideas. Unless…

 

"Tae, do you have your knight ring on?" Teresa whispers, keeping a sharp look out for any movement or indication anyone is listening.

 

"Ring? Oh the Knight's stone one? Yeah." When each of the members had first joined, Teresa and Hoseok gave each knight a ring with their individual stone in it to symbolize their status within the gang. However, she guesses that Taehyung either forgot about the GPS in the ring or wasn't paying attention during the lecture Hoseok gave him on how to use it. "What about it?"

 

"Turn it on."

 

"What? What do you mean?" Teresa lets out a frustrated groan. For someone with a perfect memory, the guy can be so dense.

 

"Taehyung. Do you remember when we first gave you the ring? Hoseok and I?" Taehyung nods slowly, still confused as to the inquiry until suddenly something clicks."

 

"Oh! Yes! We can use that!" Taehyung grunts as he carefully repositions his hands in their binds with great difficulty. "Uh… what do I do now?"

 

"For fucks sake." Teresa glares at the sheepish look before taking a deep breath. "Press your nail hard against the middle diamond on the band on the ring under your finger."

 

Taehyung grunts in pain at the awkward position, trying to push against it but nothing happens. "It's not working…."

 

"Push hard. You'll feel a little pop. That means it's on." Biting his lip hard, Taehyung pulls himself up slightly with another painful whimper, pushing hard against the diamond until some pressure releases.

 

"Oh thank fuck." He lets his body hang loosely as Teresa praises him.

 

"Be strong Tae. Be V. Help will come soon, just wait."

 

"What if they take the ring away?" Worry laces his voice and Teresa knows he's probably thinking of every outcome from this point on.

 

"Stop it. Don't think about it. Even if we lose the ring, they'll be able to pinpoint our last location. Be strong Tae, be strong for me now." Taehyung nods his agreement, letting his eyes close as he controls his emotions, burying the fear deep as he becomes V again. Teresa also closes her eyes. She needs to get as much rest as possible and build up her strength as quickly as possible to protect Taehyung. She really hopes it doesn't take long for their family to notice they're missing. She still has to figure out how Frank knows about her. Ugh, whoever said holidays are supposed to be fun and relaxing was a straight up liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on  
> Twitter: @R0RESA


	16. A Sense of Hostility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Happy readings!
> 
> Also if you have already, check out my new work, The A.I. I'm pretty excited about it to be honest.

She doesn't know how long she's been out for. Her body still hurts from the kidnapping, the tendons in her arms stretched to their limits. The distant sound of water sends a sharp annoyance through her, piercing through the restless cover of sleep. Heavy lids fight to open and she winces at how dry and grainy they feel. The irritating sound of water drops against metal grows louder, the clinking beats in time with her pulsing head. Nausea has her salivary glands working overtime when she shakes her head to clear the fog. Forcing herself to breathe deeply and will her stomach to calm, she attempts to move her shoulders. Searing pain shoots through her chest, constricting her heart. Gasping at the pain she wrenches her head to the left, biting her bicep hard to muffle a scream. Tears stream down her face and the nausea returns in full force due to the pain. Someone is speaking, she thinks, but it's almost impossible to hear anything over the buzzing in her ears. Forcing her body to obey, she freezes all her muscles, noticing how numb her hands feel. It's almost as if they aren't there and for a moment pure panic surges through her, constricting her lungs. Oh god, she can't feel her hands! She can't tell if they are even there anymore, thoughts of bloody stumps where her wrists used to be flashes behind watering lids. Forcing back sobs, she forces her jaw to unlock, blood gushing out of the wounds left by her teeth as she painfully cranes her head up. Fresh tears and whimpers escape, echoing in the silent warehouse at the sight of her wrists, badly swollen and bleeding, but attached.

"Teresa?" The deep rumbling draws her attention to Taehyung as he shakes himself awake. It takes a few minutes accompanied by soft pained groans as he attempts to rotate his shoulders with limited mobility. Teresa watches closely, reining in her own fears and pains to avoid scaring the younger. However, it doesn't escape his attention what a mess she is. Chocolate eyes widen in shock, eliminating any traces of sleep as he takes in her tear streaked face and bloodied mouth. "Oh god, Resa! Th-they didn't-Did- I’m so sorry! I didn't hear them come in! What did they do to you?!" Shock quickly gives way to anger as he becomes more aware of her state.

"Taehyung, I'm fine. They didn't do this." Dark eyes narrow in suspicion but soon enough he relents.

"What's with the blood?" Teresa runs her tongue across her teeth and mouth, copper flooding her mouth. She winces at the ache in her jaw and gums. Taehyung watches the pink muscle darkly, following its wet glide.

"I kind of bit myself, hahaha." His eyes sharpen, the budding lust immediately replaced with disbelief and curiosity.

"You…bit yourself?"

Teresa nods, shifting her jaw in an attempt to relax the muscles. "Ya, I can't feel my arms and I didn't want to scream when I tried to move my shoulders." Taehyungs eyes trail up to the bloody wound, dripping sluggishly into the already stained lace. Further up, he notices how pale and clammy her arms are, purple bruises trailing up to swollen wrists chaffed raw against the chain, skin a light shade of purple as well.

"That looks pretty painful. Can you feel anything at all?"

Teresa shakes her head accidently and has to bite her lips hard to stop another whimper of pain. "Every now and then I feel remnants of pain in my fingertips when I accidently move my shoulders but mostly its breathtaking pain in my shoulders." With a sigh, she meets Taehyung's eyes, expecting to see fear and sympathy. Instead she sees anger, darkening his expression as he follows the blood trail on her arm from under his lashes. "Tae?"

"I will kill them all. Every last one." He's shaking, voice cold and emotionless. It sends chills down Teresa's spine.

"Oh Tae…"

"Trust me. Frank will lay across your feet, even if I have to put him there myself." Determination flashes in his eyes and even in her current situation, Teresa can't help but flush under his declaration.

"Oh baby, I know you will." She feels proud. Instead of the scared boy from yesterday, her beautiful knight has come out to play. That eases her worries. Angry Taehyung is a sharp and calculating man she can trust to help them escape their predicament and hold his own.

"It looks like your shoulders may be dislocated or at least sprained. Try not to move unnecessarily to avoid further damage." Teresa nods her response and is about to ask about his state when the steel doors open with an unpleasant screech.

"Looks who's awake! You two look fresh and ready to face the day!" Frank saunters in, happily taking in the view. His polished, cheap loafers scuff against the concrete until they stop a couple feet away from them. Silence falls as he waits for their response to his taunt, frowning when they remain silent. With a cough, Frank turns away from the awkward atmosphere and their blank stares and pulls a rolling table near them. Teresa notices how wide Taehyung's eyes get when Frank picks up a sharp knife and slowly walks towards them. "Now, who wants to go first?"

The atmosphere is tense and heavy, the dripping water louder than ever. "Fine. Let's start with the slut." Before Teresa can blink, a searing pain pulses from her thigh to her chest, causing her to choke on a scream. Her eyes roll back at the pain but she forces her mind to focus. She can handle this, it's just a small wound. Distantly, she can hear Taehyung yelling, voice muffled and fuzzy as if talking through muddy water. Her head drops forward and she can't stop the whimper that leaves at the sight of the bloody knife in her thigh. Frank lets go and takes a step back, assessing her tear soaked face with appreciation. If there was anything positive about being stabbed is that the shock of the new pain is enough to distract her from her dislocated shoulders.

"Now. Tell me a story. Something interesting about the brat leader of ours. What does he like, what does he hate? What are his fears? Hmm? Pretty please?" Teresa breathes heavily through her nose, eyes burning with hatred. Taehyung is struggling against his bonds besides her, cursing Frank. With an annoyed sigh, Frank bring up a baseball bat from somewhere and swings it towards his stomach. It hits with a heavy thud, stealing his breath. Teresa feels panic build up as he starts coughing up blood as his body attempts to curl in on itself. _Be strong Tae. I know it hurts but we just have to hold on until Hoseok finds us_. She wants to verbally comfort him but steels herself, knowing that if she opens her mouth she might end up screaming instead.

"Now, it's rude to interrupt your elders. Shut up and wait your turn." Frank growl in Taehyung's direction, watching his blood mouth open as if to give a retort, only to give way to a painful groan as another hit lands, this time on his thighs. Teresa doesn't hear a scream or anything indicating a broken bone so she lets herself relax a bit. They can't afford to have their legs broken if they're going to escape. They'll never make it out alive at that rate.

Satisfied that Taehyung is silent for the moment, the bat is placed on the table before Frank's attention is redirected at Teresa. "Now, Princess. I'll ask again. I'm asking politely so please answer." Instead of an answer, Teresa spits out the blood pooling in her mouth from biting her cheek and tongue, making sure it lands on Frank's shiny shoes. The disappointing sigh and look directed her way almost makes her feel like a chastised child, about to be scolded by her parents. "Fine. Have it your way. Bad children need to be disciplined."

With that, another knife appears in his hands. Teresa struggles as he come closer, crying out as he roughly yanks her head back. "Stop." Teresa stills at his low voice as the knife drags over the skin of her neck. She can feel the slick wet trailing from the cuts placed on her neck, deep but not fatal, yet anyway. A loud ripping sound cuts through the air and Teresa chokes against the hand around her throat. The fingers squeeze tight, cutting off her air supply as her vision dims. She can't focus on what's happening or Taehyungs screams as flashbacks of a similar situation with Brock front their way back. Her limbs feel heavy and she can feel odd stinging sensations all over her body, leaving her feeling cold. The restriction around her windpipe is gone and her body sucks in air with renewed purpose. It's almost like sensory overload, bright colors flash in front of her unseeing eyes, lungs working overtime. It's almost pretty, she thinks. How loud and distinctive her heartbeat is in her ears, keeping beat to an unknown flirty dance.

She's brought to the present when another knife pieces through her shoulder, enveloping her in white hot agony. "Where do the knights reside?!" Frank is shouting at her but it's as if she's underwater. "Where are they?!" She can't stop the piercing scream that rips from her raw throat as he grinds the knife in her socket. She can feel it, how the metal grinds against the joints, cutting into the sensitive nerves and tendons. Black spots fill her vision and it feels like she's suffocating, like a boulder is pressing against her chest, crushing everything. She doesn't resister the slap to the face, face blank, eyes void of any emotion as she curls up inside herself. Waiting in a place where the pain feels like a distant memory.

 

 

Pissed off at the lack of response, Frank grabs her fingers, breaking the smallest. The sickening sound of broke breaking and the sharp shooting pain shoots through her. Her body twitches one last time before she passes out from the pain and blood loss. Frank frowns at the lack of reaction and pulls away. Her skin is pale and clammy, littered with peaking bruises. He shakes her and rushes to check her pulse to make sure he didn't kill her accidently. He can feel her breathing, shallow and weak, but it's there. She's still alive, for now.

Abandoning his efforts on the unconscious girl, he goes to pull the knife from her thigh, only to waver. If he hit her artery then she'll bleed out in minutes and while that's the end goal, she can't die until he has figured out a way to destroy the brat and his posy.

Turning his attention from the bloody girl, he focuses his attention on the kid. He watches with amusement as he spits curses and threats, kicking and screaming as much as possible. It's like watching a contained hurricane. He almost lets out a laugh until he meets V's eyes. They're complete dark and void of any warmth. They're cold and piercing. It reminds him of a snake, predator eyes that say they want to watch you die while they play with your insides.

"I will eviscerate you with pleasure." Frank chuckles nervously, taken back at how low his deep voice becomes, barely making the words out through the gravelly sound that closer to an animalist growl than a person. He doesn't even look like a person right now if Frank's honest. A manic and crazed look over take him and Frank watches as his lithe body practically vibrates with the forces of his anger and he's damn glad the kid's chained up tight.

_He's just a kid, Frankie boy. You've got thirty years on him and used to be one of the subsector leaders under Ricky. Don't let some punk phase you_. Ignoring the feelings, Frank grabs another knife and starts the same way, plunging the metal into the meat for his thigh. The knife is wicked sharp, cutting through cloth and muscle with ease and yet, the kid barely makes a sound. Frank watches his expression closely as he repeats the same questions, only abandoning the knife for the bat. With each hit he hopes for the kid to break, to release a pained cry. Instead he holds his eyes, the intensity and rage holding steady as he spits out mouthfuls of blood. Frank can feel the irritation building up with every denied answer until he finally breaks his wrist. That gets a pained groan from split lips.

"You know, things would be much easier if you play along." Taehyung spits in his face without remorse. "Your generation is a huge disappointment." Another grunt of pain, but otherwise only the sounds of heavy, wet panting fill the air.

"Fuck you." He wipes the mess from his face with his sleeve and turns around with a defeated sigh. But before he walks away he swings the bat one more time. It strikes V's temple, rendering him unconscious. He watches the movement of a thin trail of blood before throwing the bat aside and leaving the captive. A glance at his watch tells him it's already evening. Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose. Whatever. He's had enough for today. It doesn't look like the kids are going to wake up any time soon so he might as well relax while he's got the time. There's always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, until next time! :)


	17. A Sense of Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry at how late this is! It's a lot harder than I thought to have three fics on the go. Also just finished sending in all my paperwork for my school applications so fingers crossed I get in! 
> 
> But anyway, here's a longer chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it!

"Where are they?" Yoongi's demands, voice low and careful as he burst through the front door. The door slams shut harshly, causing Jimin to jump in fright. Hoseok and Namjoon meet Seokjin in the living room while Yoongi races through the house, triple checking each room.

 

"Hyung! They're not here!" Jeongguk and Jimin run after him, following the sound of footsteps pounding on their stairs as the blonde rushes towards their training room.

 

"They've got to be here." Yoongi runs through their security measures, leaving overturned desks and toppled chairs, papers flying.

 

"They're not! Jimin and I checked everywhere!" Jeongguk grabs his arms, trying to stop him but Yoongi just pushes him away before running into the gym. It hurts. No matter what the situation is, Yoongi has never pushed him away outside of being playing. He can feel the back of his throat burning as he hits the wall, wincing at the pain as his head knocks back with a loud 'thunk.' With a grunt of pain, he pushes gets back on his feet, taking another step forward, only to pause before clenching his hands beside him as he watches the older man toss things across the room.

 

"Did you check the towel room? You know how much they like to play hide-and-seek without actually telling us we're all playing." Jeongguk stands back, watching with worried eyes as his hyung destroys the gym, going as far to search behind every machine. A small tug on his shirt draws his attention to Jimin behind him, one small hand gripping the back of Jeongguk's turtleneck, the other resting on his knee as he bends over, trying to catch his breath. Jeongguk helps him up, holding him tightly by his waist until he can breathe again.

 

"Yoon hyung, please…" Jeongguk's chest hurts at the tight voice, wobbling with unshed tears as his small hand reaches out for the frantic man. The tone of Jimin's voice finally breaks through and they watch as his shoulders slump in defeat. Slowly, they approach him, Jeongguk tentatively reaching out, wanting to touch and seek comfort, but recoils just before contact. He lets Jimin go, watching as he turns Yoongi towards them before burying his face into his chest.

 

"It's okay hyung, they might just be caught up." Jimin's soft voice is filled with optimism, eyes shining with a hopeful smile. Jeongguk watches as the panic fades from his eyes, posture relaxing as he cups Jimin's red cheeks, placing a careful kiss on his pillow soft lips. Yoongi reaches a pale hand out towards Jeongguk to draw him in close but frowns when the younger flinches.

 

"Gguk?" Jeongguk steps away but Yoongi pulls out of Jimin's hold and steps forward until he can slide his fingers over the clenched fist, stroking it softly until he can tangle their fingers together. Jeongguk looks away, at the floor, their hands, the wall. Anywhere but the elder's face.

 

"Y-you pushed me away…" His voice breaks, hurt shining through each word.

 

Yoongi's fingers tighten around his for a moment before they pull away. Jeongguk's head snaps up in panic before chapped lips press against his harshly. He gasps, lips parting in surprise as his hands automatically wrap around the thin waist.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You know I'd never-, god. I love you so much Gguk! I'm so sorry." The words are whispered frantically against his lips between sloppy kisses. He feels his eyes burn but the tightness slowly fades, soothed by each wet press.

 

"It's okay, hyung. I know you didn't mean it." He lets out a cute giggle when Yoongi presses a flurry of kisses all over his face, nose scrunching at the ticklish feeling. "Just, please don't do it again." Jeongguk looks down into Yoongi's eyes, and he hates how small his voice sounds. "I can't- It hurt and I-just please don't push me away." The blonde hushes him, arms wrapping around him as his head drop to the crook of his neck. He lets the soft promise whispered against his wash over him like a balm. A hand cards through his hair and he fails to hold back a wince at the slight pain. Right, he smacked his head pretty hard.

 

The fingers freeze before moving to massage his nape. "Did I do that?" Jeongguk shakes his head and feels Yoongi sigh, chest heaving against his in one heavy exhale. "Gguk, was this my fault." His voice is soft and calm, sad but firm, willing the younger to tell. Jeongguk takes a moment before nodding slightly against his neck, arms tightening around his waist. "I'm so sorry Princess. Let's go upstairs. Will you let me take a look at it?" He nods again but lifts his face with a smile. Jimin coos behind them at the soft blush painting his cheeks at the nickname. Jimin nuzzles his way between them with a sweet giggle before linking their fingers with theirs, practically skipping upstairs, pulling the other two stumbling behind him.

 

 

 

After diagnosing Jeongguk's injury as a big bruise, the three makes their way to the living room, only to pause at the tense atmosphere. Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin are standing in a circle, staring at Namjoon's phone.

 

"Any news yet?" The three slowly make their way into the room. Jimin feels his muscles tense, stomach knotting unpleasantly. An uneasy feeling washes over him at the blank look on Hoseok's face. He recognizes it. It's the one he uses when he's trying not to worry him or Seokjin. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimes once. It's already one in the morning, the sky black, highlighted by the snow is falling in a flurry. Thick and fluffy-looking flakes moving in an uncoordinated dance through the large floor length windows. The night looks peaceful, at odds with the growing restlessness inside him. Teresa and Taehyung are late, very late.

 

Seokjin comes over with a cheery smile, pressing a kiss against their cheeks. "It's okay," he says brightly. "Tae texted us saying Teresa went to keep him company at The Joker. Apparently, she had some last minute things she needed him to look into." The tension leaves his muscles at the news and he hears twin sighs behind him. But he still feels odd. He must be over thinking. "I'm sorry for worrying and panicking you all." Seokjin sends a sheepish glance around the room, embarrassment tinting his ears a deep red.

 

The eldest was the one to call them when Teresa didn't arrive when Jeongguk said she would. If it was anyone else, he would have given her some leeway but Teresa avoids being late like the plague. Therefore, he was understandably worried, especially when her phone kept going to voicemail. Then Taehyung didn't come home and he's always good at letting them know when he's staying late. His phone also unreachable, just loud rings until his silly voice comes through the recording. Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok had spent the last few hours searching for them when their contact efforts were received with silence. But nothing, they came home empty handed. The school, their favorite cafés and restaurants, hangouts, etc. Still nada.

 

"Resa's with Tae?" Jeongguk asks confused. That wasn't the plan. She promised to come home right after Jeongguk.

 

"That's…unlike her." Jeongguk comments with a frown. Hoseok glances up from the phone at his tone.

 

"What do you mean?" All eyes are on him, stares intense and he can't help feeling as if he's about to be scolded.

 

"She promised to be right behind me, no later than one hour." Which means she should have been home at 10 the latest. Jimin's stomach is starting to hurt.

 

"Did you try calling her?" Yoongi pipes up, voice guarded.

 

"Of course I did. Tae said her battery died." Namjoon says with slight annoyance lacing his voice.

 

"Res never lets her battery die." Hoseok's voice is low and cautious, causing the pain in Jimin's abdomen to expand into sharp cramps. He bites his lip to stop the whimper behind his teeth as he wraps his arms around his stomach. He takes a deep breath, hoping to ease the pain but nothing helps. He leans against the wall, remaining silent as he listens to the others.

 

"Come on. It's not really a big deal." Seokjin says with a shrug. "I mean, considering how much time she spends on it, it's not surprising. She probably forgot to charge it, or thought she'd be home before the battery died." Murmurs of agreement floating around fade as soon as they start when Hoseok shakes his head.

 

"My sister doesn't ever let her battery die. She'd never just forget to charge it." Seokjin frowns and opens his mouth but is cut off by the hard undertone. "And wouldn't it then make sense that her phone would be charging and on once she started her car or when she reached The Joker?" Silence falls over the room.

 

"Joon, did you actually speak to Tae?"

 

"No, Seokjin said he wasn't answering so I assumed he was busy. Plus he texted me so why would I call him?" Namjoon sounds just as confused.

 

"What did the actual text say?"

 

Namjoon takes his cell back from Hoseok. 'Hey you! Teresa is visiting me at work so I can research something for her. We're spending the night here. Her battery died so don't panic if you can't reach her. Sorry for the late reply! <3 Love you!'

 

"See! Everything's okay." Seokjin exclaims, seating himself on couch. Something's wrong. The cramps are becoming unbearable and he can't stop the pained sound from escaping his lips, body doubled over against the wall.

 

"Minnie?!" Jeongguk's voice rushes to his ears but it's getting difficult to hear, the pain leaving his mind fuzzy and cotton filled. Jimin forces open his watery eyes, taking in the panicked expressions of his lovers before his knees give out. Jeongguk wraps his arms around him, easily supporting his weight before lifting him up bridal style. He carefully walks to the couch as Seokjin and Yoongi move out of the way and sits down, still holding Jimin in his lap.

 

"S-something's w-wrong, Kookie." Jimin whines, clenching his stomach as he whines into the solid chest, hot tears streaking his red cheeks.

 

"What's wrong?!" Seokjin's hand turns his face towards him as he kneels, wiping the tears as they fall. His pretty face is furrowed in worry so Jimin tries to send him a reassuring smile, but he's pretty sure it passes off as a grimace instead.

 

"S-something doesn't f-feel right, hyung! M-my stomach i-is c-cramping. I-it hurts!" Jimin bites his lips hard, doing his best not to sob out loud. Jeongguk presses his lips against his sweaty forehead, placing soft kisses as he pulls him tighter to his chest.

 

"Minnie what-"

 

"He's right." All heads turn to meet Hoseok's in confusion. "Taehyung didn't send the message."

 

"What are you talking about? Of course it's from him." Namjoon says.

 

"When has Taehyung ever used complete sentences in a text to us? The kid loves his shorthand abbreviations."

 

"Well, it could happen." Seokjin defends but even Jimin can hear the uncertainty in his voice. Yoongi suddenly pulls out his phone, dialing someone.

 

"Hey Maia, it's Suga. Could you put V on the phone? What? I see. Thank you. Could you check the bedroom? What? No, no need. Yes, you can take off for the night."

 

"Fuck!" Jimin jumps and lets out a pained gasp when Yoongi screams and throws his phone at the wall, the device shattering, shards flying across the room at the force of the impact. "Taehyung left around ten according to his receptionist." Hoseok suddenly bolts out of the room.

 

"Where's he going?" Namjoon just shrugs at Seokjin's question before Hoseok's voice yells at them 'To Tae's office!' The room jumps into action, hurrying after him except for Jeongguk and Jimin.

 

"Kookie, follow them!" Jeongguk glances at him in surprise.

 

"Jimin, you're hurt. Let the hyungs deal with it."

 

"No! I need to know! Please Jeongguk, please!" When the youngest doesn't move, Jimin holds his breath before squirming in his hold, trying to escape. He clenches his jaw against the pain, hard enough for pain to radiate through his teeth, providing enough of a distraction from the cramps to wiggle out of his hold.

 

"Jimin, what-" Jimin ignores the shocked surprise in his voice as he struggles to sit up. Gingerly he stands, Jeongguk's hands hovering nearby, just in case. He allows himself to relax a bit and take a deep breath, feeling steady on his feet. With a determined huff he heads in the direction the others went, almost reaching the back of the couch before his knees buckle. Sharp pains course through his abdomen in rolling waves at the sudden movement. His stomach lurches as he falls. He's unable to pull his hands away from his stomach fast enough to break his fall, so he shuts his eyes, bracing for impact.

 

But it never comes. His heart is hammering in his chest, blood rushing through him as he waits and waits. Finally, he slowly opens one eye, only to see a wall of black. Both eyes open wide in confusion when his eyes meet Jeongguk's hard gaze.

 

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" He asks exasperatedly, frowning in disapproval as he secures the other in his grasp. Jimin pouts. He's the older one and yet, the younger is able to make him feel so guilty right now. The sudden rush of adrenaline clears his head for a moment, allowing him to ignore the pain. Jimin doesn't answer, just curls his hands into Jeongguk's chest, looking up through his lashes at the younger. Making sure to make his eyes a big as possible, lips push out in a sweet pout he knows the younger cannot resist. He sees the moment the assassin breaks, face coolly blank as he presses their foreheads. Jimin maintains his expression and for a second he thinks Jeongguk is actually going to refuse.

 

Jimin lets out a startled yelp as his feet leave the ground until he's level with Jeongguk's face. The arms around his back and under his knees tense as the taller man straighten his back before walking towards Taehyung's office. Jimin just smiles smugly, causing the younger to roll his eyes. "You're ridiculous." Jimin just giggles in agreement, throwing his arms around Jeongguk's neck to ease the load even though Jeongguk could probably carry him all day without tiring. The pain is slowly coming back as the adrenaline starts to fade but it's still manageable.

 

They arrive just in time to see the large projectors around the rooms turn on. Taehyung's office is like a haven for computer geeks. A huge U-shaped desk faces one large screen that takes over the entire wall, two smaller screens on opposite walls next to the main one. The entire desk is covered in monitors and keyboards, speakers mounted on the walls around the room. Almost every inch of free wall space is covered in anime posters and blown up portraits of all of them. Tall bookshelves are filled with 100's of videogames, consoles and systems, accented by toys and bobbles-all collectors' items of his favorite anime.

 

Jimin looks up in time to see people struggling on the screen, confused as to what he's watching. It takes a moment, but he gasps when he recognizes the image, bringing a hand to his mouth in shock. The entire room is silent, except for the low hum of technology that is normally a comforting sound, considering how many hours he and Jeongguk spends in here playing videogames. But now, it doesn't bring feelings of comfort. His stomach tightens in pain again as he watches Teresa fighting against her captive, legs kicking until he drops her. Tears flood his eyes, obscuring his vision but not enough to stop the images of her attacker grabbing here again, pressing a cloth over her face until her body goes limp.

 

Jeongguk's hold around him is almost painful but Jimin can barely feel it. Shock floods through his body, numbing everything.

 

"T-Tae? W-where's Taetae, Hobi?" Jimin's voice is weak, barely above a whisper but they all hear him. "Where is he? Where is he?!" He's almost yelling now, voice high and broken as he yells. Jeongguk presses his lips against his wet cheeks, not registering the pain from Jimin's nails digging into his neck. No one says anything, various expressions showing, ranging from shock and panic to careful blankness to hard anger. Seokjin grabs Namjoon's hand as Hoseok pulls up the security tapes from the casino.

 

Jimin lets out a relieved sigh as he watches Taehyung at his desk. He's okay, that's g-. His thoughts are cut off as they watch Taehyung look up in surprise as two men enter his office. They can't hear what they're saying but before Yoongi can tell Hoseok to turn it on Jimin watches as a gun is pulled on him. Yoongi's Fuck and Seokjin's No are barely audible with the sudden buzzing in his ears. He watches with bated breath as Taehyung leans back in his chair, posture completely at ease considering the situation. His left hand lifts to rest on the chair arm, fingers curling around the wide leather before he abruptly points a gun at the intruders.

 

They watch a he casually stands behind his desk, still seemingly at ease as he says something. "Hoseok, we need a better angle to see the intruders." Yoongi says quietly. Hoseok nods before typing something. The two smaller projectors show two different additional angles: the left showing the backs of the intruders, the right the back of Taehyung.

 

"That fucker!" Yoongi yells out, almost putting his fist through the computer screen before Namjoon quickly grabs his fist, wincing at the force of absorbing the impact.

 

"Who is that Jeonggukie?" Jimin looks up at Jeongguk, hoping for an answer but his voice dies in his throat at the blank look on Jeongguk's face. A quick glance around shows the same look on Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi. Face a blank slate with sharp lines, jaw tight, lips thinned. The bodies are coiled and tensed, fists clenched-almost shaking from the force for his anger. The knights are out to play and Jimin trembles in Jeongguk's arms. Even though Jimin's a knight as well, his gang persona doesn't extend past business and forgery. Never anything violence related but the others though. Their knight counter parts terrify him. Even Seokjin's. It's like watching everything he loves about the men fades, overshadowed by these ruthless figures, so far out of his reach. Jeongguk must feel him trembling because he looks down, cold and empty eyes immediately softening at how scared he looks.

 

He opens his mouth to answer but Yoongi beats him to it. "That's Frank. One of my guys." The words are grinded out. Movement on the screen grabs they attention again. The one closest to the camera shows something to Taehyung on his phone. Whatever it is, it's enough for him to lower his weapon.

 

"Don't do it, Taehyung." Seokjin's pleas fall on deaf ears as Taehyung throws the gun aside, raising his hands in surrender before one of them roughly grabs his arms and pushes him out of the room, but not before they see the gun press against his lower back before it's hidden between their bodies. Just before they leave, the Asian man with a long white scar down his face walks towards the visible camera to the right of Taehyung's desk. Jimin feels a pull of familiarity but is unable to place the man, but if the white band around his arm is any indication then he's one of theirs More specifically, one of Yoongi's. They watch as he holds up his phone, display bright with text all over it. It looks like a location but Jimin's eyes are having a hard time focusing on the small print against the bright screen.

 

 

 

 

Chaos breaks out the second the feed stops. Seokjin falls into one of the chairs, breaking out in tears. Jimin is no better off. The pain in his stomach from all the stress and worry almost agonizing, made only worse by the sobs being wrenched from his chest. He can barely breathe and starts to hyperventilate, squeaky gasps that shake his entire body. Jeongguk does his best to calm the shaking man, but eventually hands him over to the eldest for help. Jimin barely pays attention as Seokjin comes up to pull him out of Jeongguk's arms, hiding his face at the sudden shouting match in front of them. Yoongi and Namjoon start arguing, voices eventually escalading into a screaming match in their panic.

 

"The bastard gave us the location so let's go!" Yoongi says, voice low and dangerous as he starts towards the door.

 

Namjoon stops him by grabbing his arm. "Yoongi, we can't just do that."

 

"The fuck you mean we can't? We know where they are! They've been missing for the last five hours! Let's get out men and go!"

 

"We can't just go into this blind! Do not tell me how long they've been missing. I fucking know."

 

"Then let go of me!" Yoongi rips his arm away from Namjoon, getting right up in his face, both their faces turning red from the rising tones. "It's one of your warehouses Namjoon. What more do we need?!"

 

"Watch your tone, I'm still older than you." Namjoon growls out, leaning down until they're nose to nose. "We don't know who to trust! Yoongi! Stop being a dick and calm down and listen! Obviously, you didn't pay enough attention to your men and now they have them. So before you go in guns blazing, we need to make a plan!"

 

Yoongi grabs Namjoon's tie, grip tightening around his collar and Jimin can see how tight the grip is. It's surprising how well Namjoon hides the definite discomfort in breathing he must be feeling. "Don't not make this my fault." The shorter man grinds out. The tension between the two of them is stifling.

 

"Hyungs, come on. This is not the time to fight." Jeongguk jumps in when Namjoon shoves Yoongi away, placing his hands out between them.

 

"Shut up!" Yoongi hisses. "Get out of my fucking way. I'm going."

 

"And who exactly are you going to take with you, huh? Cause your members are so trustworthy right now. You'll end up dead before you get to the complex." Namjoon scoffs. Yoongi shifts his wait, almost growling as his body tenses.

 

"Right, cause we totally didn't see the gold band around the other guy." Namjoon stiffens. Yoongi leans forward, almost hissing in Jeongguk's face. "Looks like the boss man can't control his people either." Namjoon narrows his eyes, face hard before he launches himself at the blonde. Yoongi does the same, arms and legs lashing out while Jeongguk struggles to keep them apart. Seokjin pushes Jimin to stand as he runs over to wrap his arms around Yoongi.

 

The noise is so loud, Namjoon and Yoongi are practically spitting at each other which Jeongguk and Seokjin yell above them to control themselves without getting caught in the crossfire. It's too much: the pain, the tension, the screaming, the worry. All of it. He presses his palms against his head hard, trying to block out the noise and feelings, scrunching his eyes so hard he can see bursts of light under his lids.

 

"Bring them back… I want my Tae and Resa back! I want them! M-My Taetae, a-and m-my Resa, GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!" The shaking man is so caught up in his head, he doesn't notice the entire room falling silent as high pitched screams pierce through the fighting. His head is pounding, lungs screaming for air and he distantly hears hysterical chanting, shocked when he realizes it's his voice, he's the one screaming. Something warm and solid surrounds him. Cinnamon and spice flood his nose. He faintly hears someone speaking over the rushing in his ears. Calloused hands cup his face gently, the soft touch radiating comfort and security. The hands raise his face until his watery gaze meets brown orbs, gaze soft and firm, comforting and dominating. Hoseok.

 

"Breathe with me angel. Come on."

 

Jimin tries to take a breath but he can't do it, his lungs won't expand. "I-I can't! I-I c-can't!" He starts to struggle, pull away from the hands holding his face but Hoseok just tightens his grip.

 

"Jimin." The stern voice has him freezing. "You can do this. Come on, angel. Just follow my lead. Breath in, two, three. And out, two three." They stare at each other, Jimin's eyes searching his face for anything but all he finds is love and comfort and safety. Jimin's safe in his unwavering gaze. He doesn't close his eyes, letting everything around him fade until Hoseok's touch and his voice is all he knows. He feels each exhale against his lips, a predictable pattern. He likes patterns, can focus on them. Hoseok continues breathing at an even pace and eventually Jimin joins in. "Good baby. You're doing so well. Can you count to ten with me? Ten breaths?" Jimin nods slowly and together they count. His voice soft, timid and uncertain but with Hoseok's voice guiding him, it strengthens. Volume rising until he can say 'ten' confidently, heart rate back to normal.

 

"Are you back with me, angel?" He nods as he lets the pet name soothe over him, leaning his weight against the elder, trusting him to hold him up.

 

"Please bring them back to me." His hands curl into Hoseok's shirt, wrinkling it as he holds his gaze. One arms moves from his waist to cover one of his hands. Hoseok presses their foreheads together, holding his gaze before replying with passion, breaths warming his dry lips.

 

"I promise Min. We will bring Resa and Tae back to you. Stay strong for me, okay? Can you do that, angel?" Jimin nods and closes his eyes when Hoseok presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. He's so tired. His muscles are sore and he feels light headed, the emotional rollercoaster leaving him wrecked mentally and physically.

 

"Jin? Can you take care of him? Give him something to sleep and watch over him." Seokjin nods and Jimin reluctantly allows himself to be pulled away. "As for the rest of you. No more arguing." The warmth from his honeyed voice is gone and Jimin misses it immensely. Instead, it's replaced by ice and stone, tone sharp and crushing. "Namjoon, you have cameras in every building under your company so check out the warehouse." Namjoon nods and steps away, phone already at his ear. Jeongguk, go get dressed. I want you armed to the teeth and prepare for their retrieval. Jeongguk nods and heads out, not without a reassuring kiss to Jimin's heated cheek. "Jinnie, I need you to stay here and look after Jimin."

 

"No! I'm coming with you!" Seokjin protests, eyes narrowed. Hoseok's jaw ticks and Seokjin knows it's not the time to argue but damn it if he's left behind.

 

"Hyung, we need you here. Jimin needs you." Yoongi steps up, voice softening as he meets Seokjin's determined gaze.

 

"But I can help!"

 

"I know love, but we need to you help from here. We don't know what state Tae and Resa might be in once recovered. Or any of us." He implores, linking their fingers together on his free hand no holding Jimin. "You're the most experienced medical individual out of all of us." Seokjin open his mouth to argue but he can't fight against that logic. Yoongi is right, annoying, but right. While the others know basic first aid, he's the only one with any actual medical training and he has a bad feeling about this. As much as he wishes it, he knows it's naïve of him to think his lovers will come back in one piece. "Besides," the shorter man continues in a softer voice. "Doesn't look like Jimin's letting you go anytime soon."

 

"I also need you here to track Resa and Taehyung's location." The rest turn to Hoseok in confusion. "Do you all remember the rings Teresa and I gave you once you became ours? A memento of your place in the Black Rose as a knight?" The three automatically look at the ring on their ring finger, embedded with their stone. "There's a tracking device inside, if you remember. Teresa has one in her matching choker-the one she was wearing tonight."

 

"Of course. Fuck, how did we not realize this sooner?" Yoongi runs over to the computer, bringing up the GPS. The map of the city pops up on the wall, eyes frantically searching.

 

"There's nothing there, Hoseok." Seokjin says, biting his lips hard as he pulls Jimin closer to him, wiping his tears away.

 

"Expand it to the surrounding rural areas as well." The map shrinks to encompass 10 miles around the city. Yoongi curses again at the empty map, tearing his gaze away.

 

"There's nothing there. That address is empty." Namjoon's frustrated voice rings through the quiet and Hoseok can practically taste the defeat rising from his knights. Seokjin and Jimin hug each other tightly, heart falling. That was their last hope. Hoseok runs a hand through his hair, about to ask Namjoon if he's absolutely sure when a sudden pining wrenches their heads up. A single red dot pulses on the dark map, and the tension snaps with the next ping.

 

"Holy shit it worked!" Yoongi exclaims, fingers moving quickly over the keyboard to narrow in on the beacon. Hoseok lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hope fills his chest and he almost sends a thanks to whatever deity in their favor.

 

"That's one of our old complexes!" Namjoon exclaims, moving closer to the screen. "It's abandoned now, has been for a while after it was targeted by other gangs. It kind of became the location for any turf wars so we emptied it out and forgot about it I guess."

 

"Guys, there's only one beacon…What if they're not together?" Seokjin worries, and Hoseok takes a deep breath, locking his doubt and worry away. It won't help him or anyone right now.

 

"Doesn't matter. We have a lead and we have to take it. Since location provided was a rouse, this is our best bet. Chances are high that they're together." Jeongguk returns and Seokjin updates him while Hoseok turns his attention to Jimin, still holding Seokjin's waist. "Angel?" Jimin looks up, quickly moving back into his arms. "Do you know where Taehyung keeps his explosives? I need the key." Jimin nods his head. He does.

 

Jimin's the only one Taehyung leaves the key with in his absence, the only one he trusts not to prank him by hiding his bombs or hiding his chemicals on him. The last time Taehyung trusted Hoseok with the keys, the elder managed to blow up his lab when he accidently knocked over a shelf, mixing a couple volatile solutions together. Now Jimin is the only one who knows where the keys are. "Could you get it for me? Bring back as many as you can carry." Jimin nods, happy to be of some use. He wants to help them but he can't fight. He can defend himself well enough, but not like them. It's going to be messy and violent. Jimin can't fight like that, but this? He can do this. Hoseok drops a thankful peck to his lips before sending him off with a tap to his ass. Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok following behind to change and arm themselves.

 

"We don't have any back up though." Jeongguk voices once everyone returns. It's not wise to go in blind without back up."

 

"We don't know how many there are, true. But come on, it's been a while since we've had a challenge, no?" Hoseok almost purrs as he traces his finger along his favorite blade, similar to the one Teresa originally gave him so many years ago. His body feel alive, jaw tingling in anticipation of all the blood he's going to spill. He can almost picture it. Murderous rage consumes him, feeds his mind with agonizing images that almost steal his breath. God, it's been too long since he's let go. Way too long.

"Our fury will be our back up. Just you wait Kook. We're going to rip them limb from limb." Dark chuckles escape from Yoongi and Jeongguk at his giddy tone.

 

"Looks like Jhope's come out to play." Namjoon mutters with a menacing smile, the promise of pain lingering behind the dark irises as his thick lips reveal his perfect teeth. The sweetness of his dimples are at odds with the intent behind his expression but Hoseok loves it. Wants to lick into that smile, bite the lips hard as their tongue fight for dominance. Namjoon is the only one who can go head to head with him in the bedroom. He willingly submits to his sister, gives his everything to her as the leader of the Black Rose while Teresa relents control to him in bed. But Namjoon. The business man is pure dominance, the only one able to bend Hoseok to his will, though only ever once. He's the only one unwilling to relent, constantly fighting him for the upper hand between the sheets until they reach a truce. The anger rushing through him stirs that lustful want to fight him. For them to scratch and claw at each other until both their bodies are bruised and bleeding, just to see who wins, even though chances are it'll be a tie.

 

"Please come back to me." Jimin's sweet voice derails his thoughts. "All of you b-better come b-back to me and Jinnie hyung!" Hoseok's chest swells in pride at the determination in his face even though his voice is soft with worry. His angel is so strong, even when he's out of his depth with the situation.

 

"Don't worry your pretty head, angel." Namjoon steps up to give him a deep kiss. "You lay down and rest for a while. Help Seokjin hyung with tracking the signal and we'll be back before you know it." He doesn't give the younger a chance to answer, tongue parting his lips in a consuming kiss. It's almost poetic, the size difference between the two. While Jimin is quite muscular himself, everything about him is so small and adorable, edges soft and sweet in all ways Namjoon isn't. His large size dwarfs the blonde as he lets out a breathless moan at the consuming kiss.

 

"We'll come back." Yoongi promises as Seokjin kisses him almost desperately, words of caution falling between kisses.

 

"Your phones better stay on." Yoongi chuckles at Seokjin's pouty tone before making way for Hoseok to replace him.

 

"Come back safely Kookie. With Taetae and Resa. Promise?" Jeongguk can't help but smile at how cute the elder is, chubby pinky finger raised between them. He gently links their fingers together in a promise, pressing a sweet kiss to the cute pout. Seokjin and Namjoon pull apart behind them, and everyone voices their wishes and good luck before all sweetness drops from their faces, replaced by their knight mask. Hoseok's eyes flash in excitement before he steps up, sending a smirk over his shoulder.

 

"Let's wreck some havoc, shall we gentlemen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! See you next week! I'll try and do an earlier update.


	18. A Sense of Eagerness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for free weekends and quick updates! For those waiting on the AI update, don't worry, it'll be up soon enough. Just having a bit of writers block on how to write the next chapter and I don't want to forget the little details I have for this fic. Until then, hope you enjoy this quick update! 
> 
> Happy readings!
> 
> Caution: There is some rape/non-con intent and some unwelcome actions but nothing I think needs to be flagged or sectioned off. But if you disagree, let me know and I'll put in some separation measures for that section.

Namjoon wants to say the trip to the abandoned complex feels tense and full of tension. Especially with how silent the night it. It's peaceful, the way evenings after holidays usually are. People exhausted from constant socializing, willing and unwilling. Stomachs filled to the brim with more food than they can handle but unable to turn away, coaxing their minds into food comas for days following festivities. Bodies recovering from the abuse of too much alcohol as they attempt to be productive, only to have their asses handed to them by the hideous hangover. The entire consequence of joyous entertainment and amusement forcing them to seek safety under soft covers and in loving touches. The roads are empty, the normally bustling city lazy and content until the soft attack of snowflakes. He wants to say the peace is at odds with their current situation as he speeds through the streets. Only a little though. It wouldn't do to be pulled over with the amount of firepower weighing down the SUV. Sure, Namjoon would get them out of it, but it's an annoyance they don't need right now.

 

He won't lie and say worry isn't coursing through his veins, forcing his mind from worst case scenarios because it is. However, he has faith in his lovers. Faith that Teresa and Taehyung can protect themselves, or at least buy them time. He knows they will look after each other. He almost feels a flash of guilt at his lack of concern, yet still can't fight the wide grin on his face. Definitely at odds with their current situation. Hell, the entire atmosphere inside the vehicle is outrageously out of character. Instead of brooding, quiet anticipation normal people would associate with a rescue attempt of loved ones missing for almost 24 hours in the hands of their enemies. Rather, anyone looking in would think they're off to a party.

 

Loud rap bursts from the speakers, bass vibrating hard enough to stutter inside his chest. Yoongi's bleached head in his passenger seat is bobbing along to the music, eyes squinting at the bright display in the darkness, scrolling in search for the next song. A look in the rear view mirror shows Hoseok and Jeongguk rapping and singing at the top of their lungs, resembling drunk frat boys rather than Black Rose knights armed to the teeth. It's not that their not worried. They are. Teresa and Taehyung's safety is always a priority, but he can't deny the pure anticipation of what's going to happen once they arrive.

 

It's been so long since Namjoon's gotten his hands dirty. He misses it, the rush adrenaline setting his nervous system alight, the feel of skin and bones breaking under his fists, the smell of gun powder burning his sinuses. Being a business man and celebrity public figure doesn't allow him much time to get physically involved in Rose business. While he enjoys being the most powerful individual in the board room, the feeling is nothing like the power high from physically dominating his opponent, whether it's pounding another into a bloody mess or wrecking his lovers until their screams are all that's left. He knows the others feel the same way. Hoseok is practically vibrating in his seat, swaying his body to the beat, a manic expression taking over. Out of all of them, Hoseok resembles him of a wild animal sometimes, the intensity of his bloodlust only rivaled by Teresa's. The only difference between the siblings being the degree of control over their urges. The guy adores messes in when he's in a good mood in general, but with revenge and anger motivating his actions, it's going to be nothing less than a massacre. That much is given. Especially considering, the last time the man fed his bloodlust was with Brock. Oh well, it's a good thing they don't need any survivors, otherwise tonight might become a bit sketchy, even for him.

 

Jeongguk's expression is a bit more reserved than Hoseok's but his restless body gives him away. Knee shaking in impatience while he spits raps in his breathy voice to the pounding rhythm, face open in boyish entertainment. It's times like this when Namjoon remembers how young the boy really is. Even knowing Jeongguk's background and experience, something tightens in his chest at the lost childhood and innocence of the kid, and how he's not helping. Technically, he's contributing in corrupting the poor kid, lusting after him. He's so young, and while he knows Jeongguk loves them, is _in love_ with them, he can't help but feel his loss. The beauty hasn't even had the chance to date others his own age, be a normal kid. He's never experienced the rush of infatuation, the loss of heartbreak, the urgency of rushed hand jobs and sloppy kisses in empty classrooms and closets. The experience of first dates filled with shy glances and stolen touches. Instead, Jeongguk comes home to his lovers, most of which he can't even acknowledge in public due to their status and current roles in society. He's envious. It's out of their hands but it still sucks. Teresa is his teacher so no physical public displays there. Teresa often accompanies him to company events and due to his status Jeongguk can't be publically involved with him if they want the younger to keep his privacy. Taehyung runs the casino and is very well known so the high school student can't be involved there if they ever want him to go to college. Yoongi is a drug lord for fucks sakes, definitely a great public partner. Jimin and Seokjin being the only exception as their societal responsibilities are less dangerous. Even with Jimin's association with Namjoon through the gallery or Seokjin's career as a chef, Jeongguk could technically publically date either of them but he knows how painful it would be for Jeongguk to choose one only. It would break his heart to choose any one of them over the rest. At least for now, the black haired boy is happy. He may not be bloodthirsty like Hoseok, but his fury is like ice, cold, sharp, and merciless. If Frank and his deadbeat friends as much as hurt a hair on either of their lovers, Jeongguk is going to rip them limb from limb, probably with a sweet smile on his face.

 

While Yoongi doesn't show his emotions outwardly often, It's impossible to miss the excitement budding in his normally blank eyes, even going as far to manifest into a small curl of his lips, almost unperceptive to anyone outside their family. He likes that look on him. Yoongi notices Namjoon's attention on him, eyes locking, searching amidst the slight awkwardness between them. Namjoon tears his eye away, recollecting their previous screaming match. He hates fighting with any of them, but especially Yoongi. The younger man is so fiery and passionate and _aggressive_ that it's almost impossible from Namjoon not to fall to his level, raising their voice until lashes fall from their lips, whips stinging both sides until the skin breaks. Luckily, the two weren't alone otherwise it would be more than awkward, resulting in the two avoid each other for months, both too stubborn to fall first. Even now, he won't apologize and he knows Yoongi won't either, both feeling justified and he gets it, but still.

 

It's subtle, so much that he doesn't even see the slight movement, too caught up in his head on how to avoid the awkwardness while knowing he's actually making it worse by avoid it. A soft press of lips against his cheek startles him and he quickly takes his foot off the accelerator to avoid flooring it accidently. The touch is so light that he almost thinks he imagined it, until it returns, pressuring against his jaw increasing as the chapped lips press hard and lingering. A soft exhale fans over his cheek as a nose trails from his cheek bone to the bolt of his jaw until the warmth disappears. A glance to his right shows such a sweet looking Yoongi. The hungry anticipation is still bubbling but it's also accompanied by a soft blush, so sweet and pretty highlighted by the passing streetlights. It's not an apology but it's close enough. Namjoon sends a wide smile back, dimples fully exposed and just like that, the awkwardness dissipates. Loud noises from behind snap him to attention as Hoseok screeches how cute they are while Jeongguk fakes gagging in the back seat before sending a cheeky wink. They're happy the two aren't fighting anymore. Now, hopefully they can all get home without casualties on their front.

 

 

 

 

Frank unlocks the iPhone in his hand, thumb hovering over the messages app. Should he send another text? He sent the previous one around 1am, making sure to word it perfectly as if V sent it. He would have sent one from the slut's phone but it was damaged beyond repair, smashed in the struggle. Deciding against it, he swipes through the apps, searching for anything of interest. It doesn't matter anyway. By now the brat and the kid knights should have realized the two are missing and will be heading towards the ambush site. With a frustrated groan, he tosses the phone aside. He was hoping the phone would provide him with something, anything sort of ammunition to bring this poor excuse of a gang down. Anything to aid his own rise to power but nothing! Almost everything is password locked, even majority of the messages. The only one that wasn't secured was Namjoon's contact, odd, but not of any particular significance. It was a good try. Namjoon Kim, better known to him as the Monster, is a well-known tycoon throughout the city. Frank and his associates have tried to bring him down, associate him with the Black Rose as that's one of the easiest ways to isolate the gang; by cutting off any protection Jhope has. Then rumours about a female arose, whispers actually, barely voiced into the wind. Breaths of a matriarchal ruler in the dark depths of the city, silently controlling the strings behind the curtains. Frank has laughed when the rumours first reached his ears. A female, strong enough to rule the underworld, alone? It's ridiculous. It has always been a male run organization, based on brute force and strength. A ruthlessness a mere woman can't possibly possess. But then, the brat started bringing that girl to their meetings, even their functions. It was odd, but the brat isn't exactly right in the head, hell technically none of them are really. Still he didn't think much of it seeing as how the knights played with her in front of them. So they had a new plaything, pretty but harmless considering how out of her mind she looked. But after the incident with Brock, he started to suspect that maybe there is more than meets the eye.

 

He was hidden in the shadows during the incident, quietly watching his friend's attempt to force her to do his bidding. Remembering how surprised he was to see her normally hazy expression disappear like a switch, lusty, confused eyes suddenly sharp with disobedience and anger before becoming scared and confused. It all happened so quick he thought he imagined it, but saw the same look when she stabbed Brock with her hairpin. It was startling. He didn't even see her move from where she was attempting to remove his hand from her throat. When the knights came to her rescue he wasn't all too surprised. After all, the brat is crazy possessive. However, after that incident, he started paying more attention to her, noting the subtle changes in dynamics. How suspiciously perfect each expression was, how the knights posture would undiscerningly adapt to any shift in hers in perfect sync. Eventually, the whispers in the wind grew, building in his mind until they reached an improbably, but not impossible conclusion. He still can't be sure, but that girl is definitely more involved than the knights let on. The idea only hardening more so after discovering her relation to Jhope and association to the Monster, the child assassin and the baby faced gallery director. It's too much for a coincidence, for a simple high school teacher to be so involved with these powerful characters. It would be a riot if word got out about where the actual power lay in the gang. He knows that while it's one thing for the brat to run the underworld, for the members to lay their loyalties to some slut, it another thing. There's no way they would allow that, their pride wouldn't let them. This he's confident in. But in order for him not to be laughed out of the room, he needs solid proof.

 

Unfortunately, his prisoners are stubborn, stupidly so. Even he'll admit that he lost his patience in there, ended up taking his frustrations out on the girl. She was stronger than he expected, much stronger but even she had a weakness. But even attacking V hadn't been enough. So he'd changed his plans. Go after the girl in hopes the kid would crack. But even that didn't go according to plan. Instead the kid became oddly calm, fury lacing every breath, almost pouring out his pores as his mouth spit sharp and dangerous words. Frank would have laughed, thought it was cute how the twenty-some year old tried a hand at menacing, but he was not expecting the intensity behind the dark gaze. It was a bit unnerving if he's being completely honest. Unfortunately, he lost control and eventually the girl passed out, pulse weak but still present. He'd ended up knocking the kid out as well, his voice grating his ears and unfortunately he was unable to wake either of them up. Once again his patience is running thin so looks like it's time to escalade things. There's one sure way to make them talk besides physical torture.

 

"Rick," Frank calls out. He's currently in a tiny office just inside the main warehouse, hidden from the kids. Unfortunately, it also means he can't see the kids either. The echo of his voice pierces his ears against the peaceful quiet, accented only by the hum of the lights. It's stupid cold, but the old building doesn't even have a functioning furnace, resulting in the constant need for gloves with the blizzard outside.

 

"Yeah, boss?" Rick appears in the door way, clad only in a black turtleneck and black cargo pants. How he's not trembling from the cold is past him.

 

"Looks like my methods aren't convincing enough. Do you want to play with them?" The only answer he gets is an evil grin before the man leaves. Frank follows close behind. While Rick maybe able to persuade them to talk, he wouldn't put it past him to accidently kill them and for now he still needs them alive. If for some reason the ambush fails and the brat is able to find them, having them alive would be a good bargaining chip. Even Frank's reluctant to kill Jhope's sister. At least with her alive, the demon he remembers from that night many years ago is leashed. With her dead, all bets are off and even he doesn't fully believe in a untouched escape.

 

Frank arrives just in time to hear a pained moan escape V as he finally wakes up. "Wakey wakey, pretty boy! You've slept the entire day away!" A punch to the jaw snaps the kids face to the side, a thin dribble of blood escaping the corner of his mouth. "Lazy kids should wake up! It's evening already!" Another grunt of pain escapes with a blow to the stomach. Rick slaps the girl, wrenches on the imbedded knives and nothing. She doesn't even twitch. Swearing under his breath, Frank slaps Rick's hands away before pressing his fingers against her throat, hoping she isn't dead yet. It almost takes a minute but eventually he finds it, weak from the pain and blood loss but there. "She still alive?" The kid's head snaps up at that, eyes wide. He almost pities him. The sudden scared and worried look showing his true age. Almost being the key word. If Frank was a better man, then yes. He might have felt something resembling guilt at the thought that he was young enough to be his kid. Luckily, Frank's a terrible man, happily rotten and content.

 

"Yeah, barely. Do what you want to get them to talk but don't let them die." He says before stepping back and letting Rick take over.

 

"Oh I'll get them to talk. Hell I'll have them squealing soon enough." Frank takes a seat nearby but far enough to stay out of the other man's way as he pulls the kid's head back with a painful grip. When the kid starts struggling, he moves back before forcefully grabbing his jaw and lifting the knife to his face. Tightening his grip hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises he slowly brings the open knife to a brow eye. The kid stills a the knife dips to the corner of his eye before placing a thin cut from the edge to the bottom of his jaw, smiling widely at the red welling and sliding down. "For a guy, you're quite the pretty one, aren't ya." He drawls, eyes tracing over the pursed lips and high cheek bones before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "But it's only polite for ladies to go first, don't ya think?" He pulls away, eyes tracing down his body until they reach his eyes again. Waiting with a smirk that extends into an amused laugh when the kid finally realizes what that means. Rick muzzles his mouth by tying a dirty grease rag around his head. A leg lashes out and Frank is quick to tie them down again before sitting back down. He knows where this is going and it's been so long since he's seen any action, he can already feel the stirrings of arousal in his stomach.

 

He watches as Rick walks behind the girl, making sure to turn her so they're both facing Frank and the brunette. The anticipation is thick as Rick's knife slowly cuts through the dress, lace parting in the front to reveal creamy skin inch after inch. A glance at the kid shows him full on struggling against the bonds, muffled voice screaming against the gag, downing out the sounds of fabric ripping. Ah it's been a long time since a job has been so entertaining.

 

"Just tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go. And you can enjoy the show, knowing I won't touch you." Rick waits with a smile that falters slightly when the kid remains silent, eyes hard and bloodshot with fury. "Huh, maybe he's a cocksucker. What do ya think, Frank? Maybe he loves a good dick, just like his slut." Rick rips away the rest of the lace, bring it to his nose to inhale the sweet scent woven into the fabric, letting the warmth of the cloth fuel his lust.

 

"She's so pretty. Skin so soft and smooth…" His voice trails off and V practically goes insane in his binds as one hand tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck to his tongue as he licks a fat strip before biting her shoulder hard, pulling away before the skin breaks. The other gropes up her side, roughly fisting a breast before grinding against the unconscious girl. Frank watches with blown eyes as the knife returns, heading towards the small material holding her bra together, feeling his arousal pulse as Rick grinds against her. He thought she would have woken up by now but it seems he really did go too hard on her during their last session. The tip of the blade just touches the space between the swells before a loud bang goes off in the distance. Everyone freezes until another bang goes off outside, closer and louder.

 

"What the fuck is that?" Frank yells, jumping out of his seat.

 

"Someone probably just ran into something." Rick's hands inch towards the black lace panties before loud voices from outside reach their ears panicked.

 

"Rick, go check it out." He nods, regretfully stepping away from the warm body before pulling his gun out. Frank nods at the guards near the door to stay and be prepared before drawing his own gun and following Rick out. It's total chaos outside, shots echoing into the dark, followed by pained yells and curses. The wind is more intense now, whipping the flurries around, making it difficult to see with the light reflecting off them. They move away from back entrance, heading towards the front of the building only to freeze.

 

"Fuck!" Frank makes sure to keep his gun up, staying next to Rick as they follow the bloody trail in the snow only to feel his mouth go dry. Jhope and a few of the knights look up at their arrival but Frank can't look away from their leader. His body goes cold, and he knows it's not from the weather. Rather from the demon eyes he hoped he'd never see again. The same ones alit with something sinister the last time the ground was soaked with blood. He waits for the rest of the 30 men he enlisted at this compound to show up. Instead the night remains silent.

 

"They're not coming." The older man can't stop the shiver that runs down his back at the low voice. The demon eyes stare straight at him, unwavering in manic glee as he casually holds a hand at his waist, carelessly waving the gun in his hand before his body stiffens in anticipation and the gun moves to point in his direction. "Won't you play with me?"


	19. A Sense of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got so much great response from this story! So I was wondering if you want to read the back stories of how all the members came together and eventually joined Teresa and Hoseok? Please let me know in the comments as I've already thought them out and would love to write them, but only if people will actually read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a much longer chapter, almost twice as long! Thanks for all the kudos and hits! I was not expecting people to like it this much! Hence I decided to post this chapter a few hours earlier than I normally would. 
> 
> CAUTION: There is lots of violence but nothing graphic enough to tag. However there are thoughts of suicide due to grief but it's brief. I don't really want to tag it since I feel it's important for establishing certain emotional connections but let me know if you feel it should be tagged or sectioned off. 
> 
> Remember to comment! I love reading them and it help motivate me to get chapters out sooner!
> 
> Happy readings!

After a noisy drive the knights finally reach their destination an hour later. Hoseok internally frowns a bit because he still thinks they could have arrived earlier. Unfortunately Namjoon drives like an old woman, even on the deserted roads. Oh well, it might also just be his impatience showing though. Hoseok practically bolts out of the vehicle before Namjoon can even shut off the engine, the quiet jarring after the loud pulsing of the speakers. He shakes his head a few times, forcing his ears to adjust as he feels the seductive bass leave the comfort of his bones. He hears the fond chuckles as he falls out of his seat, his eagerness only held back by Jeongguk's quick grip on the back of his shirt.

"Plan first, Jhope. Play time after." Yoongi says, rolling his eyes, but even the normally stoic man can't stop the excitement from bleeding through his bored expression. He pouts at his boyfriends before closing his eyes. He wills his body to relax, letting the icy wind tense and relax his muscles, welcoming the soft kisses from the snowflakes against his skin. It's quiet, the noise of the wind beating chains and tarps against the buildings muffled in the thick blanket of snow. They're positioned downwind and he can hear soft laughter and slamming of doors for the warehouse ahead. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust but soon enough he can see the empty field in front of them with an old rundown building in the center. The two side of the building are light up by outside yard lights, weak but bright enough to make visibility difficult with the blowing snow. Good. It's harder to aim when you can't see but definitely more fun. Another quick scan shows Namjoon brought them pretty close to the back entrance, only a few meters away from the doors. Nature must surely be in their favor if the few men walking around didn't notice them come up.

 

Hoseok's a bit disappointed. Even if they're all filthy traitors, they're still members of the Black Rose. He figures this is what a disappointed parent must feel like. You teach them with love and discipline, with hopes something sticks, anything really. Hoping that even in their worst moments they'll make you proud. That your lessons prove fruitful. Instead, he sees this poor excuse of security measures, entrances surveyed by what looks like 10 or so men, and even then they barely look like they're paying attention. The entire complex should have been on alert the second Namjoon drove up, even if the blizzard masks their arrival. There's really no excuse. Oh well, hopefully his members-oops, ex-members learn from this experience-if they survive though it's doubtful.

 

"Hey, Mr. Monster?"

 

"Hmm?" Namjoon looks up from where he's fixing his brass knuckles. Hoseok grins at the sight. Looks like someone's angsty tonight.

 

"Do you remember the layout?"

 

"Sort of. It's a pretty basic design, like most warehouses but on a much a smaller scale." At that Jeongguk steps up and holds his phone out.

 

"Here's the actual layout. This is where the main office is located, inside the main open area. Nowhere for anyone to really hide or sneak up."

 

"Perfect!" Hoseok says, taking another look at the relaxed guards. "When did you have time to grab the blueprints for this place? I don't remember you at the computer back at home." He thinks back to the last few hours, thinking when the younger could have searched this up. He never really left their side, spending most of the night looking after Jimin.

 

Jeongguk shrugs as he pockets his phone. "In the car on the way over. I asked Jin to send it to me, just in case." Namjoon and Hoseok coo at how smart the youngest is while Yoongi fondly ruffles his hair, making him duck his chin into his turtle neck cutely. "We should assume there will be guards inside since that's the only place Teresa and Taehyung will be." The older men nod. Just like that the tension thickens with restlessness, impenetrable by the icy wind.

 

"Alright," Hoseok starts, grabbing their attention. "Kook, turn on the signal jammer to make sure no one can call out or in. I don't want any uninvited party guests. Set off a couple bombs to wake them up. They look all too bored over there." Jeongguk makes to move but Hoseok stops him before he leaves. "Make sure to text Jin and let him know our location first." Jeongguk nods before moving towards the vehicles parked near the entrance. As lovely as signal jammers are, they have a very short range but with how unperceptive this lot seems, Jeongguk's stealth won't be a problem. The kid's practically a ninja.

 

"The second the first bomb goes off, Suga will set another one off at the back entrance and then we'll take them out as they come running like a trail of ants, making our way to the front to meet up with Kook. Whoever can get to Teresa and V, do it." They watch for a few seconds until the youngest disappears in front of them. "Frank is to be kept alive until they are rescued. I want names of everyone involved." Yoongi and Namjoon nod their heads, playfulness replaced by determination. Noticing Jeongguk pop up under one of the vehicles near the front, the three busy themselves by checking their weapons and ammo, Yoongi his knives. Hoseok passes a clip to the blonde before taking his favorite butterfly knife from Yoongi.

 

Trailing his index he gently caresses the sharp blade from the tip to the handle, skin running over the smooth words carved into the metal. The blade is a perfectly balanced piece of art, a twin to the same one Teresa has, the one he had made for them after their vows to each other. He remembers that night as if it were yesterday. Passion rippling under their skins, waiting to break out and leave bubbling wounds of heat at every touch. The wet slide of skin, the harsh whimpers and moan echoing in his ears under the incessant glare of the stars, either condemning or liberating them from their sins. Probably a bit of both, if he's honest. The same night they'd screamed their love to the skies, forever shackling them to each other as if the reuniting of two halves of a whole. He remembers presenting the twin blades under the soft blanket of pale moonlight, a truth whispered many years ago, a promise of their future.

 

The hot curl of anger slowly replaces his blood and he lets it. Allows it to take over every thought and action until the edge of his vision is tinted red as visions of Taehyung's sweet face flashes behind closed lids. The way he's such a puppy in his excitement, how he has everyone wrapped around his slender fingers. How strong and unafraid he'd been when he learned the truth about them. Rather than turning away in fear and disgust, understanding and acceptance had slipped through parted lips and mischievous stares. Hoseok was lost in his innocent but calculating features the second that deep voice reached his ears, resonating through his being like smooth chocolate, reverberating and tearing through his chest until his name was carved into his heart. If anything, Hoseok's a man of his word. He promised Teresa nothing will keep them apart, that he'd protect them all and he'll be damned if he lets these filthy rats make him a liar. He brings the blade up to his lips to press a lingering kiss against the engravings, sending a mental promise to them both to bring them home, back into his arms, back to safety.

 

 

 

 

The first explosion goes off and the three move quickly, eyes sharp on the startled movements as Jeongguk's aim catches some men in the blast. Namjoon runs ahead, shooting at the men lingering near the back entrance. Yoongi and Hoseok following behind. Yoongi takes out the ones firing back before replacing his gun with the throwing stars. Hoseok grabs his favorite knife, waiting until he's close enough to slice open their throats and gut them, leaving them to die in agony. He notices how Namjoon and Yoongi only shoot to disarm the men, before making the kills close and personal. Perfect. Trusting them and Jeongguk to handle any stray aims, he grabs the tantōs strapped to his back, two short blade, double edged, paired Japanese swords. A gift from Taehyung. Resting the familiar weights on his palms, he rushes forward, ducking and slicing his way through as they make their way to the front. It's messy, the blades sliding through skin and bone silently, blades glittering dangerously in the light as red bursts bloom on the fresh snow. The spray is hot, contrasting sharply with the wind, soaking through his sleeves, keeping the haze of bloodlust at bay and prevent him from getting too caught up in the rush. He loves it _, craves it_ like oxygen. God, it's almost like ecstasy, the thrill of seeing so much red. It really is a pretty color that matches with everything. It makes sense it's Jeongguk's favorite color. He can barely hear their screams or the gun shots as they reach the front with how fast his blood is rushing around. His chest feels light for the first time since Teresa and Taehyung were taken, bubbling up from his stomach until he's letting out breathless giggles at the exhilarating feelings. He wishes his other half was here to share this feeling. Teresa's really the only one who can understand the extent of his bloodlust, the strength of his addiction.

 

A loud bang shakes him from his thoughts as he watches Jeongguk toss another bomb at the entrance. The assassin's face lights up with childish wonder as the explosion takes part of the front of the building with it. Damn, Taehyung's toys definitely pack a punch. He had not expected so much firepower but Jimin picked some good ones for them to play with. More yells filter through the air and Hoseok basks in it as his replaces his swords for a gun. He looks behind him, gleefully taking in the dark path littered with bodies and limbs from their blades, guns, and hands. _Follow the blood red road, Dorothy._ Namjoon rushes past him towards the men firing at them. A quick glance to the front shows Jeongguk comfortably sitting on the roof of a truck, disarming their enemies with his rifle, face blank expect for the smirk indicating his entertainment. Namjoon takes on the newly disarmed men, fists flying in a blur as his anger becomes a force of nature, dimples on full display at each sickening crack as his fists breaks their bones. Hoseok can't help but appreciate the power coiled behind each punch and kick, pulse racing slightly at the strength in those hands as he crushes their skulls with a single minded determination, movement barely faltering at the successful hits from his opponents. Up ahead Yoongi's face is blank as his lithe body twirls gracefully to avoid incoming attacks. He's fast, fingers nibble as he slices open throats and stomachs, daggers flying gracefully between each of Jeongguk's hits as he aims for their most vulnerable spots. Blood is staining the white strands, reflecting copper in the harsh light. At some point, Yoongi's eyes meet his and Hoseok clenches his teeth when his tongue deliberately traces the side of his lips, tasting the blood dripping down his upper lip, holding his gaze until another rushes him. The image reminds him of the days when it was just the three of them against the world, tearing out throats until red ran in rivers under their shoes.

 

"Jhope, You're getting a little distracted there~" Jeongguk's breathy voice reaches his ears as Hoseok throws his head back against his shoulder. The one thing that never fails to surprise him every time is how their shy bunny boy is occasionally replaced with this cocky man, especially when he's angry and excited at the same time _. When I'm consumed with anger and hatred is the only time killing is exciting for me, hyung. Otherwise it's just another task to accomplish-neither lackluster nor exciting._ The kid mentioned once during his initial assessment when Hoseok asked why he never let himself go during his hits. The sturdy body presses against him, careful to avoid his exposed blades as a hand grips his hip, playing with the butterfly knife there. The youngest knight wears the same body and face but he's daring and bold in a way sweet Jeongguk wouldn't dream off. It’s fun though, keeps things all the more interesting since he never knows which Jeongguk he's going to get in knight mode.

 

"Fuck, you're a sneaky one." He grits back when a large hand roughly grabs his budding erection, sweet giggles exhaled into the clean side of his neck. Hoseok's impressed, as always. He didn't even see Jeongguk move from the truck, which is only a few feet in front of him, let alone hear him come up behind him. Even Hoseok can't move that quickly or silently. The kid really is a ninja, it's kind of mostly awesome actually.

 

"Since everyone seems otherwise occupied, shall we rescue our damsels in distress?" Hoseok nods and Jeongguk leans in to lick his ear, careful to avoid the sharp edges lining his back before releasing his hold and taking his warmth with him. Gripping his gun loosely in one hand, Hoseok agrees and heads towards the entrance only to stop when the incoming men also stop.

 

"Fuck!" A panicked voice rings over the wet screams and Hoseok's smile widens. Looks like the king rat came out of hiding. He watches as Frank's face pales under the unflattering light, scar highlighted so prettily on his ugly face as he realizes who the intruders are.

 

"Rick too, huh." Jeongguk does not sound impressed and Hoseok stifles a laugh at his scrunched up face. They watch with amusement as Rick furiously plays with his phone, probably trying to contact their allies with no luck. Frank's eyes are straining from side to side, cautiously moving back as if waiting, taking in his fallen friends up the bloody trail.

 

"They're not coming." Startled eyes meet his, grip tensing on the gun as Hoseok saunters forward. Yoongi and Namjoon are getting closer to them, but are otherwise occupied if the sounds behind them are any indication. The men in front of them stare at him in horror as Hoseok swings an armed hand around, highlighting the mess surrounding them, encouraging them to look before his attention focuses on Frank. Pointing the gun at Frank in a sudden movement has fear crossing the old man's face and Hoseok sends him a bright smile. "Won't you play with me?" Hoseok loves it, reveling in their fear of him as they conclude that there's a high chance they won't be leaving alive. Everything freezes at his words before chaos erupts. Hoseok and Jeongguk drop to the ground as Frank's men rush forward, shots drowning out yell for reinforcements. They take refuge behind the vehicles, ducking to avoid incoming bullets before retaliating. The mirror near Hoseok's face goes off, shards cutting into his cheek and neck as he tosses his head to the side. Jeongguk covers him as he reloads, but is quickly hauling the elder further away, pushing them behind a van before another explosion goes off, throwing them to the ground and forcing them to roll away to avoid the tipping vehicle.

 

The close call makes his ears ring as he scrambles up to take in the damage, waiting for his hearing to return just in time to see Jeongguk's angry face. "Your aim sucks!" Jeongguk screams as he pulls his foot away from where it's trapped under the van. "You almost hit us, you jerk!"

 

Hoseok rolls his eyes and can't help but laugh with Yoongi as Namjoon yells back apologies to a grumbling Jeongguk. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought it would go further but didn't really take the wind into account. Namjoon's voice trails off, carried away with the accused wind while the youngest stands up and flips the businessman off, putting weight on the injured leg to make sure it's not sprained or broken.

 

"You better buy me new boots to replace these ones! The suede is all shredded!" Namjoon's apologies ring out again before turning into grunts as him and Yoongi are engaged once again. Hoseok looks around for Frank, frowning when he doesn't see him or Rick outside. "Fuck! Okay, I'm good. My poor babies though." He pouts, staring longingly at his ripped boots. This kid and his addiction to shoes is ridiculous. Even Teresa doesn't have as many shoes as he does and she practically has half a closet full.

 

"Suga! We're heading inside. Make sure no one escapes." He doesn't wait for an answer before running into the building, avoiding any bullets with Jeongguk hot on his heels. The inside is huge, even for a smaller warehouse. The space is mostly empty, cluttered around the edges with old rusted equipment and collapsed tables. The two walk in slowly, treading carefully with guns up, suspicious of every shadow in the weak light. The faint scent of blood reaches his nose, the fresh and enticing sensations slightly shadowed by apprehension. A glance at Jeongguk shows his face empty of all emotions as he nods at them to go ahead. Something goes skittering on their right before a shot goes off near them and Hoseok hisses as it just misses his shoulder. Acting quickly, they duck and cover before answering with their own shots. Hoseok sneaks forward, hiding behind an upturned table waiting until a clear shot comes up, before jumping out and shooting the advancing man in the gut. Throwing his empty clip aside, Hoseok grabs the knife at his hip and stabs him in the heart. Then the stomach. And then the eye for good measure. He's so caught up in the haze of watching him choke and die painfully he doesn't notice the gun aimed at his head until another shot goes off close to his head. His head whips up in surprise as a body drops in front of him, a bullet between the eyes.

 

"Stop day dreaming, Jhope." Hoseok sends the youngest a sheepish smile, making a cute face before following after the unamused man. His heart is still racing, enjoying the warmth and stickiness of the blood drying between his fingers, smiling at nothing in particular. At some point, the explosions took out most of the lights in the back but the two knights remain alert, searching for any signs of Rick and Frank, only to come up empty. Looks like Yoongi and Namjoon will have better luck. Determining the place is empty, they pause only to hear some rustling coming from near the back. Nodding at the younger, their guns are up again as they make their way to the back. The sounds get louder, muffled voice rising to meet them under the violence outside until their finally reach the source.

 

"Holy fuck!" Jeongguk whispers in disbelief as the flickering light spotlights the scene below. Both of them freeze, arms dropping as they take in the large bloody trail from the drain towards a table covered in numerous blades and sharp objects. Their eyes follow the dark stain to where it drips from delicate bare feet, up to the pale and bruised body hanging limply from purple wrists by a meat hook and chain. The hot flash of arousal instantly fades, replaced with bile bubbling up his throat. Hoseok feels Jeongguk scrabble at his hand, nails digging in painfully as their brains refuse to acknowledge what's before them. A muffled sob steals their attention towards the frantically struggling body next to the limp one.

 

"Taehyung!" Jeongguk lets go of Hoseok's hand, dashing forward towards the sobbing brunette to remove his gag. Taehyung's deep voice is pitched high as he cries. He vaguely watches Jeongguk in his peripherals as he carefully lifts the bound man off the meat hook and cut his bonds before Taehyung curls into him. The youngest mutters words of comfort as he carefully checks Taehyung over before helping him to his feet, supporting his weight as he shakily stands. Voices are talking again but Hoseok can barely hear them. He doesn't even notice the gun slipping from his hand as he slowly walks towards the motionless body, barely conscious of the action or the wet he's stepping in. His fingers shake as they reach out to the pale skin, wide eyes taking in the embedded knives and lack of clothing, flinching when his skin contacts the icy flesh, causing him to recoil in shock. His eyes trail up the slim figure, noting each black stain and red trail against the pale canvas. His salivary glands work overtime as he moves his fingers over each wound before they wrap around the protruding knives. His mind is blank as he pulls each blade out, watching as blood gushes out from each wound. Part of him is happy at the sight, relieved the battered body still has blood to shed but the lack of response is alarming. The knives clatter loudly against the concrete, piercing against the buzzing in his ears. With careful hands, he wraps his arms around the body, gently maneuvering it off the ceiling hook but before he can bring her off, Taehyung appears in front of them. Hoseok watches with blank eyes as he holds her arms up, not letting them drop as they lay her in his lap. He can see Taehyung's lips moving but he's so numb all he hears in static. He tries, he really does. His mouth open to ask about Taehyung's condition, say how glad he is that he's only but he's numb. He can't even feel anything outside of where his sister's body is touching his. His vision blurs as Teresa lays limp in his arms, barely noticing the words directed at him as Taehyung removes the chains. Repeated no's bounce between his ears and it takes a while to notice he's the one screaming them, voice hoarse and choked with disbelief and irrational anger as he holds her close, willing warmth back into the cold lifeless body.

 

"Baby, please wake up. Don't do this to me!" He's openly sobbing, heart shattering, knowing it's useless. He's knows it is, but he can't stop. He feels hands grabbing his shoulders, feels them pulling him back, away from her. "No, NO! She can't-They-My Res, she-!" Strong arms wrap around him, voices shouting as he struggles, holding on tight as hands try to pull his sister away.

 

"….-ope! Jhope! HOSEOK!" He feels a blunt pain rip his head to the side, quieting the buzzing in his ears as he looks up to find Namjoon and Yoongi in front of him. Jeongguk is supporting Taehyung as Yoongi helps pull her out of his arms.

 

"Hoseok! Snap out of it, man! Don't make me hit you again." Namjoon's face fills his vision, concerned but determined. The buzzing quietens but now it's as if everything external is coming through a muffled filter, the sound mumbled and suffocated under heavy cotton. But he's still functioning enough to see that the elder doesn't seem overly distraught at the current situation. Huh, weird. Maybe the older man is much better at hiding his pain than he thought. He is a business man after all. His attention shifts, watching as Taehyung slowly and gently brings the bruised arms to her sides, pausing often to feel her shoulder joint before continuing. It's odd but he still can't feel anything. His body is numb and empty. He's happy Taehyung's alright, he truly is but his Teresa is gone. Suddenly, his body burns up. Pure fury burning everything, replacing his blood, the air in his lungs, everything. Frank did this. Frank and his vermin associates. They took the most important thing to him and he's going to make sure he suffers. They'll wish they were dead, hell, they'll pray for an eternity of torture in the darkest depths of hell before he's through with them.

 

"She's dead…He killed her… I'm going to slaughter them, piece by piece." Something dark bubbles inside him, building and rushing up from his stomach like a tidal wave. For a second he thinks he's going to hurl from the intensity of his rage, the shocking chants _of too late_ finally overloading his senses. But he startles everyone in the room, including himself when he starts laughing. It starts off as breathless gasps, almost as if he's hyperventilating, before turning into high pitched giggles, then morphing into full blown, manic laughter. It's painful and he can't breathe. Each laugh steals the breath from his lungs, sharp pains shooting up his sides at the resulting cramps. Still, it's nothing compared to the way his heart is being eaten from the inside out. Tears are streaming down his face and he can't stop. He really tries but he can't. He feels someone lift him up and is shocked when he's thrown against something hard and solid, the impact stunning him quiet, before the giggles start up again. He doesn't even feel the physical pain, internally praying for his body to give up and shut down. She's gone. His heart is gone and he can't be here without her. He doesn't know how to live without her. They've never been apart since the day he was born. She's literally the other half of him, the substance filling his hollow shell with life. Brief thoughts about the rest of the knights flash through his muddled mind, regret at the thought of failing them and leaving them alone bringing more tears and pain, but they'll be okay. They've got each other. Seokjin and Namjoon will look after the kids. They'll be hurt but okay. He should go to her. She'll be so lonely, he can't leave her alone. He doesn't break promises after all. And so he continues to laugh, barely feeling his ribs cracking as he's yet again thrown against the wall. Closing his eyes and praying for the numbness to consume him.

 

 

 

 

"Fucking christ, he's lost it." Yoongi mutters in shock as they watch Namjoon throw Hoseok around, yelling at him to break out of it. Even Yoongi is scared, voice shaking as he watches their lover break. He's laughing but with how wide and dead his normally lively eyes are, Yoongi's scared. They can't get through to him, to tell him Teresa isn't dead yet. He hopes Namjoon can beat some sense into him, but with the way Hoseok's letting go, it doesn't seem like he's there anymore. God, he knew that if any of them lost anyone, it would be rough and devastating. But he didn't think Hoseok would give up like that. The younger has always been a fighter but he could have guessed. Sure, the rest of them are all bonded to one another but the siblings have always been more. Connected in a way extending past their physical presence and now he knows the consequence of such a bond. It's strong but unforgivingly consuming, something he doesn't think any of them could comprehend. Still, he urges Taehyung on, hoping the genius can do something, _anything_ to get them out of this situation. Otherwise, there's a high possibility they'll lose both siblings tonight. "Taehyung, we have to do something!”

 

"I know! I'm trying!" Taehyung risks a glance at his hyungs before focusing his attention back to Teresa. He's terrified. Teresa's pulse is barely there but she's alive. He and Jeongguk have managed to stem the major bleeds and covered her naked body. Her shoulder are dislocated and Taehyung is so glad she's unconscious as he pops them back into place. Hoseok's manic laughter echoes around the empty warehouse, haunting and so painful his own eyes burn hot as he forces the waterworks back. He doesn’t have time for this but it's terrifying. Hoseok's always been their unofficial leader, the second in command after Teresa. The one they all depend on to be the voice of reason and to protect them.

He's always been so strong and unbreakable that Taehyung never thought there would be a day when the elder man would break. Unfortunately, Hoseok is so far gone right now that their voices aren't getting through to him. Even with Namjoon screaming at him that Teresa's alive, it doesn't seem like anything is registering right now.

 

Focusing his attention back to the task on hand, he takes a sip of water before slotting his lips tightly against Teresa's unresponsive ones, forcing the water down her throat as Jeongguk holds her throat open. Her body is currently sandwiched between his and Jeongguk's, with Jeongguk sitting back against the wall with his legs crossed. Teresa sits in his lap with one of his arms around her waist, holding her as close to his body as possible with her legs extended out. Taehyung is straddling both their thighs, careful not to put any weight on her as he cover her front, both bodies attempting to warm her up as quick as possible. "Suga, give me your jacket." Yoongi removes it without a word and Taehyung wraps the warm material around the delicate body. God, she's so pale from the blood loss and cold to the touch. "Fight Teresa, don't you dare give up on us!" He growls before taking another sip.

 

Some of the water dribbles out the corner of her lips when he pulls away but he does it again. And again, until he feels a slight movement against his palm resting on the base of her neck, monitoring her pulse. It's slowly getting stronger as their body heats warms her core temperature and hydrates her. "Please Res, please! I know you're in there.  Come back to me, huh? Come back to us. Hoseok needs you! Please!" He begs against her lips, forcing more water in. It doesn't seem to be coming back up so he's taking it as a good sign. He empties the bottle and slots their lips again, wetting both their faces with his tears. He slowly trails his hand up to cup her delicate cheek, refusing to pull his face away as he leans their foreheads together, feeling Jeongguk silently wrap his arms around Taehyung and Teresa, holding them both close. "Please don't leave us. You can't! You promised! You promised me if I let you love me you'd never leave! You promised! You promised…" His voice trails off into a broken sob, body shaking as he curls his hands into the jacket, soaking her skin with hot tears. His chest hurts so much it feels like his heart is being ripped out, the worry and grief so overwhelming he almost misses the muscles under his forehead twitch. His sobs stop, almost believing his grief addled mind is imagining things before he feels it again, only stronger.

 

"…" Taehyung's head shoots up at the small sound in his ear, imperceptible if his ear wasn't already by her cracked lips.

 

"Holy fuck, Kook! I-She's waking up!"

 

"W-What?!" Jeongguk's voice is barely audible in his sudden bewilderment.

 

"G-Guys! She's waking up! Joonie! HOSEOK, YOU FUCKER SHE'S ALIVE!" Taehyung practically screams at the top of his lungs, voice booming off the walls as the room falls silent. He's practically pushed out of the way as Yoongi falls to the ground beside them, shaking hands cupping her face, watching with shining eyes as her eyebrows furrow and a soft pained moan is exhaled.

 

"R-Resa… You came back!" The blonde whispers, not caring about the tears escaping as his gummy smiles threatens to rip his face in half. Underneath them, Jeongguk is stiff as a board, muscles locked tightly in place as if any slight shift will break his spell or hurt the body resting on him, red rimmed wide doe eyes cycling emotions so quickly it makes Yoongi's head spin. A shuffling behind them draws their attention as Namjoon drags a quiet Hoseok over. Namjoon goes to the other side of Teresa and grabs her hand, placing lingering kisses whispered on words of gratitude before pulling a sobbing Taehyung into in arms. Yoongi watches as Hoseok just stares in confusion, uncomprehending the situation as he stares at them with vacant eyes. With less care than he should take, he forces the broken man to keel heavily next to Teresa. Pushing him until he's practically sprawled on Jeongguk's lap as well.

 

 

 

 

"-Seokie…" Hoseok's eyes widen before he shakes his head, thinking he's imagining things but then he hears that sweet sound again. The one he thought he'd never hear again.

 

"R-Res…?" Did his mind finally crack? Get knocked out from one too many hits? His heart is pounding he clutches his chest tightly, lungs feeling too small all of a sudden.

 

"T-too l-lo-loud, d-dummy." The words are barely exhaled, face scrunching at the pain registering. His body shakes as one eye opens slightly to show off the beautiful iris, before it closes again and she falls unconscious again, but not before linking their pinkies together with the hand gripping his chest, like they used to as kids.

 

"Oh my god!" He carefully grabs her from Jeongguk's lap, hugging her tightly but gently as he mutters thanks to the sky, pressing kisses on every available space on her body. She's alive. He didn't lose her. She's here, really here in his arms. "Thank fuck!" When a slight shiver runs through the battered body in his arms, Hoseok lifts her up bridal style before walking back to the car as quickly as possible, trusting the others to follow. Jeongguk rushes ahead to open the back doors and helps lay Teresa comfortably on the back seats. The second she's secure, Hoseok places another kiss against her forehead before closing the door and turning to his neglected lover. Namjoon and Yoongi are supporting Taehyung and Hoseok rushes to him, pressing their lips together in a frantic kiss that's more teeth and probably more painful than pleasurable but Taehyung lets him. Willingly parting his lips and letting Hoseok take comfort in his mouth, leaning against the other two, letting the loving words and praise wash over him. "You saved her. Tae, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

 

Taehyung shakes his head, bringing a hand to rub his thumb across the quivering lips, pecking his lips to stop the word vomit. "No, thank you. All of you. You saved us. I knew you would." Hoseok cups his face and Taehyung leans into the warmth, letting a soft smile grace his bruised face.

 

"As happy as I am, we still have a couple loose ends to take care of." Yoongi's voice cuts through as he gestures to the two figures resting against the trees. Anger takes over again and Hoseok welcomes it like an old friend as it whispers the best way to remove the scum from their sight.

 

"Jeongguk, take Taehyung to the car and turn the jammer off. Let Seokjin know we're on our way back and to prepare everything." Jeongguk moves forward to grab Taehyung, when the brunette surprised them by leaving their hold, standing slightly away from them, wobbling until he steadies himself.

 

"No! No one is killing Frank except for me."

 

"Taehyung, we need to get you home and looked at." Yoongi hisses, annoyed when he moves out of his reach as he tries to grab him. "You can barely stand, you're so exhausted!" Hoseok watches with sharp eyes, taking in the determined posture as he holds himself up without too much difficulty. Taehyung's eyes are dark, face set, fingers twitching as he looks between Hoseok and the tied up men, pleading with his eyes.

 

"Fine."

 

"What, Hoseok, you can't be-" Hoseok cuts Yoongi off, holding up a hand before walking towards Taehyung.

 

"Questions first. You know what to ask?" Taehyung nods, wrapping his slim fingers around the gun Hoseok holds out to him. Yoongi curses under his breath before stalking towards the men, flicking his hand towards them a couple times before they let out paired yells. Hoseok watches in amusement as the shorter man takes his anger out by using the men’s major limbs as target practice with his daggers. A glance a Taehyung surprises him. The younger's face is lit up with what seems to be anticipation as he moves forward, bruised legs almost forgotten until he stops in front of Frank.

 

"Who else is involved?" Taehyung's voice is scary blank and Hoseok feels a rush of pride at how strong he's being considering everything he's been through.

 

"Fuck you!" Taehyung's eyes narrow before he shrugs almost carelessly. Lifting the gun he points it at Frank's left knee, the sound of the shot followed by a painful scream as his knee cap is blown apart at the close range.

 

"Oops. My finger slipped. Same question." His head tilts to the side, resembling a curious puppy as he watches the injured man struggle to catch his breath before repeating the question.

 

" _Fuck_ you! You brats aren't fit to lead a gang, let alone this slut of yours. You've destroyed us but we will return to our glory days!" Frank spits out and Taehyung shuffles to avoid the contact before firing at his elbow this time.

 

"Ah, so you guys miss the good old days, huh. Don't you know you can't live in the past?" The brunette tilts his head, seeming genuinely curious. Taehyung turns his attention to Hoseok. "So really everyone you put in place from the good old days it seems. Do you need anything else?"

 

"Who did that to Teresa?" Anger flashes in Taehyung's eyes before he fires his gun into both of Rick's knee caps.

 

"Frankie boy here bled her out until she almost died but Rick here. Well, you're just a complete piece of shit, aren't ya? Completely screwed in the head, taking pleasure in attempting to rape a half dead girl in front of her boyfriend and your friend." Hoseok feels the others tense before Jeongguk dashes towards Frank, nimble finger pressing against his pressure points until he's writing in pain. Satisfied with himself, he returns to his spot, leaning back against Namjoon as he pets his hair in a job well done, watching his scream in pain. Yoongi and Hoseok head towards Rick, the smaller man letting out a cute giggle as he holds him down for Hoseok's butterfly knife. It's messy and lacking finesse as fear and anger at almost losing Teresa guides his actions. Blood flows slick from each deep cut as Hoseok carves Rick's face and body into strips of ribbons, relishing how the puddle under them grows at an alarming rate.

 

"Wow, pigs bleed a lot, huh." Yoongi says once they move away to admire Hoseok's work. Honestly, he's surprised Rick is still conscious, considering the pain he's in but unfortunately, it's the rodents that are the most resilient.

 

"You brats really think the members are going to accept your whore to lead them? She's be ripped apart before she sits on that throne of yours." Frank's voice comes out, bubbling and wheezing. A loud bang bring their attention to their left. They watch as Taehyung lowers his arm, gun trembling slightly in his grasp as he stares at his hands. A glance at Frank shows half his face blown off from the almost point blank shot. The air is surprisingly quiet before a frantic moan leaves Taehyung's lips. In a split second, he's moving away before falling to his knees as he throws up the water he drank inside. Namjoon rushes over and gently strokes his back, holding his hair back as the shocked boy wretches into the night, until he finally leans back and collapses against Namjoon, passing out.

 

"I think we've been here long enough." Namjoon sends over as he carefully picks Taehyung up and heads towards the vehicle, Jeongguk following. Yoongi turns to leave, resting a hand against in shoulder before leaving Hoseok with the barely conscious Rick.

 

"See you in hell, Ricky boy." With a final greeting, Hoseok stabs a dagger through his ear, holding eyes contact until the life fades from his eyes. The second Rick dies, Hoseok's knees almost give out, the battering from Namjoon and the stress of Teresa catching up to him. Moving gingerly, he heads back to the vehicle, holding his side tight. Yep, his ribs are definitely broken. His left foot feels heavy and drags slightly as he walks but it doesn't seem to be broken thankfully. He reaches the car and leans against the door, watching as Namjoon and Yoongi set off the remaining bombs, destroying any evidence before setting any remaining bodies on fire, including Frank and Rick's. Soon enough, they're all in the vehicle; Namjoon driving, Jeongguk cuddling a sleeping Taehyung, and him and Yoongi resting Teresa between them. Her head is resting on Hoseok's lap, her legs on Yoongi's as they body pass a much of their body heat to the shivering body.

 

"Almost there, pet. Just hang on a bit longer." Yoongi whispers before gently taking the hand linked with Teresa's and tangling Hoseok's fingers between theirs. Hoseok sends a thankful smile. The atmosphere is a total contrast from the ride over. The entire ride is silent, millions of thoughts filling the empty space with prayers and happiness of their success. The air is still tense, but this time from worry and need for medical attention. Namjoon's eyes meet Hoseok's from the rear view mirror, apologies travelling through the quiet. Forgiveness traveling through the contact at the quirk of spilt lips. They're okay. There's going to all be okay.

 

 

 

 

In no time at all, they reach the mansion, Seokjin and Jimin waiting impatiently in the driveway. In flurry of motion, Seokjin directs them to take them to the prepared bedroom without any greetings. There will be plenty of time for kisses later. Taehyung protests, insisting to look after Teresa first but Jimin insists. Sternly telling Jeongguk to carry the protesting man upstairs before pushing Yoongi and Namjoon to follow. Jimin goes to help Hoseok with Teresa but he shakes his head, indicating for the shorter man to go ahead before carrying her up. By the time they arrive, Taehyung is already patched up and fretting over the others. Yoongi has his shoulder bandaged from a stray bullet and a few bad bruises. Namjoon's hands are bruised beyond belief and bandaged up with instructions on not to use them when possible. His cheek and lip is cut open, held closed with stiches before Jimin covers them with a pad. Taehyung seems to be alright for the most part, physically anyway. His wrist is in a cast with a few stiches above his temple. He doesn't have any internal bleeding but his leg and torso is going to be bruised for a while, along with the ones on his face. But that doesn't seem to stop the brunette as he helps Namjoon hold ice packs to the black and blue littering his torso. Jeongguk seems to be alright, escaping the worse with a bandage around his shin from where his leg was trapped under the vehicle. Other than that, the kid was smart enough to wear a bulletproof vest so some bruises litter his chest from where he was shot.

 

"Lay her here." Hoseok hurries to place the shivering body on the bed before being ushered away to stool and forced to remove his clothes. Nimble and sure fingers trace over his body, prodding muscles and checking his breathing but the movement barely registers as he watches Seokjin. The blonde has an IV drip set up and morphine administered as he checks Taehyung's work on her shoulders while the brunette hovers worriedly. "You did good Taehyung. You might have saved her." Taehyung lets out a shuddering breath and meets Hoseok's eyes. Jimin steps away with a kiss to help Seokjin clean and dress her wounds, leaving his ribs and ankle bandaged. He extends an arm to Taehyung painfully, pulling the younger onto his lap, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle.

 

"How're you?" Taehyung asks and Hoseok grins up at him. "I should be asking you that Taebear." Taehyung pouts and he can't not kiss it away. "I'll be fine. Joonie threw me around pretty good. A couple broken ribs, probably a concussion, sprained ankle and a shit ton of bruises."

 

"I'm sorry!" Namjoon shouts from the other end of the room, voice thick with regret and unshed tears. Hoseok just shakes his head with a smile only to regret it when nausea hits him hard. Resting his head against Taehyung's collarbone he wraps his good hand around him, tilting his head to watch Namjoon and Yoongi struggle to stay away under medication as they lay next to each other on one of the corner beds.

 

"I'm okay too. My injuries are not as severe as everyone else's." Hoseok hums, eyes feeling heavy from the painkillers. "Come on, Hobi. Time for you hyungs to sleep."

 

Hoseok shakes his head, voice becoming petulant. "I'm all dirty." Taehyung lets out a soft giggle and he lets the sweet sound wash over him. He'd undergo broken bones anytime as long as he can hear that sound and see that boxy smile forever.

 

"Come on, my big baby. Let's get you and the hyungs to bed. Teresa's done as well and resting like a good girl, so you should be good too." With a groan he gets to his feet, leaning on Taehyung as he leads him to the bed next to Teresa and helping him lay down.

 

"Cheeky brat." There's no bite in his words, just fond exasperation as he's tucked in with a kiss to the forehead. He can feel the hands of sleep coaxing him, leading him into the dark. He faintly feels someone maneuver his good hand until it's linked with another. Curious, he raises his head with more effort than he'd like only to let it fall with a big smile, letting sleep pull him under as he falls asleep holding Teresa's hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Jeongguk's cover of We Don't Talk Anymore is literally killing me. I feel like a dying squid, especially after listening to it just after seeing Jeongguk's abs during their live performance of Not Today. Who said it was okay for him to be that toned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WTF >.< Lol Squealing fangirl out~
> 
> Until next time!


	20. A Sense of Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Taejin and Taekook love for ya. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got so much great response from this story! So I was wondering if you want to read the back stories of how all the members came together and eventually joined Teresa and Hoseok? Please let me know in the comments as I've already thought them out and would love to write them, but only if people will actually read it.
> 
> Happy readings!

A pleased groan echoes off the tiles at the wet heat soothing his aches and pains. Taehyung watches the water turns light pink before swirling hypnotically down the drain hushing the thoughts in his head. Seokjin had sent him and Jeongguk off to clean up and rest since they were the least injured and capable. 

After aiding Jimin and Seokjin patch everyone up, Seokjin had forced the younger to take some sleeping pills to rest after the pained and stressed days they had. The blonde had vehemently refused until he was certain there was nothing else he could do before passing out curled up at Hoseok's feet. They watched with fondness as he fought a losing battle against sleep, finally submitting once reminded that he'd be more help tomorrow once everyone was awake. Namjoon and Yoongi were passed out together in the corner bed and Taehyung took comfort in the loud snores emanating from the business man. As much as he normally hates the sound for disrupting his random moments of precious sleep, the obnoxious sound was comforting. He observed with mixed feelings at the siblings, taking in how even in their sleep their bodies craved each other, heads facing one another, fingers entwined, and the movement of their chests in complete sync. It was sweet and adorable and normally he'd take a flurry of pictures on his phone but the happiness was accompanied with a tight pit.

He refused to look at the bruises and bandages covering the delicate body, likening it to a sickening canvas. He knows it's a bad idea to let guilt get a hold of him but it's almost impossible when staring at what a mess the situation is. Teresa almost died and it was only by some miracle Taehyung was able to bring her back. He knows he did the best possible in that situation but guilt just digs her claws in deeper, sinking in to the raw nerve, whispering how he could have done more to protect her, them from the situation. How he came out with just bad bruises, a broken wrist, and possibly a mild concussion while others are in more pain from rescuing them. The only ones better off then him are Jimin and Seokjin-physically anyway, and Jeongguk with his bandaged shin and bullet bruised torso.

Seokjin had shaken him out of the spiralling thoughts with a relieved kiss, wrapping Taehyung's trembling body in his long arms. The kiss was salty and wet from their tears but each comforting lick into his mouth and steadying arm around his back pried those guilty claws away from frayed nerves. The older man had whispered reassuring words, with Jeongguk joining at his back. _It's not your fault, Taehyung. You did amazing, you did so well. We're so proud of you. So, so proud._

Taehyung let' the words repeat in the quiet, pouring over him as the water drops along with relieved tears. The three had stayed and watched, holding each other as their family slept peacefully before Seokjin kicked the younger two out with painkillers saying he had some work to do so they should rest. Taehyung immediately headed for the shower and while Jeongguk protested initially, He eventually complied at the brunette's request to have some privacy, heading to his own private room while Taehyung went to his.

Picking up the first bottle he sees, Taehyung lathers his hair and body, allowing his fingers to gently massage the grime from his skin, wincing when he accidentally brushes against the stitches on his temple. He watches the suds cycle the drain, letting the memories of the evening follow suit until his body is loose and warm. The painkillers are working, the pain in his leg and stomach reduced to a barely there dull ache. He feels a bit empty. The thought that he should be panicking or distressed crosses his mind but in all honestly he's not. Yet. 

He feels…pleasantly blank. His eyes are burning from shed tears but the heaviness in his throats and chest are gone. Maybe it's the relief of finally being home, all of them safe and alive. Or maybe it's because his captives are dead, all burned to ashes carried off in the wind like a smoky warning. It's not the end- not yet. From what he gathered from Frank and Namjoon they still have to deal with the rest involved in this mess. The ones present at the incorrect location. At least they know who is involved in the insurrection and the leaders are dead by the sounds of it. One by his hand, the very hands that sent loving touches to his family and friends, ones that created beautiful lines of code he could rant about for hours. It's an odd feeling to know these very hands are a part of him. Maybe the PTSD has yet to set it. 

When the humidity makes him light headed and breathing difficult, he steps out. Drying himself off he wipes the mirror, taking in his reflection for the first time since the kidnapping. It's not too bad. Finger shaped bruises litter his jaw from where Rick held him and Taehyung feels his stomach clench in unease as he recalls his vile intentions for them. Squeezing his eyes shut until his head throbs in protest he focuses on categorizing the rest of his injuries. His opens his eyes, taking in the stark cast on one hand, trailing his good fingers over the dark staining his abdomen and legs. It really is a miracle he survived with the worst a few stitches and broken wrist. He trails the fingers of his good hand over the cast, eyes lingering when they land on the ring, still miraculously in one piece. He can't help but bring it to his lips, pressing his lips against the warm stone in gratitude. An unpleasant chill runs down his spine when he thinks of what could have happened had Hoseok lead them to the fake address, if the GPS in his ring didn't work.

Shaking the fear, a quick glance shows he forgot to bring clothes or a bath robe with him and he lets out an annoyed sigh. The thought of leaving the safety of his steamy cocoon leaves him feeling oddly vulnerable. Chiding himself he steels his nerves with another kiss to his ring before walking out naked

Only to trip over the body leaning against the door. A surprised yelp cuts through the quiet by two startled voices as arms grab his shoulders to steady them before letting go at his wince of pain. Yep, he had almost forgotten about his shoulders. The muscles were probably torn from all the struggling and would be very sore for a while but at least he can still use them.

"Sorry!" Jeongguk's worried voice comes up in front of him as the two finally steady themselves. 

"The hell Jeongguk!" Taehyung's not sure why he's irritated at the younger when he's rubbing the back of his neck nervously but still his tones comes out snappy. "Were you leaning against the door?" He brushed past him to his closet to find some clothes.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." The youngest's voice is quiet, nervous and cautious. He hates it. His eyes burn as guilt claws his back, scolding himself he pokes his head out, throwing an apologetic smile his way. 

"Sorry for snapping at you. What's up?" He sighs out, resting his body against the door frame, taking in the dark haired man. He's dressed in loose blank sweats and his signature white shirt. The dark strands are wet, dripping down his neck to pool at the exposed collar bones. The shirt clings to his torso, slightly transparent in places from where he probably didn't dry himself properly, especially at the neck from his hair. 

Even in the low lighting, a fond smile pulls his cut lips at the blush darkening Jeongguk's features. "I-ah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Taehyung's chest tightens as the younger's voice gains strength until he's staring right into his eyes. "I know you wanted some time but I didn't want you to be alone so I waited outside your door. I hope that's al-" Taehyung doesn't let him finish, cutting him off with a gentle press of his lips, clothes forgotten.

"I love you." Taehyung whispers, gently pulling away to look into the dark orbs. "Thank you for saving me. For saving us." Jeongguk shakes his head, mouth opening to protest but Taehyung beats him to it. 

Slyly slipping his tongue between Jeongguk's parted lips, Taehyung places his hands on the solid chest being mindful of the bruises, pushing the surprised man back until his back hits the wall. It takes a few moments but soon enough Jeongguk reciprocates. Arms wrap around to him, holding him gently as if the slightest pressure will break him. Taehyung presses closer, lining their bodies up and leaning into the embrace as they rest against the wall. He pulls those warm arms tighter around him, encouraging their bodies closer. He needs this, the gentle and loving touches radiating from each press and caress. Jeongguk's body is so warm against his, seeping in and slowly thawing the numbness in his chest. Taehyung runs his good hand up his arm, feeling the tense power in the strong arms, the same ones that rescued him from that nightmare. He feels okay here, almost as if the last two days are nothing more than a bad dream. 

"You're safe, Tae. You're safe." He doesn't realize he's shaking, hot tears falling silently as he mumbles into the comfort of Jeongguk's mouth.

"Don't leave me, please! Please don't!" 

"Shhh, I won't. I could never leave you kitten." Jeongguk pulls back and gently cups the elder's face, thumbing away the fresh tears before kissing the wet trails and his red eyes. "You're safe. I'll always protect you. I will never leave." Taehyung absorbs the sweet promises, letting it fill the emptiness between his ribs, soothing his panic until soft, wet hiccups fill the space. 

Wet, vulnerable eyes meet confident and reassuring ones, filled with unspoken promises. This time it's Jeongguk who closes the distance, nuzzling his nose, littering soft kisses along his jaw and cheeks, avoiding his mouth as he waits for permission. Taehyung gives it by wrapping his good arm around Jeongguk's neck, melting into his lips. A gasp breaks their connection as the warm skin of Taehyung's naked back touches the cold wall. He had forgotten he was naked until the younger switched their position. He barely has time to frown at the cold before his lips are captured once again in a heavier kiss. Jeongguk's tongue swipes along his, drawing his bottom lip between teeth, biting lightly before licking at the cuts. Hints of iron echo the taste that's completely Jeongguk as their tongues slide together, licking and dancing almost furiously, yet gently.

If he was thinking clearly, Taehyung would be amused at how in control the younger is, how dominate and reassuring when normally it's the other way around. But he's not going to complain. He feels so small, caged between the other's hard body and he loves it. The feeling of being claimed has him throwing his head back with a moan as pleasure radiates from every inch of their touching bodies. Jeongguk's hands trace down his body, causing him to shiver until they reach his ass. The grip on his cheeks is firm but gentle, kneading the flesh as their hips are pushed together in a delicious friction. It's almost too much, the damp slide against the soft fabric but nowhere near enough. He still feels of kilter, the only solution being more skin contact to ground him.

"Off, off Kookie." Taehyung huffs into the kiss, mind buzzing with need as he's torn between grinding forward into the heavy length or back into the strong hands. Jeongguk moves away, swiftly removing his clothes before reconnecting their lips, grinding gently to avoid aggravating their bruises. 

"Tae…" A hot mouth nips and sucks at his jaw, replacing the bruises there with new ones. Each mumbled 'mine' is carved into Taehyung's skin, marking his neck and shoulders as a hand grips their aching lengths together. The friction is a bit dry but he relishes in it. In each pleasurable drag, each breathless moan as Taehyung stares into Jeongguk's eyes. A loud moan leaves at the protectiveness and love he sees, forcing him to turn his head against the intensity of it. "No. Don't look away from me." A gentle grip on his chin bring his attention back. "Eyes on me kitten. Understand? Only on me." Taehyung nods with a shudder, feeling slightly light headed with every twist of his hand at each upstroke. Vaguely the thought that he might actually have a concussion and that this is probably not a good idea flashes by but is quickly gone as a finger trails between his cheeks. He whines into Jeongguk's collar, pressing back against the teasing press before the slight pressure disappears. He feels Jeongguk pull away and scrambles in panic to grab on to him, fingers digging into firm biceps to keep him close.

"N-No! Don't leave, p-please don't l-leave me!" Lips press against his forehead as warm hands grab his larger, shaking ones, reassuring words filling the air as Jeongguk places soothing kisses against each knuckle in apology.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere kitten. I'm just grabbing the lube." Taehyung vehemently shakes his head, distressed at the thought of the other letting go for even a second. "I need it Tae, I don't want to hurt you." Instead of replying, he shakes his head again before grabbing the other's hand and placing three fingers in his mouth. Jeongguk lets out a growl at the wet suction, cock twitching against Taehyung's length, causing him to whimper around the digits. 

The dull throbbing in his legs from sessions with the bat start intensifying into discomfort, making the limbs tremble but he does his best to ignore it, focusing on the groans Jeongguk lets out as he maneuvers his tongue lewdly between the digits. But Jeongguk notices and pulls his wet hand away, hooking the corded arms under his thighs, forcing Taehyung to wrap his arms around Jeongguk's neck as he holds him up against the wall. In any other situation, Taehyung would have marvelled at how confident this Jeongguk is from the usually submissive person is. Would have taken the time to appreciate how strong he is and be impossibly turned on at the display of strength. Maybe tease the assassin for his sudden bout of dominance. He feels a small amount of regret that the first time Jeongguk fucks him is like this but then his hot length slides in perfectly between his cheeks, wiping the thoughts away. The teasing slide back and forth over his hole only serves to make him more desperate, making Taehyung bit his lip with need as the head finally presses against his aching rim. He winces when his teeth reopen the spilt lip but before he can wipe it off, Jeongguk's mouth is there, licking the red away before soothing the cut with wet passes. 

"Please, Kookie." Taehyung's not sure what exactly he's asking for just that his chest feels empty and cold and that his body aches in need. Jeongguk must understand because soon the wet press of his fingers are back at his hole, massaging his rim gently before pressing his middle finger in. Taehyung keens, pressing back and forcing the finger deeper, relishing in the slight burn. Finally. Jeongguk tries to slow him down, to ease each finger in so minimize the pain but Taehyung refuses, knowing the younger can't do much to stop him in their current position. He uses the strong shoulders as leverage, using them to move his body to follow the digits, clenching and unclenching with desperate need for more. With each finger the cold recedes a bit more until he bouncing against his hands, head lolling back. Tilting his hips back, Taehyung's back arches and those long fingers hit that one spot that chases the final wisps of cold away, replaced with a comforting heat. Taehyung's body spasms at the burst of pressure, a loud moan escaping and he clenches tightly around three fingers. "Yes, yes, Jeongguk, please!" 

"Fuck kitten, you're so good for me, so good." Taehyung can only pant and moan at the slow massage against his sweet spot, winding him tighter and higher. His cock is leaking profusely, throbbing in time with each stroke. Pleasure sings through every nerve, so hot and all-consuming he feels like he's going to melt. The younger's skillful fingers steal his thoughts until all he can do is mewl and moan Jeongguk's name. He's so hard and desperate as pleasure pools in his gut it feels like he’s burning. He can feel his orgasm building only to stop, holding him at the edge with no relief in sight. His head shakes from side to side, unsure if he wants to fall or get away from the intense pressure as Jeongguk circles his fingers in slow circles, slowly increasing the pressure only to back off and repeat. The pressure is too much, making his body tremble with need as the hot coil in his gut tightens and burns, melding pain and pleasure until he doesn't know the difference.  
  
"I-it hurts, K-kook! M-make me c-cum!" Taehyung whimpers, tears streaking his face. "P-please! I-I need t-to c-cum!" The throbbing in his dick is painfully pleasurable, balls drawn up tight but he can't let go. His mind is buzzing and hazy, ears filled with cotton, unaware of anything but the need to cum. God, he needs to come so badly he's going crazy. "I c-can't!" He's full on sobbing, distressed words leaving his mouth as he shakes his head, rolling his hips harder onto Jeongguk's hand. Those fingers are still massaging his prostate, relentless in their task as his vision spots due to the lack of oxygen from his continuous moaning. He tries to keep his eyes open but it's almost impossible, the pleasure too much.

"Let go kitten, let go. I've got you. You're doing so well. Just let go baby." Taehyung just shakes his head, mouth open, neck straining as he lets out incoherent babbles. He's going insane and there's nothing he can do to stop it. It's too much and he's starting to panic but Jeongguk's lips on his give him something to latch onto. He's too out of it to kiss back, letting the younger lick into his open mouth in the same pattern as his fingers and suck on his tongue. The kiss is messy and wet, sloppy as Jeongguk steals every sound straight from his lungs before pulling back. "Fall," He breathes into his ear, tongue come out to flick his earring. "Just let go and fall for me, Taehyung." Jeongguk's lips trail down to his neck, swollen lips pressing wet kisses against the delicate skin until he bites down on the sensitive spot above his collar bones without warning. The sudden pain/pleasure startles him enough to break the restless cycling, letting him fall over the edge with a silent scream. His body writhes between the wall and Jeongguk's as the younger leans forward enough so Taehyung's cock can rub against the tones planes, dragging out his orgasm as pleasure steals the remaining air from his lungs when he releases all over Jeongguk's stomach. The strength of his release leaves his ears ringing and legs numb but he faintly hears a soothing voice praising him, warming him from the inside even as his body shivers in aftershocks. 

He must have passed out for a moment or two because the next time he comes to, his body is pleasantly warm and loose. Warm hands glide over his sore body, skillful fingers massaging the tense knots in his thighs and lower back, careful to avoid the dark bruises. The smell of eucalyptus fills his nose, slowly clearing the haze until he can think clearly again. He lets out a content sigh when Jeongguk leans down to nose at his neck, gently gripping his hair to turn his head until their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. Jeongguk's weight on his back is comforting and Taehyung turns under him until they're face to face. 

"Hey there." He croaks, voice breaking with how dry is throat is but he can't stop the happy smile when Jeongguk presents him with a water bottle and a cute smile. 

"Hi." Taehyung finishes half the bottle before leaning his forehead against Jeongguk's, letting his good hand trail across the warm skin, tracing each bruise until he leans forward to press his lips on his chest, right above his heart. His fingers continue their slow descent until the reach Jeongguk's hardness, frowning at how angry it looks.

"You didn't fuck me?" Jeongguk shakes his head and a pang of disappointment shoots through him. "Why not? You didn't even finish." Taehyung lifts his head to watch Jeongguk as he lightly drags his index up the throbbing vein, grinning softly at the surprised gasp that escapes. "Here, let me." Taehyung goes to wrap his fingers around his cock, pressing soft kisses down his torso, licking at the twitching muscles of his stomach, only to look up in confusion when Jeongguk stops him and shakes his head. "But you're still hard." Taehyung pouts, enjoying the slight jump in his heart at the sweet smile he receives. 

"This was about you hyung. Only you." Taehyung's mouth opens to protest but Jeongguk just presses their lips together until the elder huffs and pulls away.

"Rude, so rude-." The younger sends him a cheeky smile in return before cutting off mid-sentence again. Rolling his eyes, Taehyung pulls them down so they're laying side to side, lips pressing chastely between content sighs. They part and Taehyung snuggles into Jeongguk's neck, gripping him tight as the younger's arms hold him close under the blankets. It's peaceful and quiet, but most importantly safe. In Jeongguk's arms he finally lets himself remember everything, the fear, the pain, the relief. But more than anything, Taehyung recalls the moment he killed another. Sure, he may not have been the most innocent knight-that spot is forever reserved for Jimin, but he could proudly say he wasn't a killer. _Used to_ say his brain unhelpfully corrects. It may seem a bit hypocritical considering who he chooses to spend his time with but while he doesn't condemn the others for their preferences and skills, he never thought he'd be capable of such a thing. He avoids getting his hands dirty for a reason. Setting off bombs and killing with poisons is one thing. He can set a timer and essentially watch from a distance if he wishes as his targets fade, favoring destroying an individual's life digitally and completely as a better punishment than death. In a way, his chosen methods allow him a false sense of safety, knowing that he's not physically taking their lives and avoid direct violence. Science and technology destroys them, tearing them apart from the inside while Taehyung is just the carrier and deliverer. It's a weak reasoning but it's the one that allows him to sleep soundly and continue on without guilt and self-loathing burning through his cells. 

But now, he's part of the club. A murderer. He would love to say the choice to take Frank's life wasn't his own. That pulling the trigger was forced upon him, against his will. It really wasn't though, was it. There was no one threatening him or holding a gun to his head, telling him to pull the trigger. Hell, he could have stepped aside and let Namjoon or Yoongi or Hoseok or Jeongguk send him away. He could have left an active bomb the guys brought along and set the timer, driving away before his captors were blown to shreds. But he didn't. He made a conscious effort to walk up to the man and pull the trigger, blowing apart his skull, staining the pure snow with brain matter and blood. He chose to pull the trigger and he's just not sure how to feel about it. He wants to feel repulsed, angry. Wants to feel the same nausea he felt after the deed, wants to let his consume him in repentance for committing such an act. 

Jeongguk feels him stiffen in his arms and shifts a hand to his hair in a soothing touch. "Tae?" He pulls back to see his face but Taehyung tightens his hold, burying his face into the warm chest. "What's going through your mind, huh?"  
 

"I killed him. I killed a man today and I don't feel bad about it." His voice comes out quiet and muffled, the sound hollow and empty to even his ears but he can't find the energy or motivation to change it.

"You had every right to. There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"But I pulled the trigger. I'm a murderer now. There's no coming back from that." He sniffs softly and Jeongguk pulls back, shuffling lower until they're nose to nose, making sure to hold his gaze.  
  
"He was a bad man, hyung. He hurt you and Teresa. He was going to keep hurting you both but you stopped him. You made sure he could never touch you or Teresa again. It's alright to not feel bad about that."

But I'm stained! There's no recovering from that! I'm turning into a terrible person even if I did it to protect us!" His voice rises in pitch, distress making itself known finally. He's confused by his feelings as they swirl and contradict each other, unsure of what exactly he's upset over. "This isn't the same as when one of my bombs or poisons work from a distance, or when I ruin someone digitally. It was straight up, cold blooded murder!

Jeongguk doesn't refute the statement but his face pinches tight. "Are we terrible people?" Taehyung looks up confused at the slightly hurt tone. "Am I a terrible person for taking another's life? For enjoying hurting them when they took what's important from me?" 

Taehyung doesn't even have to think about it. He automatically shakes his head, protesting the words as fast as possible to remove the sad look from the younger's eyes. "No, Jeonggukie, that's not possible. You're the sweetest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing! Of course you're good!"

"But I willingly take lives, even when I don't have to. And hardly ever in retaliation and yet I barely give it a second thought. My hands have been colored red since I was a child, the stain running so deep that even peeling me back layer by layer in bleach couldn't wash it away. Does that mean I'm a bad person too? Am I not a monster since the acts were not done in defence?"

"Of course not! You're perfect! Your situation was a special circumstance! There's nothing wrong with defending what you love!" Taehyung's heart hurts at the sad resignation in those large doe eyes. "You could never be a monster, Kookie. I love you so much! We all do! I'm so sorry if I made you feel like a monster because you're not! I didn't mean to imply that." He has to swallow around the lump in his throat to get the words out, angry with himself for ever making the younger feel sad.

"Exactly. It's the same for you Tae." Taehyung remains silent at that, letting the truth of his words unravel the unpleasant knit in his stomach.

"I defended what I love." He echoes softly.

"You did" Jeongguk agrees. "We're so proud of you, hyung. You were amazing out there." He feels a press of lips on the top of his head and pulls himself closer to the warm body. A comforting hand strokes through his hair and Taehyung closes his eyes, letting a single tear escape as his heart steadies at the soft touches and praises. Quiet fills the room and Taehyung wants to hide behind it, scared of the words waiting behind closed lips, finally able to detect the source of his muddled feelings. His voice is quiet, barely whispered against Jeongguk's collar bone. He's scared but not at the thought of the act itself. Rather the implications of what's next. "What if I liked it?" He whispers. "What if I can't get enough and want to feel it again?" There's no denying the power that comes from holding someone's life in your hands. The terrible thrill and clarity that occurs just before the light in their eyes fades. He understands the sweet calling it has, why some of the other knights crave it, yearn for that sort of high.

Jeongguk hums against his hair, the sound rumbling through his chest, hands not faltering for a second at his words. "Do you?" 

Taehyung shrugs. "I'm not sure." The fingers in his hair trail down the side of his face, tracing an invisible path from his brow to his jaw before tilting his face up for a kiss.   
  
"We'd love you the same if you did. It's okay to want it, to crave the thrill that comes with it." Another kiss is pressed to his cheeks and wet eyes. "If you want more we will make it work like we do with everything else. And if you don't? Then you never have to pull another trigger every again. You can stick to playing with your nerdy chemicals." The teasing lithe to Jeongguk's voice pulls a small smile from him that turns into a wet giggle when the younger scrunches his nose cutely, showing his distaste for everything science related before the soft look returns to the dark orbs. "Regardless, we'll figure it out together. It's not something you need to stress over. Whatever happens will happen."

The room falls silent again but it's a content feeling as the words sink in, relaxing the fear clutching his chest. Maybe he doesn't need to worry. They're a unique family but a strong one. Taehyung feels silly for thinking the others will be disappointed if he does enjoy it. Especially since a third of their group indulges in murder on almost a weekly basis. It's okay to feel what he feels. He doesn't have to hide. He's still unsure whether he's frightened or craving the same sense of power but he knows that he's not remorseful. If the situation repeated itself, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger again. He would do it in a heartbeat if anyone of his family was in danger. And like Jeongguk said: whatever happens will happen. He just has to remember to trust his lovers will protect him and guide him safely. With that thought, the last of the tension leave his body, leaving his eyes to flutter as he forces them to stay open. Exhaustion falls over him like a heavy blanket from the eventful few days to the mind blowing orgasm but he's not ready to sleep yet. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of what will haunt his dreams. Even if he's made peace with his actions and has somewhat worked through his messy emotional state, he's not ready for the nightmares laying await the second he lets go. 

"When did our baby get so smart?" Taehyung mutters with a content smile.

"I've always been smart! I'm not a baby." Jeongguk protests in mock offense.

"My pretty baby, so smart." Taehyung coos at the black haired man, sleepy giggles escaping as Jeongguk rolls his eyes.

"I'm literally a year younger than you."

"Still a baby."

"I can _bench press_ you." Jeongguk says exasperatedly as he rubs their noses together, smiling slightly when he sees Taehyung's eyes close only for him to force them wide and repeat. It's cute.

"Muscle-ly baby."

"Hyung!"

"Our strong and pretty baby bun." Jeongguk opens his mouth with another protest but just smiles fondly as he watches the sleepy man force his eyes open again, action repeating only for the eyes to remain closed a few moments longer. He knows Taehyung is probably scared to sleep, feels it in the way he clings to the younger, pressing closer as if trying to meld their bodies into one.

"Sleep hyung. I'll protect you." Taehyung mumbles incoherently before succumbing to the exhaustion. Jeongguk feels his own eyes grow heavy, the excitement and lack of sleep finally catching up. Pressing a soft kiss to the sleeping man's lips, Jeongguk traces every feature and bruise. Taking in the slight flutter of lashes against honeyed skin, the soft breaths leaving parted lips, the delicate nose and strong brows covered by messy strands. He looks so small and vulnerable in his arms, causing Jeongguk to pull him impossibly closer, imprinting everything about the elder. Finally, his eyes close, mind clearing as Taehyung's breathing lulls him to sleep. _I'll always protect you Tae. All of you,_ is the last thought that crosses his mind before darkness takes over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly advise against any sort of strenuous activity with a concussion. :)
> 
> Remember to leave comments since they help me immensely when I hit writers block and helps me get the chapters out quicker. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love! <3  
> Until next time.


	21. A Sense of Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! sorry for the late update. Been entertaining family at home the entire week so it's been a bit busy to say the least. Anyway, here's another chapter! 
> 
> Also, make sure to let me know if you are interested in how each member became a knight as I'm in the middle of planning and writing out the separate back stories. They will be shorter but there will be seven or eight of them, showcasing the various relationships and each person's involvement in the Rose. Please comment and let me know if you'd be interested in that! There aren't many chapters left in this story so please, please remember to comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> TO THOSE IN THE MIDDLE OF EXAMS, GOOD LUCK! I'M CHEERING FOR YOU <3 <3 <3
> 
> Happy readings!

"Shit! Did you hear the rumours yet?"

 

"About V being kidnapped? I don't really trust it. I mean, we just saw him last night and he doesn't have a bruise on him."

 

"Yeah but apparently one of the workers at the Joker saw him get into a blank van."

 

"That doesn't mean anything."

 

"But it would explain why we're suddenly short-handed though."

 

"How?"

 

"Well if it's true and V is still standing here then obviously they failed."

 

"And are probably at the bottom of the ocean."

 

"Shit! Do y'all think that explosion outside the city was them?"

 

"If so, the poor bastards were torn apart."

 

"Well, that's what happens when ya get to greedy."

 

"And have you heard the other rumours?"

 

"About the flash queen or whatnot returning?"

 

"Pish, there's no way. As if such a person exists."

 

"Why not? It's a bit cool I think."

 

"Cool?"

 

"She's a stupid fairy tale some low member bitch probably made up to make herself feel better about being a whore. A make-believe superwoman who can kill 10 men in a blink of an eye. Don't make me laugh."

 

"Don't ya remember what happened during the Red night? T‘was a fucking massacre! I heard that Jhope and his sister were involved. Do you think it's her?"

 

"There's no proof of that! The cowards probably made that shit up. Plus it's not like any of us were there and the old timers refuse to talk 'bout it."

 

"Also, have you seen her? She's no better than a drugged slut. She can't even walk properly after the meetings. Jhope lets the knights use his sister as a play thing. There's no way she's the flash queen. If so, they'd all be dead-assuming she's not a fairy-tale."

 

"At least she's in their favor. I'd wouldn't mind being used by them."

 

"Of course _that's_ what you'd be focused on."

 

"Whatever, they're fucking hot."

 

"I dunno man. Something ain't right about the lot of them. It doesn't make sense that 30 of our oldest disappeared like that. Plus words been floating around, ya know? That the Rose is actually under another's control. Some woman."

 

"Whatever, Suga and Jhope both said they're on other business. So that's all it is."

 

"I don't know, guys. Some of the other older members have been acting a bit sketchy."

 

"Imagine though! If a female was in charge instead of you men."

 

"A _woman_?! Are you fucking high, kid? Hah, as if that could happen."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Females are weak in body. There's no way you can survive in a man's underworld, let alone in a physical fight."

 

"Well, whatever. I still think it'd be pretty cool."

 

"Me too, though she'd probably be some terrifying old hag. At least the current boss men are nice to look at."

 

"Ugh, you're generation is so caught up in this progressive shit and looks that you'd follow any pretty thing that's popular."

 

"I dunno man, I heard she's something fierce and even more blood thirsty than Jhope. That alone sends shivers down my spine."

 

"Don’t be stupid. They're just rumours made up to cover the weak ass attempts to take over the Rose. If you have time to worry about that kind of shit, you have time to get back to work."

 

"R-right. Just a thought."

 

"Whatever. Get to work."

 

"Yes Sir!"

 

 

 

It takes almost a month for things to get back to some sort of normal pattern. The days start to get longer, light clinging to the horizon for as long as possible before consumed by the dark of night, only to splinter through a little bit earlier and stronger each day.

 

January turns into February, bringing with it the harsh grasp of winter. Black ice constantly covers the roads and paths, covered under hardened snow and icy winds. Gone are the clumsy, fat snowflakes resting on the gentle wind during their travels. Instead, they are replaced by bright, glittering whites, shinning in the limited yellow of the sun, coaxing innocents away from the safe warmth only to be assaulted by frigid winds and below zero temperatures freezing the air from your lungs.

 

It's type of mornings where you cuddle on a comfy sofa, nested in various fluffy blankets and fuzzy socks, warming cold fingertips with a steaming mug of hot chocolate while daylight struggles against the daunting darkness until the first rays pierce through in victory.

 

The kind of days best spent in cozy pajamas with the smell of coffee melting perfectly in the surrounding soft music while getting lost in a good book while watching white burry the world outside in an icy quiet and calm.

 

The sort of nights enticingly spent on a fluffy rug before a crackling fire relishing in the friction between hot bodies, embracing the burning heat and passion as the wind howls outside, encouraging the pleasure-filled sounds to accompany its scream.

 

It's the kind of weeks Seokjin wishes he could indulge in. Longs for the comfort and sense of calm that falls over his restless mind, soothing the turmoil in his heart. But life is a bitch and even the most content and satisfied individuals are caught in her grasp. It's been a month of constant worry.

 

A month of panic and relief squeezing and releasing his lungs in a sick game until he can't even scream his discomfort as they watch Teresa struggle to hold on until finally waking. As he watches their family struggle not to fall apart as anger and obsession take control.

 

Weeks of meticulously nursing the injured knights back to help with the ever sweet Jimin's aid. Watching as the smaller man runs himself ragged to ensure nobody ever wants for anything, always with a bright smile complementing his optimistic persona until he think he's alone. Seokjin watches from the shadows as the artist starts numerous cruel and beautiful paintings before ruining them in anger at the end of each day until he drag his tired body to curl up next to Taehyung and Hoseok at the foot of Teresa's bed, falling asleep with wet cheeks.

 

Days of watching the normally loud and obnoxious Hoseok become a shell, hollowed every time his sister's vitals take a dangerous turn until she finally wakes. Loud, happy screams no longer echoing through the hallways as he remains by her beside or Taehyung's. Never moving, unconscious of the time passing until someone reminds him to eat and conduct unavoidable Rose business, only to repeat once he returns.

 

Hours of painfully watching their Taehyung struggle against the recovery and self-loathing at the situation, waking up screaming on most nights, requiring them to physically exhaust his body until it has no energy to spare towards the nightmares and emotional turmoil. His injuries were not extensive. The bruising has disappeared, the wrist healing perfectly, the stitches removed without a scar. Still he can't help but frown at the state of his back as he sleeps curled up at the end of Teresa's bed. They've protested against it, even offered to push another bed to hers but he always refuses with a sad but determined smile, forcing his long body to curl uncomfortable around her feet, always sleeping ibn a way to ensure he's touching Hoseok, Jimin, and Teresa throughout the night, almost as a self-inflicted penance for his inability to do more.

 

It's been a constant countdown of the minutes until Yoongi _accidently_ harms their subordinates or until Namjoon fires another employee claiming incompetence as they assemble the names of the traitors in their ranks. The medical center at the Rose complex has never been busier, with constant new visits every other day to deal with broken jaws and internal bleeding due to Yoongi's frustration and impatience. Namjoon's become an even more ruthless businessman, cutting open wounds with sharp words and unreasonable requests, frustration at the slow progress lacing every action.

 

Seconds of watching Jeongguk stare blankly over Teresa and Taehyung, making sure to constantly be touching either of them as if to make sure they're real. Even going as far as refusing to go to school until Taehyung and Hoseok promise to text him every hour that he's away. Luckily he hasn't been acting out in school but still. Seokjin has to constantly remind him how upset everyone, especially Teresa, would be if he's unable to graduate due to failing grades, making the youngest bow in shame at making them worry.

 

It's almost two in the morning when Teresa wakes up. The house is silent with a peaceful sorrow saturating the air, one that disappears the second a hoarse scream shatters dreams, tears its residents to alertness with pounding hearts. The remaining knights have taken to sleeping in the same makeshift medic-room, only allowing their anger and restlessness to fade into the background as they do their best to support each other. It's almost as if time freezes as wide eyes scatter across the room, wondering if it was a dream. Seeing nothing but keeping his eyes open to adjust to the darkness, Seokjin drags Jeongguk back under the sheets, hand over both their hearts and he wills their bodies to calm. It's almost under control again until another distressed sound pierces their ears, this time a painfully desperate whimper. Seokjin's throat clogs up at how scared it sounds, on the verge of begging. He hates it.

 

He's almost to get up and check on the others, thinking maybe Taehyung is having another nightmare and turns off the light only to freeze. Teresa's awake, or he thinks so but it's difficult to tell as her eyes are scrunched closed. The small body is thrashing under the sheets, arms and legs kicking out and more distressed sounds leave the dry lips. It's only when she almost knocks a dazed Jimin and Taehyung from the bed that he jumps to action.

 

"Teresa! Can you hear me? It's Jin! Come on baby, wake up!" He pleads, trying to keep his voice calm but unable to prevent the wet waver. He hears the startled and confused voices behind him but ignores their panic to focus on Teresa. One thing at a time. "Teresa, I need you to calm down, love. Calm down, you're okay. You're safe. I need you to stop moving." The thrashing doesn't stop but the movements seems a little less violent. He'll take it. Gesturing to the objects within her reach, he nods at Jimin, ushering everyone off the bed so they are no longer pinning her under the blankets while the other creates an empty space around them.

 

More lamps turn on, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. Seokjin has everyone stand behind him to avoid scaring her, before he and Jimin remove the tangled blankets while avoiding her moving limbs. "Shhh, everything's alright. You're home, you're safe. We're just removing the blankets. Everyone's here, Teresa. Seokie, Joonie, Tae, Kookie, Yoongs, Jiminie." He continues to speak softly to her, making sure to maintain a soothing tone as they watch in relief as the movement slows until stopping completely. He's not sure whether it's out of weakness or the promise of safety but he's not complaining. A quick glance behind him show an array of emotions, ranging from Jeongguk's frightened face to Hoseok's tears of relief and joy.

 

Focusing his attention back to the girl in the bed, Seokjin takes the wet cloth Jimin presses into his hands and gently wipes away the sweat covering her body. He makes sure to continue talking to her, informing her of every action before proceeding, watching as Jimin gently strokes her hair when the whimpers start up again. Taking immense care, Seokjin proceed to wash her face, passing another cloth to Jimin as he carefully removes the crust gluing her eyes shut from weeks of sleep. The second her face is clean, her eyes snap open, wide with fear and suspicion as they dart everywhere. Seokjin quickly ushers Jimin back and they all give her some room and time to process her surroundings. The only sounds filling her room is Teresa's ragged breathing as she scrutinizes each corner of the room, wincing and shying away from direct eye contact with the lamps, before resuming her path, eyes searching for any potential threat. The other refuse to move, hell Seokjin's not sure any of them are even breathing, scared any sound of movement might set her off in another panic attack.

 

Her eyes briefly pass over them, filled with confusion and reservations before focusing on her body. Most of the heavy bandages are gone, the stab wounds now wrapped in thinner bandages so the area can breathe. The wounds closed up and stopped bleeding a week after the rescue and the stitches removed a week later. The area would still be in pain but have healed perfectly. They watch her move each limb carefully, testing the limits of her injuries until she leans forward to sit up. A pained gasp leaves her lips in surprise as she quickly recoils back into her previous position. Jimin almost rushes forward but Seokjin holds him back, watching carefully to make sure she doesn't further injure her shoulders. While her shoulders and hands have healed properly, Seokjin's not sure how exactly her range of motion will be affected. By some miracle, none of her ligaments were torn, only stretched unpleasantly except for the stab wound. Still, that kind of trauma might need months of physical therapy or maybe even a week, depending on her pain levels and level of muscle deterioration from lack of use.

 

"M-" Teresa opens her mouth to speak, probably curse at the unexpected pain by the look on her face but hardly anything comes out other than a wheezing breath. It sounds painful, the lack of use and lubrication causing the walls of her throat to rub together in a painful friction. It's a soft sound, barely a hiss of pain but it seems loud in the still room. He's tempted to ease her discomfort as she slowly brings both arms up, stopping the more injured one a few centimeters off the bed before continuing with the less injured arm to massage her sore throat.

 

After what seems like an eternity her head finally turns towards them, pale skin reflecting much healthier the last several days in the warm glow. Both sides observe intently, remaining eerily still. Dark eyes filled with confusion and hope trace each line of their faces, taking in every detail as if it's the last time. In another less tense situation, Seokjin would have laughed at what follows next. Without taking her eyes off them, they watch as her healed hand moves move her torso sluggishly, movements unsure and caution, trailing over her chest and neck until it rests on her collar bones. Her fingertips gently stroke the hollow at the base of her throat before suddenly pinching the skin hard. Everyone gasps in surprise and Seokjin is barely able to hold them back before her eyes widen comically, disbelief crossing every feature.

 

It's like a dam breaks, the momentum pulling everyone under without a care for the consequence. Behind him, Taehyung lets out a sob before pushing his way through the bodies, stumbling his way to the bed before kneeling and resting his head on her stomach. "Y-you're b-back, ba-back! H-holy f-fuck! You-" The rest of his words are cut out as all hell breaks loose.

 

The second Taehyung touches Teresa's skin, everyone breaks out in tears, tripping over feet and air in their haste to reach the other two. The previous tense silence is filled with cries of relief and poor scolding words as they all clamour onto and around the bed. Seokjin shoulders his way in and presses a soft kiss to her forehead before grabbing her a glass of water. He returns to find half of them on the bed and shoos them off. Mindless words still fill the air as Seokjin help's her drink through the straw before helping her sit up.

 

"I-is this r-real?" Teresa's voice is harsh and croaks something terrible but the sound is like heaven to their ears.

 

"You're back, Resa," Namjoon hiccups wetly, reaching out to cup her cheeks. It takes a moment but slowly Teresa nods in understanding before breaking out into a wide smile, ignoring the painful stretch of her dry lips. Cheers erupt around the room with more tears before Seokjin scolds them to keep their voices down to avoid overwhelming her.

 

"What do you remember?" Yoongi asks and immediately they quieten down, all eyes focusing on the frowning girl. Teresa clears her throat, drinking some water and clears it again before closing her eyes.

 

"I." Her voice cuts off in a sudden coughing fit before painfully. "I remember struggling against someone at t-the school." She pauses to take another sips, massaging her throat before continuing in a weak voice, pausing between words to avoid another throat spasm. "I woke up and Tae was there and they _hurt_ you!" Teresa's voice strengthens a bit as her anger returns but at Taehyung's soft whimper the sudden rage leaves her face, eyes soft as her good arm raises to touch his face. Taehyung grabs her shaking hand, leaning in so she can cup his jaw. Her cold thumb trace over his pouting lips, pausing to collect the wet tears from his cupid's bow. Taehyung sighs against the touch, parting his lips to press soft kisses against her finger as they continue to stroke his bottom lip, almost mindlessly. "T-they hurt you. I'm so sorry, Tae. I couldn't protect you."

 

Taehyung's eyes open at the sad tone and vehemently shakes his head. "Not your fault. You were so strong for me, Resa. You did so well and protected me the best you could," he murmurs without ceasing his actions against her fingers. "It's my fault you were hurt so bad. I tried but I couldn't do anything to help you, to help us!" Jimin wraps his arms around the distraught male, pressing his chest against him in comfort while Teresa hushes him.

 

"Not your fault either, Tae. I know you were _so_ brave for me. My beautiful knight." Taehyung continues to cry as they watch with fond expressions. The sobs are muffled as he continues to press kisses against her fingers as if it's the only thing grounding him but Jeongguk and Namjoon share a soft smile. Taehyung continues to cry hard while Teresa praises him, pressing her fingers more forcefully against the soft skin, encouraging his actions as the tension he's been carrying leaves his shoulders. "My pretty Tae, strong Tae." His body sags and Jimin shuffles forward so he can lean against him fully, finally shaking off the impossible weight of guilt and shame with each praise until only soft hiccups remain.

 

"Anything else?" Seokjin prompts. Normally he'd wait until she was feeling a bit better before asking her to revisit such a traumatizing situation but he needs to know if there's any memory issues from the blood loss.

 

"I refused to say anything. We both did. Taehyung turned the tracker on and more questions about us and then pain. Lots of pain and then nothing."

 

"T-that sounds about r-right. We t-thought you'd died because you stopped responding to their torture." Taehyung whispers, closing his eyes as a shudder runs through him at the thought. "W-we almost lost you t-twice, Resa."

 

"I'm okay now, and so are you." Teresa sends him a fond smile as Taehyung nods, still refusing to move away from her touch. It doesn't take long for Jeongguk to join the three on the bed, squeezing his way in under her free arm. Seokjin protests and makes to shoo them off the bed but Teresa waves him off. The rest watch in amusement as the youngest three fidget and shuffle until all four are comfortable. Finally, all the movement stops with Jeongguk laying with his head on her chest, close enough to Taehyung to occasionally place comforting kisses on his head. Taehyung lays in her lap, hugging her waist while Jimin curls his body around Taehyung's back and Teresa's legs, resting against Jeongguk's abdomen. It's a tangle of limbs but for now they watch the scene with fond eyes, happy everyone is together once again. "What happened to Frank and Rick?" Teresa asks, worried when Taehyung freezes up suddenly.

 

"Dead." Taehyung's voice comes out in a whisper, the sound cautious, almost as if expecting a scolding. Jeongguk immediately moves his fingers into Taehyung's hair, gently tugging the locks.

 

"It's okay Tae. You did a good thing, remember?" Teresa glances between the two in confusion as Jeongguk stares unwavering while the other avoids all eye contact. Raising her brow in question Teresa looks to the others but they too remain silent. But, since Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok send proud smiles towards them so it must not be anything bad.

 

It takes a few minutes but eventually Namjoon and Yoongi explain what happened at the complex. Everything from the security footage to the rescue and destruction of everyone, down to the frightening details of when they thought she was dead or dying.

 

"I killed him, Resa." Taehyung says softly into her stomach before meeting her eyes in a panic. "But it was to make sure it never happened again! He-he hurt you and me and I just wanted to make sure he could do that to us ever again!" He pleads, eyes desperate for her to understand his reasons. "Please don't think less of me or hate me for it." And while Teresa may not be able to understand how frightened and desperate the younger was to commit such an act and now, having to deal with the consequences of his actions, she can't help but pull him close and press kisses all over his face.

 

"It's okay. I could never think anything of you other than being my smart genius. You did good, pretty Tae. You did so good! Thank you for protecting me. For making sure he can't hurt us anymore." She pulls him into a tight hug, smiling when Jeongguk and Jimin join in, making sure to press kisses to each of them and tell them how much she loves them until the tears stop. "I love you so much, all of you. No one could hate you Taehyung, no one. Trust me on this, yeah?" Taehyung nods into their arms, body sagging in relief as the final validation he was craving is granted.

 

"I think its times for the youngsters to go to sleep. It's been an eventually evening, let alone month and you all need your rest." Seokjin says, clapping his hands. The three refuse to move but eventually Seokjin's threat of kicking them out of the room scares them enough and they run into the other bed. They lay side to side, Taehyung in the middle, blankets up to their noses until only 3 pairs of wide, innocent eyes stare back at them. Laughing at their cuteness Seokjin makes sure Teresa is comfortable before going to tuck them in and make sure they sleep. "You guys talk while I put them to bed. You can fill us in tomorrow but I also expect all of you in bed in 30 minutes. We all need our rest." Everyone nods and the blonde leaves before turning their attention back to Teresa.

 

"Rumours about the invisible queen have somehow spread." Hoseok says. His voice is low and rough and Teresa can't help the shiver that runs through her. It's the first time her brother's spoken all evening and God, she'd missed it, not hearing it for a month.

 

"Frank somehow figured out your actual involvement in the underworld and I think he was hoping to use it to his advantage to reclaim the gang." Yoongi says as Namjoon nods in agreement.

 

"Thanks to the other knights, we've determined who the remaining traitors are but unfortunately, the rumours about you have spread. Namjoon says, running a hand through his hair in resignation. "Jin's done his best to quell them but you know how it is. Rumours spread like wildfire."

 

Yoongi nods. "Some still don't believe it thanks to our continuous acting but many, especially the previous Snake members, are associating the rumours with what happened at the complex and on the Red night. We can’t be sure how many people Frank told about his suspicions but I don't think we'll be able to hide this any longer."

 

Teresa listens and waits to see if Hoseok has anything to say but he just shakes his head. "There's no way to convince them otherwise?"

 

"Not unless you really want to play the role of a toy with the other members." Namjoon says, teeth gritted at the repulsive thought, hating the words leaving his mouth.

 

"No. Not an option." Hoseok says, eyes blazing and Yoongi nods, mouth opening to yell at Namjoon for such a suggestion when Teresa holds her hand up to draw their attention.

 

"Obviously we know that's not gonna happen unless we want to slaughter every member, which even for Hoseok will be tedious and a total waste of time and money. How bad would it be if the truth comes out?"

 

"They're going to come after you Teresa. There's no way around that." Namjoon says grimly.

They're going to see you as a weakness, a stepping stone to controlling the Rose, especially due to your age and previous role. If you were older and the name Teresa Jung was better known through the underworld, maybe we could avoid too much backlash but you've practically been a ghost since you two decided Hoseok was going to front the Rose. You're going to be in constant danger as the greedy ones attempt to take back what you originally took from them. Those with weak loyalties to us will revolt."

 

"It'll end up like that night again." Yoongi says softly, voice a deep contrast to the hard look in his eyes as he remembers the past. "It'll be another massacre and this time, the Rose will be ridiculously vulnerable to outside forces. We've already lost the 30 or so members at the complex and we've narrowed their associates down to another 20 names. "Trust me, they will all die but even then. If or when we have a riot, I'll be surprised if we come out with close to half our people."

 

"And if we fight back against rumours and continue as before?"

 

"No one will believe it." Seokjin says, walking towards them. "The kids are asleep for sure. Anyway, the rumours haven't just spread through the Rose but also through our connections. The whispers in the streets carry word of the Flash Queen's return and while no one knows your face, except for the previous Snakes, they know about it."

 

"Well, this is an unfortunate inconvenience." Teresa groans. She can already feel a headache coming, unsure if it's from the meds, her recovery, or the extra problems arising.

 

"It may not be as bad as we think." Seokjin says with a smile. Everyone stares at him, faces set in disbelief as if asking _'In what way is any of this a positive?'_ The blonde giggles before continuing. "From my surveys it would seem that many, if not all of our younger members like the myth of the Flash Queen. They aren't totally opposed to the idea of a female pulling the strings." That is a relief. Luckily for them, 40% of their members are under 30 years old, meaning that she has some support already. Good to know.

 

"There's also some older members who supported our revolt against Reggie and his group that still support us." Hoseok mentions.

 

"And those with no known ties to other opposing groups." Yoongi mentions, an excited smile gracing his thin lips as they count their supporters. "While they might not be totally on board, we know they definitely aren't against us."

 

"The old issue with all of these groups is, once again, your age." Namjoon says.

 

"Why is that an issue? Hoseok is younger than us and yet they all follow him. I'm just as good as him, if not better!" Teresa asks. Hoseoks huffs in indignation at her comment but she ignores it as annoyance builds in her.

 

"They've all seen Hoseok in action, many times. Even during the Red night." Namjoon says slowly and Teresa grits her teeth. "They fear his anger but in a way he has their trust to lead them. You on the other hand, have not. You're his sister, the pet of the Knights to play with as they please. While the ex-snake members may know about your qualities, the rest of the world does not. They have no reason to trust you and you've given them no reason to believe you. And you gender will always be against you in this life." Teresa growls in frustration, teeth grinding with the need to lash out at those words, deny them and prove them wrong. Prove Namjoon wrong, but she can't. He's right.

 

Even though society is progressive, the underworld will always been a decade or so behind. It's a world created by man, ruled by men, for men and the occasional female either willing to follow orders or spread her legs, or both in some cases. With the way things are structured, it's almost impossible for females to rise into positions of power. And even then, they will still remain under a man's thumb. She may have seduced and manipulated her way with Hoseok into Reggie's favour but she was always kept on a lease. The older gang members would never answer to a female and at the time, she understood that. The siblings decided to let Hoseok face everything since visibly throwing her in charge would shatter their already fragile truce.

 

The underworld wasn't ready for such a radical move when many groups were at war with each other until the Rose took over. In order to maintain their status and momentum, Hoseok and Teresa make Hoseok the face of the Rose, their feared leader to the world while Teresa continued behind the scenes. She would have let Hoseok truly take over but a) he wasn't interested and felt that playing his role is more fun and b) he isn't always able to control his bloodlust, often causing him to mentally spiral out of control out of withdrawal. During those times, he's too unstable and would end up slaughtering anyone who gets under his skin, even the slightest.

 

It was nerve-wracking at first, when the siblings started bringing the knights into their embrace but for some reason, no matter how bad the urge become, Hoseok never thought about laying a finger on them. Though she supposes he takes his frustration out through sex, lots and lots of sex but hey, when you have seven partners to satisfy, there's never a shortage of participation. But now everyone knows that even when he's strung out at his worst, mind empty save for the dark cravings consuming his mind, towards his lovers, the man is always perfect in the bedroom. Dominating and harsh but gentle and caring at all times, no matter the intensity of his addiction. It's an odd coping mechanism but no one's complaining.

 

Still, the second he's away from them, it becomes a matter of public safety to keep Hoseok's addiction under control. However, with their positions in the gang, Teresa and the rest are unable to publically keep a lease on him, resulting in unfortunate and needless casualties. Very messy and public casualties. Hence, Teresa understands where Namjoon is coming from but it still irritates her.

 

"Maybe it's time to show them just how progressive we are, hmm?" Namjoon says, cutely poking her between furrowed brows until the irritation in her features smooths away.

 

"How do you mean?" Seokjin asks, tilting his head curiously. Teresa pouts at how effortlessly adorable the elder looks and knows without even looking at Yoongi is probably dying a little at the cute puppy-like gesture. The shorted man is so whipped for the blonde it's ridiculous. They all are technically, but Yoongi is the worst.

 

"Well," Namjoon starts, features sharpening, back straight as he goes into CEO mode. "What if we do a little compromise?" Making sure he has everyone's attention, he continues. "Let's make it into a competition. Just hear me out first." Yoongi opens his mouth but Namjoon's firm stare stops him. "It'd be a good idea for Teresa to publically execute the remaining traitors then Hoseok can reveal her true role. We'll give them one chance. If the traitors can defeat Teresa, they get to live. If not, she kills him in front of everyone. Then, similar rules will apply to the rest. I know there is discontent in our ranks directed towards all of us so let's remove any doubt from their minds. Each member will have one opportunity to challenge any of the knights. If they win, they claim the knight's spot. If they lose, well. They'll be dead won't they."

 

"That's a stupid idea." Yoongi deadpans, giving Namjoon the most disapproving stare he can muster. "What if and it's a big if, we lose? Then we're fucked."

 

""No, no that'll work actually." Seokjin interrupts before the two can start arguing. "There's no way we will lose and you know that. Of course the specifics will be up to Teresa but this way there's no way any of the members will be able to do anything."

 

"And what if everyone challenges us?" Hoseok asks, amused at the idea. "Do we get to kill them all?"

 

"I can see your eyes shining with hope, you bloodthirsty loser. No. You cannot kill all of them." Teresa says sternly, causing the other three to giggle at the look of mock betrayal cross Hoseok's features. "It'll be their choice, whether the consequence is death or not. However, the traitors will be executed. There will be no choice for them." Teresa looks to the others and nods when they voice their agreements.

 

"However, this is up to you and Hoseok to decide." Yoongi says, all signs of amusement gone. "This is all because of you two. You're both the reason we are all here and the reason the Rose has become what it is. It's only right that you both decide. We'll agree with however you want to deal with this."

 

"Thank you, Yoon." Teresa says as Hoseok leans in to kiss his cheeks, cooing at the slightly red tipped ears when Yoongi turns away in embarrassment. The others nod and say their good nights before slipping into the far bed, leaving the siblings alone.

 

 

 

They sit together, side by side, hand in hand as they watch the dark night fade into morning. Pastels stretch across the window, mixing and blending into a stunning muted pallet or colors. It's calming to watch, the peace only shattered by loud snores from Namjoon. With a quiet giggle Teresa curls up against Hoseok's chest, pulling his arms tighter around her as she hugs his waist. She focuses on the lovely combination of cinnamon and musk surrounding him, inhaling deeply in an attempt to hold him forever in her lungs. The steady movement of his chest is comforting but not nearly enough so she dips her fingers under his shirt. She feels him more than hears him gasp, abs tensing at the cold graze of her finger tips against his warm skin. She hums and presses closer as her fingers slowly trail up the heated skin, enjoying the slight shiver that follows her movements until she flattens her palm above his heart. Although she cannot feel it through all the flesh and bone underneath, she times her breathing to the beats echoing in her ear until her own heart beats in sync.

 

Teresa can't help the pleased whine that escapes when Hoseok presses gently kisses again her forehead until she lifts her face enough to meet his lips with hers. They're soft, oh so soft. It feels like she's forgotten how amazing it felt to kiss him. Timeless almost, as if the surrounding world didn't exist outside the wet brush of soft lips against slightly chapped ones. The intimate touch is almost reviving, as if her brother's lips are breathing new life into her.

 

Their lips press more insistently against each other but remains chaste, just the slow slide of plum flesh against one another as they reacquaint themselves with each other. They don't know who pulls apart first, both pulling back only to chase the other's lips for another taste until they just rest their foreheads together, slipping into the bed until they're laying down, wrapped in each other's arms.

 

"I almost lost you." Hoseok whispers against her forehead, voice so quiet it's barely perceptible. It sounds wet and pained, as if each word is ripping away from his throat to claw its way into her chest. Teresa remains silent, letting him say what he needs to while holding him close and pressing reassuring kisses and soft bites to his chest. "I… couldn't find a pulse and you were so cold, Resa. God, I've never been so scared. I-I think I lost my self for a while. I didn't care about anything, not even the family but I don't feel ashamed about it." His voice whispers, as if telling sweet secrets into her ears. She wants to reassure him but holds her tongue until he's finished. "I love them, I truly do but I would rather be dead that live in a world without you."

 

Teresa wants to chastise him, telling him that it's a terrible way to think. That there's more to life than just her and to think about the rest of their little family but she can't. The words won't leave her parted lips no matter how much she wants them to because she herself doesn't believe it. She knows that physically, they'd live if one of them died but Teresa can't imagine a life without her little brother. Can't imagine a life where his sunny smile lights up her day. A moment when he doesn't cross her mind. A night where she doesn't feel his touch, each loving emotion imprinted into her skin. He's her soulmate, her other half of her heart. If he goes, in a way, so does she. Therefore, she can't force the reassuring words out, knowing she herself doesn't feel the same way.

 

"I can't either, Seokie." Teresa says quietly, words mumbled against his collarbone as he holds her impossibly closer. "You own a part of me. A part that would die with you, along with my soul, which is in your hands. I love the others but it's not the same. You're literally a part of me, genetically. We are forever bound both physically and emotionally in a way like no other and because of that, I need you. I need you to live and try to live, so that I can survive too. Do you understand, little brother?" Teresa tilts her face up, gently cupping Hoseok's wet cheek, holding his stare as it burns into her, lighting up her entire core with something worm and precious.

 

"I understand, Resa. Promise you'll kill them first next time though." He says with a pained smile. "I seriously can't go through that again." Teresa nods her promise and relaxes against the pillows, letting the silence fill the empty spaces again. Hoseok continues to run his fingers over her scalp, gently but firmly massaging the tissue to relax her into sleep.

 

"What do you think about Namjoon's suggestion, Seok?" The fingers in her hear pause for a moment before continuing their wondrous path as Hoseok speaks quietly.

 

"I think we should do it." He says. "It might be time to come clean and show the world how strong we really are. Plus, it means I get to see you let loose more." He teases, smirking in that sexy way that never fails to have her heart beating quickly. "Plus, I get to relax for once."

 

"You're always slacking off, whatever," Teresa pouts before turning serious again. "But I agree. I'm tired of hiding, just because the underworld hasn't caught up to the rest of society yet." She meets Hoseok's lips in another drawn out kiss, reassurances and vows passing in their shared air before Teresa pulls away with one last peck against swollen lips. "Let's do it. Let's show them the return of the Flash Queen and show them who their true master is." Hoseok just smiles and presses their lips together in excitement. Looks like the next meeting is going to be quite an interesting spectacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Please remember to comment! Especially about the back stories~!~! They give me life!  
> Anyway, until next time!


	22. A Sense Of Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry this is late! My mother decided to take a year off and move to the virgin islands for work and stuff and decided to move in a few month so things have been hectic with me driving back home constantly to help pack up the house and etc. But don't worry, regular updates are back to twice a week (except for this coming Friday- next Wednesday since I'm required back home). The story is coming to its end soon (maybe another 6-10 chapters?) so make sure to let me know who all is interested in back stories! THey won't be nearly as long but still something fun! Thanks for reading the note!
> 
> For making you wait so long, enjoy all of the smut! cause who doesn't need a desperate and bottom Jeongguk and Teresa? happy readings!

The decision to come out isn't an easy one but unfortunately it's the one with the least threat to the Rose. It's another couple days before Teresa is allowed back at work and another week and a half before Seokjin clears her to train and work out. Taehyung has long since returned to work, leaving the house early in the morning so he can drop Jeongguk off at school before heading to work, making sure to leave by 3 so he can pick the younger up at the end of the day. It took a while but Taehyung is finally able to look at everyone without guilt ripping into him. Everyone's injuries are completely healed, just a light smattering of bruising linger as a reminder of past events.

 

Security measures have increased tenfold, with Namjoon increasing the number of private bodyguards at the house and at each knight's work place. Jeongguk's the only one without a guard but only because he and Teresa agreed to have the guards at the school replaced with those of his and Teresa's choosing. Seokjin was unamused to arrive at his restaurant and see his additional men guarding the dining area and club.

 

_"It's a restaurant, Joon. Who has bodyguards at a restaurant? Especially one kids attend."_

 

But even Seokjin's pouting lips couldn't waver Namjoon's decision. While Namjoon focused on their physical security, Hoseok and Taehyung updated all their security systems and updated the GPS trackers in the rings and added additional trackers to the bracelets gifted by Jeongguk for Christmas and to Teresa's everyday necklaces and chokers. The bracelets are added to the knights' uniform as well, Teresa feeling safer knowing her boys have multiple safety nets available increase their ring is unavailable.

 

Teresa decides to expose everything at the next mandatory meeting. All drug and business deals have been placed on hold so they can focus on the upcoming event, resulting in some very unhappy clients but thankfully, due to Jimin's diplomacy and Yoongi's intimidation, they reconsidered and are now more than happy to await their return. Rumours interspersed with tidbits of truth about the kidnapping have escalated throughout their ranks, causing discord among the members. Hoseok continues to do his best to keep the rumours at bay but Teresa's absence by their side for the previous meetings as been noticed. Now, rumours of her death have been circulating every time Hoseok turns his back. While this normally wouldn't be too large of a concern in relation to how the Rose functions, assumptions about her death have somehow Frank and his men captured the flash queen, giving her the new title of the invisible queen in small circles. Her absence has caused lots of unpleasant talk about the circumstance of her death, which then evolved into a contest for her place by their side. It's been frustrating to say the least to constantly throw off all unwanted advances from interested and greedy members, both male and females. The fight for their attention has gotten so bad that overall productivity has decreased greatly along with quality, causing more than a couple annoyed clients. There have been too many situations to count where Hoseok and Yoongi have had to be held back from killing the next greedy slut to walk up and touch one of the Knights in a pitiful attempt to seduce them. Not only that, but there is internal fighting going on now that word of Frank and his associate's death has come to light. The lower field grunts are constantly fighting each other and leaving their stations for other sectors in hopes of gaining the knights favor, resulting in business deals and other work going wrong. Instead, they're just making the leaders pissed off at everything and everyone. Chaos and disorganization are starting to get out of hand, causing even the sweet Jimin and ever-calm Seokjin's tempers to flare, not only at work but at home as well.

 

Enough is enough. As much as Teresa trusts Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi to look after the Rose in her absence, things are going from bad to worse. They've all worked too damn hard to let things go to shit due to stupid rumours. The second Seokjin deems them completely healed Teresa throws everyone into training, wanting them prepared for the upcoming games. She has yet to decide on the nature of the competitions but regardless she wants them all prepared. Everyone agreed that Teresa will be the one to decide the game and rules, which will only be revealed at the meeting. As much as they all hate the thought of someone else infringing on the system and relationship they've built, it's only fair. Due to that reason, Teresa has ordered the knights to make sure each member under their command is required to spend a portion of their day training however they choose under the guise of wanting to be prepared for any outside attack.

 

 

 

 

The smack of flesh hitting against the heavy sandbag is accompanied by a flurry of movement, each punch sending the weight back an inch on its rail. Heavy pants fill the gym, from the rhythmic pounding of feet on the treadmill to the grunts accompanying the clattering of weights on the equipment. The heady smell of sweat fills the room, empty water bottles neatly lined up against the ledge from where they are sliced in half by various throwing stars and knives. It's been three hours since they all entered the gym for a work out and it shows. The minimal clothing they're wearing is completely drenched, hair dripping down their faces as their movements continue with heavy pants in between short periods of rest. Loud music blasts from the speakers, the heavy bass burrowing and reverberating through their bodies as tight bodies move to the beat, never breaking concentration.

 

There's only five of them now. Taehyung left early to play with his chemicals and computers after sparing with Namjoon for a bit. Namjoon won almost every time but where Namjoon is all coiled power and force, Taehyung is fast and nibble. Namjoon's hits can easily knock a person out but due to the strength of his attacks he tires easily. As long as Taehyung can avoid getting hit, he stands a chance. The recently dyed brunette figured it out pretty quickly, carefully dodging all of Namjoon's attacks until he showed signs of fatigue. The second his pattern lagged, Taehyung's fists are a flurry of jabs and kicks, giving Namjoon no time to rest and regroup without dropping his defenses. Namjoon's defenses are almost impossible to break through in hand-to-hand combat but Taehyung has incredible endurance for someone who sits in front of a computer almost 24/7. Eventually, the older man's stamina gave out, allowing Taehyung to land a successful roundhouse to his face and winning the match. Instead of leaving as well, Namjoon goes to the punching bags and runs through various exercises to enhance his endurance and continue building on his strength.

 

Jimin also left after working out with Teresa and Seokjin on the circuit to finish some reports for the gallery and to finalize the purchases from the New Year's auction. While Jimin can hold his own in a fight, he's not a fighter. While there aren't many members against Jimin as a Knight, she doesn't want to take any chances that he won't be challenged. Unfortunately, he refuses to learn how to handle a gun and also avoids knives. Really, he'll avoid having anything in his hands that can kill another and just avoid any physical conflicts. He's such a sweet soul, fitting his namesake perfectly as an angel. While he's far from innocent, mostly by association, manipulation and forgery is as devious as he gets, the closest to committing a sin. The complete opposite of the others, whose bones would break under the weight of the lives they've willingly taken and destroyed. He would never survive in a physical combat against anyone and the sad but true fact is that even if it means his death or humiliation, he would still refuse to fight. He would rather lose his life than sacrifice his vow to never kill and while his lovers respect his decision she knows the same courtesy will not be shared by the members. It'll be seen as a weakness and the darling artist will be torn to shreds by vile hands. No something else will have to be arranged if he's requested.

 

A loud clank draws her attention from her target practice to Namjoon as he takes off the additional weights off the bar, returning them to their original place before turning the music down from the ear-bursting levels. "I'm going to shoot some targets. Anyone wanna come?" At Namjoon's words Yoongi quickly agrees, moving away from where he was previously sparring with Hoseok and his twin swords. Namjoon and Yoongi both gives wet sweaty kisses to the remaining three, laughing when Jeongguk scrunches his nose at the additional wet feeling. Teresa watches them leave before walking over to her shredded bottles, cleaning up the mess a little before taking a water break with Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

With the playlist now playing at a softer volume compared to earlier, the sudden quiet is almost relaxing, allowing Hoseok to calm his heart rate steadily, enjoying the way he can hear the blood running in his ears from the exertion. Once Yoongi and Namjoon leave, Hoseok walks over to the table holding his equipment in front of the mini _Dojo_ connected to the gym to clean and sharpen his blades. He's curious to see what Teresa is planning for the competition. Although he has the utmost confidence in the knights and Teresa there's still a pit of unease running through him, telling him that exposing Teresa like this is not going to end well. Doubt continues to crawl up the edges of his mind, its rotting mouth hissing the chances of them losing, of one of them being replaced by a member. God, he can't lose them. He almost went insane when he thought he'd lost Teresa forever and he's not too keen on a repeat of feeling that sort of loss again. Because that's what it will be: a loss. If one of his lovers is replaced as a knight then not only will they have to work with a untrusted member with all their secrets but the individual now demoted to member status would be in constant danger. They would no longer be under his constant protection and the chances of them surviving is lower, more so for their softer members. He really hopes this was the right decision, knowing it can't be easy on Teresa to not do them any favors in order to make it as fair as possible, even knowing there are no guarantees.

 

With a heavy sigh, Hoseok chases the depressing thoughts and worries from his mind, choosing to focus on the repetitive motion of running the whetstone over the blade to sharpen the edge, removing any imperfections from the edge before picking up the polishing cloth. It's comforting how each pass reveals a bit more of the silver metal. The light reflects his reflection at the right angle, showing his face flushed from the exercise. It really is a thing of beauty. He matches his breathing with each pass of the cloth, the peace broken only by the rhythmic soft grunts coming from directly in front of him.

 

Continuing the motions, Hoseok lifts his head to take in the moving form in front of him, eyes immediately captivated at the scene. A few meters in front of Hoseok's cleaning table is Jeongguk doing pull ups on the rail attached to the ceiling. The bar is high enough that his toes don't touch the ground at full extension six inches below. Hoseok trails his eyes from the tight grip of Jeongguk's hands on the bar to his impressively toned arms. The light blue veins bulge and lead his eyes teasingly to his shoulders and down to his tight torso. Sweat gives Jeongguk a glowing sheen under the gym lights as the light contours the defined abs as he continues to pull himself up.

 

"He's quite the beauty, isn't he?" The sultry voice in his ear startles Hoseok, stealing his attention to a smirking Teresa. She slides her hands from his shoulder to his hands, touch feather light until she links their fingers together. Teresa kneels on the bench behind her brother, leaning her weight forward so she can hook her chin over his shoulder as they admire the view, previous training forgotten.

 

Jeongguk makes it look so effortless. While Hoseok himself is all lithe muscles, he's not as strong as Jeongguk-hell, Namjoon's probably the only one stronger than him and even he'd have trouble doing so many pull ups. Teresa is still running her hands over his tense muscles and he can't help but lean back, watching with lidded eyes when his body twitches with a sudden twinge of pleasure. He didn't even know he was aroused, so focused on the shifting muscles in front of him until Teresa touched him, pulling a loud gasp from him.

 

"We lucked out with him, didn't we?" She says against his ear, breath tickling the shell of his ear in warning before her tongue traces a path to his lobe. His breath hitches and he closes his eyes, giving in to the teasing touches as Teresa lightly palms his arousal, hips gently rolling against her hand as he brings their linked fingers to his lips, placing loving kisses on the delicate fingertips. It doesn't take long for the heat in his groin to spread out, shooting gently waves of pleasure through his nerves.

 

"Resa… I missed you." Hoseok sighs out, tilting his head to the side for her to place soft kisses. It doesn't take long until the soft pressure isn't enough but he's so comfortable and loose in Teresa's hold he can't bring himself to do much more. It's been so long since she's touched him like this, since they've had the opportunity to be intimate again and god, he missed it. That's not to say he hasn't been intimate with the rest of their lovers but he's missed _her_.

 

"I know little brother," Teresa says, pushing her hand down to give him more pressure to grind into. The friction is good, so good. "Open your eyes, Hoseok. We have viewer." It takes some effort but Hoseok opens his eyes, letting out a soft moan as he takes in Jeongguk watching them, distracted from his exercise and just hanging on the bar. The youngest is flushed from his workout but the pretty blush decorating his cheeks is from them. Hoseok keeps his eyes on him as he exaggerates each body roll into Teresa's hand, watching Jeongguk's eyes widen and dart away in embarrassment before stealing a glance again.

 

"Ggukie…" Hoseok moans out, smirking at the visible tent filling out the grey sweats and how his chest heaves a bit at each sound. "Just gonna hang there all day?" The siblings watch as Jeongguk stares at them with confused arousal until Teresa pointedly traces her eyes from his face to where he's got a death grip on the bar. They both can't help but giggle and coo at how adorable the youngest is as his eyes widen and mouth opens in an understanding "oh" before he lets go to walk forward, stopping a few steps out of their reach.

 

"So cute," Teresa says, removing her hand. Before Hoseok can complain, Teresa moves until she's straddling him, pressing her soft lips against his. He feels her smile against his lips as Jeongguk's breath hitches beside them. The kiss is the opposite of their previous action. Gone is the soft and gentle touches, replaces with tongue and teeth. The kiss is filthy in the best way, obscene noises accompanied by the soft bass filling the empty space between the sounds. Hoseok moves his grip from her hips to wrap his arms around Teresa's tiny waist, pulling her lower body so she's sitting on his erection. They both let out pleased moans as their hips move against each other slowly, moaning loudly into each other's open mouth for Jeongguk's hearing pleasure. They both pull apart far enough to keep kissing but open their mouths wide so Jeongguk can watch how their tongues slide against each other.

 

Jeongguk's breath hitches with a soft whimper as he watches their tongues dance as mouths push and suck, filling his head with slick sounds and groans. Hoseok watches him in the corner of his eye, taking in how wrecked and desperate he looks biting his lips to keep his moans quiet, hands clenched in the fabric of his pants just beside his dick. Each muffled sound from both Teresa and Jeongguk sends a hot flash through Hoseok, making his cock twitch in anticipation until the shallow grinding isn't enough. He wants both of them panting and writhing under him.

 

"Come here Jeongguk." Hoseok commands, pulling away from Teresa. He pulls Teresa off him and reseats her on one thigh, running his fingers through her hair soothingly as she whines at the loss of his lips. "Be patient, dear Resa. We can't leave Jeonggukie all alone, right?" Placing an apologetic kiss on Hoseok's cheek she moves up as close to Hoseok as she can on his thigh, taking calming breaths. "Good girl." Turning his attention to Jeongguk, Hoseok holds out his hand, smiling warmly at the shy man when he take his hand. "Come on princess." Pulling Jeongguk closer, he moves him until the youngest is straddling his other thigh.

 

"Where you watching us, Princess?" Hoseok asks, smirking at the immediate blush and how Jeongguk ducks his head.

 

"I-I didn't m-mean to. But y-you were right t-there and staring at me…" His voices fades in embarrassment as he bites his lips hard. Hoseok tsks and brings his free hand up, gently pulling popping the flesh out and rubbing his thumb over it until the color returns to an enticing red.

 

"It's' okay, baby. We didn't mean to distract you but you just look so damn pretty and strong." Hoseok says, leaning in to taste Jeongguk while Teresa nods in agreement. Keeping the kiss chaste, Hoseok pulls back after a few seconds, smirking at the whine Jeongguk lets out at the loss. "Won't you two give me a show?" Hoseok asks, face completely innocent other than his lust filled eyes. He leans back a bit to give the other two some space, watching as Teresa cups Jeongguk's face on a silent request. He can't help but smile as Jeongguk blushes again and quickly pecks Teresa with a cute giggle before diving in for a proper kiss.

 

Wet sounds fill the space as Hoseok can't stop his hips from jerking slightly. Jeongguk and Teresa are both lost in the kiss, fingers knotted in dark hair as tongues taste each other. Quiet moans filter through open mouths as both bodies lightly grind against his thigh and Hoseok lets out a groan of his own as their knees occasionally rub against his dick. He continues to watch for a few more minutes before leaning forward to join them in a three-way kiss. It's sloppy and messy but god it's so hot. The feeling of two hot tongues sensually dancing against his, of two mouths sucking as pleasure filled moans grow louder. It takes a while but soon three mouths and tongues are moving in sync, plundering each mouth and stealing the taste of the other from each other's mouths.

 

The grinding against each other grows as the heat between their bodies increase and it doesn't take long before Jeongguk breaks away, head tilted back, swollen lips parted as he pants and moans. Hoseok and Teresa don't stop, instead move to trail their lips and tongues down his exposed throat. Hoseok wraps an arm each around Teresa and Jeongguk, holding them steady as Jeongguk leans back to expose his neck more to Hoseok's touches. Focusing on his sensitive spots, Hoseok misses what Teresa's doing until Jeongguk suddenly lets out a loud gasp and his whole body jerks, making Hoseok hiss against his skin at the sudden heavy pressure against his aching cock.

 

Pulling away, he watches as Teresa spreads her hands on Jeongguk's ribcage, gently tonguing and sucking on his nipples. Jeongguk lets out whimper and moan after another at each rub and suck as Teresa manipulates the other with her nibble fingers before switching. Hoseok returns his ministrations to Jeongguk's neck, littering the pale skin with red and purples as the youngest shakes and whines in their arms. "R-Resa, H-Hobi, Hobi! I-I can't!" Jeongguk cries when Teresa moves one hand to palm at his leaking erection, humming in satisfaction at the wet slide of his lips as she continues to abuse his nipples.

 

Feeling a bit left out, Hoseok slips a hand into Teresa's shorts, groping at her soft skin of her cheek, squeezing in time to Jeongguk's hips. Teresa lets out a needy whimper at the touch so close to where she wants it but she doesn't stop her actions, pressing harder as Jeongguk thrusts into her hand as much as possible while his hands grip her hair tightly at the pleasurable assault on his sensitive nipples. Focusing his attention on Jeongguk again, Hoseok seals their lips together in another filthy kiss, the younger mostly just moaning into his mouth as he swallows the sounds right away.

 

"Are you going to come princess? Hmm? Gonna be good and come for us?" Hoseok whispers into his panting mouth, knowing the youngest probably can't answer properly. Instead it only takes the slight feeling of teeth against his nipple and a few more thrusts into Teresa's hand before Jeongguk cums with cry. After he comes down, Hoseok motions Teresa to get off and lays Jeongguk down on the bench, taking his shorts off before pulling Teresa into a passionate kiss that has her keening and grinding against him. "You're turn, dear sister."

 

"Please, Seok! Please, I need you. I missed you!"

 

"I missed you too!" Hoseok says against her lips. "But first, let's prepare Jeongguk. I want him to fuck you while I fuck him." Teresa squeezes her thighs together at the image and tries to calm herself down as Hoseok turns to the younger, both taking in how debauched he looks. His eyes are glassy, lips swollen and red, neck littered with love bites, nipples swollen and a lovely red as his chest heaves with each shaky breath. "Is that alright with you, Jeongguk? You up for some more?" Hoseok waits patiently for the words to register but soon enough the youngest nods shyly, blushing under their heavy stares. It's amazing how no matter how many times they do the most indecent things, the youngest manages to maintain his innocence. "Do you want to prep him for me Res?"

 

"Raspberry?" Teresa says, head tilted cutely and Hoseok can't help but lean down and kiss her again. She looks so pretty like this, pale skin flushed with arousal, a healthy pink flooding her cheek away from the grey of death she previously wore. She's alive and healthy and right here, with him and Jeongguk. He couldn't wish for anything more in this moment.

 

"I'll get it. Why don't you get started for me?" Eyes glinting with excitement, Teresa rushes over, pulling Jeongguk by his legs towards the end of the bench, giggling at the surprised yelp before quickly kissing away his pout as they undress each other. Hoseok moves away to grab the raspberry flavored lube-Teresa's favorite, relishing in the soft moans as they grind against each other. Teresa moves down his body slowly, nipping at all his pleasurable spots, stopping at the enticing v of his hips to suck her marks into his skin. Jeongguk's panting again, squirming under her attention but his eyes stay locked with Hoseok's as the light haired man steps closer.

 

Soon enough Teresa is kneeling on the floor between Jeongguk's legs at the end of the bench, slowly pushing his legs back to his chest until Jeongguk catches on and grabs his thighs, holding himself open under their gaze, the red on his cheek increasing in intensity with embarrassment. "You're such a cutie, Ggukie. So pretty, just waiting to be ravished." Teresa says against the skin of his milky thighs, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin, trailing down. She mouths at the junction where his ass meets his thigh before gently digging her teeth into the swell while rubbing a lubed fingertip over his hole, feeling her heart skip a beat at the hitch in Jeongguk's breath at the teasing.

 

"R-Resa, you're teasing," He pouts, squirming on the bench under their stares and touch. But it doesn't take long for his pout to disappear as his mouth falls open at the first wet glide over his hole. Hoseok kneels behind Teresa, gently stroking her spine as she takes the younger apart. Jeongguk keens at the feeling of the smooth muscle gently licking him, can't help how he holds his breath each time the tip presses against the furled muscle, pressure increasing gradually until he cries out. God, he's already so sensitive but more so now after his previous orgasm.

 

The second Jeongguk relaxes, Teresa thrusts her tongue in gently, spreading his cheeks so she can lick in nice and deep, gently fucking the youngest with her tongue, occasionally pulling away only to spread more lube to make the stretch as painless as possible. Hoseok watches as the youngest trembles under Teresa's touch, pretty voice breaking with pleasured whimpers when she adds her fingers to the mix, stretching him, teasing him just shy of where he wants it most. It's quite the lovely sight.

 

Resting both hands on Teresa's waist, Hoseok leans forwards until his lips touch the back of her neck, kissing and biting a trail down her soft skin, making sure to leave his marks in a neat line down her spine. He slowly trails his hands down her hip, caressing her soft swell of her cheek before teasingly tracing his fingers over her dripping sex, watching as he presses two fingers in. She's so hot and wet inside, her silky walls clenching and pulsing around his digits, pulling them deeper whenever he pulls them out, fucking them in until she's pushing herself back onto them.

 

"Mmm, Seok…" Teresa pants against Jeongguk's hole, moaning softly while she fucks her tongue in, feeling the younger clench around her at the vibrations. Hoseok's dick is downright aching at how hot they both look, trembling and whining with need. Unable to resist, Hoseok removes his fingers from Teresa, ignoring her displeased sounds as he brings his wet hand to his mouth. He slowly licks Teresa's arousal, sucking and running his tongue around the digits while maintaining eye contact with Jeongguk.

 

"Wanna know what she tastes like, Kookie?" Hoseok asks, voice deep and heavy with arousal, sharp eyes narrowed as if to look into Jeongguk's soul. "Peaches. My sexy sister, your beautiful Resa tastes like peaches. My favorite." He keeps sucking and licking Teresa's arousal off his skin, dipping back only to hold his hands up near Teresa's mouth, waiting for her to move back before rubbing her slick over Jeongguk's puffy hole. The second his fingers are finished, Teresa dives back in, as if drinking from an oasis as Hoseok cleans his fingers again obscenely. Hoseok's cock gives a near violent twitch, arousal burning hot through him like a fire as Jeongguk lets out a loud, needy whine at the image, eyes completely blows as he pants through swollen lips as Teresa licks his hole one last time before replacing her fingers, curling her fingers until she's lightly stroking his sweet spot. Hoseok presses his clean hand against his arousal, letting out a hiss at the sudden pleasure rushing through him as his hips jerk uncontrollably a couple times until he regains control.

 

Unable to resist anymore, Hoseok rushes to remove his shorts, throwing them into the other pile of clothes before pulling Teresa up and crashing their lips together, tongue exploring and tasting raspberry, Jeongguk, and Teresa. "I want to see you ride him," Hoseok says against her lips just loud enough for Jeongguk to hear, smirking as he shamelessly grinds his ass against the bench, needy hole clenching around nothing. Moving quickly, Hoseok helps Teresa straddle Jeongguk's hips, keeping his hands on her waist as she slowly sinks down with a soft moan.

 

"Ohh, she's so warm, hyung!" Jeongguk whimpers, tangling his fingers with Teresa's on his chest to avoid bucking up into her heat.

 

"Hobi, he's so big in me!" Teresa pants, biting her lip as she adjusts before moving her hips minutely, grinding on the hard length inside her. "Gguk, fills me up so well, don't you baby? Love making me so full!" Jeongguk nods his head as Hoseok pulls Teresa into a messy kiss that more tongue and spit, groaning at the words falling from her red lips and Jeongguk's mewls of pleasure. Pushing Teresa forward so she's laying on Jeongguk's chest, Hoseok watches for a moment as they both pant into each other, kissing sloppily as they distract themselves into staying still. Pushing Jeongguk's thigh back as far as possible with Teresa on him, Hoseok covers his length in lube, unable to stop his hand from making more passes than necessary before gently easing his way into the youngest.

 

"Ahh! H-Hobi h-hyung! Resa!" Jeongguk cries out as Hoseok inches his way in, forcing himself to breathe out his nose so he doesn't slam into Jeongguk before he's ready! Soon enough he's all the way in, hips flush against his ass, rubbing his thighs soothingly as Jeongguk trembles in oversensitivity. The tight clench around him loosens a bit and Hoseok pulls out slowly as Teresa sits up and lifts off Jeongguk's cock until the tip kisses her lips before dropping down hard the same time Hoseok thrusts in deep.

 

Jeongguk almost screams, body writhing as he attempts to move under their hold, unsure whether to thrust forward into Teresa's wet heat or fuck back onto the Hoseok's cock. The two set a relentless pace, bodies slamming against each other hard and dirty, grunts and moans accompanying the obscene sounds of wet skin slapping.

 

"Fuck! You both look so perfect!" Hoseok grunts, moving his hands from Teresa's hips to grasp Jeongguk's thighs, pulling them up slightly until he's thrusting right into his prostate at the same time Teresa tightens her walls around the cock hitting her g-spot perfectly. The entire room is filled with their moans and Hoseok feels a renewed vigor to see if he can make both of them loud enough for Yoongi and Namjoon to hear next door at the gun range.

 

"S-Seok! He f-feels so good in-inside me! God, I never, never want it to stop!" Teresa cries out, movements growing rougher until she drops all the way down, grinding hard and leaning forward to take a swollen bud into her mouth, rolling the other nipple with her hand. Hoseok takes advantage of the extra space, slamming into Jeongguk's sweet spot until he's screaming at every other thrust.

 

"Fuck, you two are perfect! Is my sister making you feel good, Princess?" Hoseok pants, gritting his teeth at the rhythmic clenching around him as he watches his cock fuck into Jeongguk, the ring around his cock red and swollen from the rough movements but still so pretty. "T-this is your reward, baby. For being so helpful towards Taehyung and Teresa when I couldn't." And Hoseok means it, fucking each word into Jeongguk, grinding deep and pulling out slowly before slamming into him again. Teresa mumbles in agreement, the soft sound cutting off into a loud moan as Jeongguk's cock head rubs relentlessly against her sweet spot, stealing her breath until she renews her sucking, laving her attention on the other swollen bud.

 

And it is. Jeongguk worked so hard to make sure Taehyung was fine is every way possible, never complaining or losing his head during their recovery while all of their tempers got the better of them. Even the sweet Jimin and caring Seokjin locked themselves into work when they weren't tending to Teresa, unable to handle the additional stress of Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok's frayed patience. Jeongguk did everything for them, going as far as making sure to leave shy little kisses any time he saw any of them, no matter where they were, making sure to voice his appreciation and love for them even though the act makes his stutter in embarrassment. The youngest definitely deserves all the pleasure him and Teresa can give him and he has a feeling the next little while is going to be the same, with all of them showing their appreciation towards him through endless pleasure and doting. Though in a way, Hoseok supposes it's more their own greedy desire to see the youngest wrecked that leads them to show their appreciation so carnally. He really is a vision, toned muscles contrasting beautifully to Teresa's lithe form from where they peak out from under her.

 

"I-I can't- It's too much!" Jeongguk cries, back arching and retracting continuously, unsure of what he wants, where he wants more or if it's too much. "I'm g-going c-crazy!" He unlocks his hand from the death grip hes got with Teresa's fingers, instead moving both hands to tangle his fingers in his hair, pulling harshly at the soft locks in a failing attempt to ground himself. It's an amazing sight, to see his lovers break into pure feeling under his ministrations. Until words fail them and moans and screams are all that remain. Until all they can scream is his name, and even then fuck them harder under they forget even that. The feeling is almost the same one he gets killing and slaughtering others until the hot, wet red stains his skin, heart pounding and fire burning through his veins.

 

Jeongguk tries to say anything, do anything but he can't. Pure, unfiltered pleasure bleeds through every space in his mind, rendering his higher functions useless as he burns. And he still wants it, wants something but he's unable to voice it, all he knows is he needs more before he melts away. His voice is almost gone but he still screams hoarsely as Teresa tightens impossibly around him and Hoseok pounds into the swollen bundle of nerves. Teresa is still playing with his nipples, more with her tongue than her fingers and he's crying. Tears streaking his cheeks, never ending at the continuous assault on his body, nerves alight until pain and pleasure become one and he can't tell the difference. He's so hard and leaking so much inside Teresa that along with her slick, his waist is slippery, the smell of sex permeating the air enticingly. He's distantly aware that he's going to be painfully sore tomorrow but for now all he wants is for this feeling to never end. Jeongguk closes his eyes, unable to maintain eye contact with Teresa as she blows on his red nipple, body jerking uselessly. He wants more, need more but with the way the siblings have him pinned, he's stuck. Forced to just take what's given to him. He thinks he hears Hoseok's voice praising him and fucking each word into him but he's too far gone to make sense of it.

 

Hoseok moves his hands to grab Jeongguk's ass, squeezing gently but firmly as he pulls him just a bit higher, placing his legs over his shoulders until his hard cock is rubbing harshly against Jeongguk's prostate. The movement isn't much but it shifts his body enough so that every grind of Teresa's hips has her swollen clit rubbing against groin, pulling muffled moan after moan as the delicious friction, causing him to violently shake around the vibrations on his chest. The heat in his lower stomach grows, intensity increasing from his lower back until there's a painful hard coil in his gut and he's balancing on the edge once again.

 

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Teresa moans out, hips jerking roughly as she grinds harder against Jeongguk, spreading her legs as far as they'll go so every movement has the incredible pleasure building in her small bundle of nerves, walls clenching around Jeongguk in an increasing pattern until she clamps down hard.

 

Registering the tight constriction around his throbbing length, Jeongguk forces his clenched fingers to loosen their grip on his hair, bringing his hands to hold onto Teresa's hips, pushing against Hoseok's shoulders to thrust as much as possible, holding her in place as she shakes through her orgasms into oversensitivity.

 

"Please, please, please, please!" Jeongguk is barely aware he's begging, whispering with a broken voice as Teresa's walls milk his cock, coaxing him closer to his second orgasm with Hoseok still abusing his sweet spot. He's burning and melting at the same time, begging for something, anything to push him over the edge, hoping they can understand him through his incoherent babbling.

 

"C-come for me, Jeongguk. Come for us, princess." Hoseok says, letting go as his own impeding orgasm creeps up, jaw clenching with the force of holding it at bay, simmering just under the surface until Jeongguk lets go, needing to see both his lovers sated and exhausted before he lets go.

 

Teresa is whimpering in oversensitivity, still twitching above Jeongguk but she doesn't stop rolling her hips in time with Jeongguk's half thrusts as he holds her up slightly, fucking into her hard as possible, running away from the increasing intensity of the hard knot in his gut right towards his orgasms. Another well timed thrusts against his prostate and into Teresa's tightness has Jeongguk coming for a second time with a hoarse scream. Light explodes behind his scrunched lids, mouth open wide, entire body freezing in a painful arch as if the orgasm steals his final breath. The pleasure is immense, overwhelming as it destroys the last functioning brain cell left until his mind blanks. Jeongguk lets go, letting instinct take over as his body continues to push back and forth between the two bodies, unable to stop taking more even though the pain is shining through more than the pleasure. Still, he can't stop. It's like his body is waiting for something but he doesn't know what. All he knows is he has to keep going, sobbing through the constantly alternating sensation of pain and pleasure.

 

The answer comes not a moment later, when the vice grip around Hoseok's cock has him exploding violently, forcing his body forward as he seats himself as deep as possible inside Jeongguk, muffling his own yell by latching his teeth into Teresa's shoulder, one arm coming up to wrap around her waist as she shatters with another orgasm, convulsing as Jeongguk's body milks them for everything he can. Then, and only then, does Jeongguk regain control over his body, movements slowly gradually to draw out the pleasurable sensations until all three of them are moaning in painful oversensitivity.

 

"Holy fuck! That was…"

 

"…Y-Yeah…."

 

"Guys... I can't move…" Teresa pants, leaning her head back onto Hoseok's shoulder, trusting her brother to hold her up as she runs her hands soothingly over Jeongguk's abs, tilting her neck for Hoseok to suck marks into. They all remain in their positions, slowly catching their breath with soothing touches, bringing them down from their high gently until the wet and soppy feeling on their skin becomes unpleasant. Hoseok pulls away first, being as gently as possible, kissing apologies into Jeongguk's knees when he winces as he pulls out, taking a moment to appreciate the trail of cum that follows. Once Hoseok get his bearings and can stand properly, he grabs Teresa on either side of her waist, gently lifting her off Jeongguk, holding her up with one arm still around her waist as the other hand laces with Jeongguk's, gently pulling him to sit up.

 

"I want a bath." The youngest pouts but the second the tries to stand, he promptly falls back down, rubbing his head until the light headedness passes. "I can't feel my legs." Jeongguk glares at Hoseok but the light haired man just chuckles at how he resembles a disgruntled kitten more than anything.

 

A slow clap slowly draws their attention to the door to see Yoongi and Namjoon watching them from the entryway. Both men look flushed, eyes slightly glassy and breaths coming out in soft pants as they watch them. They're both naked, with Yoongi's small frame leaning back against Namjoon's, with one thick arm wrapped around Yoongi's thin waist. The other hand he pulls away from where it's holding Yoongi's limp cock, fingers glistening with Yoongi's release as he slowly licks the wet away, eyes never leaving theirs. Jeongguk lets out a whimper at the image, blushing furiously before pulling Teresa towards him and burring his face into her stomach. "Stupid hyungs," he mutters, coxing a sated giggle from Teresa while Hoseok smirks at them.

 

"That was quite the lovely show." Yoongi says, raising an eyebrow at the mess the three made with a smirk.

 

"Quite a show indeed. Looks like you lot enjoyed your training session." Namjoon says with a wink, causing Jeongguk to hug Teresa tighter with a whine, refusing to look up from their teasing.

 

"Like you didn't enjoy the show." Hoseok says, pointedly glancing towards the mess on Yoongi's stomach while running a soothing hand through Jeongguk's hair, placing a soft kiss on Teresa's cheek.

 

"I'd say." Yoongi scoffs. "I'm going to have such bruise on my tailbone from Joon's rutting." He finishes with a pout as Namjoon laughs. "Come one. The others will be home soon." Together, Namjoon and Yoongi help Hoseok carry Teresa and Jeongguk to the large Jacuzzi in the training center, spoiling them both with kisses and gentle massages until their limbs start working again. They all climb into the hot water, playing around with the bubbles Jeongguk throws in until the bathroom is filled with happy giggles and squeals as they play around and wash each other. The five relax, letting the hot water relax their over worked muscles. Yoongi and Teresa sit in one corner, Jeongguk practically asleep between them as they kiss and talk quietly with each other. Hoseok sits straddling Namjoon with his arms resting over his wide shoulders, making out lazily with the elder while gently rutting his soft cock against Namjoon's. They're both too sated to get hard again but the slippery friction and intimate closeness feels so good, a soft pleasure that spreads through them at each slide as their suck at each other's mouths.

 

"Looks like things are finally getting back to normal, huh." Hoseok mutters against thick lips, teasingly running sliding his tongue against Namjoon's coyly before backing off and letting the elder control the kiss.

 

"Hmm, not quite yet. We still have your little competition ahead." He says, sighing in content at the low hum of pleasure under his skin, moving his hands to Hoseok's waist to help increase the intensity while keeping the pace slow and lazy.

 

"It was your idea to start with." Hoseok says with a raised brow before leaning his head back, rolling his hips a bit faster, feeling the familiar heat gathering at the base of his spine.

 

Namjoon lets out a resigned sigh, frowning in thought while pressing soft open mouthed kisses on the flawless neck. "We don't really have a choice and you're losing control of the members. They need another incentive and unfortunately, Teresa's presentation to the society will make or break us."

 

"W-well, we’ll just have to make sure we introduce her with a bang, hmm?" Hoseok says, before closing his eyes, feeling the muscles of his abdomen tense in anticipation. Namjoon just makes a noise of acknowledgement before gripping Hoseok's hair to extend his neck further, keeping up the steady slide against his aching cock.

 

"Your neck is so pretty and clear." He says, causing Hoseok to chuckle lowly at the displeased tone in the businessman's voice.

 

"Then fix it." Hoseok whispers, voice breathy with want. "Mark me." Namjoon gives a low growl against his pulse, the vibrations running through him as they both embrace the gentle waves of pleasure as they build and rise until Hoseok crashes at the slight pain of teeth at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He comes with a soft moan, eyes fluttering shut as he keeps moving, pushing through and riding out his second orgasm as Namjoon comes against as well with a low groan.

 

The bath is quiet, the only sounds being their soft pants in the steamy room, making each breath sit heavily in their lungs. They ease each other down with soft and sweet kisses, tongues running on the roof of their mouths and behind their teeth, pulling away slowly to lean their foreheads against each other, sharing a breath.

 

"Well, that was nice." Namjoon whispers, unwilling to break the quiet. " We definitely needed that. All of us. We've all been so tense not only with work but with each other." Hoseok nods in agreement, saddened by the awkwardness surrounding them all when before the air between the eight of them has only ever been comforting and safe. Hesitation was never an issue, outside of trying something new. Nervousness was never because they felt odd to be around each other, unsure of how to act, resulting in them all walking on egg shells around one another. The consequence of all the tiptoeing is the unbearable sexual tension. It would be funny if the previous circumstance wasn't so grim.

 

"Mmm, it was indeed. We'll be okay, Joonie. We just need to take some time to get reacquainted with each other. It'll be alright, more than alright. We'll be back to our old indestructible selves soon enough. And with Teresa's introduction into the society in her rightful position, anyone daring enough to fight against us will die a beautifully bloody death. Hoseok finishes with a dark glint in his eyes.

 

"Careful Hoseok, your evil is showing." Namjoon feels a slight chill run down his spine at the sated but manic smile spreading across his face. Beautiful but deadly, hooded eyes promising so much pain but so much pleasure. It's times like this when Namjoon remembers who this beautiful man in his lap is. The blood king, who comes out to play amidst the chaos, like a coiled viper waiting to strike, craving its prey's utter destruction. The siblings truly do make the perfect pair to rule the underworld.

 

"However," Hoseok says suddenly and just like that, the evil glint is gone, replaced with his usual easy going, playful demeanor. The abrupt change leaves Namjoon's head reeling and once again he questions what he got himself into with a smile and slight shake of his head. "I'm getting all wrinkly and I'm sure the three beauties have fallen asleep." To prove his point, Hoseok moves off Namjoon's lap and look towards the other end of the tub. Yoongi and Teresa are both half asleep, heads leaning against each other, finger entwined over Jeongguk's stomach, holding the sleeping maknae tightly between them so no one face plants or drowns in the bath. Namjoon smiles widely at the scene, dimples on full display as Hoseok coos over how adorable and sleepy they all look. Making sure not to wake up Jeongguk, Hoseok rouses Yoongi enough to have him sleepily help him and Namjoon carry the other two out. Teresa wakes up while they dry them off but Jeongguk remains dead to the world, the only signs of life being his steady breathing and slight huff when he's jostled too much. It's a slow and clumsy process with a sleepy Yoongi and Teresa but eventually Hoseok and Namjoon manage to get all of them dressed enough for the journey to the master bedroom, tucking them in and falling sleep next to them after making sure to text the maids to clean up the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! Remember to leave some comments! They definitely support my life force for this fic. <3
> 
> Come find me on Twitter: @R0RESA


End file.
